


Displacement of the Devil

by The_Last_Nightwalker



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-03-27 19:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 134,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13887390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Last_Nightwalker/pseuds/The_Last_Nightwalker
Summary: One that lives in the underworld so carefree and happy can't possibly survive long, right? Well, one boy with marksmen skills that make him the go-to for the mafia proves that wrong. Was it his skill or his brutal and unforgiving judgment? No. It was just dumb luck and his twisted personality. Not that it matters when his true purpose is revealed to his new friends.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Pie.

"Falling is the last thing a divine being feels. Falling into the dark abyss, hearing a voice whispering softly in their mind, slowly consumed by the Darkness, driven mad by corruption, then destroyed. Fear not what waits in the Darkness, fear what is inside your soul.”

 

**Outskirts of York Shin.**

“What are you doing?!”

The boy sighed, stepping over the dead guards’ bodies. “Did you think I’m a fool?”

“What are you talking about?” The man asked.

He sighed again, placing his hand on the gold vase, which started to emit a hissing sound. The vase turned from the shiny gold to its original bronze material. The man paled.

“Did you really think you could trick me?” 

“Please, I- “

He raised his gun and shot the man in the head. “Nope.”

Peering down at the dead bodies, the teen sighed, running his fingers through his hair. His phone started to ring. “Talk.”

_ “Villanueva.” _ Said male sighed.  _ “Love you too, brat.” _

“What is it?” Villanueva asked, getting a gas can out from his car’s trunk. “Almost time?”

_ “Yeah.” _ Enocente replied.  _ “I’ll meet you at the penthouse.” _

“Sure. Wait. Today?”

He hummed. “Nah. Next week. I’m busy watching anime.”

“Life?”

_ “Hell yeah.” _

The teen chuckled as he dropped a match onto the gas trail. “See you then.” He looked to the burning bodies and van.

_ “Sure.” _ Enocente hung up.

Villanueva pocketed his phone, watching the flames before picking up the vase and getting in his car. Bronze or not, it was nice. Plus, it was free! Everybody loves free stuff.

Making his way back to his home in the more, ahem, seedy part of the city, Villanueva went inside, holding the vase. “Sir?” 

“Ah. Here, find some flowers or something for this.” He handed the vase to the man and walked away when a woman walked over.

“Several new jobs offers have just come in.”

“I’m not taking jobs for a few months. Please inform them.” She nodded and veered off, leaving Villanueva to enter the elevator alone. 

He went down, listening to the elevator move. With a ding the doors slid open and the teen was greeted with the sight of some dude in a suit and very greasy hair. It was ridiculous, no doubt. 

“Who are you?” Villanueva asked.

“Ah. I am Richard. I have been called in to provide you some entertainment to help you release pent up… Stress.” Even his voice was ridiculous.

“If you start singing  _ Greased Lightning _ , I might have to shoot you.” The man paled. 

“N-no. I am merely the provider for the entertainment.” He gestured to the door to the bedroom.

“Should I be excited or cautious?” Villanueva placed his hand on the doorknob.

“Please, go inside and see for yourself.” The man grinned.

“Fuck it.” He opened the door and stared at a large group of… wait, what?”

“Do you like it?” The man asked.

“How are they keeping the tails in?” Villanueva tilted his head.

“Why don’t you go and find out. I was told ‘other’ when I inquired of your preference, so both males and females were selected.”

“As fucked up I am, I still have boundaries. Age range?” His shades hid his only eye, which was staring at him.

“All of them are perfectly legal, I assure you. We were informed of that. But, we mainly employ those that look… younger.”

“Twinks, gold-diggers, boy-toys… the works.” He removed his coat, sighing.

“Well, I’ll leave you to have your relief, sir. Have a good day.” The man turned and left.

Villanueva took out his phone and called his guards. “Take care of the guy leaving the elevator. I’ll be keeping his gifts.” He hung up and moved to his desk.

He removed his boots and grabbed the bottle, taking the cap off and looked for a cup, only to see a dirty one. There was a bug in it. Ew. He sighed and contemplated drinking from the bottle when something entered his field of view. A smooth hand held a clean cup.

“Well, hello.” He greeted when another set of hands grabbed the bottle. “What are you doing over there?”

The girl was dressed in a school uniform. “Just trying to get a good grade,  _ Sensei~ _ .”

“Don’t forget about me!” Villanueva turned his head to the boyish male with cat ear and tail. He was pouting.

The girl poured the liquor into the cup, then the boy pressed the cup to Villanueva’s lips. He took a sip then took the cup from him. “If I’m drunk I won’t enjoy it as much.”

“We’re just trying to help you relax.” She said and made her way to the bed where the others waited.

The Neko boy grinned. “Let’s go play, please?” He walked away, swaying his hips, making Villanueva eye it for a moment.

It was then that Villanueva figured out how the tail was being kept in. The boy stopped, jutted his ass out a bit and pulled the toy out, leaving the tip in to show how long it was then pushed it back in, moaning. His smooth hand rubbed his ass a bit, making Villanueva raise his gaze to meet the Neko’s lustful gaze.

Villanueva grabbed the bottle and chugged most of it, then downed the rest of the liquor in the cup. “Ah, shit.”

He made his way over to the bed, and removed his shirt. The oldest looking one there was a woman that was clearly doing a teacher dress up. The schoolgirl pressed Villanueva down and fiddled with his belt. The others were starting with light petting. Villanueva reached over and tugged on the Neko’s tail, making the boy crawl over to him. Villanueva used the toy to slowly fuck him, looking for that special place.

“Annie!” The schoolgirl jumped. “It’s about time you learn how please a man.”

_ She’s really into it. _ Villanueva thought as he nibbled on the boy’s neck. “Listen to the professor, little lady.” 

The woman smirked and removed her skirt and shirt, showing off her black panties and leggings and lack of a bra. “Begin with getting him to full mast!” She barked.

Villanueva took the rest of his clothes off, then pulled his-at the current moment-favorite boy close, pulling out the toy. “What to do with you.”

He felt his member being sucked on, something he vaguely remembers is supposed to feel good. He shrugged internally and decided to give the girl a reward, seeing that she managed to gain his attention. He started to get hard, which made the girl brighten and the older woman got an appraising look. 

Villanueva examined the fake cat tail, mainly focusing on the dildo part. It was a nice eight inches. Yummy. He pressed it to the boy’s lips, watching as he opened his mouth to lick and suck it. He looked around for someone else to play with and saw them all were naked, so any dress up they were doing was now being put aside for the sake of getting stuffed or stuffing. Lovely.

He decided to pull the schoolgirl into his lap, placing his hand on her hips. “So, you said something about grades?”

**Enocente.**

As the moans got loud and more frequent, the older man couldn’t help but to facepalm while everyone else looked sheepish, envious, disgusted, uncomfortable, or mildly aroused. Enocente chuckled dryly, earning a look.

“I didn’t think he would actually use them.” He laughed. “Well, it is rude to not use a gift.”

 

**Villanueva.**

The sound of the elevator moving down was one of the few noises he could hear. The teen frowned slightly and got out his clothes from his bag. He slipped on the black socks before putting on the charcoal dress shirt and pants. He tied the laces to his black shoes and started on his tie. He frowned when his finger got caught when he was nearly done, but it didn't make much of a difference. After finishing the trinity knot for his black tie, he put on the black vest. He placed his gray hat on his head and loaded his rifle. He turned on his phone and put on his shades. After making sure everything was in order he put the other set of clothes back into his bag, right under his pistols. He still had a few floors before he reached the Exam site. He didn't sit down on any of the chairs that were in the room.

Villanueva didn't like sitting still, but there just wasn't anything to do in this space. His phone started ringing just as the elevator reached the last floor. As he stepped out he answered the phone when the ringing drew the attention of the other applicants. "Yes?" He said in an annoyed tone. 

"Excuse me."

_ "Mr. Villanueva, we have a request for a shipment of the land mines from a-" _

"Excuse me."

"Hold on." Villanueva said to the man on the phone then looked down at the smaller one. "Yes?"

The little man held up a tag. "Here's your tag. It's-"

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Don't lose it, whatever." He took it and placed it on his chest and moved to find a spot to sit. "Go ahead."

_ "We need Scarlet eyes for the Nostrade family as well. I think Light's daughter, Neon." _

Villanueva sighed. "Tell them we're sold out. I'm tired of hearing about that girl's obsession."

_ "Mr. Nostrade is willing to pay. Whatever we want, he'll pay." _

Villanueva ignored the other applicants and sat down up against a wall. "Uh-huh." He took off the bag and set the rifle to the side.

_ "Sir." _  The man on the other end stressed.  _ "He's offering us a blank check." _

That was a lot of potential money. "Call the warehouse and see if we have any then send me a message. Oh, and don't forget to have all incoming requests for goods put on hold until I'm done with the Exam. Don't want to give away the wrong things again."

_ "And requests for a Hit, Sir?"  _ The man on the other end asked.

"I'll have all calls diverted to HQ. Have them notify the clients that I'll not be accepting any Hits for a while, okay? If they get upset recommend them someone." He checked under his fingernail in boredom. He slowly made a fist, making loud cracking sounds.

_ "Sir. I don't think they'll be too happy." _

"Then send them a pie with a note saying, 'Sorry'." He replied carelessly. He honestly didn't care about their feelings, only the money they had.

_ "Sir..." _

"John?" Villanueva asked seriously, knowing that the man was unnerved when he said the man's name since he rarely said it.

The man gulped audibly on the other end.  _ "Yes?" _

"Goodbye." Villanueva hung up and slipped the phone away after messing with his settings. Then he glanced at his tag. #7. He looked up. Six other applicants. He sighed and played with the tag for a bit while he pondered some things in his head.

Number seven. Only six other applicants. Most Exams have well over several hundred each year, although an extremely small number of them pass. That being a fact, he understood that they would wait for several hours, letting more people come before they stopped accepting applicants. But Villanueva couldn't take it any longer. #7?! Of all the numbers, he got seven?! He has the worst luck. There was no hate for the number itself, only irony and the sad Fact that he must wait  _ hours  _ for the Exam to start!

He sighed and glanced around for a bit. Only about two-hundred people. Nearly two-hundred more people before it starts. But then again, there was 48% chance that the numbers would be smaller than originally believed, 34% for it to be bigger. He adjusted his tie for the tenth time that day. Maybe he'll get lucky and a large number will swarm in a bit.

Nope.

He shifted and cringed as an acute stab of pain shot through his side. He rubbed the area with a small sigh and looked around. No one interesting at first except some guy that looked like a clown reject. He didn't feel up to talking to someone that has bloodlust oozing out for no apparent reason. Villanueva needed a reason to release his evil out. Even O needed a reason to let that out. Which means a lot since his shadow basically merged with every bad emotion and seemed to be its own being willing to kill anyone that so much as looked at him wrong, and O has been keeping it inside for years, and in situations where he blew up angry, he kept it inside.

He shuddered at the memory of seeing it. Aura...  _ Nen... _ Nearly the same except that the aura O wraps himself with is his soul. When blocks with it, he's blocking with his soul, not just his energy like others from the homeland. When aura is mentioned most know this to be a mood surrounding a person; bright and calm, dark and scary. However, aura here was strong enough to be felt by more than just those that could 'sense the mood', and was invisible to those who don't know  _ Gyo. _  Like when you can tell someone is watching.

But the aura he was used to was different from  _ Nen.  _ Aura back home can be seen by anyone and if put into one's arm, they can lift hundreds of pounds. O showed that if he pressed his bare hand against a wall nothing would happen, but when he put in his energy, or his soul, he blew a hole in the wall. His powers are strong and unmatched, but mixed with his soul, he's a force to be reckoned with. But he only uses it for an increase of physical strength, not his powers, like most back home. Aura is used to show one's intentions, where they hail from, and how powerful they are. Physical labor goes without saying.

While Villanueva sat with all sorts of thoughts going through his head, he didn't notice the increase of applicants.

_ Nen _  is used to defend and attack at once and appears as a shield that wraps around the body when it's not flaring when a _  Nen _  user is mad. The _  Nen _  users tend to have abilities that use  _ Nen _  to attack and can keep the aura wrapped around their body. At first, Villanueva thought they were masters, but quickly learned of the basics from a master. The fear dispersed. Aura in the homeland can be used in two ways in battle: attack or defend. If you want to break a man's skull with a punch, you'll have to lower the shield around your body and put it in your fist. It's a risk most avoid unfortunately. With the  _ Nen  _ shield,  _ Ten _ , most use just their physical strength or weapons to beat another. Though it is possible to focus it into one part of the body to make it stronger. He forgot what that was called.

Nearly 400 now.

His aura can be hidden away from site under the skin, so if he gets slashed by a knife, it'll only break the skin. Others do it, too, but few can hide it when they use it when in combat. O, Villanueva, McFeely, Vanessa, and the others were the few that could hide it even from the  _ Nen _  users using  _ Gyo.  _ His aura was invisible to the untrained eye of the common people here and when he saw a  _ Nen _  user, he became curious and let it show and asked what they saw. They described it as a fire that flared at random spots like a fire out of control. How ironic. O's looked like black shadows leaking from his body, hundreds of quiet voices whispering, visible to most and intimidating.

Villanueva took off his shades and tucked them away. He looked at his hand and with a snap of his fingers, a small flame sat on his finger tip. He looked up and saw the clown looking at him. He pointed and shot the fire bolt at him and he simply dodged with a smirk. Villanueva sighed and moved toward the entrance. However, as he made his way to an open area he bumped into someone. He looked around but didn't see anyone. He's tripping balls today.

"Sorry."

Villanueva jumped and tensed due to instinct. Then he saw who spoke. A little boy dressed mainly in green. Green jacket, green shorts, heck, even green boots. A booger. Then he glanced at his hair that spiked up and looked to have a bit of green at the tips. A  _ hairy _  booger.

Then he realized he was staring. "Uh, no, I wasn't paying attention." He sounded dumbfounded. Great first impression. The kid smiled and opened his mouth when a little guy handed him a tag. #405.

A large smile broke out on Villanueva's face and patted the kid's head. "Wow. No gel. Your hair goes up on its own?" He looked down at the kid's face and saw him smiling back. Villanueva placed his hands on his hips and smiled widely.

"Yeah, I don't use gel." He replied and held out his hand. "I'm Gon." They shook hands and Villanueva felt eyes on him and he quickly saw who was staring at them. A blond and a man in a suit.

"Friends of yours?" He asked as he looked at the two. Gon glanced back and nodded.

Gon waved them over and smiled. "This is Kurapika and Leorio." Gon introduced the blond and the man in a suit. Kurapika's clothes caught Villanueva's interest. A tabard, perhaps? Then Leorio just seemed plain and boring. Blue suit and weird shades. Villanueva liked his clothes better than Leorio. No suit jacket only the black pants, shoes, tie, shirt and black vest. And the hat, can't forget that.

Villanueva stared at them before offering a friendly smile and a light wave. "Name's Villanueva." He stared before frowning. "Oink." He turned just as a large man came over with smile on his face. #16.

All three became confused at the sudden change in expression and then the comment. Kurapika fallowed his gaze and saw the large man coming towards them. Villanueva seemed to not like the man much which led him to believe they met before.

"You must be newbies." He stopped in front of them.

Villanueva turned his back to him and pondered. He knew full well. The smile, look in his eyes, and the fact that he was being too friendly. True, the Exam changes every year and no one knew what the phases were going to be. One phase could require teamwork and the next a death match. It's also true that gaining allies is a good just in case, but would you risk your chance of passing and your life to newbies? Logical answer: No.

"Here, to congratulate on us making it to the Exam." Villanueva was pulled from his own mind when a can of juice was held in his face. Tonpa looked nice. Fat, looks harmless, and is nice.

Without giving him a chance to say another thing, Villanueva swung his arm and Tompa pulled back. The boy glared and when Tonpa opened his mouth the top part of the can fell to the floor. Everyone's eyes went wide at the site of the can and, most disturbing, that Villanueva held no blade in his hand.

Tompa dropped the other half of the can.  _ He sliced it in half! But where’s the blade he used?!  _ Tonpa's thoughts were jumbled with fear.

He took one step forward and growled, "Leave, before I got you." Tonpa eyes went even wider and he quickly took off. He only sighed and leaned on the wall. "Fool... you can't get me." His voice was low, and was filled with anger.

Kurapika was starting to wonder if they met in a previous Exam.

Villanueva nearly laughed when Gon tried to scold him as if he could do anything about it. Nearly. Gon said something about 'being rude'. How cute. "First off, I know we just met and I don't expect you to get it right off the bat... I despise those that put on the 'nice and harmless' act on the weak and naive. Secondly, he put something in the juice, so if me avoiding any harm to myself is rude..." His tone was slowly going from seething to flat in seconds since he didn't seem to like having to explain.

"Eh, really?" Leorio asked in shock. When Villanueva nodded, Leorio glared in the direction where Tonpa went. "That old man."

Kurapika eyed him suspiciously. He looked down at the can that was cut in half then back at the boy in the formal outfit. Gon opened his and took a sip then spat it out. "It tastes funny." Leorio and Kurapika tossed their cans while Villanueva smirked. "Hey, how did you know if he put something in it? It could have expired." Gon pointed out, but Villanueva sighed and rubbed his temples. He reached into his vest pocket and pulled out a pair of shades that covered his eyes completely.

Before they could ask, loud ringing made them turn to the now opening wall, revealing an odd-looking man with no visible mouth. "The Exam finally begins," Villanueva muttered. The three looked at Villanueva before they began preparing themselves for what's to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Mind, body, and will.

"There are never straight paths when you wish to achieve your goal. The path is covered in Darkness that hides the twists, turns, dead ends, cracks in the road, and those that have lost their way and have fallen into the darkened ditch. You must ignore your moral code and ignore those that are lost, so that you do not join them. Cruelty can light the way."

**:D**

**Villanueva.**

The first phase of the Hunter Exam is now beginning. The goal: Follow the Examiner to the second phase. Villanueva picked up his duffle bag and slung his rifle over his shoulder.

"What is a kid doing with a gun?" Villanueva glanced at Leorio with a blank look then started walking away. "Hey, don't ignore me!" Villanueva just kept on walking, flipping Leorio off. Leorio grabbed Villanueva by his collar. "Damn brat!" Kurapika moved to stop Leorio, but Villanueva beat him to it.

"Leorio Paradinight... let go. Now." Leorio's eyes went wide. The boy was glaring at him.

"How did you know my name?" He asked in shock.

The boy chuckled and took his hat off, tilting his head to show Leorio his left side of his face. "There is much you figure out from site, Mr. Paradinight." Leorio let go and backed up. Just then, the Examiner started walking with the applicants following. Villanueva put his hat back on and walked off, sighing softly. He could have explained, but that would cause problems and they probably wouldn't even believe him.

He made a mental note of the clown and the man with pins in his head. They both were users, so that meant that they were to be avoided.

The three just watched before joining him in following the Examiner.

**A few hours later.**

Nothing was happening. The three were keeping to themselves, the clown was in front, and Tonpa was too close to the Examiner. He wanted to kill the fat man, but he didn't know what would happen after that. Probably get disqualified. The clown was just itching to fight and his reflexes Villanueva saw earlier and the unknown abilities he most likely had were to be considered. Gon, Kurapika, Leorio already had enough of his suspicious behavior.

Dull.

He let Leorio see his scars and now regret it, because he was no doubt telling the others about it. Probably think he's some street urchin. Or a thief. A criminal. A gang member. Villanueva wasn't sure what, but it would most likely be something bad.

Annoying.

He quickly noticed others looking at him. Most likely when he didn't notice anyone coming and shot a bit of fire at the clown, they must of saw and didn't like what they saw. Now, they were watching him cautiously.

Damn.

He sighed and kept running. Could he have messed up anymore? If he started voicing random thoughts. Or got the urge to kill Tonpa and gets disqualified. He could get rid of Tonpa later. The rest after the Exam. Fail or pass, if they prove to be a threat he won't hesitate to get rid of them. He'll need bleach, sandpaper, shovel, and-

He nearly tripped on some stairs. Must mean that they were nearly out of the tunnel. He frowned at the thought of him zoning out so much. Good to kill spare time, not so much with people willing to kill another to get a piece of paper. He groaned and quickened his pace to get to the front. He was running for, what, hours? And it felt as if he was only running for a few minutes. Just goes to show that nothing interesting happened.

Dull, indeed.

**Kurapika.**

Having shared the reason for his clan's slaughter, Kurapika pondered if he should share his worries with Leorio and Gon. The boy, Villanueva, was hard to figure out. He seemed friendly enough when they first met, then he changed when Tonpa came over. The possibility of him taking the Exam before was crossed out when Tonpa referred to him as a rookie, but there still seemed to be some form of familiarity between them, on Villanueva's part. He didn't like Tonpa at all and slashed at him, and said he put something in the drink. That would seem to have just been him being cautious, but Gon tasted it and said it tasted weird. He knew what Tonpa had in mind, so did they meet before?

Then again, Tonpa would have said something that suggested they knew each other, like his name. But Gon introduced them all so he knew his name already. Kurapika sighed, not liking this at all. Just the site of him said trouble. Formal clothes, a gun, and drastic mood swings. The gun was alarming as well. It would have been one thing if it was just a small pistol, for protection, but this was a rifle that looked expensive and dangerous. He didn't want that pointed at him, that's for sure.

Kurapika's frustration didn't go unnoticed by Leorio and he guessed at what he was worrying about. "You worried about that kid?" He asked carefully.

Kurapika nodded. "I can't figure out if we can trust him or not." He looked ahead and saw him next to the Examiner.

Leorio nodded in agreement. "He makes me uneasy. We should just keep an eye on him for now." He stared ahead, the faintest look of fear in his eyes. The boy knew too much and was violent if angry.

"You could have just asked."

They both nearly tripped and looked back at a poker-faced Villanueva then to the front. He was still running next to the Examiner. He chuckled and snapped his fingers and the Villanueva up front disappeared in a bright flash of flame, tripping up several runners up front. "You like it?" He asked with a smirk.

The two teens were shocked and Villanueva didn't hide his amusement from them. In fact, he-

[SCAN COMPLETE. RESULTS: NEGATIVE.]

Even more surprises. The voice came from him, but sounded more feminine. Villanueva took off his shades and tossed them to Kurapika and took off when he saw the exit. The blond nearly tripped again and glared at the boy's back, then he looked down at the shades in his hands. His eyes went wide. Then he tripped.

Leorio managed to catch him, but the poor blond was too shocked to even realize it. On the outside, the shades looked normal, but on the inside, they were more high tech and had the words 'scan complete' flashing in one of the lens.

This day was just getting crazier.

**Villanueva.**

Having felt he shocked those too enough he made his way to the front and ran past the examiner when the exit wasn't too far ahead. As soon as he was out he sighed happily. He was glad to be out of that tunnel and in the, albeit moist air and natural light. Sadly, his moment of happiness was interrupted unintentionally by two kids.

"GOAL!"

One of the boys slammed into him and they both fell. Villanueva groaned and felt his anger rise. And someone on top of him. All flags went off and he grabbed who was on top of him and slammed him on the ground. He was ready to punch someone's teeth in when he saw a familiar face. He sighed in exasperation.

"Sorry Villanueva." Gon said sheepishly. How he could say that after being slammed onto his back was anyone's guess, really. Unfortunately, this didn't satisfy the older boy and he was picked up by his ankle and was raised into the air.

Villanueva was on the edge as it was. "Gon... I would appreciate it if you would watch where you are going." He growled through clenched teeth. He dropped Gon and he hit his head.

"Ow. I said I was sorry." He whined. Only when he looked up did he notice it. "Villanueva..." Gon stared at the scars that went over Villanueva's left eye. The other boy's facial expression went from angry to a stern, exhausted look in seconds of realizing what he was looking at.

"Oh, this? Don't worry, it doesn't hurt anymore." He kept his tone even. He stared into Gon's large, innocent eyes and sighed before walking a few steps away. He tuned out everything, from the Examiner's explaining, the clown killing the ape thing, but didn't fail to notice the looks Kurapika was giving him. What was he thinking? He felt a throbbing headache that made him groan softly. It felt as if someone hit him with a sledgehammer, hard. Villanueva Started running before the Examiner and didn't stop.

He needed space. And a good spot.

**Kurapika.**

They've been running for a while now and haven't seen any trace of Villanueva since he ran off. The Examiner didn't stop him, no one tried. They didn't care if some boy took off and gets killed. He wasn't their problem. Gon looked bothered, though.

"Hey, where do you think he ran to?" Leorio asked the blond.

Kurapika looked at him and saw a bit more fear than before. He must think Villanueva is going to kill them with that rifle with the fog as a cover. "To the second phase site, most likely.' He responded in hopes it would calm him down. Fear makes one irrational, and that won't be good with one of the only people here he could trust.

"But he doesn't know where the next exam site is."

"Yeah. He could have missed a turn or took one and got lost." He looked around. "Then there's this fog. He could've been attack by an animal and died." Leorio commented that he deserved it, but Kurapika hoped he didn't. He clenched the shades in his hand. The shades beeped while they were running and Kurapika put them on for just a moment. And saw that Villanueva got a job request:

To kill a man named Edward Parkinson and his daughter, Julie, and take the two pairs of Scarlet eyes they own and bring it to the buyer, simply referred to as 'G'. The Kurta survivor felt his blood boil. No one would trust a boy with this unless he's good at what he does, and very few could afford the eyes. The only ones that would sell or buy them were in or associated with the mafia and the black market. And this meant that Villanueva was connected not only to many buyers but also the many sellers in the mafia, and to the richest and most powerful, if the amount he was going to be payed was any clue.

Villanueva could very well be the key to retrieving his clan's eyes. All he needed was Villanueva to tell him where they were. He didn't care if he would help retrieve them, he only needed the location. There's just one major problem:

Villanueva was head of the section of the black market that buys, sells, and obtains the various illegal goods for the mafia. He wouldn't risk losing income sources and the trust of the Dons. Not for free, anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Spiritual meeting, distant guard, and sinister planning.

**"What is evil? What is good? What is dark? And what is light? Can anyone say? Good and evil are the same and yet... We remain blind to the truth. A truth that's so obvious that we mistake it for foolish thinking. We were born in Sin. Molded by Sin. But we were pulled from Darkness and our eyes grew accustomed to the light. We were made by both. So... what is good?**

**Villanueva.**

The second phase site wasn't too impressive and since he ran ahead, he was all alone. The boy sighed and sat against the wall to wait. He could try and zone out again to make the time fly. A bird called loudly while a bug bit Villanueva's hand. The bug burst into a small flame and the boy chuckled. Unfortunately, he couldn't think of anything to keep him busy. He sighed as he propped his rifle against the wall before he got on his knees to look through his bag.

He put aside anything he didn't need and dug deeper. Some books, ammo for his guns, custom pistols, knives and some other things. He didn't like the guns all that much. The ammo was easy to get, but the parts weren't due to being made from rare materials that could withstand tons of pressure. The knife, on the other hand, he loved. Seven inches of carbon steel with a serrated spine. He frowned as he looked deeper. But only found other useless stuff. Mary Poppins' bag indeed.

Finally, he found the harness with the holsters. He put it on and made sure it was strapped on tight. He looked more like some special ops kid, now. Gun holster on his upper torso to the left side, easy to get with his right hand. Even though he's left handed, the fact that the scars go over his left eye, he was forced to make a change: Every weapon must be accessible to his right hand, except for the pellets. He slid the knife into a black sheath on his chest and the other knife on his shoulder and slid his pistols into the holsters on his upper thighs.

That took ten minutes. He pulled out his phone and checked the tracers. They were still a distance away. He sat down and began to meditate, a low hum filling his ears. At that moment, the grass around him lost their color and a thick mist came from the ground and surrounded him, making him feel as if he was in another world.

**_"I've been waiting, Father Villanueva. Is your... Mission going well?"_ **

He looked up at the figure that came from the mist, muttering, "I'm no priest, O." The figure dressed in white robes, O, chuckled, his current form making his voice echo, and seem more ghostly and the mist wasn't helping.

**_"And 'O' is not my name."_ **

Villanueva smiled softly. "She's here. I saw her." O's smile faded. "I only need to get her alone and I can finally get rid of her." He stared ahead.

**_"You don't need to do this, Father Villanueva. If you want, I could consult the Council if we could have her tried and locked away. Let me handle this, I'll make sure that she will fall into one of my temples. And trust me when I say... She will NOT STEP ONE FOOT BACK IN THIS REALM."_ **

Villanueva jumped at the aggressiveness of his friend's voice. He knew O was serious, because his voice would go to a low, terrifying tone, one he rarely used. "Why are you against me doing this? You want her to be punished, without killing her. Even though you have more cause, reasons to kill her than I do." The two stared at each other in a tense silence. O's multi colored eyes focused only on him.

O stepped back and disappeared in the mist that swirled around them. Voices whispered from all directions, then they stopped when a light shined through the mist.

" **_I remember the treaties between us and the humans would fail due to the fear that we were demons. I tried to show them the truth, and it would end two ways: Them understanding and supporting the new treaties, or they'd still disagree, but only in silence. But when Golden King Luzen took advantage of my mercy and killed the human supporters, and blamed us to spark the flames of war, I regretted sparing him. Had I been less merciful, I would have stopped him, preventing the Era of the Serpent."_ **

O got a distant look in his eyes. Villanueva could count on one hand how many times he saw that look. O continued in a level tone.

**_"King Luzen threw both our realm and that of the humans' into war. I stopped him and ended the Serpent Era."_ **

Villanueva sat up straighter and frowned. "But you didn't kill him yourself. He burned to death because he wouldn't abandon his kingdom." He stated, even though he understood the meaning.

He nodded.

**_"That may be true, but I assure you, I would have done whatever it took to stop the king. Only harsh justice can maintain the balance."*_ **

He looked around and waved his hand. An image of a man formed from the mist.

**_"When king Sitna ruled, both our species got along and solved their problems peacefully, and there was peace and happiness. But then, many humans' lives were lost to Del, that damnable shape shiftier. Had he been more active and watched how he affected them, their deaths could have been avoided." Villanueva, you must watch how your fate merges with others, and how it affects their future."_ **

O stared at Villanueva with an emotionless expression. The silent conversation lasted several minutes before O's face softened. His smile was soft and so were the colors in his eyes. It was comforting.

**_"Do be careful. Oh, and before I forget. I left some things in your bag, for old time's sake."_ **

The mist swirled and O started to fade, only to say one last thing:

**_"Here is my knowledge for you: the duty of the Blood demands that you sacrifice your own needs and selfish desires. And do whatever it takes to protect the balance of Breemer."_ **

O disappeared and so did the mist, and everything looked as if nothing had happened. How interesting. They want him to show Mcfeely no mercy and kill her without others seeing, and if he stayed he should be careful about what he does. Villanueva sighed. "You could have just said that... O" He looked around. Mcfeely surly would be hanging around the others. He sighed again.

He reached into his pocket only to remember Kurapika had his shades. He swore loudly and took out his phone. The two were connected and that meant he could shut it off, but that meant he would have to sync it later and that takes forever. He groaned, "Fuck."

**Kurapika.**

Hisoka smirked at both. He was playing "Examiner' and they were his applicants. This wasn't looking good. He killed all those people with a single swipe! "Leorio, we have to run."

The other teen turned to him, but before he could say anything a loud ringing sound from nowhere. Hisoka stopped and looked around. The ringing became louder then stopped. Silence ate at them. This was their chance! "Now!" Kurapika yelled and they both took off.

They both ran and then stopped to see if anyone else was around. A beeping sound came from his bag. He reached in and pulled out Villanueva's shades. He put them on and saw new messages. He played with some of the buttons on the frame. You couldn't see them, but feel them. He opened the first one he saw and his eyes widened and his heart nearly stopped.

_ Dear, Villanueva, _

_ There is reason to believe that a living Kurta is within your jurisdiction. I'll pay you well for the Kurta's eyes. Bring the Kurta alive and whole and your pay will be increased by ten times the original amount. If you bring the Kurta alive, make sure the condition is good and their mental state intact. I hope to hear from you soon. You've pleased me many times with your ability to get me new toys. Continue to do so, and you'll find me to be quite pleasing as well. _

_ Love, _

_ Lisa. _

Kurapika felt a chill go down his spine as fear gripped him. Had he messed up and got angry, showing his Scarlet eyes? Did someone see and spread rumors? Is Villanueva going to accept?! Just as he thought that, the screen turned black. Kurapika blinked and pressed the buttons. Nothing. The shades were just shades. "Let's keep going Leorio."

He started running, but Kurapika no longer heard Leorio's footsteps and he stopped in time to see him run back.

_ Is he going back for the sake of pride? _  Kurapika shook the thoughts away and ran back just to see Leorio get knocked out with a single punch from Hisoka. Hisoka turned to Gon and walked towards him. Kurapika froze.  _ I need to help him! _  But his body wouldn't move. Why? Hisoka drew closer to Gon while the small boy sent multiple attacks at Hisoka only to miss again and again. If Hisoka even-

Something whizzed past Kurapika's head and grazed Hisoka's shoulder, and the bullet kept going and hit a tree, blowing a massive chunk out of it. A loud thunderous boom followed seconds later.  _ A gunshot! But who was helping us?  _ Kurapika quickly went through various theories and kept coming back to one:

It was Villanueva. The gun had to be long ranged, but the fog would block their sight unless they were close, and the bang suggested that the shooter was far away. But the only snipers he saw was Villanueva and some other person, and neither had any reason to help them. But only Villanueva's gun seemed more-

Another loud bang followed by a falling tree. Kurapika shook his head. This wasn't the time to be thinking when he should be getting Gon and Leorio out of there. Now. He moved closer and saw Gon being choked by Hisoka. Why weren't there any more gun fire? This should be a good opportunity to get a hit on and even if it was a graze, it should deal enough damage to hopefully make Hisoka bake down.

Hisoka felt a massive wave of bloodlust hit him from the side. This got him even more excited. But Gon started to weaken and Hisoka dropped him. He looked down at Gon and smiled, "Don't worry. I won't kill your friend. He passed. Yes, you pass, too." There was another wave of bloodlust that hit him even closer this time. He felt another when he was being shot at, but it was harder to notice.

Gon watched as Hisoka picked up Leorio and walked away, smiling as he said, "It's good to have friends." He disappeared into the fog.

Kurapika ran to Gon's side and knelt. "Gon, are you alright?" Gon nodded and started to stand.

No longer sensing anymore danger they let their guards down just a bit, and were unaware of a female figure approaching. She got right behind them and extended her hand. As she reached several needles shot towards her and she barely dodged in time. Both Gon and Kurapika jumped and turned to see to females glaring at each other. One was dressed in a black dress with high heeled boots and black tights. The other was a blonde with a simple tunic and flat shoes.

"Who are they?" Gon asked Kurapika.

"I don't know."

They both were pulled into a bush and were shushed. The woman in black threw more needles at the blond and charged silently. They both fought quickly and skillfully. It was hard to see them they were moving so fast and it was just as hard to guess who was stronger. Just then, more gun fire aimed at the blond woman. She sighed and took off, a few more gunshots sounding off.

The woman turned to the bush where the boys were hiding. "It's safe to come out." Her voice was barely audible.

Gon and Kurapika came out and stared at her. They turned when a small head popped out of the bush. The small boy looked at them then smiled as he moved out of the bush. He blushed when his leg got snagged, but he just laughed it off. "That was close. Vanessa, was that Mcfeely?" The woman nodded. The boy turned to the other stunned boys and smiled. "Glad we came when we did, huh? The witch nearly got you!"

Kurapika was the first to recover. "We should head to the second phase site." The others nodded in agreement.

Vanessa looked around then pointed. "The gun shots came from an elevated position. Whoever shot wouldn't risk losing the group. Had to be at the second phase site already, on a building or tree. We go that way." Her voice was soft and made it hard to hear well, but they understood from her hand movements.

They started running and Gon smiled and relayed that they were getting closer to Leorio. Apparently, he can smell his cologne. The woman was silently surprised while the boy voiced how cool it must be to smell that well. Kurapika would have said something, he wanted to, but he was worried about the new female who could be a threat, and Villanueva. He was a loose cannon. Mood swings, cutting things without a bladed weapon, knowing things he shouldn't, a dangerous air about him. Yeah, there was not thinking of him positively now.

Kurapika sighed. He was going to drive himself insane thinking about this too much. They kept running until they reached phase site. They started looking around until the spotted Leorio propped up against a tree. Being treated by Villanueva. Gon and Kurapika made their way over to him while Vanessa and the boy moved in with the crowd.

Villanueva looked at them and smiled slightly. "Glad you made it back okay." He shut Leorio's suitcase after putting back some of the remaining swabs. He stood up and dusted off his knees.

Then Gon realized something. "Villanueva, when did you get Leorio's suitcase?" He asked curiously. The fact that Gon's voice didn't show any sound of suspension or even the slightest hint of hate was what startled him the most.

"When you ran into me it fell off and it seemed that you didn't notice. So, I picked it up. Now that I think about it, I could have just given it to Leorio." He rubbed his chin and shrugged. He chuckled and frowned when Leorio started to stir, asking what happened. "You don't remember? Those primates were chucking rocks at people to kill or knock them out, and you were hit pretty good." He lightly poked his swollen cheek.

"Really? Did you help me?" Leorio asked.

Villanueva shook his head. "They brought you here," He lied easily, "I just treated you and helped with the swelling." He looked at Gon and Kurapika and they nodded with relived smiles now that they didn't have to come up with a lie.

Gon was the first one to ask. "Where did that harness come from?" Gon looked at it and the weapons.

Villanueva tapped the bag slung over his shoulder. "I could have taken apart the sniper, too, but I didn't think I would have gotten here this early." He tapped the #7 tag on his vest. "I didn't want to draw too much attention so I put them away." Gon nodded. Villanueva took out one of the knives. "Cool, huh?" Gon nodded again and was about to ask about it when another kid walked over.

"Gon, you made it. I thought you were done for." He said with a smile. They both started talking and Villanueva moved closer to Kurapika.

"Excellent work, everyone." The Examiner began. "Phase Two of the exam will take place here..." Villanueva tuned out after that, even ignoring some questions from Gon and the white-haired kid.

The gate opened revealing two people. A woman and a large man. "Will those who passed the First Phase please enter?" She seemed nice. I'm Menchi, the Second Phase Examiner."

"And I'm Buhara, the other Examiner." The large man said.

When they walked in and waited to hear what they were going to do. At first, silence, then a loud growl. Everyone looked around while Menchi looked at Buhara. "You must be hungry."

"I'm starving." He replied.

"There you have it. The Second Phase will involve..." Everyone waited in suspense. "...cooking!"

"Yay!" Two applicants cheered at the same time. One was Villanueva and the other was the little boy standing next to Vanessa.

Menchi smiled at them when they cheered, glad that some were excited about this Phase. Unfortunately, the others weren't too happy and began complaining and dissing.

"Buhara." Menchi's voice pulled Villanueva from the various dishes he could make.

"The required ingredient is pork."

"Pork? As in pig meat?"

_ Pork is the culinary name for meat from the species called pigs. So naturally, it's pig meat.  _ Villanueva looked at the Examiners with a smile, but it faded when he moved even closer to Kurapika.

"You're free to use any meat from any species of pigs from the surrounding forest. Then use the facilities here to cook them." He waited for the murmurs to die down before slapping his belly. "The Second Phase... Begins now!"

Everyone began moving, but Kurapika stopped when he felt a cold object being pressed into his side. "Shall we go for a walk?" Villanueva whispered in his ear. He led him to a spot just past the tree line and out of sight.

Kurapika glared at him and received a smirk. "You showed great interest in my private life, Kurapika." Villanueva held the gun at his hip, pointed at him.

"What do you want from me?"

Villanueva frowned. "Don't be so unkind. I only want you to keep quiet about what you saw. The messages. My job." He moved close and Kurapika back away.

Kurapika put on a straight face. "I won't tell anyone. I promise."

He still frowned. "I know enough that you have no reason to lie. But, I seem to interest you. Maybe your curiosity will get the better of you and you go snooping, and don't like what you find and rat me out." He advanced and Kurapika moved back even more. He hummed thoughtfully. "You don't seem like a bad kid. In fact, you seem to be a good one. You follow the rules, won't lie, but when you don't want to tell the truth you avoid the question while trying to not come off as rude."

He stepped closer. "Now, in this situation you have the advantage since you know something that could hurt me in some way. But I noticed you seemed very interested in the Scarlet eyes from the Kurta clan." Villanueva watched his facial features looking for any change.

Villanueva's thoughts were calm and calculating.  _ There's a good chance that he's just looking for the best way to make money by stealing them. Or he intends to apprehend the buyers and sellers. In either scenario, he's a threat.  _ He was glaring at Kurapika now. All he wanted was McFeely. That's it! He even got the Chairman's permission to be here instead of having the Examiners get her. If they would have focused on getting her out, she could feel that they knew and unleash it here. It's not the most ideal place, but it will still end the same way.

Kurapika inwardly freaked. Villanueva knew! He could kill him. "But," He said, "I won't harm you or threaten your friends if you help me."

"With what?" He asked. He was being odd again. He didn't even say anything that would force Kurapika to do anything he said.

"Why do the eyes interest you so?" He asked. "Do you feel that they should be returned to their long dead owners? The ones who stole them from the Kurta, the ones who bought and sold them be brought to justice?" He was hitting nails right now. "Answer me." His tone was soft, but Kurapika didn't answer.

Villanueva smirked. "Maybe Gon knows." He checked his gun. "I could... persuade him to tell me." He turned to walk away when Kurapika lunged at him. Villanueva caught him by the throat and spun then threw him to the ground. He glared down at him then froze. Scarlet eyes. He regained his composer quickly and smiled.

_ A Kurta! It's highly likely that he wants to reclaim the eyes and take revenge on the ones who stole them.  _ Villanueva knelt and cupped Kurapika's cheek. "So, these are the eyes that are so wanted by many." Kurapika moved away, but could stand under his piercing gaze, so he crawled back before sitting up to face him.

"You got careless." He scolded playfully. "Was it me? Did I confuse you so much that you forgot that I could possibly kill you for those eyes?" He moved closer and the Kurta scooted back. "What interested you more? My job? My mind? What I could do? Why I do jobs for the underworld?" He moved even closer, his gaze now predatory.

Kurapika's back hit a tree and Villanueva was right in front of him. "W-why do you work for them?" His stutter made Villanueva smirk mentally.

"Because it's fun." Came the simple reply. There was silence. Fun? That's why? Villanueva stared at his dumbfounded expression. "It's exciting, pays well, and I meet many interesting people." He smiled as he got on his hands and knees and crawled towards Kurapika. "I know where every eyeball is at, but I won't tell where." He smirked.

"Why? I think you should." He replied, feeling more confident.

Villanueva raised an eyebrow. "Why would that be?"

"Curiosity." He answered. This earned an amused hum. "You want to know what it feels like to be the good guy after being bad all your life." The confidence Kurapika had would shatter if he knew Villanueva was already planning on using that statement against him.

"Maybe." He leaned closer and stared at his eyes which were, surprisingly, still glowing. "They're so beautiful." The poor Kurta was caught off guard. Kurapika placed his hand on Villanueva's chest, intending to shove him back, but when he moved forward he pushed himself up and a bit back so that his hand rested on his stomach. Kurapika retracted his hand as if it were burnt. The thought alone made him smirk.

"They are real, you know. Not a trick." He saw the blush and smirked wider. Then it softened into a warm smile. "I've seen the eyes in those jars before." Kurapika felt rage fill him and his eyes glowed fiercely. "And I think those who thought those were beautiful are fools.  _ These  _ eyes are beautiful." Kurapika's eyes went wide. "Do you want to know why these are more beautiful than the ones in jars? Because though those ones do glow, but they are just lifeless, while these are full of it." He leaned close, still cupping his cheek.

Kurapika face was red, his heart thumping. He could feel Villanueva's breath on his face. And he was close enough that he could smell his scent. Villanueva leaned over him more and had to place his hand forward for support, but his hand ended up on Kurapika's chest while he was just staring at him. His hand was close to his nipple and it was reacting when it shouldn’t be. Villanueva laid his gun down in the grass.

He smiled as his eye looked glasier. "Your hair is taken care of. Your skin is smooth. And you smell nice. You must bath as often as you can." Villanueva was so close that their noses could touch and Kurapika was getting a good whiff at his scent. "Is this what it's like to be a good guy? To smell nice and look nice?" His tone was soft and sounded hurt.

It was true, he did smell different. Now, he smelled like metal, faintly like ash, and strongly of a fire. "What do you want from me?" Kurapika managed to ask.

Villanueva's face shocked him. It looked hurt, lost, and as young as he was. Instead of a cold or stern look, it was one of a child that went through so much to survive and wanted to escape. "I want to help you." Kurapika looked up at him. "Help you see that being bad isn't always bad." He shook his head. "Maybe that's an excuse. Maybe I want you to help me, like you said." He gently placed his hands on his shoulders and leaned closer, pressing his body against Kurapika.

He squirmed underneath him and his heart was beating extremely fast. Villanueva moved his face closer, a small space of air separated them now. "Maybe I do want to know what it's like... to be good." He said softly. Kurapika tried to push him off but found his hands resting on Villanueva's sides. The boy closed his eye and the gap between them.

His lips pressed against Kurapika's. His eyes went wide, but when he took in his scent again, and felt how warm he was, how soft his lips were, he closed his own eyes and kissed back. And for just the briefest moment, Kurapika thought that the life of a bad guy, Villanueva's life, might not be so bad.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Show of power, caring devil, and dolls.

"No one is born with a natural understanding of things. They must learn it. A child can't understand Death, truly understand until they see it. A parent finds it hard to teach these things. Death can be explained by a fish flapping and a fish not flapping. But love is one thing that cannot be explained so easily. What does it look like? Where does it come from? Who will it be? How will I know if it's real? What if my parents don't approve of the one I love? What if no one approves? Will I be an outcast because I chose to love a monster? Why am I the only one that sees the person underneath? The scared, hurt child that hides behind a wall? But what if I'm that child hiding behind a wall? Can I let that someone in to help me? Or will I be crushed when those walls finally fall?"

**Villanueva.**

Kurapika's heart was beating faster than it did during the First Phase. His face was flushed and his eyes were still glowing. Their bodies pressed close, sharing their body heat. The scent, warmth, and the soft feeling of the Kurta's lips didn't effect Villanueva. If it meant the threat is eliminated, he didn't care if he had to do this. Too much was at risk. If he had to give his body to achieve his goals, so be it.

He pulled back and used his fingers to open the male’s mouth, the kissed him again, using his tongue to explore and prod the other teen’s mouth. The blond let his own tongue do the same, only to be dominated by the more skillful organ. Villanueva pulled back, watching the small amount of saliva slip from the corner of his mouth. The panting teen only sighed as Villanueva licked it, taking the excess liquid away.

Chuckling made Kurapika look up, his mind being gradually corrupted. Villanueva brought his tongue to Kurapika’s neck, just to see if it’s sensitive. He did smell nice. Villanueva nibbled at a soft spot, waiting for some reaction when something began nagging at him from within the more carefree part of his mind. He opened his mouth, growling lowly, ready to sink his teeth into the blond when he stopped. Kurapika was panting. It was a good enough of a reaction to make the foreplay stop.

Villanueva pulled away and smirked at Kurapika's face and gently ran his fingers through his hair. Kurapika stared at the most confusing person he's ever met. He never thought he'd ever get into this kind of position, and never with another male. This led to more than one question coming to mind. Was he speaking the truth? Did he want to be good? Was he just using him?

Villanueva frowned when he felt a faint rumble and he got up only to fall when a loud piercing ringing filled his ears. His left eye throbbed painfully and he chuckled softly when he realized he was on Kurapika again. He got up and took a few steps away and could faintly hear a voice, but it was muffled by the ringing. He sighed and-

"Shit!" He jumped out of the way of a Great Stamp and the damn pig slammed into a tree.

Villanueva took out his other pistol and tried to fire at the pig when it charged again, but it was surprisingly fast. He jumped out of the way and made his way over to Kurapika, picking up his other pistol he left on the ground and picked up the blond. He took off into the open, jumping over a few others who were rammed.

He nearly ran into Gon, but managed to jump over him. "Hi, Gon." He kept running a bit before setting down his passenger. He took his rifle off his back and looked around. The pigs didn't seem very happy with the humans. Kurapika was trying to figure out how to beat them. Villanueva looked for obvious weaknesses, like their eyes. Or maybe...

He saw another charging at Gon. He ran over and shoved him out of the way and aimed his rifle for a second. It took only a second for him to aim and fire. The bullet went in the pig's nostril and blew out the back end. Villanueva grinned. It squealed and fell, its momentum making slide to his feet. He hummed thoughtfully and poked its nose. Solid. He poked its sides. Tough, but can be punctured. He poked the head and it was softer than the rest.

Before Gon could even say thanks, Villanueva crushed the pig's forehead in his hand. He pulled out a chunk of flesh and skull and looked at it silently. Could it be naturally weaker? Then again, the rifle  _ was  _ a .50 caliber anti-tank rifle, so it wasn't too crazy to think the force from the bullet shattered the skull.

He looked around and saw a few pigs eating some of the applicants they rammed. He pulled out a knife and threw it. The blade let off a ringing sound as it flew towards the pig. It hit the pig's side, piercing and angering the pig. It charged and Villanueva glanced at Gon. "Hold this for me." As soon as he let go Gon nearly dropped the gun. It was so heavy that he had to set one side down and hold it like a walking stick.

Villanueva sauntered toward the charging pig with a blank look.  _ The chances of success are in my favor, pig.  _ He thought to himself.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Leorio asked as he ran passed, being chased by a pig. He was ignored.

Villanueva stared as the pig got closer. He squatted slightly and when the pig jerked its head up to hit him, Villanueva slammed his palms of his hands into the pig and felt all the mussels in his arms strain to push its weight. He took a breath as he closed his eye and held the pig in place even though it was thrashing around. Others that weren't being chased watched in shock and awe. Villanueva's eye opened and with a yell he felt his muscles pulse and he shoved the pig upward. Not enough to take the pig off the ground just enough for Villanueva to move around the pig and used the blade he tossed into it to pull himself on top. He held on tightly and kept one hand on the knife while he placed the other on the pig's forehead. He began squeezing.

He felt his blood rush as he crushed the pig's skull. He stayed on top even after killing it. It wasn't as easy as the one he shot, but it was still weak. He may have had to use more of his abnormal strength to shove the pig up, but crushing its forehead and piece of skull was still easy. To a point that none of his muscles pulsed, which was good because that was uncomfortable. He took deep breaths to calm down and slid off. He looked at his knife and gripped it tightly then began cutting sideways, letting him get at the meat he wanted.

He faintly heard Kurapika talk about the pigs' weakness as he made a bag for the meat out of the pig's skin. As he made his way back he grabbed his gun from Gon, muttering a "Thanks." He heard more pigs die behind him as he picked a cooking station. He found out later that Gon killed a different pig instead of the one he shot. Kurapika noticed that the pig's veins were turning black and Gon said that a nasty smell was coming from it. Another applicant took it.

Villanueva stopped what he was doing and approached Kurapika. He tapped him on the shoulder and when he looked at him he quickly turned away, making Villanueva raise an eyebrow. "Did you happen to have my shades?" He asked.

He nodded and handed them to him without looking and tried to focus on his pig. Villanueva was tempted to ask, but just shrugged and went back to his station.

At he cut the meat into square shapes he heard someone choking. He saw the man collapse and he and several others walked over. The man had tasted the meat and started choking, his veins turning black and blood rushing from his eyes. It made a few sick while Villanueva frowned at the fact that this was caused by his bullet. It was caused by a toxin he made himself. There was no cure that he bothered to make. Not that it mattered. It can be injected through a syringe, inhaled as a gas, consumed as a 'secret sauce', and of course, put directly into the body via a bullet. If it got into the system, death was a certainty. But only in a large amount.

Now that he thought about it, a drop causes sickness and makes one pass out, but an immunity can be gained. Over days of constant injections in small amounts. He looked at the examiner and shook his head. Menchi felt a chill go through her body.  _ So, that's who the Chairman sent.  _ She swallowed the lump in her throat and looked away. Everyone got back to their cooking.

Two people walked towards Villanueva. The woman and boy. He stopped and looked her. Kurapika, Gon, Leorio and Killua watched as Villanueva stared at the woman. The tension rose and most close enough to feel it tensed. He stared at her and she stared back with this blank look that rivaled Villanueva's.

He sighed and put down his knife. "I see you've ran into McFeely. Any thoughts you'd like to share?" Villanueva smiled softly.

"She's stronger than I expected." She said softly. She touched the cut on her cheek. Her black scarf covered her mouth and absorbed the small amount of blood that dripped down. Her appearance was like Villanueva's; from head to toe, she was dressed in black. She even wore black gloves that reached her elbows.

Killua got a feeling that she was like him. She could-

"Father Villanueva!" The small boy tackled him in a large hug and laughed happily. His clothes peaked Kurapika's curiosity. They were mainly black and the pants had red lines. "Look, look! I got my _  traje de luces _ !"

Villanueva smiled. "I see. You look like a little matador, now."

Kurapika looked at the others. "Seems to be a traditional outfit. Perhaps given when they reach a certain age or accomplish something hard." They nodded in agreement while Kurapika stared at the outfit. The boy was happy, which led to the second guess. But were they all the same, or were they all specially made? Then the dark colors of his clothes, the familiarity with Villanueva, and the dark colors the three were wearing made him wonder if the outfits’ color were meant to show rank or maybe they were related and that was the family color? He didn't know how he would take that.

But Kurapika didn't know any of them well enough and he didn't know where they were from, so there was no telling what kind of traditions they have. Villanueva was connected to the mafia and black market, but what did they do?

A blank look took over Villanueva's face. then he glared at Vanessa and set the boy to the side. He stomped over and grabbed her by the throat and began choking her. "Why did you bring him here?!" He demanded. She struggled to breath, but didn't try to get free. "Well?"

The boy looked frightened while Vanessa began to weaken. The boy grabbed his arm and pulled on him. "Don't hurt Vanessa! I asked her to take me. If you're going to be mad at anyone, be mad at me!" He pleaded.

Villanueva looked at the small boy with a wide eye. The boy shook as he was glared at. His eyes were wide, but he wasn't going to budge. Villanueva sighed and let go. "Don't get in my way." He said simply. The boy staggered and let out a sigh of relief.

The food Villanueva was cooking was nearly done and he didn't care too much about dealing with them now. The boy and Vanessa moved to their own area as some of the applicants started to bring their food to Menchi. And they were being rejected. Villanueva put the smaller pieces on a plate while the larger pieces on another with a few sides. He looked at his hand and saw a strand of raw pig meat on his hand.

He shook his hand, but it didn't come off. He growled and whipped his hand around, flinging the piece of meat fly off his hand.

"Hey-"

Villanueva looked back and saw Gon, with the raw piece of meat on his face. He freaked and started apologizing. However, as he looked around quickly he failed to notice that the knife he was using to cook was missing. "Hey! Are you trying to kill me?!" Villanueva looked at the white-haired kid. Apparently, the knife nearly hit him when it went flying from his hand.

Villanueva shrugged. He looked at Kurapika's pig and sighed. It looked nice, but seemed raw and charred at random spots. Seems his logic was working against him. Villanueva picked up the plates and walked to the Examiners. He set the plates down. The plate with the larger pieces to Buhara, the one with the smaller pieces to Menchi, who, Villanueva noticed, looked nervous for some reason.

Buhara ate his and passed it while Menchi took a moment to look at both plates. For a moment, there was silence. Then she took a fork and picked up a square and ate it. Luckily, Villanueva made them bite size. She tasted it then smiled slightly. "You did well with the taste and cooked them well." She looked him in the eye and faltered slightly. He didn't have a hint of anger or ill intent and his appearance didn't bother her in the slightest, but she was unnerved by  _ who  _ he was. Almost every Hunter has heard of him, and his skills. She nodded. "Y-you pass."

He nodded and walked away, confused at the stutter. He made it back and glanced around. He saw McFeely and felt his blood boil. "Father Villanueva!" He turned to see the small boy. He took care of him since he was smaller, and loved him as one of his own. His name was Sangue, or at least that's what Villanueva called him when the boy couldn't remember his name. He said after a few years that he remembered what it was, but never said, and Villanueva didn't pry.

They met in a country under martial law and it was an unforgiving time. Soldiers raped woman, killed civilians, took their food and strutted around saying it was for 'The good of the people'. They only cared for lining their pockets with money and filling their guts. It was when Villanueva went there, what he did, dressed as and who he hung around did the 'Father' get added on to his name. Sangue was shot by a soldier and the poor child hid in an abandoned house. It was set on fire when a soldier tracked him there. Villanueva went inside to confirm his death, but when he saw the boy whimpering in the small basement, armed burned and eyes filled with tears and fear, not hope.

He told them that he was dead, then later that night he found him in the same place, fed him and treated his burns. After that Villanueva grew tired of his employer and killed him, then the soldiers. When the smoke cleared, the people that were still alive left the town, leaving the boy alone. He almost did, too. He took a CO's car and was driving when he passed the boy. He stopped, turned the car around and drove right next to him and got out. Villanueva picked the boy up and put him in the backseat and drove home. To this very day, Villanueva wondered what the boy thought when he was being driven to Villanueva's home. Did he know that he was going get a roof over his head? Food, clean clothes, and a new life? Or did he think he was going to be used as a bed warmer? Anger filled him as the thought made him sick. Funny, considering human trafficking was a part of his job from time to time, not just body parts.

"I want to help you catch McFeely!" Sangue declared.

"Sangue," He sighed, "she's dangerous and I don't want you to get hurt."

"But if she's dangerous, then more people means we can get her easier." He said with a smile.

Villanueva thought of this before. "More people means that she can use them as a shield, and most here won't stand a chance." He reasoned.

"But if we work together then we can beat her! Numbers can overwhelm." He repeated one of the many things Villanueva used as a simple response to hard questions.

He sighed and patted him on the head. "And that's why I'll be fine. Just focus on staying safe. I don't want to see you get hurt." He made sure to make eye contact.

The boy looked down and nodded. Only then did he realize that Menchi was yelling at the applicants for not making anything to her liking. Buhara smiled widely. "That was so much food! I'm stuffed!"

Menchi looked annoyed. "Yeah, I'm stuffed, too. The Second Phase is over! Two passed!"

Villanueva blinked. Seems that Vanessa passed. He pulled out his phone and made a call.

"Huh? Why did they pass?"

"#7 cooked his meat properly and took us into consideration and made them bite size." She replied. "#58 used local ingredients and the ingredients here to make a stew. It tasted good and was made with what little supplies we had."

Villanueva sighed. "Netero, Menchi is failing everyone. Where are you?"

_ "Nearly there. So, did you pass?"  _ The Chairman asked.

"Yes, but I need McFeely to pass. If she fails, I'd have to wait because she can easily disappear." He said urgently.

_ "I understand. Heads up."  _ The call ended. He frowned then looked up as an airship flew overhead. And a figure falling from it.

When the person hit the ground the impact created a large crater, making a large cloud of dust. The applicants stared in shock as an old man walked out. Villanueva sighed in relief as the Chairman began talking to Menchi. Though at least two passed, it wasn't seen as fair for them and of course, there was McFeely. It was good that Villanueva and Netero were friends.

But old habits die hard. As Menchi thought of a new test for the Second Phase, a blade was thrown at his head, and Netero caught it and smiled.

"You still got it, old man." Villanueva walked out and smiled at him.

Netero gave the knife back. "What if I had missed?" He asked.

The boy chuckled. "It would have hurt." He placed his hand on Netero's shoulder and he did the same. They both chuckled.

The Chairman looked at Menchi. "Well, have you thought of something?"

She had trouble recovering from the shock. "Y-yes. The new challenge will be boiled eggs!" Everyone questioned this. "Chairman, can you take us to Mt. Split in Half in your airship?"

Netero chuckled. "I see what you mean. I certainly can."

While on the airship, Villanueva adjusted the straps and holsters on his harness. He made sure the blade on his left shoulder was on tightly but not too tight that it would cut circulation. The two holsters on his thighs, number one and two were tightened, and the third holster on his torso was lowered toward his waist. He frowned and moved it so that it was more on his stomach and could be easily grabbed by his left hand. This was done due to how he fought. Two guns, two knives, and his favorite toy in his third holster.

Netero stood next to him with a serious expression on his face. "Is she really planning to infect us at the end of the Exam?" He asked.

Villanueva tightened the last strap and straightened. "It would be more easy to wait until after the Exam and if she passed. With a License, she can go to many of the most populated and even get into blood banks. But if she was to infect you... the outcome will be the same, just slower."

He hummed. Then he tensed and noticed someone was eavesdropping. Villanueva noticed too and took off his shades. "How long should I let the steak sit in the fridge before cooking it?" He asked with a smile.

Netero caught on quickly. "Four hours. That would be best." He replied. "Oh. We've arrived."

When they got off, they all looked down a large ravine. There were webs that held the Spider Eagle's eggs. Menchi jumped down and landed on the web and waited. Then she dropped and grabbed an egg and kept falling.

"Hey, she jumped down! Is she trying to kill herself?" Leorio asked.

Villanueva sighed. "There are easier ways to do it."

Then a large updraft came and Menchi was floating up holding her egg. She landed with a smile. "Now all I have to do is boil it." Gon, Killua, Leorio, and Kurapika jumped down first, then were followed by most of the others. "Wait! I haven't finished explaining everything!"

They all grabbed on to the web and looked at the eggs. A man dropped off and grabbed an egg, only to fall to his death when no updraft came. "Let's go!" Leorio said.

"Not yet." Gon replied.

Villanueva made sure his bag was on properly before jumping down. Leorio didn't get to ask his question when the web they were holding on to jerked. He looked up to see Villanueva standing  _ on  _ the web. "Hey! What are you doing? You could have stepped on our hands!" Leorio said in anger. But he was once again ignored.

Villanueva made his way toward an egg sack and slid down the web and grabbed three eggs and put them into his bag. He looked up at Gon and the others with a smile before letting go.

"Villanueva!" Gon shouted.

But something flew by them and hit the cliff's edge. Everyone stared at the wire before a whirring sounded and Villanueva came flying past them. Sure, he could have stopped at the edge, but what's the fun in that? So, when he reached the top he didn't retract the wire nor did he lock the wire so the momentum flung him over the edge as if he was shot from a slingshot. He laughed as he fell back to the ground and landed on his feet. He smiled wider when the others were brought up by an updraft.

Gon was the first to rush over. "Villanueva, why did you do that? You could have gotten hurt." He asked in concern, which confused the boy in question.

"But I didn't." He replied and put the grappling hook back into the third holster. "No point worrying over something that didn't happen." The others weren't too bothered by what he did and what he said.

Killua, on the other hand, had his eyes set the grappling hook. "That looked fun! Can I try?" Villanueva chuckled at his childish excitement.

When they boiled the eggs they all stood by the large pot as they sat in the hot water. When they were done, Villanueva shocked everyone again by reaching his bare hand inside and grabbing his egg. The only sign of pain was when his eyebrow twitched. When he pulled his arm out, his hand didn't look like it was just placed in boiling water just a few seconds ago.

Everyone started to eat the eggs and commented on how good it tasted. Villanueva stared at his for a moment. He took a bite, chewed, then swallowed. He got a blank look on his face. "So, this is 'delicious'?" He asked no one. Killua was next him and finished his egg already. "Want this?" He held out the egg.

Killua took it and with a mouth full of egg, he said, "Thank you!" He started eating as Villanueva walked toward the airship in silence.

When everyone got back on, Netero introduced himself and explained he was going to show up at the last Phase, and his reasoning for staying now was:

"I like the tension in the air! I think I'll stick around." Then he pulled something from behind his back. It was a doll that looked like the Chairman.

"I'm little pervert Netero." The doll said.

"Wouldn't that mean that I'm a pervert as well?" He asked the doll, creeping everyone out. The doll nodded.

"I'm the little pervert and you're the big pervert." It exclaimed.

Netero chuckled. "See? It's good."

“Bravo!” Some random guy exclaimed.

" _ Gracias _ ." Villanueva said.

" _ De nada _ ." Little Netero finished.

Everyone stared. Beans told everyone when they would arrive at the Third Phase and that they could do what they want. Gon and Killua went to explore the airship, Kurapika and Leorio went to go to sleep while Vanessa, Sangue and Villanueva went to talk in the dining hall.

When they sat down they talked about a few random things until Vanessa took Sangue to get something to eat. Villanueva sat there and played with a napkin when his phone rang. He answered and frowned slightly. "Yes?"

_ "Villanueva, it's me, Lisa."  _ Came the female voice, sounding sweet and innocent.

"Well, hello. Didn't I tell you not to call while I was at the Exam?" He asked impatiently.

She chuckled.  _ "Sorry, but I needed to know if you'll accept the job I text you about." _

He sighed. "The one for the Kurta eyes, right?" His voice was flat as can be.

" _ Yes. Though I would like the Kurta alive, but just the eyes would be fine." _

Villanueva growled into the phone. "Do you realize that I'm a Half-Blood, right? Mixed with a Blackblood King. King Orion, I might add." He was glaring at the table.

_ "And that means?"  _ Lisa gulped and her voice quivered.

"The blood is thinner than paper, but I'll never kill one of my descendants without good reason. I'll only watch over, even if they don't realize it." His voice was clearly angry, but there was a hint of sadness to it.

She replied with a cheerful voice. " _ But you're getting paid! That sounds like a good reason to me." _

"I may have enough humanity left in me to still feel the temptation of the Sins, but greed was never the strongest one I felt."

She was silent on the other end for a bit.  _ "Which Sin is it, may I ask?" _

Sangue and Vanessa came back with trays of food. Villanueva responded in a low voice, "Envy." He hung up and put away the phone. He sighed and smiled when Sangue held out a cup of juice for him. Their conversation turned to McFeely and Villanueva's research.

"Did the recent experiments show any promising results?" Vanessa asked.

Villanueva shook his head. "They seem to be immune to the experiments and showed no sign of returning to normal."

Sangue looked at the two. "What about the test to find a way to make people resistant to it?" He may be younger than both, but that didn't mean he didn't know about it.

"The test subjects died or were still infected when they were injected." He replied solemnly. He stared at his cup and remembered their screams and pleas to be killed when the pain of the test was too much for them.

Vanessa frowned and looked down. "So... we still have nothing?" They all sat in silence as the fear that any of them could fall to the infection.

Villanueva sighed and started looking through his bag. He saw a white box and he opened it. Two crosses. He looked them over and saw they were earrings. Large and made mostly of gold with a few gems. He smiled and put them in, feeling nostalgic. When the other two saw, they smiled.

**Kurapika.**

Both had fallen asleep, but the Kurta woke up when he heard the door open. A man stumbled in, looking drunk. He collapsed in a random spot, but Kurapika was wide awake now and couldn't will himself to sleep. "Maybe a walk will help." He said to himself and left the room.

There were a few people still awake and walking around, chatting to others or just looking around. He sat down at a bench and looked out the window. Next to him, a girl was having an argument on her phone, and what Kurapika heard was shocking.

"...But he was seen recently! There's still a Kurta out there. And if there's one then there should be others!" She yelled into her phone.

Another voice was heard, but it wasn't yelling. It was loud enough to be heard, but Kurapika can't be hear what was being said. Judging from her facial expression, she didn't like what was being said.

"But, Dad, if I can get a Hunter License I can find him! They can't just be left to die off. You were friends with one, remember?" She looked sad as she reminded her father. "He was like a brother to me. I don't want the Kurta to be remembered as eyeballs being sold!" She snapped.

She was silent as her father responded, then the happiest look came on her face. "Really? All we need to do is pay for information on his location... The eyes? If that's what he wants, we can hire some people to help us get them. Dad, please, they'll do it if they're paid enough." She smiled as it seemed that she was winning.

"Revenge? He may be one of the last ones left. Why would he do something so ridicules?" Kurapika was surprised at that comment. He wanted revenge, so did his people. "If he doesn't go himself I wouldn't mind helping, but restoring the Kurta comes first! Thanks, Dad, love you!" She hung up and hummed happily.

Kurapika approached her. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't help but overhear your conversation."

She blushed. "Really?"

He smiled. "Yes. Did you mean what you said, helping the Kurtas?" He was trying to keep his suspicion hidden.

She nodded. "Of course! It makes me sick just thinking about the Kurta being killed just for their eyes. They were just humble people who wanted to live in peace." She was very passionate about this and it made Kurapika smile. "Oh. I'm Macy. You?" She held her hand out.

Kurapika shook her hand. "I'm Kurapika."

She started ranting and talked about all the times she could visit the Kurta. Apparently, her father was friends with the elders and often took her with him when he visited. She talked all about what she learned and even talked about the test a Kurta had to do. Kurapika felt memories come back of when he and Pairo had gone to buy some supplies from a town without their eyes turning scarlet. Then she talked about the massacre. He had nightmares even to this day.

She looked at him and she gasped. Kurapika turned and asked her what was wrong. Macy only pointed. He looked at his reflection in the window and his eyes widened. His eyes turned scarlet when he remembered everything. He  _ was  _ getting clumsy. For a tense moment neither didn't say anything. Then she hugged him tightly.

"You're a Kurta! I'm so happy I found you!" She exclaimed.

"Don't yell that." He quickly responded. She let go and covered her mouth.

Macy stared with wide eyes. Kurapika responded. "How would you help me?" He asked carefully.

She answered confidently. "My father owns a large gun manufactures. So, we have a lot of money, and we both we angry when the Kurta were killed. But dad was furious!" Macy looked at him with a smile. "And when we heard of a survivor we wanted to help bring the Kurta back."

He was more than surprised. "Really?" She nodded. "Thank you. But I want revenge then get my brethren's eyes back." She didn't look too happy.

"Well, how about we get the eyes back first then get the ones who took them? I know where we can find them." She pulled out her phone and pressed a few buttons before showing him a list of names and addresses.

Then Kurapika remembered something. "There's someone here who might know where to find them."

"Who is it?"

"Villanueva. But he seems to have gotten a request to find and deliver a pair of eyes." He assumed. "My eyes."

Macy fumed. "What? Why? Does he know you're a Kurta?"

Kurapika nodded. "But he doesn't seem to want to take mine. He said he's seen them before, but thinks mine are more... Beautiful than those." He blushed lightly at the memory.

"So, he won't take your eyes. That's good. He can help us." She wasn't naive and made a good assumption, but Villanueva is the big problem.

"No. He isn't one that can be trusted. I saw a message from a woman named Lisa. She wanted to pay a lot for the eyes but will pay even more for me alive and whole. He might not kill me, but he may give me to her."

Macy nodded in understanding. "What do you know of him?"

"He is friends with the Chairman, connected to the underworld and is in high standing, and has a major role in the black market." He listed off. "He has multiple ways to hurt or kill someone. He's strong enough to lift one of the pigs in the first part of the Second Phase." Kurapika yawned. "Sorry. I should be going to sleep."

"Yeah, it's late. See you tomorrow." She waved and walked away. "Oh. What number was he?" She asked

"Seven."

She nodded and walked down the hall. She was so excited that she found a Kurta! She needed to pass so she can help him. Macy stopped when she was waved down by a boy. His tag number was seven.

**Villanueva.**

He made his poster as relaxed as he can. "Hi. Did you happen to know where the bathroom is?" He asked as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's down that way and then the first right turn." She said with a smile. "So... What do you do for living?"

He stared. "I... fuck it. I won't beat around the bush. I know you want to help the Kurta. I won't help him get his revenge or get the eyes back, but I will make sure he doesn't die."

Yeah. He just set the bush on fire and ran over the ashes. "Why? I know where they are and you have the means to get them. We can do this!"

She made a good point. "I can't help him get revenge because the Phantom Troupe isn't going to be beat with just us. And I can't get the eyes because if they found out it was me; I would lose my standing and would be hunted." He reasoned easily.

"We can get pro Hunters to help and I'll be the one they target. If they hunt anyone it'll be me." She was trying so hard to convince him.

"No. I actually have to deliver a pair after the Exam. I don't want to risk my job for one Kurta."

She got angry and shoved him. "Why don't you just help me?! We can bring down the mafia and you can have a normal life!"

Neither knew that two people heard them and were watching. Killua saw Villanueva and grew interested as to why he was still up and followed him, and Kurapika heard Macy yell and was watching from around a corner. He was ready to jump in.

"I could never have a normal life." He looked at the window with a smile.

"Why do you do this even though it'll kill you?!" She demanded with a yell.

He smirked and pulled off his shades and moved close to her. He leaned close and whispered into her ear. Kurapika noticed that he was saying more than 'It's fun' and neither Killua or Kurapika could hear. He backed up and Macy had paled. "You're terrifying." She said shakily.

"Really?" He asked.

"You're the Dons' Hitman. But you work as a dealer, too?"

He nodded. "Your eagerness to help him intrigues me. I may be willing to take you under my wing. Give it some thought."

She shook her head. "Not happening. I can't work with a person like you. You’re just a monster that doesn't care about human lives!" Villanueva glared at her as she pulled a gun from under her skirt. "I won't let you destroy any more lives, Hitman! The Kurta will be free-"

Villanueva sliced off her hand with a swipe of his bare hand. Her eyes widened then Villanueva jammed the same hand into her stomach. Killua was shocked. He didn't use any of the knives he had. He looked down at his hand and manipulated it and sharpened his nails. Was that what he did? Macy coughed, splattering blood on Villanueva's face. His eye didn't blink when blood got into it. He shoved her back and she hit the wall and slid down, blood covering the wall and Villanueva's hand.

Macy sat against the wall, blood pooling around her. "I... never knew... It'd... hurt so much..." She struggled to look up and she gasped weakly at the sight of the devil in front of her. Her head went limp and she stopped breathing.

Footsteps made him look up and made Kurapika leave when he wanted to kill him. Vanessa stood by Sangue. The boy looked more confused than scared. "Hm. You two were there? You saw that nasty little display." He pulled out a handkerchief from his vest pocket and wiped off the blood from his face then most of the blood from his hand. "I'll say it since it's hard to ask. 'Why was I able to kill her?' Because I lost friends and family due to my hesitation to kill. I got most of my scars because of young ones like her."

Killua wanted to know about the scars on his eye. Three vertical scars going down. Two go through his lips and ended on his chin with the other. They looked almost like an animal did it, but he wasn't sure. Killua turned and sneaked away.

Villanueva continued. "Kill, get killed, and repeat. But when I finally got you don't have to avenge me." He walked over down the hall followed by Vanessa. Sangue stood still before running up and put himself between them. He held both of their hands while they walked through the hallway. As they walked, Villanueva pulled out his phone.

"Hello, Chairman? Yes, I know it's late. I accidentally killed an applicant. Yes, she pulled a gun on me. Yes. Though I can't give you proof, I  _ can  _ tell you of some skilled guns-for-hire. Yes. Okay. Pleasure doing business with you." He hung up and smiled, not knowing that Vanessa was smiling, too.

They were weird like that.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Memories, lost or just forgotten?

"Some call me strange. Some call me crazy. They don't see what I see. They don't know what I know. They don't remember what I remember. A parent’s job is to raise their child to the best of their abilities and slowly coax them into the real world. But I was a child that was shown the real world when I was still ignorant. I know kindness won’t help me survive. Anger can't either. You can't go as far as you think you can. So, make the most of your childhood while it lasts. Enjoy your innocence while it lasts. It will be gone before you know it."

**Yorknew City.**

Pierce, the owner of a company that makes guns and ammunition. It brings in millions since they never shied away from selling to the more questionable part of society. This allowed Pierce to have a, albeit low, standing in the underworld. By common public he is a rich man who has enough to support his family for years to come. His wife never liked the idea of selling guns, but was supportive when he took charge.

He was currently walking down the street to go shopping for dinner when his phone started ringing. He was surprised to see his daughter calling him. "Macy, honey, did you need something?"

_ "I just wanted to let you know that we are a few hours away from the Third Phase."  _ She said happily.

"Really? Well I hope you make it to the last phase." He didn't hide his worry. "Tell me what you want." She made a surprised sound and he chuckled. "Surely you wouldn't call just to chat to your old man." He smiled as he entered the store.

She laughed.  _ "I would talk to you throughout the Exam if I had the chance. But, you're right, I needed something." _

"Come on then, tell me what it is." He picked up some steak and put it in his cart.

_ "I want any new reports on the Kurta." _

"That would distract you, and that could lead to an injury." He said seriously. He stopped in an aisle and looked around to see a few were around.

Macy sighed.  _ "I know, but so would not knowing if the Kurta is close or somewhere far. Somewhere dangerous."  _ Her voice was low and desperate.

"Fine. Just promise me you won't get hurt." He was close to the checkout.

_ "Thank you. And I won't, I promise. I love you, Dad." _

"I love you too, sweetie." Pierce hung up and sighed before paying.

**Villanueva.**

He hung up the phone and looked at the body bag in front of him. "Pierce, huh? Never knew how soft you were." He said using Macy's voice as he looked at the girl's lifeless eyes. He started downloading all her files from her phone to his before placing it on her chest. "Thanks." Villanueva zipped it up then cleared his throat.

"I hate this job." He said in his own voice as he pulled out his shades and started syncing them to his phone. "Vicky." Nothing. " _ Vic _ . Now. Don't say anything out loud while we're here. Don't need to draw any more attention than I already have."

[YOU LIKE IT.]

"For a computer, you're a lot like most girls I know." He replied as the shades finished syncing.

[EVEN THOUGH I HAVE A MALE NAME.]

"True. But you were just a computer that did helped during investigations, a Virtual Information Computer, and the only way you talked was with text on a screen." He looked around, making sure the heads-up display was good and all the other functions were working. He liked how he could fit so much tech into shades. He felt like some movie government agent stereotype. That, or a robot. "And Enocente gave you a girl voice and avatar. Not me." He looked at his phone then ran a quick system check.

[MAIN SCANNER: FUNCTIONAL.]

[MAP: FUNCTIONAL.]

[RETINA SCANNER: DAMAGED. RECOMMEND IMMEDIATE REPAIRS.]

Villanueva sighed when even more were damaged. Some like the retina scanner he could live without, but some like the environmental scanner (which informed him of anything that could harm him like poisonous gas, etc.) and the night vision may be needed later. And he didn't have the tools to fix them. The check finished. Over a hundred functions checked. To be fair, most were related to scanning and others were more for sight like the night vision or zoom.

He knew Pierce will find out about his daughter's death and if he found out Villanueva was there, well, it goes without saying. He never even knew he had a kid. They barely knew each other, so it made sense, and they didn't exactly like each other, but now he was going to have to deal with him. If he finds out he killed her, that is.

He frowned. "Great start to a day." There were a few hours till they arrived. He was hungry.

Villanueva didn't bother to get anything to eat though. He went and found Netero talking to another Examiner and waited until they were done. When Menchi left, Netero smiled at the boy. "Villanueva, did you need something?"

He sighed. "A drink." Netero chuckled.

"Well, we have nearly an hour, so let's catch up over a drink then." He was more than willing since he, among a few others, knew that a drink or two wouldn't affect Villanueva's overall performance.

Villanueva felt the slightest sting of pain in his side and he smiled at the old man. "That would be nice."

Netero wasn't much of a drinker and it showed as he sipped at his drink here and there, Villanueva on the other hand, was downing it before the ice could even cool it. They ended up on the topic of McFeely and Netero felt that he should have avoided it as much as possible, but he needed to know everything.

"So, there's no cure?" Netero asked.

He shook his head. "I'm not even sure if there is a cure anymore. All the tests so far killed the damn things." He gripped his glass tightly. "And McFeely knows this! And she still wants to release it just because she would find it entertaining!"

The alcohol in Villanueva's glass began to heat up and bubble, melting the ice. "Villanueva." Netero tried.

"I may have done things that are worse, but I did it because it was my job! But she, she just does it to do it! And never thinks of the people that she hurts! I do!" He kept ranting.

"Villanueva."

"And it drives me crazy just thinking about it! What does the Council do? Nothing! Worse than nothing! Golad does nothing because he despises humanity for everything they've done to him, and everybody doesn't question it because he's a Lord!"

The glass cracked and his aura started to come out of his body, heating up his body and seat to the point that steam was clearly coming off him. Right now, was the most crucial time to stop it before the aura turns into actual fire _.  _ The seat he was in was starting to burn. "Villanueva! Your aura!" Netero yelled.

He looked up and saw the damage and quickly set the cup down and stood up. He held his head as he panted and literally cooled off. Netero was worried for his friend. Villanueva had a heart attack before and it was due to all the stress. The Chairman understood him better than most. He comes off as a cold, unfeeling person, but he only acts cold or secretive toward people until he decides if they can be trusted or not. And the people he's hurt, killed; the lives and families he ruined, he regrets it to the point that he'd inflict injury upon himself. Netero was sure most of the scars were self-inflicted. Netero wasn't sure if there was ever a time when Villanueva felt nothing for someone he's killed. He used to hunt down groups of bandits when they would rape, murder, and pillage towns without remorse. Though Netero was immensely bothered that Villanueva would feel bad for killing criminals, he never asked.

That lead to him hunting the Phantom Troupe once. He found one and killed the member, but the rest managed to avoid being found. An impressive feat considering his own spy network. He nearly lost a limb during the fight and that was around the time of the heart attack.

Netero got up and placed his hand on Villanueva's shoulder and frowned when he flinched at the touch. "Could I take her?"

Villanueva turned and looked at him, his scars filled with fresh blood that leaked out from his left eye. "What?"

The scars were a touchy subject. "Could I defeat McFeely?" He clarified.

Three scars going down over his eye and down his chin. Two of the three scars go through his lips and whenever Netero sees them, he wonders if that's why Villanueva's smile never reaches the left side of his face. The blood only ever comes out when the eye would try to open. As Villanueva says, when the scars were healing, he had to keep his eye closed so the scars, wounds at the time, wouldn't open and when they healed his eyelid was sealed shut. He still has the eye, but no one knows if he could see out of it.

Villanueva looked away and said in a low voice, "You'd die in an instant."

**Sangue.**

Exploring the airship wasn't as fun as he expected. He can't go with Villanueva because he was busy and Vanessa was washing up. Sangue sighed and opened another door and found a boy inside. He seemed to be asleep. Sangue carefully shook him until he woke up. The boy looked at him and smiled. He got up and yawned a, "Good morning."

"Morning." He replied.

He got Gon up and stretched. "Are we at the Third Phase?" He asked, looking at the clock.

"No, there was a delay so it'll be a little later than they said." Sangue replied.

Gon got up and put on his jacket and boots. During this he introduced himself. When Sangue asked why he was sleeping here Gon explained that the night before he played Netero in a game to get a ball. Then the two recognized each other. "Aren't you the one that was with Villanueva?"

"Yeah. Do you know him?" Gon nodded. "When?"

"When I first got to the Exam. He bumped into me." He explained everything from Villanueva cutting the juice can in half to him stopping the pig.

Sangue noticed that there was a least an hour before they arrived, and he was sure that Gon might not have gotten anything to eat. "Want to go get breakfast?" Sangue asked. He wasn't too hungry himself but he didn't want to wonder around by himself anymore.

"Yeah!"

The two boys took off and on the way, they ran into Killua. "Good morning, Killua." Gon greeted happily.

"Hey, Gon." Killua smiled back before noticing Sangue. "Who's that?"

"This is Sangue."

"That's a weird name." He looked at him and was tempted to say the same about his clothes. They weren't ugly just weird. Out of place.

"Really? Well, so is white hair when you're just a kid." He retorted.

Killua heard the playfulness in his voice and smiled slightly. "I got it from my father."

The three chatted before going off to get something to eat. "Hello." They stopped and turned around to see Vanessa staring expressionlessly at them. Sangue introduced them to her and she nodded to them. "Villanueva... What do you think of him?" She asked softly.

Gon answered first. "He seems nice, but something seems to be bothering him."

Killua shrugged. "I haven't really talked to him. But he does seem strong." He looked at the two. "You know him, right? How strong is he?"

Vanessa, despite not wearing her scarf, hid any change in expression while Sangue furrowed his brows. "Very." Came Vanessa's simple reply.

Sangue laughed and poked her. "Don't be shy. Speak more." The woman started to put her scarf on and didn't look bothered by it. "He could take on the clown guy, I'm sure."

"You mean Hisoka?" Gon asked, feeling a bit uncomfortable at the memory of the clown.

"Yup." Sangue's stomach growled loudly. "Let's talk about this later. I'm hungry!" He ran off.

Gon and Killua looked at each other before smiling and following. "Are you coming, Vanessa?" Called Gon.

She nodded and walked after the children, smiling under her scarf, feeling her mood improve because of their energy. Her dream had made her realize that Villanueva wasn't the same boy she once knew, unlike these children. The dream was more of a memory of the last time they did a job together. It was years ago, but it was fresh in her mind. It was the first time she was terrified of the once gentle, loving boy.

When she found, them they were already eating and that Sangue had gotten her some food, too. She ate silently, content on just listening to them talking. She couldn't keep the memory suppressed and found herself back in the underground room. Villanueva had been in a country at war when he called about needing her help. When she got there they both were taken as POWs. But Villanueva had made it clear to his employer that if he was kidnapped, he shouldn't waste men on getting him back.

Vanessa lost sense and plummeted into the dark abyss.

**Years ago, Underground hideout of General Maxis.**

Vanessa was pulled from her filthy, rat-infested cell and dragged to another dirty room where she saw a stack of dead men with bullet holes in their heads. In the center of the room sat a blood-stained table and a very angry Villanueva. The soldiers forced her in a chair across from Villanueva. Between them was a revolver. She knew this 'game' and quickly guessed that Villanueva was winning. So, that means that the men she saw dead on the way in were the losers.

Villanueva looked up, his one eye glaring fiercely. A man walked over and picked up the revolver and put one bullet in and made sure that the bullet was in a random spot. No one knew when the gun will go off and that was the point of this 'game'. The man spun the revolver on the table and the barrel pointed at Villanueva.

He frowned and looked at Vanessa. "One chance." He stated simply.

"No talking!" Yelled the soldier.

"Take it." She said and looked around. "Nearly a dozen at six." She said as she stared at him.

"I said, no talking!"

"And four at twelve." He replied. The soldier smacked Villanueva.

"No talking! Play!"

Villanueva spat on him and glared. "You damn dog."

The soldier punched him in the jaw, Villanueva's cross earrings drew the soldier's attention and he reached over and tore one out. Villanueva replied, his voice dripping with venom. "If you want to live... shoot me." He glared at the soldier.

"You'll shoot Father!" He used the nickname all the other soldiers have been using since he never once gave them his name, even after being tortured. And what Villanueva was wearing wasn't helping.

Villanueva's eye went wide and he grabbed the gun and pressed it to his head. He pulled the trigger and it clicked. He dropped it on the table and let out a sigh. He reached up and took out his other earring seeing as how he didn't like to just wear one.

Vanessa's eyes went wide when he saw the look in his eye. It was wide, crazed, and was scanning the room. This was known as an itch. He gets like this due to the blood coursing through his veins. He told her afterwards that it does feels like an itch when it first starts. He can stop it there but if it goes on long enough, it'll be too much and he'll go to a primal state. He'll defy reason, logic, and everything else to achieve one goal: Survival at any costs.

Vanessa feared him. "This time. This time, do it!" She looked away, not wanting to look at his eye anymore.

The soldier slid the gun to her. "Play." She hesitated. Then she placed the gun to her head and pulled the trigger. Click. She placed it on the table and looked at Villanueva. He was slowly reaching the point of no return. All tension in his body was leaving. His muscles were becoming relaxed. He was preparing to kill everyone in the room.

The soldier slid the gun back to Villanueva. "You sure you don't want to just shoot me? You'll live longer." If they knew what he had planned, they would have shot him dead on the spot.

But then, Villanueva would be dead. And she would be alone. She didn't want to be alone.

**Kurapika.**

He and Leorio both woke up and got something to eat and were now talking. It eventually came to Kurapika explaining to Leorio what happened last night. "He just killed her?" Leorio asked in shock.

Kurapika nodded. "She did pull a gun on him. But I'm sure he could have stopped her without killing her." He couldn’t sleep much last night, not wanting to have a nightmare.

Leorio took this in and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. Kurapika had left when Vanessa and Sangue came and tried to avoid being seen, but Villanueva seems to know things that shouldn't be possible. Like Leorio's last name, where they were during the second stage of the Exam through a  _ fog.  _ So, it wouldn't be too farfetched to think he knew he was there.

Leorio looked up and smiled. "Well, I'm sure he'll be disqualified so let's just move on. Oh! Look, it's Gon!" He stood up and started walking over to where they were eating. Kurapika knew Leorio was trying to help, but how could he just move on when Villanueva killed a girl with his bare hand?!

He got up and walked over to the rest and quickly found himself staring at the woman and boy. Gon introduced them and Leorio started flirting and lost confidence when she didn't even seem to notice. It was when Sangue poked her did she return to reality. She looked at them before looking at her cup.

"So...? Vanessa started carefully.

"What do think of Villanueva." Sangue finished.

So much for subtlety. They all looked at each other then decided to answer truthfully. But they didn't want to come off as his enemies and in the process, make them their enemies as well.

Leorio was first this time. "He knows too much and I don't know how. Can't say that I hate him, though."

They all looked at the Kurta. "Well, he... Isn't really someone I can trust." He answered.

Sangue looked at the teen in confusion. "Why not? Did he say something mean?" Kurapika wasn't expecting that kind of response. "If he did, just tell him that he's being mean and to stop." He had had stern look on his face which made him look like an adult that was telling a child to stand up for himself.

Kurapika smiled. "No. He just confused me, that's all." Sangue didn't believe him at all and was about to let it slide when his face brightened.

"Did he start talking about the human body again?" He had a smile on his face from the memory.

"huh?" Gon looked at Sangue. "What about the human body?" He asked.

Vanessa cut in. "There are billions of cells inside the body that make up the tissue, the tissue makes up the organs, such as liver, kidneys, heart. With bones that are the main reason that we can walk around. The body needs various vitamins such as calcium, which helps in bone growth. The reason we feel anything is due to nerves in our skin, sending a message to the brain in a millisecond, which is-"

Steam started coming out of Gon's head and Vanessa stopped and looked back down at her cup, smiling to herself.

Vanessa took a sip of her coffee and looked around, searching for Villanueva. He left quickly to talk to Netero the night before and hasn't been seen since. She knew he wasn't in danger, but with McFeely here, there was no guarantee anymore. Gon, Killua, Leorio and Kurapika started talking about various things and Kurapika would slip in a question about Villanueva here and there.

They kept chatting a bit before Vanessa looked up and glared. They noticed and followed her gaze and saw none other than McFeely. She had a smug look on her face as she walked over. "Good morning, Vanessa." She greeted, knowing full well she could best Vanessa.

She stopped glaring. "Leave."

"Oh. How mean! I came to greet an old friend and you tell me to leave?" She pretended to be hurt by this.

Vanessa looked her in the eyes. "Who ever said we were friends?" Vanessa's brown eyes seemed to darken.

McFeely laughed. "So cold. You are without a doubt Villanueva's m-"

Vanessa leapt from her seat and grabbed the other woman by the throat. "Don't you say a word." She growled, losing all composer.

When she was let go, McFeely rubbed her throat then she seemed to get a twisted idea. "Does he not remember?" Vanessa didn't respond. "Orion took them, didn't he?" For a moment, McFeely seemed to be saddened by this. "Ha! What a cruel master." She laughed and walked away, ignoring Vanessa's glare.

"Damn wench." Vanessa was still glaring.

Everyone else was curious now. Gon and Killua didn't like her one bit, Leorio was staring at her breasts then her ass, and Sangue was clenching his fists. Kurapika looked at Vanessa. "Who's Orion?"

Vanessa turned and looked at him. "He's Villanueva's master."

"And that woman?"

"Her name is McFeely. A woman who takes advantage of people by leading them to their dreams, only to be betrayed when she gets what she wants or when she tires of her 'toys'." Vanessa explained as her tone started to go back to the usual nonchalant tone. She shook her head. "If you want to know more, ask Villanueva." She got up and left.

Silence ate at them for the rest of the trip. Finally, they reached their destination. Trick Tower was extremely tall and now they had to get down within 72 hours, but they weren't given any specific instructions on how to get down. Both Villanueva and Sangue disappeared first and Vanessa was still feeling around for a bit before she found a trap door, failing to tell the others about them.

**Gon.**

Killua was pointing out the trap doors to the others. "And when we tried opening one someone else used, it wouldn't open."

Gon nodded and looked around. "But I'm confused."

"About what?"

"There are trap doors there, there, there, and there." Gon pointed out.

"Could they be traps?" Leorio asked. Kurapika wasn't too sure, but it  _ was  _ named 'Trick Tower' after all.

"Gon and I decided that we're each going to choose a door." Killua said and moved near one.

Leorio and Kurapika agreed and moved to theirs. "So, no hard feelings if one of us sets off a trap." Gon said with a smile.

They smiled at each other and got ready to go down when they heard a chuckle. McFeely looked at them with an amused expression. "You might die." She said simply.

Killua's eyes narrowed. "If there are traps, it most likely keeps us trapped until the time limit is reached, not kill us."

She laughed. "What makes you so sure? It could be a pit, and unless you're quick enough you'll fall down and down, then die."

Leorio looked uncomfortable now. "She has a point."

"But how would  _ you  _ know?" Killua retorted.

McFeely smiled. "Who knows?"

Killua glared at the woman and looked at the others. "Let's go before she turns us against each other."

"Did Vanessa talk nonsense again? Saying I like tricking people?" She laughed. "You shouldn't be too trusting."

"And we can trust you?" Kurapika asked.

"I'm here to become a Hunter. Then I'll travel the world to help those in need." She looked towards the sky dramatically.

"You're lying." Killua accused. The others were having similar thoughts.

When they all went down the trap doors McFeely smiled to herself. "I may be an angel, but a devil may be better for you, huh?" She turned and went to find her own door.

Gon, Killua, and Kurapika landed on their feet while Leorio landed face-first. Both Villanueva and Sangue watched in mild amusement at the sight.

Gon was the first to walk towards the sign and read it aloud. "'You seven must follow the will of majority rule to reach the goal.'"

"But there's only five here." Leorio said.

"Maybe the Examiner made a mistake?" Kurapika guessed.

The Third Phase Examiner, Lippo, was laughing at the fact that they didn't even notice the other two and he wasn't going to tell.

Villanueva and Sangue both got their watches when they got in and were now sitting quietly, waiting for the final person along with the other four, who, surprisingly, didn't notice them. After say an hour, maybe more, tapping could be heard above them. And guess what tub of unsightly, smelly, deceitful pile of walking lard came falling in? Ding, ding! Tonpa. When he put on his watch the door opened. "Who's that?" Sangue asked with a sleepy voice. He sat up and rubbed his eye and yawned.

Everyone turned and stared. "A pig." Villanueva muttered.

"Oink, oink." Came Sangue's sleepy reply.

"When did you get here?!" Leorio yelled only to be shushed by Villanueva.

"Before you did." He put Sangue on his back. "Can we start?"

They walked through to be stopped right away by another door. Leorio commented on using majority rule so early, but it was simple choice on whether they would proceed. When they pressed their buttons, it came to O:5 X:2.

Leorio freaked as the door opened and Villanueva silently sighed. "Huh? Who pressed X?"

Tonpa spoke up. "Sorry, that was me."

Leorio grabbed him by his collar. "Liar! How do you accidentally press the wrong button?!"

"Stop." Villanueva ordered sternly. But this set Leorio off even more.

"Were you the one that pressed X?!" He grabbed the boy by his tie.

Villanueva growled lowly and gestured up slightly. Sangue had his arms wrapped around Villanueva's neck and seemed to be sleeping. "Oh. Couldn't you just wake-" He may be wearing his shades again, but Leorio knew that Villanueva was glaring. He took a step back. "Sorry."

Villanueva sighed and sauntered passed him. "Forget it. Let's just go." He said softly.

**Vanessa.**

She fell and landed on her feet. She looked around and read the sign. 'The path of blood will test you.' She put on the watch and a door slid open. When Vanessa walked through the door it slid shut, locking her in. The room was large and was filled with around two dozen people. Behind them were two doors.

A woman stepped forward from the group. "Well, looks like the unlucky soul has arrived." Some of the others laughed.

"And a woman, too." A man ogled Vanessa.

"We're prisoners hired to be the Examiners of this path. But you get to choose. Fight us all or take the other path. Fighting us will open that door," She gestured toward the door to the left side of the room, "and deciding to not fight will open that one." The woman pointed to the other door. "If you choose to fight us it'll take ten hours to get to the goal. And not fighting will take sixty, at least."

Vanessa's dress split at the bottom so she could move he legs more and on her upper thigh was where she kept he needles. They were thin, long, and sharp. They can be seen from the side when light reflects off, but if it comes at you, you won't notice until it's embedded into your brain. As she slid her hand up he leg, she let the men, who outnumbered the woman in the room, get a peek. Of course, Vanessa was wearing tights. She may not be bothered by men staring but to go around and let anyone, men for that matter, see your panties is just disgusting.

Vanessa pulled out a needle and threw it at the woman and her eyes widened when the needle hit her. The needle pierced her skull and blood slowly dripped down. She her head went back and she fell to the floor. The other prisoners were shocked. Vanessa pulled out more needles and started her attack by charging them.

Villanueva hates the easy way out, and there's only one person he learned that from.

**Villanueva.**

After going on having to choose a pathway or whether to continue by majority rule, the seven made it to a large room with a large pit with a platform in the middle. Across was a group of clocked figures. Sangue had woken up by now and was looking around curiously.

The Examiner explained what was going to happen. In a nutshell, what he said: Prisoners would challenge the applicants in a one-on-one match that ends when one admits defeat. Everyone is going to fight once. Villanueva took the part about the sentence reduction as a sign that the prisoners would try to buy as much time as possible. But he would assume that some may go for death match and may take their time killing their challenger.

Villanueva sat down and pulled his rifle's mag out and took out seven bullets. "What are you doing, Villanueva?" Gon asked.

He gestured for the others to gather around. "I'm concerned."

"About what?" Leorio asked. "It should be easy."

"The matches, yes. But I'm talking about this." He pointed at the bullets. "Seven bullets. Seven applicants. We need four wins to pass, and that leaves us three chances to lose."

"Huh?" Leorio's response came.

Villanueva sighed. "If there were five applicants, they would need three wins and that means that they can only afford to lose twice. We can only afford to lose three times but I would like to keep it to at least two." He got blank stares. "If we lose three we still can pass by getting four wins but if we did lose three already, the pressure may be too much for who goes next."

Kurapika seemed distracted, Killua and Sangue were catching on while Gon and Leorio were still confused. No one cares if Tonpa understood. "And if we need a tie breaker I also fear how we would fair."

Kurapika looked up. "Why would we need a tie breaker?"

"If it's 3-3. Say, Leorio, Tonpa, and Sangue lose their matches the prisoners would have three. Then Kurapika, Killua, and Gon win theirs that would leave it 3-3. Then if I win we pass. I lose we all do."

Killua butted in to the discussion with the question everyone was wanting to ask. "Why should we trust you with a tie breaker?"

Villanueva took off his shades and looked at Killua dead in the eye. "Unlike all of you, I can set my mind on accomplishing a shared goal: Passing. I can push aside my emotions and beliefs to do this. Even if it means killing without restraint." Killua stared into his eye. The eye looked black in the current lighting.

Killua turned to face the others. "He's telling the truth." Everyone stared at them. "Who's first?"

Before Kurapika could offer Tonpa stepped forward. "I'll go!"

"Huh?" Leorio's intelligent responses were coming a lot lately. "Hey, are you serious?"

"Sure. Consider this an apology for before." He gave his smile. "I'll act as guinea pig so we will know what they plan." He started moving over the bridge.

Villanueva grabbed all seven bullets and stood them up and put the rest back into the gun mag. He stared down at the bullets and found that he was being forced to believe in others and his calculations may be a small comfort, but nothing is guaranteed with humans.

Tonpa and the prisoner met near the middle of the platform. "I suggest a death match." The prisoner said with a confident smirk.

"What? A death match?" Leorio asked in shock.

Villanueva didn't glance his way. "It's to be expected, though I'm certain that at least two would chose a match that is rigged or is designed to waste time." He kept staring at the bullets with a blank look.

Tonpa accepted and both got ready to fight. When the prisoner jumped into the air Tonpa seemed to be preparing himself for combat.

"I... Give!"

Everyone except Villanueva was shocked. They stared as they processed what just happened. A sigh broke Kurapika form his shock and he turned to see Villanueva knocking down the first bullet. He looked tired and older than he should. Was all this getting to him? Kurapika knew that some who take the Exam can be mentally broken by the stress, but Villanueva was doing extremely well so far. In the First Phase, he was up front with the Examiner. Second Phase he was one of the two that passed the first part and was the first to get an egg and start boiling it.

But why did he look so tired? Thoughts of when Kurapika and Villanueva were alone during the Second Phase entered his mind. Heating of the cheeks aside, he had seemed so vulnerable then. Like he was just a child that had to do terrible things to survive. And he did survive. Was this the result? Did he survive? Or is he dead on the inside? The childhood he deserved, destroyed?

Villanueva stared at the bullet, laying down on the stone floor, and then to the six left. Standing tall, pointing upwards. He sighed again.

"One down."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Time, fire, and a puppet master.

**"** God cries when one of His children die. He weeps when they kill each other in His name. His heart is breaking when we declare Him a myth. He grows tired of all this senseless killing and hatred for one another. But what can He do? Why should He help those that no longer believe in Him? Do not despair, my children. He has not given up on us. He's not gone. He's just not ready to return. Not until we break our shackles of ignorance to transcend the bane of our self-afflicted misery."

**Villanueva.**

Kurapika stared at Villanueva as Tonpa sauntered back with a sheepish smile. Leorio was quick to start yelling at him while Villanueva stood up. "You just confirmed all my suspicions! You're just trying to get us to lose!"

"Took you long enough to figure it out." Villanueva stated flatly.

Leorio turned an accusing look at him. "You knew?!"

He sighed as he ignored Leorio's stare. "Did you really forget the juice?" Villanueva asked and stared at him. When he didn't get a reply, he sighed heavily. "If you're so annoyed I could kill him." He started to draw his pistol.

"Wait! You can't just kill him!" Gon exclaimed. "Even if that's true we'll fail if you kill him."

"Not true." He said confidently. "Since anything goes, like the death match, it should be okay if one dies."

Kurapika pondered on this with the others. "That's true. If they wanted us to stay alive they wouldn't permit a death match."

Leorio stared at the Kurta in shock. "Huh? You agree with that killer?" He failed to stop himself.

Villanueva's eye narrowed and he pulled the pistol out and slowly took in a deep breath, relaxing himself. Leorio stepped back. "What did you say?" The tone was freighting and his eye seemed to be black as it stared at Leorio.

He couldn't speak as the area around them seemed to heat up slightly. Killua got his nails ready and moved more to the side. However, when he stopped Villanueva snapped his head to the side and glared at him. "What has Kurapika told you?" He looked at the blond in question and turned off the safety.

Kurapika quickly stepped and regretted it when Villanueva pressed the gun to his neck. "I didn't tell them what you do. I only told Leorio what you did on the airship."

Villanueva visibly relaxed and holstered the pistol. "That's all you had to say." He said in a calm tone, no longer feeling angry. He sat back down next to the bullets. Everyone was startled at the abrupt change in his mood.

There was still a bit of tension in the air even as the next prisoner came up. "Who's next?" Villanueva continued to watch the sniper bullets as if they would come to life and attack him.

"I'll go!" Gon raised his hand.

"Hurry, Gon. And remember... Mind over matter." Villanueva placed his finger on the next bullet and barely glanced at the boy.

Gon nodded and set his stuff down and going over the bridge to the platform. The prisoner didn't appear threatening but the fact that he was a prisoner was enough to make them worry. The challenge this time was for Gon to pick a candle then they'd both light them and who's ever goes out first loses. There was just one problem: There was a long candle and a short one.

Logically, one would pick the long one but it could be tampered with. But if one thinks that then they'd go for the short one. That was the case here, but the prisoner may know this as well and tampered with the short one. So, which candle will Gon pick? Villanueva sighed and waited to see if he lost.

**Villanueva.**

The good news is that Gon won his match with the bomber and his tampered candles, so that makes it 1-1. Villanueva grabbed Gon's bullet and gave it to him. "Isn't this yours?" Gon asked.

Villanueva looked back down at the bullets. "Keep it. Might be useful." He stated simply. He grabbed Tonpa's and put it in his rifle mag silently.

The next prisoner walked out and so did Kurapika. Villanueva placed his finger on the next bullet and watched as the prisoner pulled off his cloak, revealing his disgusting body.

Villanueva raised an eyebrow while Sangue voiced his thoughts. "He looks funny." He smiled and tugged on Villanueva's arm and pointed.

"His face does too." Killua agreed.

He looked like some Frankenstein want to be. What amused Villanueva the most was the fact that everything from his looks and how he talked about wanting a death match, with blood, guts, and agony was an obvious trick to scare those without wit. Not even an idiot would be fooled by such a cheap trick.

As the prisoner boasted about killing nineteen people and having met the twentieth and then started laughing, Kurapika calmly said, "I accept." The casual acceptance made the prisoner stop laughing abruptly.

He seemed confused about his response and seemed to ponder this before he raised his hand. "Hold on. No weapons allowed. I may be an examiner but I'm still a prisoner. I'm not allowed to carry weapons."

"Oh. I understand." Kurapika took out his two wooden swords and tossed them to the side. "Is there anything else? If not, I'd like to get started."

Of course, this only pissed off the prisoner and he seemed to have gotten an idea. He squatted a bit then his muscles started to pulse and bulge, making look just a bit bigger.

"Hey, is Kurapika going to be okay? This guy looks dangerous." Leorio looked startled. Sure, bulging muscles can be startling but scary? Not in the slightest. A man with nothing to lose is scary.

"He looks like one of those idiots that boast about being the strongest guy in a bar, then gets knocked out with one punch." Villanueva said to Sangue who nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. Kurapika will be fine." Gon said.

Leorio looked at Gon. "How can you be sure?"

"When I look at him I don't feel shivers." He answered honestly.

Killua smiled at Gon and looked back at the match in front of him. This man most likely would act all big trying to make Kurapika surrender but won't try to punch him. A dog that's all bark but no bite. The first thing the prisoner did was jump up in the air and slam his fist into the ground and Kurapika jumped back. Leorio and Mr. Pig gaped while Killua looked bored. Next thing surprised everyone although Villanueva was more amused than anything.

The prisoner turned showing a spider tattoo. Kurapika gasped. So, that was his little trick? A fake Phantom Troupe tattoo? Villanueva frowned at the tattoo. From personal experience, he knew that the real tattoo had the member's number in them.

Leorio made a comment about that being a Spider tattoo and Villanueva took it upon himself to explain. "That's fake."

Everyone looked at him. "How would you know?" Leorio asked suspiciously.

He didn't look at him. "I hunted one a few years back." He picked up Kurapika's bullet and examined it closely. Everyone stared in shock at him. Villanueva glanced at them and raised an eyebrow at their expressions. "What?"

"You hunted a Phantom Troupe member?" Killua asked. Villanueva nodded. “Did he get away?"

Villanueva chuckled. "I still have his head in a jar." He looked evil when he smiled. Even more when it didn't reach the other side of his face.

Kurapika's eyes turned Scarlet and Villanueva glanced back curiously. Everyone else looked back just in time to see Kurapika grab the prisoner by the throat, and while he tried to surrender get punched in the face. Villanueva smirked at the warnings Kurapika gave the prisoner. When he came back Villanueva stared with a blank look while he explained that when he even sees a real spider, his personality changes. This shows opportunity.

When Kurapika walked past Villanueva, he didn't give a bullet to him like Gon, neither did he knock it over like Tonpa's. He was staring at the prisoner that came out and checked the other. When she got their attention, Villanueva got up and walked over with the rest.

"The match isn't over." She declared.

"Why not?" Sangue asked.

"This is a death match and neither have died or surrendered."

Leorio was getting mad. "I actually herd the prisoner say he surrendered." Villanueva piped up.

Leorio grinned. "See? He-"

"However," Villanueva interrupted, "that was right before he got punched by Kurapika. So, in that sense the prisoner surrendered, but by punching him, Kurapika declined the plea."

"Huh?"

Villanueva sighed. "What I'm saying is, that the prisoner surrendered but when Kurapika punched him, he basically said, 'I don't accept your surrender.' So, in a way, by punching him and ignoring the surrender Kurapika opted to kill him instead of letting him surrender." He finished and was relieved that they understood, mostly.

"Okay." Leorio started. "Kurapika, go and finish that guy off."

"I refuse."

"What?" Leorio was in Kurapika's face in a second. "Why not?!" He demanded.

"Because he's oh-so noble." Villanueva mocked.

"What?" Kurapika looked up.

"You act so tough now even though you're just the same coward you were when your people were killed."

Kurapika got up while Leorio gasped in shock. "What did you say?"

"I heard," Villanueva started, ignoring Kurapika's question, "that the girl I killed last night, and her father were not the only ones looking for a Kurta." He held out his phone. "Remember the message I got? I called her last night and asked for all the information she had. And the descriptions of the Kurta didn't match you." Kurapika's eyes went wide as did Leorio's. "There's even some photographic evidence too." He lightly shook the phone.

When Kurapika moved closer to get the phone Villanueva held it out of his reach. Leorio moved behind him and tried to get it. Villanueva grabbed Kurapika's arm that was reaching for the phone with his free hand and spun and threw him into Leorio. "Take care of the prisoner and I'll consider letting you see."

Kurapika's eyes turned Scarlet as he got up and he grabbed Villanueva by his shirt. "What's wrong with you?!"

Villanueva laughed. "You look so cute when you lose your composer." He stated casually.

Surprise for everyone. Kurapika felt his cheeks heat up. "Why are you here? Why are you messing with me?!"

"Oh. Getting violent. I like it!" Villanueva pretty much gushed. He leaned forward and kissed Kurapika on the nose. He jumped back as Villanueva grinned. "At least I know how to make you let go." He shrugged. Villanueva began to circle Kurapika.

"I know what it is you want. You want to get your clan's eyes, don't you?" He asked.

"Yes." Kurapika didn't like this but maybe if he answered his questions, he could get Villanueva to answer his.

"That is understandable. Their eyes taken at death, and when their bodies were... burned," Villanueva took in what sounded like a raspy breath, "their bodies were not whole. So, by returning their eyes, making their bodies whole would let them rest. Right?" He looked at Kurapika.

"That's what I plan on doing." Kurapika answered with a nod.

"But that's not all you want, is it? You want revenge." A small smile tugged at his lips. "Revenge fueled by  **hate.** "

Gon shivered when Villanueva's voice became low and deep. Killua felt some type of pressure on his chest. It made him a bit jumpy and oddly cozy. A crazy mixture. But this entire group, Killua noted as he looked at everyone, was a crazy. This group is here because of Gon. Killua wasn't too sure how to take that.

Gon heard a soft whimper and turned to see Sangue tremble slightly. Gon moved closer. "Sangue, are you okay?" The other boy didn't answer. His eyes and focus were on Villanueva. Killua noticed this too and moved a bit closer.

Kurapika answered softly. "Yes."

Villanueva allowed the smile to get on his face, although it didn't reach the other side where the scars cut into his lips. "When you seek revenge, you must dig two graves."

"What?" Kurapika stared at Villanueva. "I think I might need more than two."

Villanueva shrugged. "Sure. You might have to kill a few to get to the head. But that's not what I'm trying to say." He looked in Kurapika's direction. "You'll die with the one you're getting revenge on."

Kurapika stared at Villanueva. "I won't be killed."

Villanueva frowned. "What does it mean to be dead? Your heart stopping? Your brain being dead? Or is it the person who you were being dead?" Everyone stared at him. "We all know you to be the calm, collected type. But as you hunt these spiders you just might get consumed by your anger, by your desire for revenge and no longer be the one we know. And even if you kill them all, what then? What will you do after you get your revenge?"

Kurapika was startled by the question. "I... I never thought of that."

Villanueva hummed. "You will leave this place, pass or fail, and train for days to kill them. Then let's say you do kill them. There won't be much you can do after that. You would be too focused on training to kill them you won't know anything else. Will you become a killer? Will the revenge satisfy you? Will it be enough? Will you get your clan's eyes back?" Villanueva took in a breath as Kurapika absorbed this.

"If you get the eyes back then kill them, what then? Will you feel as if you no longer have a purpose, a place here and kill yourself?" Villanueva was staring at Kurapika with a soft, dark brown eye. Even though now it looked black there was a well-hidden sadness in it.

Kurapika was shocked at the question. It startled Kurapika to think that he's concerned. "You'll hurt you friends." Villanueva continued. "If you get killed they'll be in pain. There's even the chance that the Troupe will target them."

"I won't let that happen." Kurapika got a determined look on his face.

"If you're thinking about pushing them away, warning them that they won't be able to fight them, stop. Because if you get killed how do you think that'll make them feel? They'll feel as if they couldn't do anything to help you and were useless." He kept going. "They will be consumed with guilt that they weren't able to help. They might even feel responsible." Kurapika looked down.

Leorio was angry at Villanueva for making Kurapika feel this way, but these were reasonable concerns. Leorio knew that Gon would be the one to take that the worst should it happen. But what got Leorio was that Villanueva was saying this. He just didn't seem the type. But then there was the fact that Villanueva continued to surprise him through the Exam. First, he thought he was just another kid, then he had the rifle, then the pistols, the knives, the way he talked, acted, and what happened on the airship.

Kurapika never told Leorio about what happened during the Second Phase. What Villanueva was like then and how he was on the airship confused Kurapika greatly. Was he at his core bad? Or did the life he was born into do this? "She..."

Villanueva eyed Kurapika suspiciously. "Who?"

Kurapika, realizing he spoke out loud flinched. "That girl last night. I saw you-"

"I was aware you saw me kill Macy." He didn't sound like he cared.

"You knew her?" Leorio asked.

"I knew her father." He answered calmly.

Kurapika wanted this mystery, this puzzle that stood in front of him solved. "She said you were a Hitman that worked for the Dons. Is that true?" For the life of him, Kurapika couldn't look at Villanueva for longer than a second.

Leorio moved forward cautiously. "Kurapika, maybe this isn't the right time for this."

Villanueva walked back to where he set the bullets and sat down. "If it means we can pass this Phase I don't mind answering a few questions." His voice held a tone that matched an impatient mother. "Speak. I will listen."

Kurapika still couldn't look at him. "Why do you kill for money?" That wasn't the one he wanted to ask but it's a start.

"It's a way to make a profit." He answered.

"Is that all you do for money?" Kurapika continued.

Villanueva shook his head. "I also deal here in there."

"What do you deal in?"

He rubbed a finger on his scarred cheek. "That would-be weapons, drugs, rare artifacts, exotic animal pieces and from time to time a few human pieces. I also own a few common industries and a few facilities, like a few hospitals, factories that build tools. And there is of course a handful of other random stores like clothes, grocery stores, and a few others just so I can have a steady flow of cash throughout the year." He didn’t mind telling them this. If they don't try to use this against him, that is.

This was it. He had to ask now. "Have you ever sold Scarlet eyes?" Kurapika looked Villanueva in the eye.

He wasn't surprised in the slightest. "Yes."

Kurapika gulped at Villanueva's blank stare. "How many?"

"Ten in total." He answered calmly. It wasn't a lie. What would be lying about something so simple help? Nothing, that's what.

"You sold them?" Villanueva nodded. "When did you last sell a pair?"

Villanueva stopped rubbing the scars. He didn't like the scars. They felt natural, but he knew that someone gave them to him. "Just last week."

"Do you still have any?" Kurapika asked.

He didn't answer. Kurapika was going to say something else when he felt a weird warm felling in his gut. What they didn't know was that threads of flame were slowly attaching to Kurapika's body. As the threads attached they split into thinner threads and were slowly traveling to his head. But what  _ Villanueva  _ didn't know about his threads was that although the threads themselves couldn't be seen, there was a faint glow that could be seen on his fingertips where the threads came from.

Villanueva closed his eye and with a twitch of his fingers he had complete control over Kurapika's body. He could see out of Kurapika's eye. Now he had to be extra careful. In the human mind, there are a barrier that keeps a man's strength in check. If a woman can lift a hundred pounds, lifting twice as much will either not work or damage the muscle. This barrier can be breached under drastic circumstances. If that woman that could only lift a hundred pounds can lift a car if it was, say, on her child. In short, when under extreme feelings of stress or fear can make a person powerful.

Almost like when Villanueva tortured a man before. The man had seemed eager to die after several weeks under his care. But when he said that he would have to ask someone from that man's family he broke the restraints just so he could strangle Villanueva. He looked like a mad dog. It was cute, seeing a man go back to a primal state. Villanueva could push aside that barrier whenever he wanted. Just like when he stopped and pushed up the pig. The drawback was that his muscles did tear.

And now he was in Kurapika's mind, controlling him as if his body was his. And that's the problem. Villanueva can only use Kurapika's strength. If he tried to use his own fighting style he could tear muscles since Kurapika's body wasn't as durable or flexible as Villanueva's. Forcing the barrier on his mind while controlling Kurapika, he made his body move forward. He could feel everything Kurapika could. And he felt like some weak child. He felt stiff. Almost when he first put on a suit that was a bit tight.

Leorio watched as Kurapika walked stiffly towards Villanueva and grabbed one of his pistols. He made his way towards the knocked-out prisoner. With the pistol in Kurapika's hand, Villanueva made him place the gun to the prisoner's head and pull the trigger. The bang was followed by silence. Villanueva made Kurapika come back and just before he released him, he played with his mind. He can only place some thoughts here and there and the feeling that it was his choice.

Villanueva didn't feel bad about taking control of Kurapika. If he did it right Kurapika shouldn't feel that he was being controlled, but  _ lost _  control and had let some of his emotions on the prisoner. It, in no way, was guaranteed to work, but it might. As soon as the threads left Kurapika's body he dropped the gun and dropped to his knees as he gasped for breath. Wait. Did Villanueva forget that Kurapika needed oxygen? Whoops.

Villanueva rolled the bullet towards Kurapika as a sign of his win. Leorio knocked it away. What happened next was simple. Leorio went and lost and they had to spend more than two days in a room before continuing. Then it was Killua's turn and he ripped out the killer's heart. Villanueva was a bit disappointed that there wasn't that much blood. Then it was Sangue's turn. It was a simple question contest to see who knew more. But it seemed they were matched. Then Sangue did something wicked. He started asking questions with the key words that would help answer the problem in a different language. He won when the prisoner turned red in the face. Villanueva was proud of him at that moment. Sly dog, using a dirty trick like that. Villanueva got the idiotic muscle man that would boast before fighting so Villanueva got behind him, covered his mouth with his hand and placed the gun into the man's back and fired.

They had to go to the room where they were to stay until the time ran out. And Villanueva didn't like being in the room of shame.

**Vanessa. first person POV**

I did it! I made it to the end. And by the Gods am I sore! I got here faster than the signs said I would. Sadly, that meant that I had to be in the same room as the sadistic clown, Hisoka. I sat down across from him and began to meditate. Only he kept flicking cards at me. They would fly across the room and then slid on the floor the stop right in front of me. I tried ignoring him, but he was persistent. But, as a mother, I knew how to ignore men when there is something that's more important than them.

A stone door slid open and the man with the pins came out. A voice announced his number, name, and time it took for him to get here. I ignored it as I began to muster my aura. It was the only way for me to use my abilities. Sangue had managed to gather some information on this world before we came here. There was something called  _ Gyo _  that allowed someone to see another's aura. But where we are from, it’s like we had _  Gyo _  all the time. We could see auras without thinking about it. And what concerns me is if they can see our auras without  _ Gyo _ .

Focus. Feel the blood in your veins. Feel it flowing through your body. That's what Villanueva taught me. Now feel the energy flowing through yourself. Out of the heart and into the veins. I could feel my blood flow though my body and feel the power in it.

I heard the clown chuckle.

I sighed and go up. I began making slow hand movements. My right hand touched my chest then moved over to my lower left side. Feel the energy. I felt the electricity begin to muster in my hand. Up though the stomach, where the energy is stored. Up toward the heavens, and pull power from them. I slowly moved hand back through the same path again and again, getting more electricity on my arm. I am nothing but a humble guide. I moved my hand down. Compress. Then upward. Expand. Then down again. Compress.

Finally, I opened my eyes and pointed my hand at Hisoka. The bolt of electricity shot out. I expected him to be dead. To have been fried. But he moved out of the way before it could reach him.

He smirked. "That's the second time someone shot something at me." He didn't sound like he was complaining about that though.

Then I noticed two fresh wounds on his body. There was another that wasn't as fresh but it showed damage a toxin I am familiar with. I kept a smirk hidden under my poker face. "It seems you've ran into Villanueva."

**Villanueva.**

He was pacing. It had been several hours and Villanueva was already pacing. Kurapika seemed out of it and kept to himself so far. Villanueva had moved to a corner while Leorio took the couch, no one cares about the rookie-crusher, and Sangue, Killua, and Gon were chatting to each other. They seemed to be getting along. So, that's good. But Sangue couldn't stay here. He would have to go back home.

But what if he gets attached? Could Villanueva separate them? He sighed and sat down, removing the straps and weapons and tried to relax. He got pissed off when it turned out that getting comfortable was hard. How did that even make sense? It didn't! He sighed and started cleaning his guns. He had loaded the rifle with both the pig's bullet and Leorio's. Both lost and their bullets were knocked over. Now they were loaded into a high-power sniper rifle. Villanueva finished with his guns then started on his knives.

It took him a bit to realize that it was dark in the room. He looked up and frowned. They say time flies when you’re having fun, but this was getting ridiculous! He had missed several hours just for cleaning his guns and sharpening his knives. He examined the blade and frowned. It was cracked.

Leorio awoke to the sound of a knife being sharpened. He glared at Villanueva, He had to have done something to Kurapika. He grabbed his knife and gripped it tightly. If one of them could die and not lose then that should mean the same for Villanueva. Before he could do anything, Kurapika had gotten up and walked to Villanueva who stood up.

"You wanted to see the photos?" He still had the knife in his hand when he started to reach for his pocket. A deal's a deal. But he was soon wrapped in Kurapika's arms.

Leorio was just as shocked to see Kurapika hug Villanueva. The knife had been pressed into Kurapika's side as a reaction to the sudden action. Villanueva nearly killed him. It was Villanueva's turn to be confused by the other teen's actions. Why would he suddenly hug him? He was sure that killing the girl and telling him what his work was had gotten rid of this possibility.

"I heard your voice in my head."

Oh. When in control their minds were one, see. And it seems that Villanueva has gotten careless as well. But that doesn't explain the hug. Unless this was some sort of trap and Kurapika was trying to kill him.

"You kept on saying that it'd be over." Kurapika continued in a weak voice.

When did he ever say that? He doesn't remember that. Perhaps it was when he planted the thoughts in his head when he released him. Maybe Leorio or one of the others said that and with the thoughts he thought he heard Villanueva? No, that didn't seem right. They only asked if he was okay which he answered with a nod.

Villanueva looked down at Kurapika. He was a few inches taller than him which made Villanueva feel odd when he held him. He cringed when his head throbbed and a loud ringing filled his ears. All the sudden, Kurapika seemed so... Familiar. Why would he seem familiar? He seemed familiar during the Second Phase as well and, heck, he seemed that way when they met. Although he didn't have time to reflect on that then.

He didn't know what to do. Push him off? Stab him? Slap him? Villanueva opted for the wait and see option. Now that Villanueva had removed the weapons from his body, Kurapika could get a good whiff of his scent now. Ash, ash. Fire, a faint trace of blood and something else. Something comforting. The smell of firewood, no, burning wood and blood reminded Kurapika of the day his people were killed. But it was that something else that attracted him. He inhaled deeply. He smelled like dirt. Kurapika smiled weakly. He smelled like the earth. He smelled like home.

Villanueva heard and even  _ felt  _ Kurapika smell him. He wasn't too sure how to take that. As Kurapika held Villanueva tighter he felt the difference in body temperature. Kurapika's body was warm unlike Villanueva's. It was cool to the touch, but to Villanueva it was as if he had ice in his body. The thoughts about the warmth and familiarity of Kurapika allowed Villanueva's human side take over and he dropped the knife and wrapped his arms around the teen.

_ When a human feels loneliness, he seeks the warmth of another. _

Those were the words he told Sangue after a week of living with him. He spent the first night in his own room. But the next night came and his fears got the better of him and he came knocking at Villanueva's bedroom door. He kept to his side and right near the edge. Villanueva would never ask but he wondered if he thought Villanueva would try something. The reasoning for him being there at the time, the reasons they met, had kept the thought of doing something that  _ Murdering Satanists  _ thought was just monstrous far away from his darkest of thoughts. It was a few days later one night when Sangue asked if he was just a coward. Although Villanueva never had the warmth or protection of what's known as 'parents', and he did think that relying on someone so much was indeed a bit weak, he kept that to himself and told him it was reasonable. Sangue felt better after that. Sure, it was a white lie, but Villanueva's instincts kicked in.

He lightly pushed on Kurapika's sides and they pulled away. Kurapika's cheeks were no doubt red. Villanueva nearly sighed. During the Second Phase, he sent off various hints towards him that would allow Villanueva to take advantage of him. He's done it to other people. He would use intimidation, persuasion, and a few other tricks on them. Make them think he was misunderstood, had the best intentions. But this time it seems that Kurapika has found something that was attracting him. Sure, Villanueva kissed him but he actually expected Kurapika to push him off, and then Villanueva could go with the 'abused child, routine. Not this.

They stared at each other. Villanueva kept from sighing. He couldn't see a way to change this into the 'bad person that can change' thing, so he leaned down slightly and hinted at what he wanted to do. Kurapika was surprised but was willing. If his eyes going down from Villanueva's to his lips were any indication. Both lips and bodies were pressed together once again. Kurapika traced his fingers along the scars on Villanueva's cheek. He would ask about it. Kurapika stopped touching the scars and wrapped his arms around the other teen's neck and pulled him closer.

Villanueva got carried away with this as he pressed his tongue against the Kurta's lips. He really hadn't expected him to open his mouth, granting him entry. But Villanueva didn't dwell on what could have happened had he continued. He pulled away and composed himself quickly. Kurapika was surprised at the abrupt stop to the kiss.

Villanueva still had his shades tucked away so even in the dark, Kurapika could still see the eye that held all sorts of pain, anger, and care. "You’re tired. You need to sleep."

That was true. He couldn't get a wink of sleep with all the questions in his head. Now nothing mattered to him. He just cared about the murdering boy in front of him. A person that kills without hesitation, says the cruel truth, but still cares deeply for others. He's seen it when he held Sangue. And before now when he was talking about his revenge. His eye was filled with concern that he'd die and hurt his friends from his need of revenge.

Kurapika felt disgusted with himself. Here he was surrounded by friends (minus Tonpa) and he nearly cost them the Exam. Gon, who wanted to find his father. Leorio, who wanted to be a doctor. Killua, Sangue, and Villanueva's reasons for being here may be unknown but they had to be important, right? Leorio had been mad, Gon was worried, Sangue looked anxious, Killua looked annoyed, Tonpa was enjoying himself, but Villanueva wasn't bothered by the thought of losing. He was balanced. If that makes sense.

As Kurapika kept to his thought Villanueva had sat back down in his corner with Kurapika, feeling he shouldn't leave him alone right now. Villanueva wondered what he was thinking about. Kurapika liked Villanueva. He was balanced. The smell of ash and blood brought back dark memories and the smell of the earth he had brought the good ones. How did Villanueva get this way? He stayed calm while others didn't. He didn't let his emotions get in the way. The way the smells worked reminded Kurapika of good and evil. Was that it. If Kurapika smelled them both he is suddenly reminded of the good times he had, then when it was all taken away.

"Villanueva?" He asked.

Said person looked up, having nearly dosed off. "Hm?"

"Have you ever wanted revenge?" He nodded. "Did you get it?"

Villanueva shook his head. "I don't regret not getting it either. I accepted what happened, forgave the one I hunted and moved on." He sounded tired.

Was that how he did it? He found who had wronged him, forgave him, then moved on. Kurapika has accepted what happened, he might even be able to move on. But forgive the Troupe? No, he couldn't see himself doing that. He would have asked Villanueva if he didn't see that he was nodding off. Kurapika smiled and carefully laid Villanueva down next to him. He poked Kurapika on the forehead.

"No," he mumbled.

Kurapika snuggled closer and Villanueva stopped his fussing and, this made him smile, wrapped an arm over Kurapika and pulled him closer. Kurapika would ask when they woke up. But for now, he was going to enjoy this. The sound of Villanueva's deep breathing. The feeling of his heartbeat as he laid his head against his chest. And the wonderful feeling of safety as Villanueva held him close.

Kurapika was happy.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: No one likes politics. Or needles.

"The savage regard the endurance of pain as the measure of worth. Forgetting pain is useful, but discovering the truth is worth the suffering. No matter how severe. So, when you find the truth, your 

**Immortal Realm.**

**Orion.**

More and more representatives shuffled into the large room and to their spots. Orion was with two female Blackbloods that he trusted. The females were the dominate fighters of his race while the males dealt mainly in magic. He looked up when the representative of the Keepers, Sei, had arrived and took his seat. They wordlessly nodded to each other in greeting. The Mundai, the oldest and most respected of their kind came in. They had with them one of the few Mundai Half-bloods that were ever created.

Half-bloods were humans at one point that were bonded to a Pure-blood by fusing their blood and soul. Orion couldn't remember the boy's name off the top of his head, but he knew Villanueva was friends with him which was odd even for Villanueva. Unlike Villanueva the boy doesn't really age physically so he's stuck looking to be around fifteen or so. Since there were only a handful of Mundai Half-bloods they were treated much like royalty in social status terms due to the Mundai being the oldest of Immortals. He wasn't a representative, he only came with his Maker. His Maker was an old, grumpy Mundai that took the form of a man.

The number of Immortals that changed their form to a humanoid form was high, although they are very few Mundai that changed. When the first Mundai did they were traitors that betrayed their people, but after a few eras the act of changing one's form was no longer looked down upon. Keepers rarely took a physical form so it was more of an odd sight. Sentinels took human forms as did a few other races. Blackbloods looked like humans naturally except for their eyes. Their eyes had random patterns with a random assortment, and when they blinked both the colors and pattern change.

Keepers never really had physical forms in the first place just a shapeless mass of energy. Mundai were tall creatures that had bone on the outside instead of skin. With a height of nearly ten feet, horns, claws and a tendency to growl they can be a bit intimidating. When the Sentinels and the Sether finally arrived the Lords, the strongest of them motioned for them to be seated. There used to be seven, but the second one, Ova, was killed a few thousand years ago. That left only six. Cireen, the harlot, Halengast, the warmonger, Mali, the Mother of Demons, Artha, the Knight of the Sacred Fire, Vilod, the Shaman, and Golad, Master of the Lords.

Orion felt a shift in the air and knew this wasn't going to be a normal meeting.

**Villanueva.**

The lights had turned off a few hours ago, leaving the room in relative darkness. Most were asleep. But when it would seem peaceful, the soft thud made Villanueva wake up and grab a knife. His eye was wide open and scanning the room. He sighed once he noticed that Leorio had fallen off the couch he was sleeping on. Villanueva rubbed his forehead and sighed softly.

A slight damp and warm feeling drew his hand to his side. He winced when he touched his side and since he was already up he decided to go to the bathroom with his bag in hand. The bathroom had a medium sized mirror, sink, toilet, some towels. He unbuttoned his vest and took it off and then his tie. He stretched and groaned slightly. He took off the black shirt and frowned at the bandages that were turning red. He carefully unwrapped the bandages and looked at the wound on his side. It seems the stitches came undone some time ago. That's probably what he felt at the beginning of the Exam.

Villanueva sighed again and removed the stitches and took out his sewing kit and made sure the needle was clean. He stuck the needle into his flesh and began the slow process of closing the wound again. All that time and the only reaction was a light twitch of his eyebrow. He cleaned the wound then used the towels to clean the blood that spilled on the floor. It wasn't a lot, but leaving a small puddle of blood on the floor of the bathroom, a room people are going to use would just cause problems.

Villanueva got dressed and came out of the bathroom to see that no one was woken by him. He stopped at the spot that he was "sleeping" and saw Kurapika there. He had a soft and calm expression on his face. Villanueva stared blankly at him before he sat down next to him. He wasn't in the mood to do anything about this. He did wonder what Kurapika meant before. About Villanueva telling Kurapika "it's going to be okay". He never said anything like that to him. Right?

"Villanueva?"

Said person's head snapped to the side and was met with the sight of Sangue standing next to them, looking at the floor. Villanueva tilted his head to the side while Sangue kept looking at the floor in embarrassment. "What's wrong?"

Sangue looked up hesitantly. "I had the dream again."

Villanueva frowned. "He's not coming back, Sangue." He told him sternly.

"But... he was his brother." He argued.

"Ova is dead and he's not coming back. We made sure of that." Villanueva kept his tone calm although he felt annoyed that Sangue still thought he would come back. Ova really leaves an impression on those he meets.

Sangue looked at Villanueva with doubt on his face that's clearly visible even in the dark room. Villanueva moved over to the child and wrapped his arms around him. Sangue hugged back as he relaxed slightly.

Here's Villanueva's dilemma. When Sangue would get these dreams, and got afraid when they still lived together, Villanueva would spend a few minutes reassuring him that Ova couldn't hurt him. Then they would hug. Then Sangue would ask if he could stay with him for the night since he didn't want to sleep alone. Villanueva would usually agree since he never liked to see Sangue in such a state, and would do almost anything to make sure he felt safe. Which is why he would either let Sangue sleep with him or when the dreams started to be rarer he would hold Sangue's hand until he fell asleep in his own bed. Villanueva's house was rather large and so were the rooms, see. And most light sources at night were candles so it was dark at night and the shadows tend to play ticks on the eyes.

The dreams may have occurred less and less as time went on, but there were times when Sangue would have it and no matter where he was he would find Villanueva. If he couldn't get to him physically he would call and Villanueva would spend an hour telling Sangue about the adventures he had when he was younger until he fell asleep. And that's the problem. Sangue was here with Villanueva. Sangue was afraid and needed a form of comfort and Villanueva wasn't keen on sharing stories of his past around the others even if most of them were sleeping, so he decided, more like forced, really to allow his instincts to take over.

After their hug, Villanueva picked up Sangue and moved back to his spot next to Kurapika. Sangue looked at Villanueva and Kurapika curiously. Villanueva was up against the wall while Sangue was between him and the Kurta. Villanueva expertly to wrap a protective arm the small frame of Sangue's body. He smiled to himself and sighed in content.

Then a question popped into his mind. "Why are you wearing that?" He asked Sangue.

The boy smiled sheepishly. "I got it when I heard you came here, so I was in a hurry to get here and forgot to change." His cheeks heated up a bit when Villanueva chuckled softly.

Villanueva liked moments like this. He never felt the protective nature of a father. Barely understood a mother's love. The love of an older sibling was taken away from him when he was little. He never felt the companionship of a sibling his age, only resentment. Only cold, ill intent from his younger siblings. He never felt much love or experienced what family members did, but he could fit every role perfectly. That was the sole reason Sangue got so attached. He never felt alone or like he was unimportant around Villanueva. And Villanueva enjoyed playing the roles when needed.

Villanueva knew what roles to play at what time and when to change, mix or even drop the roles when someone was upset. Funny thing is, he does this to others without noticing sometimes. But when it's intentional it really does the trick. When Sangue feared being alone in his room at night, Villanueva would let him sleep with him and never once did he seem annoyed by this nightly disturbance. He would only smile even when Sangue would start to nod off. When he needed to be protected Villanueva would be in the role of a father. When he would get hurt from playing or got dirty, Villanueva would be in the role of a mother and would then scold or baby him. When Sangue needed advice, Villanueva would be the older brother. Or if he needed someone to keep a secret, Villanueva was the older sister. There were times when Villanueva would play with him in their fantasy games. Of course, this play could fit the role of a father playing along with his kid's imagination, or even the big brother, but it was when Villanueva saw the same thing he did in those games that made Sangue see him as a sibling, girl or boy, that's around his age that shared his imagination.

Sangue snuggled close to Villanueva and listened to his slow and steady heartbeat. Sangue owed him so much but Villanueva wanted nothing in return. One night, as Villanueva tucked the cover around him Sangue got the courage to ask. He would never forget the look on Villanueva's face when he asked what he could do to return the favor.

_ You don't have to do anything. _ __ Villanueva had said, a strange look coming over his face.

_ But you've done so much for me. _  Sangue had argued then.

To which Villanueva replied,  _ You don't owe me anything and that's final. _

_ But why? _  Sangue had asked as he was tucked into bed.

_ You just being happy and being able to smile is enough for me, _ __ Villanueva answered.

In Sangue's ignorance he asked,  _ How is that fair? _

_ Because then I would know that I've done what I wasn't meant to, but wanted to. _  He replied cryptically.

_ What's that? _

_ It's late. You need sleep. _  Villanueva ended the conversation there.

Villanueva felt the small child's breathing slow and he opened his eye and sat up slightly. Kurapika had turned slightly and put an arm over Sangue in his sleep and the sight made Villanueva smile. He laid back down and put his hand on Kurapika's. This situation may not have been intended, but Villanueva was going to make the most of it. He squeezed Kurapika's hand lightly.

_ It's a start.  _ His thoughts made him smile and this time it reached the left side of his face.

"Villanueva?" Sangue looked up sleepily.

"I thought you were asleep." Villanueva's smile faded.

"I was wondering."

"Hm?"

"Is Kurapika going to be your wife?"

There was a moment of silence before Villanueva chuckled nervously, "What?"

Sangue opened his eyes and looked at him. "I saw you kiss him."

"Oh."

"So, does that mean you're both together? Is he the girl?" He asked.

_ What  _ does  _ that  _ mean _?  _ Villanueva thought to himself. "Go to sleep." He said sternly.

"But I want to know." His voice raised slightly. "In a relationship, there's a boy and a girl and Kurapika kind of looks like a girl, so is he going to be your wife?"

Villanueva's good mood was dying now. "First off, you only saw us kiss and asked if we were getting married instead of if were simply together, which, by the way, are two completely different things. Secondly, a relationship isn't limited to just being between a boy and girl. It can be between two boys and even two girls. It doesn't matter what gender." His tone turned into a lecturing mother's tone quickly and Sangue gulped.

Villanueva's lectures lasted forever! And that wasn't an exaggeration. Sangue immediately said good night and closed his eyes, wishing Villanueva would spare him. This earned a chuckle from the Half-blood who never understood little kids.

What they didn't know was that Killua had been keeping an eye on Villanueva and saw everything from him going to the bathroom and the little conversation with Sangue. He was feeling a bit envious when Villanueva hugged Sangue to console him. Killua didn't have anyone in his family that cared for him like that. He watched as Villanueva fell asleep along with Sangue. The three of them together, holding each other in a loving embrace. It was obvious that Villanueva cared for Sangue deeply, but Killua wasn't sure if he even cared for Kurapika the same way he cared for him. Sure, Villanueva had come off as a cold murderer, but he has someone he cares about and that someone cares for him right back. Maybe even more so. Killua didn't.

He glanced at Gon and stared at the peaceful look on his face. He felt himself smile.

**Immortal realm.**

**Orion.**

The meeting was taking a bad turn. Lord Golad wanted the one who killed Ova to be imprisoned, tortured, and then executed. This bothered Orion since his Half-blood, Villanueva was the main cause of the Lord's death. This was where the Council was divided. Villanueva never was one to keep to tradition and always mingled with Half-bloods of a different race and even conversed with a few Pure-bloods. Because of this he was on good terms with most and he did so much for the Council that it outraged many. He sacrificed so much for them and what does he get if he comes back? A visit with the headsman's ax.

"He deserves peace." A Keeper declared. Sei was the representative, but he and the others could bring others.

"He did so much for us. He never asked for anything, and you want to kill him?" An old Sentinel asked in shock.

A Sether glared at them from across the room. "He killed a Lord and should be punished."

"But Villanueva had good reason to kill Lord Ova!" A female Sentinel shouted.

The Mundai were murmuring to each other while the Mundai Half-blood looked pale. He looked like he was going to be sick. What was odd was how he reminded Orion of Villanueva. Which made no sense since the Mundai Half-blood had blond hair while Villanueva had black hair. Their eyes were different colors, too. Orion shook the thoughts away and looked back to the argument.

"Orion!" Golad called angrily. "Where is Villanueva?"

Orion wasn't impressed. "On vacation."

Golad growled loudly. "I asked where!"

"Here, there, anywhere the light touches." Came Orion's calm reply.

Golad stood from his seat in anger. "You will tell me where he is!"

Orion turned his head towards him, his closed eyes hidden under the faceless mask. "You said 'me', not 'us'." He stated. "Does that imply that you don't care if anyone agrees with you?"

Everyone turned to look at the Lord, waiting to see how he would respond. "This meeting is adjourned." He declared and every began to get up.

Orion would have none of it. "Hold on. You called us all out here during an eclipse, an unholy day, for this meeting. The least you could do is have the decency to tell us what the meeting was about."

"I told you all. I want Villanueva dead." He growled back.

Orion chuckled darkly, making the room get colder. "We all know that's a lie. You have something you want to propose to us, under the guise of hunting my Half-blood."

Everyone started whispering to each other and gave Lord Golad weird looks. Orion, for the first time in years, opened his eyes and allowed them to glow brightly as he challenged Golad silently.

**Kurapika.**

His eyes stung as they got adjusted to the bright light of the room. He rubbed them and felt something warm next to him. When he opened his eyes, he saw Sangue sleeping there. Confusion was a good word to use in describing how Kurapika felt right now. Then a soft sigh made him look over Sangue and at the sleeping form of Villanueva. He had a... stern look on his face and he looked tense, oddly enough. As he stared all the memories of what happened before he went to sleep flooded his mind. He felt his cheeks heat up.

He just hugged him then they kissed. Kurapika moved to rub his forehead only to be unable to move his hand. He looked down to see that Villanueva was holding his hand firmly in his own. Kurapika had his hand on Sangue's shoulder and he guessed Villanueva must have grabbed it when he was asleep.

He pulled his hand away carefully and watched as Villanueva shifted slightly. Kurapika watched his sleeping face for a moment before he reached back and touched the top of Villanueva's hand. It was cool to the touch. Kurapika's eyebrows furrowed a bit as he flipped his hand over and touched his palm. I was slightly warm from holding Kurapika's hand, but it was cooler than it should be. There was still warmth, but it was as if it was fading. Just like-

Memories of his dead clan came rushing into his mind faster than he thought possible. He remembered feeling his parents' lifeless bodies as they were slowly cooling. It was the cold grasp of Death slowly consuming them. It was a sign that they were dead, and were never coming back.

Before he could think, and not noticing that Villanueva was indeed breathing, he grabbed him by his shoulders and shook him violently. "Villanueva!"

His eye snapped open and he got up nearly knocking Kurapika over in his rush. His eye scanned the room for the source of danger to find nothing. Nothing but a trembling teen. Leorio, Gon, and Killua ran over and were just as confused as Villanueva. Sangue sat up and looked at them sleepily. It was not a good start to their day.

Leorio was giving a distrustful look at Villanueva while the others, minus Tonpa, were checking if Kurapika was okay. Villanueva raised an eyebrow at Leorio then yawned loudly and stretched. When something cracked, he cringed and groaned softly. As soon as Villanueva started chatting with the three boys Leorio pulled Kurapika to the side and told him what he thought happened before. Leorio told him about how he killed the prisoner only after Villanueva talked to him. He thought Villanueva took control of him. He was right, in a sense. But Kurapika didn't believe it.

"I'm telling you he did it." Leorio insisted again.

Kurapika shook his head. "No. He wouldn't do something like that."

Leorio nearly shouted at him. "But he told us flat out before he was a killer, a dealer, and-"

"Leorio." Kurapika interrupted angrily. "Just because he did those things doesn't make him a bad person."

"Yes, it does!" Leorio snapped. "He's just using you."

"For what?!" Kurapika snapped back. "If you’re so sure then what does he want?" He glared at Leorio.

"How about your eyes?" Leorio honestly didn't know, but this was as good of a guess as any other.

Villanueva cleared his throat loudly, successfully getting their attention. Both Leorio and Kurapika were about to say something but Villanueva beat them to it. "I understand the aggression. Really, I do." He told them. "But had taking his eyes been my intention, I would have taken then on the airship while he slept." He stared at Leorio as he averted his gaze. Kurapika was still a bit startled by his sudden appearance. "So, next time think twice before you start pointing fingers. Leorio." His name was an afterthought.

"Me being here and my intentions are in your favor." He said as he walked back to the other three. "For your sake, I advise you to avoid becoming an enemy." He sat down and pulled Sangue on his lap.

Kurapika gave Leorio an apologetic look mixed with the 'I told you so' look before going to find a book to read.

The rest of the time was spent peacefully. Kurapika would read books with Villanueva recommending a few. Gon, Killua, and Sangue got into a pillow fight and when Sangue got nailed in the face and fell over nearly hitting the table, Villanueva's shadow quickly covered them and they were in for a thirty-minuet long lecture. Kurapika was amused and felt a bit sorry for the kids but kept out of it. Leorio would give Villanueva dirty looks although they kept going over his head

When the time was up they were eager to continue. But a lot happened before they reached the last room. A  _ lot.  _ Villanueva nearly got speared. Leorio nearly fell to his death, and so on. But getting chased by a giant boulder was too much for Villanueva's temper. He swore loudly and turned around to face the boulder. He pulled his fist back and as it came up to him he threw his hand at the boulder in an open-palmed strike. The impact alone left a considerable dent and stopped it in its tracks. And just like the pig, he felt the muscles in his arm strain to keep it in place. A tense moment passed before large cracks formed into the stone and it split into several pieces.

Gon was amazed and stared with the same amazement covering his face. "That was amazing, Villanueva!" The boy exclaimed, hopping up and down like a kid in a candy shop.

Killua was impressed and whistled. Leorio and Tonpa were equally shocked while Sangue and Kurapika were worried that he hurt himself. Yes, Gon was worried too, but the sight of a boulder being destroyed with just a hand was distracting. Villanueva didn't let them dwell on that for long. As they voted at the next door, one vote was for not progressing, and like before Leorio was yelling at Tonpa when it was Gon who pressed the wrong button.

"Wait." Everyone stopped to look at Tonpa. "I can't let that slide."

"What?" Leorio was glaring at the fat, old man.

"Are you kidding me?" Villanueva sighed.

"I deserve an apology." The old man claimed.

"The hell you do." Leorio denied.

"Stop, both of you." Villanueva ordered.

Leorio snapped and tried to punch him. "Go to hell!"

Villanueva disappeared. None of them saw where he went. Only when Leorio saw the room consumed in flames did he understand what Villanueva meant by not being his enemy. Leorio could hear cries of men, women, children, babies, and the cries of something that didn't sound human come from within the flames. His eyes went wide as his legs turned to jelly. A hand shot out of the fire and grabbed him.

What everyone  _ else  _ saw was Villanueva grab Leorio and pull him close and stared into his eyes. Villanueva's left eye opened, exposing the golden glow of the gem that took the place of his left eye. His right eye was pale instead of the dark brown. Blood came from his left eye and flowed down the scars like tears and dripped on the floor. No one saw his left eye. He closed the eye and released Leorio from the vision when he realized he could have very well scared the poor fool.

"You say that as if  _ you're  _ the one that decides that." He muttered as he wiped the blood away.

"Your eye." Villanueva turned to look at Kurapika but couldn't see him.

He couldn't see clearly without the contact. He only saw with the use of sound reflecting off physical objects like sonar in a sub. He quietly put the contact back in. "Sorry. I acted carelessly." He walked past them and into the next room.

The others followed and stared at the next two doors and the weapons on the walls. This room had a short path and a long one. To take the short path they had to chain others to a wall. The long path lets them all go, but would take too long.

"This is troublesome." Villanueva crossed his arms as Sangue nodded in agreement. He frowned slightly when Tonpa moved to get a weapon from the wall.

He pulled out a pistol and shot at his feet, making him jump. "You shouldn't pick up a weapon." Villanueva advised.

Tonpa glared at him. "Why not?"

Everyone was startled by the bang and were watching intently. Killua and sharpened his nails on instinct and was watching this scene play out.

Villanueva's expression went blank as he spoke in a calm tone. "You should only pick up a weapon if you have something to protect." He told him.

Leorio was startled and looked at Villanueva skeptically. "Is that so? Then what are you protecting?"

Villanueva's eye went dark.  _ "Humani generis." _

Villanueva holstered the pistol and looked at the doors. "I'm picking the long way. I see no point in us fighting."

**The Immortal realm.**

**Orion.**

Silence filled the room. No one dared speak a word. Orion looked calm, but was seething on the inside. Three of the Lords even looked shocked.

Orion broke the silence. "Kill them? That's it? Just kill them for no reason and don't do anything afterward?" Even his tone was calm when he really wasn't.

Golad shook his head. "We kill them all. Leave no one alive, Not in that realm. Not in any realm."

"You’re sick." Orion said calmly.

Golad didn't say anything for a moment. "They ruined everything for us. They don't de-"

Orion jumped from his seat and sent a bolt of lightning at Golad only for the Lord to block it. Everyone gasped and stood up. Golad sent a beam of light from his hand at the Blackblood and it was stopped by a shield. A shield made by Cireen.

Golad glared at her. "You dare betray us?"

Halengast stood from his seat along with Artha. "If anyone is betraying us, it's you, Golad." Artha nodded in agreement.

"They deserve the worst pain imaginable." Golad growled.

Artha shook her head. "Did you forget? We Lords were created to  _ protect  _ the humans. Not destroy them."

Golad growled loudly but that's when the Immortals took their side. Orion stood at one side of the room with three Lords and most the Immortal representatives while Golad and the other two Lords stood only with a few Immortals and none of them were strong. This was going to be bad for both sides. Orion had more on his side, but Golad was the strongest Lord, and he killed a  _ God. _

This was going to be ugly.

**Villanueva.**

He had to admit. He didn't think Gon would have figured out a trick like that so quickly. Go in the long way with everyone then break the wall and go through the short way. He rubbed his rear. It was a bit sore, but it was bearable. He patted Gon on the head and the boy smiled in response. Another sigh escaped his lips as he looked around the large room and spotted McFeely. She passed. Which means that it was time to take care of this. Netero said the Fourth Phase would be the best time to attack. But Villanueva doubted she would play fair. That's fine. Villanueva didn't mind getting his hands dirty if it meant they would be safe.

He chatted briefly with Vanessa and the others before joining the crowd. Lots will be the way the target would be decided.

"I need you all to draw lots." The Examiner told them.

"Lots?" One asked.

"For what?"

The Examiner smiled. "To determine who will hunt who and be hunted by."

Figures. Everyone but Villanueva got their lots. "Pay attention, everyone." The Examiner said. "Villanueva here, will have a special target." He then tossed a card to him.

Everyone turned to look at him as he tucked the card in his vest pocket. He barely made eye contact with them as he scanned the crowd.

"A special target?"

"What does that mean?"

"Who?"

Villanueva made eye contact with McFeely and her eyes went wide. Villanueva didn't react to that. It was only when she smirked and sent a silent message to him did he smirk back and put his shades back on. "Good luck~" He said in a singsong voice. Everyone shuddered. He played with the cross earrings and looked up. "May you give me strength to cleanse this lost Angel."

This was going to be a true trial.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The first night. Pt 1. Plans, pain, and energy.

"Put a gun to a dog's head and it'll just wag its tail for you. Such loyalty and trust is rarely seen in humans. Why do we distrust one another so much? Are they any different from you and I? Was it because they keep secrets? You keep secrets, too, I keep secrets, everyone keeps secrets. We don't trust everyone with these secrets. We don't even trust others enough to show our pain. We hide what we're feeling. But that's just how we are. Everything keeps secrets. Even plants with berries that are poisonous. Everything has something to hide. Everything but dogs. Contradicting, no?"

 

**Villanueva.**

The applicants that passed Trick Tower quickly got on the boat that would take them to the island. Everyone did their own thing after ignoring the woman. Sangue and Vanessa kept to themselves and chatted. Gon and Killua showed each other their targets then chatted for a bit. Leorio and Kurapika had a short discussion. And Villanueva was wondering if Leorio saw his left eye. Its glow was a bright golden and on the gem, there were strange carvings that only appeared when the gem glowed. He rubbed his left eye softly and sighed. So much as making extended eye contact with the 'eye' allowed who was looking to get a glimpse of his past, and he didn't like that. It might be just a brief flash of an image, or it could be one of his darkest memories, sound included. Villanueva couldn't control what memory was shown, so he only hoped it wouldn't cause anyone who saw to ask questions. Good memories that filled his heart with a brief joy, dark memories that fill his heart with a lingering regret, and things that would mentally cripple those of a weak heart. But taking it out would put him at a disadvantage.

He'll do something on the island before fighting McFeely. Odd. He wasn't nervous, or excited, or any emotion he knew. He sat down on top of the ship and faced the island they were heading to. As time passed he started planning what to do when he faced McFeely. Traps? Tricks? The chances of her seeing through such things were high, so he settled on just fighting her head on. In terms of magic she had a slight edge. But when it comes to brute strength and the ability to act without the mental restraints of the mind, Villanueva had a major advantage. When he stopped the pig and the boulder, he wasn't worried it could hurt his muscles to stop both. The pigs were only charging, so it was a bit easy to stop it, but what hurt was when he lifted the pig up to kill it. He may be able to lift close to the pig's weight without hurting himself, but he not only lifted it up, he threw it up so he could climb on to kill the pig, and not have to worry about it using its nose. A muscle stretched. But the boulder was too much for his physical strength to handle so he had to put some of his aura into his arm and legs. His arm to stop the boulder, and his legs to stop himself from being pushed back from the impact. If he had not put his aura into his arm he would be forced to break the mental restrictions on his physical strength and would have gotten similar results, but would have severely damaged his muscles.

The mental restrictions, ones he got when he first came here. He could only lift so much and run so far and so fast without damaging anything. He learned that the hard way. But like anyone else he could train to increase his strength, speed and endurance. But since his work didn't require being up close and a lot of heavy lifting, he wasn't in shape strength wise. He did have to run from the authorities from time to time, so he gets good cardio.

He wasn't some weight lifter, that's for sure. He just got them from his job when he first started using the heavy guns and needed to get stronger to carry them without being hindered and from the targets when they fought for their lives. But since he started doing most of his Hits from a distance he only increased his ability to run fast and far. He rarely got into fights with his targets anymore either due to him being at a distance, or the employer wanting it done in a specific way. Making it look like an accident was the common ones he gets now. He rarely gets to make it obvious that someone was killed by another. He swears his arms are only able to pick up guns unlike before where swords were the main way of killing people. Maybe he should start working out. But the fact that he didn't really need to get stronger physically to do his work usually killed his motivation to get stronger. Training his aura and abilities that thrive from his soul are the only ones he uses often, so they are the ones getting stronger.

Villanueva go ready to meditate. Calming his heart beat and breathing was first. He was already sitting the way he would meditate, so that's done. He began speaking in his head as he remembered his teaching.  _The basis of the Aura is the power of the Soul._ Villanueva said inwardly. He slowly started to lose himself in the years of training he had as a child. And he just kept on simplifying it.  _The Aura demonstrates the circulation of-_

Villanueva heard footsteps come near and stop in front of him. Villanueva opened his eye and looked from his perch to see Kurapika looking up at him. Villanueva got up, picking up his rifle and jumped down. He landed on his feet then plopped down on his butt. "Yo." Villanueva greeted as he set the rifle down.

"Hey." Kurapika sat down next to him.

Villanueva put his shades back in his vest pocket. He glanced his way and watched the look on Kurapika's face turn into an uncomfortable curiosity. "Was it the eye?"

Kurapika was pulled from his own thoughts and looked at him. He nodded wordlessly. "Are you blind?"

Villanueva pondered if he could be considered blind. "More or less. I use vibrations to get an idea of what's around me. Like how some animals use sonar to see in low to no light. But with the contact I can see normally, or at least what I think is the normal way to see." He shrugged.

Kurapika nodded and leaned back. "Why change your eye color?"

"A false sense of normalcy is better than letting the world know you're different." He answered.

"Why should that matter? I think it's okay to be different." Kurapika reasoned.

Villanueva shook his head, a distant look in his eye. "A long time ago, there was a mass genocide caused by these people and their leader, the leader of their country. Millions of people were killed just because they were of a different ethnic group. Oh, you could tell what ethnic background they were from just by looking at them at the time." He told him. "But they weren't the only ones killed. The mentally disabled, POWs, political prisoner, anyone that were different from what they believed to be the norm." He sighed heavily. "I didn't have the contact when I was younger, so even though I could find my way around I still stumbled. I would have been unfit to live and would have been taken away, and never would return. Same happened to the sick that weren't getting better."

Kurapika swallowed. "How did they kill them?" He regretted asking as soon as Villanueva turned to look at him, his eye wide. It may be brown with the contact in, but it was filled with raw emotion that showed right through.

"Shot in the back of the head, gassed, burned. All types of ways. On men, women, children, even babies. Lied about moving them from their homes to go somewhere else to live and work until the war was over, only to find themselves in camps where they were worked to death. 'Work will set you free.' A terrible lie." He looked away and stared at the floor.

Kurapika was startled and felt guilty for making Villanueva upset, but he didn't know how to comfort him. He’s seen these horrors himself and Kurapika telling him, 'it's okay. I understand,' is not going to help. His own people may have been killed, but it was one, simple barbaric way and was just one group of people, the Phantom Troupe. Villanueva was talking about an entire country and its people. There was barely any comparison to that.

"How did you survive?" Villanueva's head shot up quickly, too fast for Kurapika to correct himself. Villanueva stared with this look that Kurapika couldn't describe, and it tore his heart apart. He wanted to hit himself. Beat himself silly and apologize then just go away. He wanted to put himself in a deep, dark hole and be forgotten. But he can't. He can't take it back. He can't hide from him.

Villanueva visibly shook as he answered softly. "I hid... under all those bodies, listening to women sobbing madly as their babies were tore from their arms, and burned." He kept staring ahead with a horrified look on his face. "Men being shot, or people being gassed and their bodies being pushed into a ditch to be loaded on carts to be taken elsewhere to be burned. I was in one of those carts and I just... laid there, playing dead. I felt so alone."

 _Why did I ask that?!_ Kurapika yelled inwardly, sorely tempted to hit himself.  _How can I fix this?!_  Should he just apologize? A simple 'sorry' wouldn't work, not after asking  _that._  As much as his mind raced to find a solution he couldn't keep his eyes off him. He watched as the shaking subsided and the expression changed. Villanueva sighed and stood up. Without a word, he walked away, leaving Kurapika sitting there, the guilt gnawing at him.

Kurapika was at a loss. When they first met, he was friendly which was natural to get allies for the Exam, but he kept himself hidden even at those times. Before the Second Phase he was protecting them from Hisoka by firing at him. Even hitting him. Then after that he threatened him, but then, his personality changed. From the seemingly unfeeling marksmen, to a child forced to grow up in a cruel world. Kurapika felt himself look for Villanueva as these thoughts came to mind. He just now saw another look under that mask he wears. The sorrow, the anger, everything was slowing being revealed. Now finding out he was a survivor of something so awful he wondered how he could sleep at night, how he got up in the morning. How he could joke, laugh, and smile like he did. Didn't it weigh on his mind? Didn't it hurt to think about all the people that were killed and what he had to do to survive?

When Kurapika's clan was killed, he wondered for several days, trying to wrap his inexperienced mind around what happened. When he did he started to train for his revenge. But his dreams were haunted by the image of his parents lying in a pool of their own blood, their eyes missing. He'd wake up screaming. If he stayed at a hotel the neighbors would either get angry with him or would call the authorities because they thought, he was being attacked. When he didn't have nightmares, he would fall asleep, hoping that when he woke he'd find himself in his bed in his house. His father shaking him, scolding him for sleeping all day when he had chores. His mother's happy smile and the smell of her cooking. He never was the type of child to take things for granted. Of course, he did for some things, but what he didn't was his parents' love. They fed him, gave him clean clothes, a roof over his head; raised him when they didn't have to. His mother may have given birth, but she decided to keep him instead of giving him away to a relative, or send him to an orphanage. His father worked to put food on the table for the three of them. But now they were gone. He'd never get to eat his mother's cooking. Or hear his father's stories before bed.

The taste of a mother's cooking is one Kurapika will miss. It may be simple in taste, or how it was made was simple, but there was something else in there that made it special. Something that can't be replicated by even the best cook in the world. He felt his eyes water and a tear roll down his cheek. He felt his heart ache as he longed for his parents. Even to this day when he sometimes hoped this was just one, long dream. But if it was, then he would never would've met Gon, Leorio, or Villanueva. He they would have been nothing more than faceless people his dream made. As he felt more tears threaten to spill, a hand wiped some of the tears that already fell away.

Villanueva had a blank look on his face as he sat down. "Looks like you were thinking of something sad." He stated softly. The other applicants were avoiding Villanueva which meant that they were relatively alone.

Kurapika looked away. "I thought you were mad."

"Because of the questions?" He asked. Kurapika nodded. "I'm not mad about something like that. You asked a question, I answered."

"But you got upset and walked away." Kurapika barely looked at him.

He chuckled softly. "I had to talk to Sangue and Vanessa, the woman Sangue came with. And to be frank, it feels good to tell someone." He reached over and placed his hand on Kurapika's shoulder.

It was now or never. "Villanueva."

"Yes?"

"What does this make us?" He tilted his head to the side at the question. "Are we... together?" His cheeks turned red while Villanueva only got a thoughtful look.

"I'm not exactly sure. Boyfriends? Friends with benefits? Two sexually confused teens with conflicting feelings?" He shrugged after naming them. "I don't know, really. I guess it depends on you."

"Me?" Kurapika asked and Villanueva nodded. "I'm not sure. I've never felt this way before."

"Well, what happens to you that hasn't happened when you talked with someone?" He stretched and yawned loudly.

Kurapika's inexperience in just about every category when it comes to this type of thing meant that he didn't know what to look for. "Like what?"

Villanueva hummed in thought. "Does your heart race or just get faster when we're close? Do you find your thoughts straying to thoughts about me? Do you get the butterflies in your belly? Or a tingling feeling anywhere?" As he listed off the basic questions there was another question he wanted to ask, but he felt it too inappropriate.

Kurapika pondered this and thought back. As he did he looked at Villanueva and began wondering if he got these feelings too. His eyes looked for any sign. No such luck, though. His mask was back in place. As he was about to answer, a strange look came across Villanueva's face. It looked odd, but seemed familiar. Villanueva placed his hand on Kurapika's chest and felt his heartbeat through his chest. Kurapika's breath hitched. The heartbeat steadily increased as Villanueva kept his hand on Kurapika's chest. Once he removed his hand he asked him if he felt anything.

Kurapika nodded. "My heart started to race." Villanueva nodded.

"Anything else?"

Kurapika watched his face and his eyes landed on the scars that cut into his lips. He's seen him smile, but it never reached that side. Kurapika suddenly felt a strange tingling feeling in his lips as his eyes watched Villanueva's lips. That was something. But he couldn't just tell him that! He'd laugh, Kurapika was sure. Villanueva was growing concerned when Kurapika didn't answer.

"Kurapika?" He said in a soft voice. His face looked calm, but his eye held all his concern. Kurapika said something. "What?"

"My lips started tingling." He said as embarrassment came off him in waves.

Villanueva was surprised. He knew of tingling parts all over the body but the lips. "When did they start tingling?" He asked softly, trying to be cautious. But when Kurapika said something he couldn't hear he raised his voice. "What did you say?"

Kurapika repeated himself only for it to trail off again. Villanueva got even closer. "When I looked..." Villanueva nodded to encourage him. "...Your lips. They started tingling when I looked at your lips." He couldn't keep looking at him so he thought the floor would be better. Not a big improvement. Villanueva's shadow was there, mocking him to be sure.

Villanueva was caught off guard. Then he smiled softly. He grabbed Kurapika's chin then kissed him on the lips. The Kurta's eyes went wide then slowly closed as he relaxed into it. Villanueva's eye stayed open to see as much of his face as his one eye could. Villanueva quickly realized that Kurapika didn't know much about kissing since he seemed to not know that he could breathe through his nose. He broke the kiss and Kurapika panted lightly for air. Villanueva smile turned into a smirked.

"You could try breathing through your nose. Then we can kiss longer." He told him casually.

Kurapika looked away, embarrassed. "Shut up." Villanueva started counting in his head as Kurapika looked away.

_Five..._

The wheels in Kurapika's head started to turn.

_...Four..._

He slowly realized what they just done.

_...Three..._

They just kissed on a boat.

_...Two..._

With other people, around.

 _...And one._ Villanueva watched with an amused smile as Kurapika's eyes went wide and the look of shock took over his face. Kurapika jumped up and looked around frantically. "What's wrong?"

Kurapika didn't stop looking around. "Did someone see us?"

"Probably not." He replied calmly.

"'Probably'? What if they did?"

Villanueva raised an eyebrow. "I don't see a problem." His tone didn't lose the amusement.

"What will they think?" Kurapika's question was a bit surprising to the other male. It wasn't really the question, but who was asking the question that surprised him.

"There are only a few people we should care if they agree with it or not. The others on this boat don't matter." Villanueva got up and rubbed his side carefully.

Kurapika didn't notice this in his worried state. "What will they think then?"

Villanueva shrugged. "Gon would most likely be supportive, heck, might even congratulate us." Villanueva smiled slightly as Kurapika nodded, calming down a bit. "Killua's a bit of a hit or miss since neither of us really got to know him. Leorio seems to dislike me for some reason." He rubbed his chin in thought.

"He thinks you did something to me in Trick Tower." Kurapika told him.

"Huh." That was the only response Villanueva gave before continuing. "Sangue wouldn't mind, I'm sure. Same with Vanessa."

Kurapika didn't doubt his words, but he just wasn't sure if they should tell them just yet. Kurapika turned to him only to get a piece of cold metal pushed into his face. A gun. One of Villanueva's guns. "Wha-"

"Take it." Villanueva interrupted. "Just in case."

Kurapika shook his head. "I don't use guns."

"I'm aware." He said in a flat tone. "But wooden swords won't mean anything if someone's trying to attack you from a distance." He held the gun out to him.

Kurapika stared at the gun in the other male's hand before carefully picking it up. He was surprised at the weight of the pistol as he held it with two hands. Villanueva saw this and he moved to the side of the boat and peered over the edge. Kurapika followed and saw him pull out the other gun.

"I realize you may not have ever used a gun let alone carried one, so I'll teach you." He looked up towards the sun for a moment then looked at Kurapika. "We still have over an hour."

**Immortal realm.**

**Orion.**

When Immortals, both Pure-bloods and Half-bloods, fought it was chaotic. In the room fire, ice, electricity, beams of light, and everything in between was flying in all directions. It was surprising to an observer how they could tell who was an enemy in all the confusion. Orion had engaged Golad on his own while the Lords that sided with him fought off the Lords that sided with Golad. The other Pure-blood and Half-blood Immortals fought around them.

It started when Golad demanded all the Immortals to pick a side. But his current anger was caused by the Mundai and their Half-blood, now known as Erwin. The Mundai claimed that they won't take a side until they consult the rest of their race. Golad demanded that they choose a side now. But Erwin spoke up, claiming that although they may have been representatives, but deciding, in this case a side, that could affect the race should be discussed with the rest of said race. He went on by saying that if they did they would be agreeing under duress. If they sided or went against either side, due to the respect most Immortals had for the Mundai, other Immortal races will follow. Or if they did agree that could give cause for the races to side with Orion since he didn't force anyone to side with them.

More fuel was added to the fire of Golad's burning rage when the all Shearbian representatives took Orion's side and declared that their entire race will stand against Golad and the "Fallen Lords". Their reason was that they believed the killing of Man was "unjust". Golad demanded in his rage why they thought such a destructive species, that once wanted to rule the realm when it was still one realm. They said, calm as Orion, that it was their very nature, the way the Gods intended, that they were destructive, tempted by desires, and had an irrational, nonsensical urge to dominate. They claimed that they shouldn't kill a species, sentient or not, if it's dangerous by its nature. That was their reasons for choosing to defend humanity, and Orion was thankful to them for that. But thanks, would have to wait, for the fire that was Golad's endless rage would not.

Orion was currently blocking a stream of fire with his hand, angering Golad since he was only blocking his attacks and not sending anything back. Orion's mask hid any thought or emotion from the Lord as he continued to block his attack effortlessly. Golad on the other hand was growling at the Blackblood.

Golad yelled over the sound of the battles around them. "Why do you care for such a destructive species, Orion?! Why do you protect them?!" He stopped his attack and watched as Orion calmly lowered his hand.

"They are my children. The Blackbloods' children, Fallen Lord." He answered in the calm, almost stoic tone.

Golad was beyond offended at this point. "'Fallen'?! I have not fallen, you fool!"

Orion crossed his arms. "The Lords were created when the Mundai nearly drove humanity to extinction. You were tasked to protect them. And now you want to kill them. You abandoned your oath you swore to the Gods." Orion's lack of major emotion, or emphasis only infuriated the Lord even more.

"We are the Lords of the Immortals! You will obey me or be destroyed!" He yelled.

Orion raised a finger, a gesture he learned from watching Man. "If I may interrupt. You said before that we were 'the Gods' mistake'. That was a reference to the fact that we, the Blackbloods, were originally supposed to be humanity, but we still retained Immortal traits. Humanity, by all rights, are the subclass to the Blackbloods. That's why we call them 'Descendants' or us Ancients, * 'Children'." Orion would smile if he didn't have the mask on, knowing it would rub salt into the wound.

Golad started at Orion, growling lowly.  ** _"Then you shall die along with your pathetic excuse of a Half-blood."_**

Everyone stopped their fighting when the room began to shake violently. One at Golad and they all fled. A black mass that looked like black smoke was slowly coming off Golad's body. The Darkness. Orion was surprised. He thought he was only Pure-blood who could use the darkness and not be corrupted.

Orion threw off his cloak, revealing the silver armor underneath. "Pathetic? Who was it that killed your brother?" He asked, allowing his voice to get a cheeky tone to it.

Golad roared and sent a wave of Darkness as Orion in response to the attack made a barrier out of pure light. Now the real fight begins.

**Villanueva.**

They drew a bit of attention with the shots they were taking. Villanueva had Kurapika shoot an entire clip to get used to the recoil, but everyone heard it and came to see. Villanueva decided to ignore them for the moment. He had a new idea to teach Kurapika and scare the other applicants. He reached down and grabbed one of the shell casings and calmly sauntered toward Killua.

"Here. I want you to throw this as hard and as high as you can when I say mark, okay?"

Killua was wondering why he would want that, but took the bullet casing anyway.

"Now, blindly shooting at the target that's moving won't hit. By the time the bullets reach the position the target is at, the target would have had enough time from the initial firing of the bullet to move out of the way. In short, don't shoot at the target, shoot in front of the target. If you shoot where they are going to be, by the time your bullet reaches the target's position, the chances of hitting the target increase greatly." He said in an explanatory tone.

Kurapika nodded and Villanueva walked over to Killua and had him face the ocean, then showed him how to throw the bullet casing. High and far. But not too fast.

"The way I was taught, you have to anticipate your target's trajectory." As he walked away, back facing the ocean, he raised his free hand toward Killua, counting down with his fingers. "Mark."

Killua threw the bullet casing and Villanueva raised the gun and aimed for two seconds. Then he fired. They saw the shell casing get hit by the bullet from an angle, throwing it off its course. Kurapika doubted he could do that.

Villanueva tossed another shell to Killua, instructing to go all out. "It can take months, even years to develop this skill in domestic use such as hunting, target practice at a shooting range, or just hitting cans." He turned to look at Kurapika with a blank look. "Mark."

This time was different. As soon as Killua let the casing go from his hand, having thrown it as hard as he could, Villanueva aimed his gun and fired. The casing hit the floor of the boat, the bullet sticking out of the side. The crowd that had been watching all gasped and tried to move when Villanueva pointed the gun at them and fire. And another gasp came from them when the saw he shot the bullet shell when it just left Killua's hand. There was a tense silence before Villanueva broke it.

"And even longer for use in a live combat." He holstered his gun and looked around. The crowed was still watching and he glared at them. "What the hell do you want? Huh?" His glare nearly gave way when several them scrambled away. Leorio, Gon, Killua, Vanessa, and Sangue were the only ones who stayed.

Villanueva chuckled as they walked over to them. Kurapika looked at the gun in his hand. "You said that could take years to master. How am I supposed to master that in just an hour?"

The other male glanced at him. "You don't. I just wanted to scare anyone who'll try and get me." He explained.

Leorio got close and looked at him with a glare. "And why should you care? I'm sure you'll just kill them."

Villanueva stopped Kurapika from talking with one look. "I have a reason I'm here just like all of you and dealing with them may be easy, but I want to get through this Phase without trouble."

"And what are you here for?" Leorio snapped.

He smirked. "That's for me and the Chairman to know, and you all to find out." He patted Leorio on the head then pressed a knife to his throat. "I will not hesitate to do what it takes to complete my job here. So, don't get in my way, unless you want to become my target practice." He warned coldly.

The rest of the boat ride ended uneventfully. Now everyone was on the island. Now Villanueva will fight McFeely and will see who is truly stronger. Villanueva started with getting the lay of the land. He went to the highest point then the lowest. He didn't bother setting up any traps less someone trip it.

He sighed after drawing the last symbol in the ground. It was a seal that he would use if he felt he would lose. He told Netero that if he didn't come back that he should look for statues. The seal would lock them in a stone prison. But since it takes a bit for the seal to trap anything, he'll need to hold McFeely down. Which meant he would be caught in it too. He told Netero to destroy them if it comes to that. They both will be vulnerable in that state, and Villanueva knew that McFeely, with enough time, can invade even his mind. He didn't want to take any chances.

He walked around aimlessly for about an hour before finding a suitable spot to begin his work. He put his bag on the ground and sighed deeply. He reached up and opened his left eye as it began to glow brightly. The ground was vibrating lightly as he mustered his aura around his body. Much like  _Nen_ users before they attack. As he did this dark clouds formed over the entire island. The faint rumble of thunder sounded above him. He felt the ground under him go cold. He placed his hand on the ground and watched with a blank look as the green grass was covered in frost, before it was killed from the cold that was coming from his hand. The frost turned to snow then to ice. He blinked then returned to his spot and took out his contact.

He held it in both hands and a white light consumed the contact as he took it apart, learning how it was made. He learned of the properties that made it possible for him to see and change the color of his iris. Now that he knew how it was made all he needed was to find a way to make it so that he could apply it to his eye and remove it without taking it out. He thought about this as rain hit him softly. Having to deal with an actual contact is a problem in a few ways. The time it takes to take it out and put it in is one. Another is that it comes with all the problems a normal contact has. Like not to have it in when going to sleep.

An idea came to mind. He took a deep breath to calm himself. He slowly raised his hand and felt his real eye watch his fingers. He gritted his teeth as he jammed his fingers into his eye socket and began pulling his own eye from his head. He let out a pained cry. One that echoed across the island and in that moment, lightning flash and the rain went from a soft patter to a cold, heavy downpour. But right at the spot he sat, and only there did the rain turn into snow before reaching the ground.

**Killua.**

Killua hopped into cover under a tree when the rain started pouring. The person that was following him seemed to have a similar idea and went a different direction, but wasn't too far off. What really bothered him was this feeling that suddenly came over him before the rain started to pour. It was a weird foreboding that told him to avoid the source. It made him want to hide in a way, but it wasn't really a scary feeling. It was more of a warning.

He kept scanning the area for any sign of danger only to see some birds trying to take cover from the rain. The air and rain were freezing cold. That's what really threw Killua off since not too long ago it was bright and sunny. Now it was cloudy and cold. Not that it bothered him that much. He trained to not feel such things. He shook his head and sent droplets of water in all directions. He leaned against the tree and one of the branches shook, dropping water on Killua's head, soaking his hair.

He sighed and moved over a bit. "Man. This sucks." He muttered to himself. He wondered if he should go find Gon.  _His target is Hisoka._ He reminded himself and knew Gon would need all the focus he can get if he has a chance at getting the tag.

 _Gon could get hurt, or even killed. You can't let that happen._  Another part of himself said. Killua looked around again. Gon should be fine. He leaned back and closed his eyes.

...

An animal's call sounded over the rain.

...

Rain continued to hit the ground hard.

...

The wind blew hard.

...

The lightning flashed brightly, followed by the loud boom of thunder.

Killua got up quickly. "Just a quick check. He won't mind." He said to no one and started his run to find Gon.

He stopped and nearly tripped when a loud, pain filled yell reached his ears. The yell was one of severe pain, Killua realized. He couldn't quite tell where it came from, but he didn't really want to meet what was the cause. He started to run only to stop after going two feet. A disturbing image of Gon being killed or tortured by Hisoka flashed in his mind. He shook his head. That didn't sound like Gon. Another image of Gon came to mind. He saw Gon hiding behind bushes, and standing behind him was a shadowy figure, the mental image Killua's brain made of the person or thing that caused the yell. Gon's frightened face was a haunting image. Then his brain had to ask,

_What if Gon runs into the thing and it does to him what it did to the other applicant?_

Killua swore loudly and turned around and started running towards the yell. If there was a chance it was Hisoka or someone that enjoyed killing people, then Gon could be in danger.

**Villanueva.**

He wiped his bloody hand on his shirt and discovered that not only was he covered in snow, but the area three feet in every direction was also covered in snow. He only frowned when he saw the area right in front of him. Having not cared about how much blood that was coming out, he never realized that the snow-covered ground in front of him was red. The front part of his vest was covered in blood-soaked snow, and it was seeping through his dress shirt. He didn't feel the cold though.

He placed his hands together, as if in prayer and a ring of fire formed around him. As it spun it got hotter and hotter nearly turning blue. He spread his hands apart and sent the ring of fire in all directions, melting the snow. He got up and nodded in satisfaction. Then the sound of multiple trees falling over killed the mood. Then an idea came to mind. He dragged one of the fallen trees over and pulled out his knife. He started to carve into the wood as he hummed a soft tune to himself.

It took a bit, but Villanueva finished carving the wooden dummy and attached the threads to it. Making the dummy move was proving difficult for Villanueva as he was only able to get its arm to twitch. If he was going to have puppets they need to work and move properly and so far, it wasn't going too well. With water pouring down his face from the rain it's impossible to tell he was sweating, but it was clear he was straining. His arm shook as threads came from all five of his fingers and were wrapping around the dummy and splitting up. He had a splitting headache and his heart felt like it was being crushed in his chest.

Just when he felt like giving up, the dummy sat up and looked in his direction. Villanueva grinned and touched his forehead, making a link between his brain and the dummy so he could take control of it later without having to attach the threads again. An evil smirk crawled on to his face once the dummy got up all the way. His evil look disappeared when lightning flashed as he walked up to the dummy, standing a foot away. How dramatic.

Villanueva turned around and grinned. "Hard part's over. Now, let's get you dummies on your feet." He looked at the other eight dummies he made from the trees with an evil glint in his eye. His left eye glowed brightly and he felt it suddenly vibrate softly in his socket. "And then I can fix you."

**McFeely.**

She felt like she was walking into a trap. Dark storm clouds, rain, plenty of cover and no sign of anyone else. Yeah, this was a trap. She continued without a second thought through the tree line. She reached a large clearing that only had only a few tree stumps. As she walked out she looked for any sign of Villanueva. She closed her eyes and sent a wave of her aura through the entire island, and focused on any strange auras. Auras may just be the energy from the soul, but she knew that anything of the Immortal realm had a different aura. It wasn't like some shield or the way they can attack like the others here. It was the manifestation of the soul. Villanueva had shown her how to put her aura under her skin. She had been to this place before and remembered that it was like hiding her presence, except that with the way they did it, she could solidify the aura under his flesh and use it as a shield and still can use her powers. So, it'll only break the skin. But the  _Nen_ users couldn't protect themselves or even use their abilities if they are unable to muster their aura.

That's where Villanueva was a dangerous foe. If a single thread made contact he could force the aura back inside and keep the person from mustering their aura, like a forced  _Zetsu._ The body is defenseless against most emotion  _Nen_ attacks even physical attacks. McFeely had thought when Villanueva told her and others to put their aura under their skin, hide their aura inside their bodies, she thought he was crazy. He had said the aura was a shield against the emotional attacks a  _Nen_ user would attack with.  _Zetsu_ kept the aura inside which can be used to remain undetected, but they had no way to defend. Villanueva found a way to change the properties of the  _Zetsu._ Unlike the real thing which held the aura inside and hid their presence, leaving them defenseless in the process, it made a shield on the inside, just under the skin. The skin and such could be damaged, but everything on the inside would be fine. Physical attacks are hampered, but can still cause internal damage like a concussion if the attack hit the head hard enough to shake the brain.

But like  _Zetsu,_ there was no way to attack. Except for those that could use the source of the aura: the soul. The aura, or life's energy came from the soul, but using the soul was nearly impossible for even Immortals, Pure-bloods and Half-bloods alike. She knew Villanueva could do it, attack without mustering his aura. It didn't even need to be under his flesh for him to attack. If he wants to use a power, he can do it no matter when or where. She didn't know how he could do it or if there was some sort of drawback, but she wouldn't let that make he-

A click made her jump away in time to avoid the explosion. She looked over and saw the white flame.  _He set traps!_ She looked for where he would be hiding but didn't find anything. Not that she was going to lower her guard.

A flash and a bullet misses he by an inch. Followed by a bang. Villanueva kept firing while McFeely kept evading his shots. A bullet nearly grazed her as he relentlessly fired off round after round. He went through all the ammo he had for his gun. He frowned then dropped it and pulled out a knife and drew a pistol.

McFeely raised an eyebrow. "Oh? You usually have two pistols." She pointed out.

"I don't need two pistols to kill you." He said coldly.

"Then why waste the high caliber rounds?" She retorted.

Villanueva turned the safety off and gripped the knife tightly. "Because I needed a good reason to ditch the gun."

McFeely was stunned.  _A reason to ditch the gun? Why?_  She glared at him. "Why ditch that? It could tear me to shreds."

Villanueva cracked his neck and groaned softly. "You talk too much."

They both got into fighting stances as the storm raged on, getting more violent as the seconds ticked by.

**Gon.**

When the rain started to pour Gon took shelter in a hollowed-out tree to wait until it let up to continue his training, or until morning. The screams he heard over the thunder terrified the small boy. He didn't know if it was people just getting their targets or someone that just enjoys killing. Gon didn't want to find out. But now he was hoping none of his friends were in trouble. He didn't want to see any of them hurt.

Now came his problem. Villanueva was confusing. Really confusing. He was nice when they first met, but as time went on he got more and more aggressive. And just before they got off the boat he seemed bothered by something. He took care of Sangue when he was little and homeless and he was on friendly terms with the woman Sangue was with, Vanessa. He also noticed how Kurapika was looking at him a lot when in Trick tower. Was Kurapika curious about Villanueva too? Should Gon look at him more to see if it'll help? But Mito always told him not to stare.

A small furry creature had joined him a bit ago and it was sitting beside him. He reached over and started to pet its head. It must have liked it since it moved to lay on its back, asking for a belly rub. Of course, it couldn't talk, but Gon got the idea. Gon should ask what made Kurapika so curious. Curious enough to st-

Gunshots interrupted his thoughts. Gon jumped and the little animal jumped into his lap. He couldn't tell where they came from inside the tree and the sound of the storm made it even harder. He rubbed the animal's back soothingly. He wasn't going to get much sleep with all that gunshots. Gon leaned back, holding the small animal to his chest, hoping it would help him go to sleep.

**Vanessa.**

Sangue wouldn't go to sleep now with the sound of guns going off now. Two reasons why: How he met Villanueva when he was really little was because he was shot by a soldier and Villanueva treated him. He's feared the sound of gunfire even if it's just Villanueva practicing on cans. Two: Villanueva was the only one crazy enough to fight with guns in this kind of weather. And the sound of Villanueva's custom rounds was more than enough proof for both to tell who it was.

Sangue's head was in Vanessa's lap as she tried to coax him to sleep. He was trembling.  _Storms, gunfire... Didn't you remember Sangue's scared of both?_  She said inwardly as if he could hear his thoughts. She was a Half-blood too, but was a Keeper's Half-blood unlike Villanueva who was a Blackblood's Half-blood.

Sangue whimpered when there was a long pause between gunshots then it starting up again. She wished she could get him to relax like Villanueva can, but she didn't have fun and happy adventure stories like he had to tell him. She felt something weird in the back of her head. Like a nagging feeling telling her to investigate. But she wouldn't leave Sangue alone.

**Immortal realm.**

**Orion.**

Both breathed heavily. The Council room lies in ruin. All other Immortals had fled, leaving the two there to go all out. But it seemed they both were matched now. Orion stood tall, but had trouble keeping his eyes focused. Golad could barely stand, but could send attacks back and block Orion's.

"What now, Orion?" Golad broke the silence with the question. "We are two of the strongest Immortals that have ever existed, do we fight until the final cup is offered?"

Orion tilted his head slightly. "You could give up." He suggested. Golad growled at him. "I'll take that as a 'no'. Your choice." Orion sent a bolt of lightning at the Lord.

Golad raised a barrier, but it broke once the lightning hit it. The bolt went right through and hit Golad square in the chest, throwing him on the floor. He stifled a groan as he sat up. Orion stalked towards the Lord as he charged up a ball of light. "Poor Lord. You're in pain. Let me help you." He said in a soft voice.

He placed his hand on Golad's chest and the light went inside his body. The Lord was unable to hold his screams in any longer and let them out. The Blackblood continued to force the Light into Golad's body, increasing his pain. The Lord screamed until he couldn't anymore. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't muster enough energy to attack Orion. He could only lay there and take it. Orion wouldn't kill him, right?

Golad chuckled and as he took the pain, he called out to the other Lords.

**Villanueva.**

Gun shots sounded through the area as Villanueva fired at McFeely. She had blood going down her arm and her leg. Villanueva only had a few scratches on him. He stopped firing when the gun was empty. He looked at the gun and McFeely charged him. She tackled him to the ground and twisted his wrist, taking the knife away from him. He tried to push her off, but McFeely wouldn't have any of it. She stabbed the knife in his chest. He gasped.

She smirked and it faded when Villanueva's body turned into ash and was blown away by the wind, exposing the dummy underneath. She sat up in shock. She was tackled by another dummy, and found herself surrounded by them. They all looked like Villanueva, but one had to be the real one. She failed to realize that Villanueva was behind her on a tree. As the dummies, slowly advanced. Villanueva made them lunged at her just as he cut the tree down with a single ball of fire, making her jump away from the dummies and toward the tree as it fell right where she landed.

Villanueva sighed and watched in silence as the dummies moved in. The tree shifted and the dummies stopped. McFeely lifted the tree with her hands and threw it at the dummies. Several were caught by the tree and Villanueva took away the threads from them and focused on the remaining four. The dummies charged her and the five of them fought as Villanueva watched with a calculating look. McFeely managed to avoid most of their attacks then found an opening and slammed her fist into a dummy's chest, shattering the wood. Villanueva removed the threads.

As they fought Villanueva waited for the perfect time to strike. Another dummy down. Villanueva chuckled and started humming  _Three blind mice_ to himself in amusement.

"Bastard! Come here and face me!" McFeely yelled in anger. Villanueva only waved as she was tackled by a dummy. She shoved it off and stomped on its head.

Villanueva sighed and removed the last of the threads. he jumped down and held a knife in his hand. He calmly slit his wrist and dripped the blood on the blade. The blood sizzled and the blade turned yellow from the heat. Villanueva grabbed the blade with his bare hand and it seared his flesh, but he showed no sign of pain. He gripped it tightly then pulled on the blade's tip and the blade's length extended. It was now the size of a long sword. He held it in one hand with ease as he began sauntering towards McFeely with a blank look on his face.

Villanueva charged first and McFeely charged, too, and they met with clashing of metal. The sword Villanueva held had cooled down and looked like a larger version of the knife, well, except for the hilt. McFeely made use of the smaller blade and slashed at him quickly while Villanueva used simple yet effective sword strokes to cut McFeely down. The two both were using brute strength and were constantly pushing each other back.

Villanueva swung the blade at McFeely's head and she ducked then slashed him on the stomach. He kicked her back and held the wound with his free hand. He didn't let his blank look give way to pain. She rubbed her gut as they circled each other. Both were breathing hard and were bleeding at a considerable rate, but neither would give up. Villanueva spat at his feet then took off. McFeely looked disgusted and followed. Villanueva stopped at the clearing he made and looked back as McFeely came into the clearing as well.

Villanueva's right eye turned pale as his left opened. McFeely shuddered at the sight. Villanueva's right eye slowly glowed as he chanted softly. The whitish-blue glow coming from the eye made McFeely tremble slightly. She knew of his left eye, but she had no idea about the other color, or that it could glow. She watched as the clouds above the clearing changed and all the rain turned into snow and the water on the ground turned to ice. McFeely jumped into a tree to avoid the ice. Villanueva laughed at her as the air grew cold to fit the snowfall.

Villanueva raised his blade in the air and it filled up with a strange glow, one McFeely never had seen. He yelled and slammed the blade into the ground, sending light through the ice, shattering it. McFeely eyed him and when he didn't make a move she jumped down. The cold air made her already soaked feet feel like frostbite was setting in. She shuddered as a gust of cold wind blew in.

She charged Villanueva and he only blocked her attacks. She felt her arms go numb. Villanueva looked like he wasn't bothered by the cold, but the wound she gave him seemed to be doing the trick. He was slowing down. She felt Villanueva's shoe meet her gut and she was sent back into a pile of snow. Villanueva stumbled and fell to one knee. He panted heavily as the blood kept flowing. McFeely struggled to get up and was unable to find her knife. She glared at Villanueva as he stood up on wobbly legs. He sighed and regained his composer. He didn't even frown when his blade turned to its original state. He merely glanced at the knife in his hand and looked back at McFeely.

She watched in anger as he smiled and clapped his hands together then slowly spread them apart, creating electricity that traveled between his hands. He slowly built up a ball of it as McFeely got up. Villanueva clenched his left fist, sending all the electricity into his hand. He concentrated on making it into a bolt.

But McFeely stopped in her tracks when she saw blood coming from his left eye and a black fluid from his nose. Then the electricity started to fry the hand it was in. Villanueva examined his hand curiously and frowned slightly. McFeely took this chance and charged him and tackled him. He tried to throw his arm out to his her with the bolt, but she proved to be in better condition and successfully tackled him, making him shoot the bolt into the sky. She sat on his stomach and punched him in the face. He only growled something in Sether. McFeely grabbed the knife from his hand and jammed it in his chest. He yelled, but still tried to strangle her.

McFeely was going over the edge and started screaming at him as she pulled the knife out and stabbed him repeatedly. "Just die! Die, you bastard!"

He yelled louder and he seemed to be using the pain to get the edge over the woman. She felt him twist under her and she nearly fell off. She screamed and stabbed him in the neck and then dragged it across his throat. Blood gushed from the wound and he stopped his yelling. He only gave out strangled gurgles, as if he was drowning in his own blood. McFeely screamed loudly as lightning flashed above them and she jammed the knife in his head. She pushed it until the blade went as deep as it could. His movements grew weak before they weren't anything more than twitches.

Villanueva's movements stopped and his breathing ceased, his movements ceased. McFeely breathed heavily as she sat on top of him. The rain didn't let up, but she didn't care. She finally did it. She surpassed her former teacher.

She jumped up and cheered loudly. She looked mad with her hair and clothes completely soaked and her laughs. She sounded as if she was trying to make more noise that the storm raging above her. Her joy slowly died, however, when she realized Villanueva wasn't moving. She did it, though. She beat him after so long. So why did she feel so empty? Like she didn't accomplish anything?

McFeely turned to the sound of footsteps and was surprised to see Kurapika. His eyes were glowing and he had this shocked look on his face. She laughed. "You look like some crack addict!" She nearly fell over laughing.

Kurapika ran at her and tried to punch her only to have his wrist grabbed and then twisted. McFeely smirked at the cry of pain that came from the teen's mouth. Then she flipped him and he landed on his stomach. She sat on his back and pulled a syringe from her pocket. She grinned evilly. "I'll start with you. Then that little boy in green. The pale boy then everyone else on this island."

Kurapika panicked and managed to slip away from under her, and kicked her back. He reached into his bag and pulled out the gun Villanueva gave him and fired off a round. McFeely gasped. Kurapika looked up and saw she had blood coming from her arm.

She moved quickly and slammed her foot into his jaw, knocking him down flat on his back. She kicked away the gun and placed a hand on the Kurta's side. "You shouldn't play with guns, you know." She said as she squeezed. "It isn't nice!" Her fingers broke through his flesh and blood came out.

Kurapika let out a scream as his vision blurred from the pain. As he was slowly fading out of consciousness, McFeely did the unthinkable. Instead of infecting him like she planned, she forced all her memories, the good and the bad into Kurapika's mind. His body reacted violently as all the memories came rushing in and his brains struggled to process it all. Then when it seemed like his head would split from the memory overload, one side of McFeely's face was suddenly consumed by a ball of light. It was as if time slowed as her facial expression changed in reaction to the light. Then time resumed and she was sent flying off Kurapika and into a tree.

McFeely's face looked it was burned on one side of her face. She growled and was about to attack when she saw who attacked her and she couldn't have been more terrified of what she saw.

**Immortal realm.**

**Orion.**

The Lord was pissed, to put it lightly. Golad had summon the other Lords on his side and together they could subdue Orion. Right now, the two Lords were holding him while Golad healed himself. "You are a fool, Orion. We will go through with this cleansing."

Orion would have rolled his eyes if they weren't open just to offend the Lord. "Cleansing? I didn't think you were ignorant, old mutt." He got hit with a ball of flame, but a shield that was covering his skin kept him safe.

Other Immortals returned soon and now every Immortal on Golad's side was around. Orion made a mental note. "Watch your young, Blackblood." A Keeper snapped.

Orion tilted his head to the side. "If you don't stop looking at me like I'm some dog shit you stepped in, I'm going to fucking strangle you." His tone of voice made the threat much creepier, and that more believable.

There were murmurs among the group of Immortals. "How do you plan on getting passed the Lock? It was made by us Blackblood Kings, and the Gods, even the God that you tore from Heaven." Orion didn't like the smirk Golad got.

"A lock means nothing if the door is broken." He told him.

Orion thought for a second. "The Gateway is finally falling apart, huh?"

Golad nodded. "Yes. And we will force those doors to open and... wait. You knew?" The Lord looked startled.

"What kind of Blackblood King would I be if I didn't know the condition of my own seal? And by the way, that's the reason Villanueva has been in the mortal realm for so long. Not to keep him safe from you, but to find a way to repair the Gateway." Orion explained calmly.

Golad roared in anger. "You can't do anything, Orion! The Gateway is breaking and the Lock is rusting."

Orion responded in the same calm tone. "Villanueva knows how to fix the Lock. Even make it stronger. He just needs some time. Time that I'm buying right now."

Angry shouts came from the Immortals. However, Orion did indeed buy enough time so with a snap of his fingers he created a wormhole back to his kingdom. The Lords were outraged. Orion, on the other hand, was calmly preparing for war once more.

**Villanueva.**

Villanueva was examining the hand that was fried from the electricity, along with the stab wounds McFeely gave him heal as an accelerated rate. He removed his tattered straps, vest and shirt revealing the tattoos that covered his torso and arms. They were glowing a bright white while his right eye was still the same whitish-blue just brighter, and the markings on his left eye stood out as it glowed. He wordlessly walked to the teen on the snow-covered ground and picked him up.

Villanueva knew what she did. This much work to process that much memory could kill Kurapika. And if he survived he would know more about McFeely, Villanueva, Sangue, everything Villanueva didn't want him to know. Pressing his forehead to Kurapika's, Villanueva took all memories related to himself, but, realizing he used much of his power to heal himself, he couldn't get everything. So, he blocked all of McFeely's memories. But not all seals are perfect. They may slip, so Villanueva would have to remove the rest as soon as he gets his power back. He pressed his finger to his forehead and put him to sleep until the sun rises.

Killua burst through the tree line, startling the two Half-bloods. Killua froze when he saw this. Snow when everywhere else was raining, a half-naked Villanueva with glowing eyes and glowing tattoos, holding an unconscious Kurapika, and a woman that looked like she's seen better days. Villanueva, still holding the teen walked over to Killua who was frozen in fear by the dark aura coming off of Villanueva. As he walked closer the trees behind Killua began to freeze, wither, then die. He held the Kurta out to the former assassin. Despite not wanting to delay his killing of McFeely any longer, he forced his primal urges to protect Kurapika by killing her to the back of his mind to get him somewhere safe.

"Take him somewhere away from here. Please." Villanueva's tone couldn't have been more pleading. Killua shook from his daze once he realized all that dark aura, that anger and bloodlust was not meant for him, he nodded and picked up the blond easily. He took off faster than Villanueva could have hoped for. "Poor child." He whispered.

McFeely was trying to crawl away when ice formed around her legs, trapping her. She looked back, her eyes filled with fear. What they didn't know was that there was something watching them. Something that shouldn't be there. The shapeless mass of energy that made up its body shifted and hid in the shadows as anger became its dominant emotion when Villanueva got back up and healed.

Lightning struck as snow fell softly, a cold wind chilling her to the bone. This weather, this feeling was all caused by Villanueva in his anger. Villanueva's eyes narrowed at her then turned to glare at the unwanted visitor, startling both. He grinned wickedly at the Pure-blood Keeper that had slipped through the Gateway.

"Did you think it would be that easy to kill me?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: first night. Pt 2. Did we interrupt something?

"Should I fall to Darkness, do not seek revenge, because burying hate with hate will not accomplish a thing. Instead, silently forgive those that brought about my end and move on to achieve happiness. You deserve that much, after all I've done to you."

**Killua.**

The trees were passing by in a blur and the cold rain and wind stung Killua's exposed flesh, but he didn't stop running. The way Villanueva looked was startling. If Killua didn't know any better, he'd think he was going to cry. He slowed down and looked for a spot to get out of sight. The wound on Kurapika's side was soaking his clothes with blood.

"Killua?" Said person jumped and looked towards the source quickly, startling the speaker. "What are you doing?" Gon asked in bewilderment.

"Gon? Gon! Kurapika's hurt and Villanueva's in danger!" He said rapidly. Gon was confused, but worry was what made him come from his cover.

Gon took one look at Kurapika before he started worrying and asking Killua questions, too many for the pale boy to register properly. "Gon, we need to get him out of the rain." Gon nodded and led the two into his little hiding spot.

Little is a good way to describe this little spot. Two more little furry creatures had joined Gon when the storm picked up, and now with the addition of another preteen and an older teen, things were a bit cramped. Killua nor Gon wanted to move so that they didn't touch Kurapika's wound on his side and any other injuries that may be hidden from view. Kurapika could have broken bones for all they knew, but the wound on his side takes priority.

Killua removed Kurapika's tabard and raised his shirt to see the wound. He cringed at the sight. It wasn't too deep, but the blood flowing freely worried the two boys. "Gon, I'm going to find Vanessa and Sangue. They might be able to help."

Gon nodded. "And they might be in danger, too. What about Leorio?"

"If I see him I'll bring him along, but I think he's on the other side of the island, or at the coast." Killua started to leave when Gon called after him.

"Killua!" The pale boy looked back. "Be careful."

Killua gave a small smile. "I was going to tell you that." Gon returned the smile and Killua left the cover. About to take off he stopped as a massive wave of anger hit him. It may not be directed at him, but it was terrifying. He started running making a mental note to avoid the area Villanueva was at until he could find the others.

Villanueva may be in danger, but Killua was getting the sinking feeling that he wouldn't be much help on his own and would most likely get in the way and cost Villanueva his life. Not to mention that Sangue was growing on him, so seeing him stricken with grief was something he didn't want to happen. But Villanueva could get killed if he didn't help. Killua shook his head. He needed to get the others. Villanueva can at least last long enough for help.

**Villanueva.**

Villanueva looked at McFeely with a blank stare. He raised his hand and the ice around her melted then the water shot up onto a tree, taking McFeely with it. The water turned to ice, freezing the woman to the tree, trapping her. She locked down as spikes made of ice sprouted up, pointing their pointy ends right at McFeely.

She chuckled nervously. "You do know I could fall and die on those, right?"

Villanueva shrugged. "Then let's hope this ends quickly." He looked at the Keeper as all the energy started to muster at one point, forming a body in front of them.

As the Keeper formed a body, Villanueva recognized him and frowned slightly. He made his way towards him as he finished, letting the black armor shine from the flash of lightning. The Keeper looked up and grinned. "Father Villanueva..."

Villanueva kept his blank look. "Hello. Long time since we last met." His kind tone was contradicted by his blank stare. "You okay? You're all pale. You were always an outgoing person, so it's weird seeing you like this."

"What about you? What's with the ridicules look?" The Keeper retorted.

"Well, you see, after I killed that tyrant, I left to do some research. My old look would scare the people senseless. It was really bad. Even children would start crying." He examined the Keepers armor with a soft frown. The spear had a serrated, rusty tip, showing the evidence that it once dripped with blood. "That armor is pretty scary, too, since it's from the old days."

"I guess that also explains your simple way of talking now." He stated.

"I've gotten quite used to it all." Villanueva stated proudly. "I'm sorry to do this after you just got here..." Villanueva's eyes glowed brighter, his eyes wide with no other sign of emotion.  **"...But it's time to go back home."**

The Keeper glared at Villanueva. The Half-blood punched the Keeper right in the face, throwing him back several feet. Villanueva didn't shed his blank stare for a moment. He may have sent him back, but he knew for a fact that Keepers were not in any way easy to kill. In a normal fistfight, he did feel a certain degree of confidence.

The Keeper cackled madly as he got up. "Father. Have you ever felt the pain of having a part of your soul cut away? I want to share my experience with you." He said in a sickeningly joyful voice. He sat up with his spear and charged at Villanueva at high speeds.

Villanueva took in a deep breath, and let it out like a cough, sending a ball of flame at the Keeper making him stop. The flames completely consumed him. Villanueva watched as the smoked cleared, showing that the Keeper was unharmed. Villanueva was angered greatly, but never let it show. They both stared at each other. Villanueva nodded at the Keeper, and the Keeper returned it. A sign of respect.

The Keeper smirked and raised his hand in the air. A small ball of red light shined brightly from his hand. He laughed and pointed his hand at him, sending the red beam at the Half-blood. Villanueva barely stopped it with his hand and was even pushed back a few feet. Villanueva struggled to block the beam and this showed clearly as his arm shook violently. He yelled as he swept his arm to the side, sending the beam in the same direction. As soon as the beam touched a tree a large explosion emitted from the contact. Villanueva snapped his head to the side and swore mentally.

He charged the Keeper, but was blocked by a shield he made. He growled and slammed his fist into the barrier and felt even more anger fill him as the barrier didn't budge in the slightest. The Keeper grinned making Villanueva narrow his eyes. The Keeper slammed his foot into Villanueva's chest, throwing him to the tree line and through a tree. The Keeper got ready to leave when Villanueva slammed his hand to the ground.

All the snow was blown from the ground into the air, and the rain from the surrounding area all came together in the clearing to form something familiar to both of them out of ice. After it took shape it came to life. The Keeper was surprised, as was McFeely, who was struggling to get free. The ice dragon opened its mouth and roared at the Keeper then tried to slam its jaws on his head. The Keeper stopped it and held its mouth open, not licking the idea of being eaten by a dragon made of ice. As this was happening, McFeely just found a way out of her ice prison.

She managed to climb down the tree and avoid the spikes. Villanueva was too focused on crushing the Keeper in the dragon's jaws to notice her, so she took off to find someone.

**Killua.**

A loud roar stopped the former assassin in his tracks. He couldn't see so he climbed a tree to get a better view. He was memorized by the massive dragon. He jumped down when it roared loudly, sending a shiver down his spine and he backed away slowly.  _How could something like that exist here?!_

His thoughts were interrupted when a hand grabbed him by the shoulder. He turned around and nearly stabbed Sangue. The other boy had caught Killua's hand, leaving it inches away from his stomach where he would surely had hit him, had he not been stopped in time.

"Sangue! What are you doing? I could have hurt you!" Killua was stopped from any more comments when he saw the terrified look on the boy's face. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Vanessa came dashing through and stopped when she spotted them. "Sangue." She said in a soft, scolding tone. "Why did you run off?" She spotted Killua then heard another roar from the ice dragon. "Villanueva." She whispered.

Killua broke free from Sangue's grasp and grabbed Vanessa's arm. "Kurapika needs your help!" The woman looked down at him.

"What happened?"

"He was injured by whoever Villanueva was fighting! He's being watched by Gon, but he needs help." Vanessa took this a lot better than Killua thought she would.

"Sangue." She knelt down and placed her hands on the child's shoulders. "Can you find them?"

The boy looked down as Killua stepped forward. "What are you talking about? I'll take you there, so let's hurry, before he bleeds out!"

A small glow came from Sangue's chest, startling the human boy. The light hit the ground and darted off. "Found them." He said after a moment of silence. He started running and Killua was about to follow when Vanessa stopped him.

"You saw Villanueva, didn't you? Saw his tattoos?" Killua nodded and she sighed softly. "There's something you need to see." She took him by the wrist and pulled him in the direction of the battle between a Pure-blood, and a Half-blood with little humanity left.

**Villanueva.**

The Keeper pushed the dragon's jaws apart as Villanueva watched. The Keeper's eyes glowed a bright red as he sent a wave of energy into the dragon, destroying it, sending ice shards everywhere. The Keeper stood up and placed his spear on his back and smirked at Villanueva. He tilted his head at Villanueva and gave a fake gasp of shock. "My, look at the time! I need to go!"

Villanueva clenched his fists, almost letting a glare through his blank stare as his thoughts assessed the situation.  _Although he's still adjusting to a physical body, with my power drained to this extent, I can't strike him with a finishing blow._  His thoughts made him seethe on the inside.

The Keeper sent yet another beam of red energy at him, this time with both hands making the beam even larger and powerful. Villanueva placed both hands together as if in prayer and formed a shield of light in front of him. The beam collided and the mixture of the energy and light form the shield sent of small waves of destructive force.

Both Killua and Vanessa made it to the battle just as the beam hit Villanueva's shield of light. The red beam was sending off waves of energy that was pushing Vanessa and Killua back a few feet. Killua stared in shock of what he was seeing while Vanessa glared at the Keeper. Killua wasn't sure if he was dreaming. Something like this wasn't possible.

Villanueva closed his eyes so he could focus on keeping the shield up. He felt his energy being drained at an alarming rate. His offence and defense may be one of the best, but with all the energy he used to fight McFeely and heal most of his wounds, he was getting close to the point of collapse. The Keeper grinned widely and took a step forward and made the beam more powerful. Villanueva was pushed back a bit more as he struggled to keep the shield up. Villanueva's legs were shaking and his blood was boiling, burning his veins.

Vanessa watched with a silent worry while Killua was still trying to wrap his mind around this. At that moment, Villanueva's shield cracked. His eyes went wide as the beam broke through and hit him square in the chest. He was thrown on his back; his hands and chest were fried. But he was still breathing. The Keeper smirked at the Half-blood as he got up. Villanueva was furious. And this time, he let everyone know by letting his aura out completely. To Vanessa, the Keeper and anyone who's eyes were adjusted to seeing what isn't easily seen, would see the flames flaring off his back and behind him, the light from the flames turning him into a black silhouette. His left eye stopped glowing completely, and in fact, looked as if there was nothing there at all. While his right eye glowed brightly, nearly turning white as the intensity of its glow increased.

He slowly stood, the snow melting, the trees and grass in the clearing burning to a crisp, having let the area around him get consumed in his rage. Villanueva glared at the Keeper.  **"You damn, miserable, treacherous dog..."**  A hand slowly came from the ground, stretching toward the Keeper. It looked as if it was turned black from being roasted in a fire, and as it stopped, waiting to strike, it was followed by several others. The air grew heavy, the anger coming off of Villanueva made Vanessa and Killua feel... hot, and scared.

His eyes looked at the Keeper, filled with rage.  **"I'm going to rip out your soul!"**  The hands twitched and the arms burst from the ground and went flying at the Keeper. As they did, signs that not only the hands but the arms, too, were connected to something in the ground became evident as the ground shifted and appeared as if there was something about to burst from the ground. But as they came close they were blown away.

Vanessa saw what did while Killua didn't. The dragon was visible because it was just ice, water being manipulated to attack. The beam was made when the Keeper drew energy from his soul, the mustering of one's aura, compressing it into a ball at his hand, and shot it at Villanueva like a laser beam, with devastating results. Unlike the threads Villanueva uses, and certain  _Nen_  attacks, this beam wasn't just raw energy from the soul, it was the manipulation of particles in the air. The red light collected the particles that if vibrated, they create heat hot enough to melt steel, and was funneled into the air when shot at Villanueva in the shape of a beam. Vanessa knew what those hands were and she didn't like them. Being touched by them leaves anyone paralyzed, unable to do anything to break free. How he was able to do that without remembering his past was something Vanessa didn't understand, and left her wondering if he'll remember all at once, and go on a rampage. The truth of his origins always made him homicidal.

Although aura itself can be used as a weapon such as shooting it like a gust of wind, the way Villanueva puts his emotions and will into his aura with his attacks and uses old teachings to fight made them powerful and visible. Some abilities like his threads can't be seen by those that don't, as Villanueva would put it, see the "Strings of Fate" that are attached to most humans, and then there are the ones that are visible like his flames. He shot a bit of fire before, Vanessa remembered the feeling of his aura mustering slightly, and it was clearly there. Mainly because he is able to vibrate or make the necessary molecules in the air move faster, heating it up and he adds some solid material like dirt or some other solid that he either picks up or the, albeit sometimes small amount of particles in the air already to allow fire to have a surface to burn. Sometimes he sets the heated molecules on his hand and uses it as the solid surface that the flame will burn on. This was much like when he sent the large ball of flame at the Keeper and it burned off his lips, but like his lips, any burns he gets tend to be the fastest type of injury he can get that heals the fastest. To make it bigger he just needs to add more fuel.

The Keeper smirked while Villanueva lost it and started yelling at the Keeper in rage.  **"Damn you! How dare you unbalance this world?!"**

The Keeper tilted his head to the side. "There can be no balance when humans are present." Villanueva glared at him as he clenched his burnt fists. "Farewell, Father." He said in a teasing voice as the shadows wrapped around him, and with a soft, eerie chuckle, he disappeared.

The rain that poured around the island stopped as soon as the Keeper left. There was no need for it to continue. The clouds slowly parted, letting the moon poke through. Villanueva looked up at it and sighed when he no longer felt the Keeper's presence in the realm. His tattoos and eye stopped glowing, and he stumbled slightly as he caught his breath. He turned and walked off, not even sparing a single glance towards Vanessa and Killua, who were still watching silently.

When he was out of sight, Vanessa looked down at Killua, who's eyes were wide as can be. "Come. We need to check on Kurapika and Gon." She took hold of Killua's wrist and pulled him along.

He was in too much shock to resist.

**McFeely.**

Feeling sore she had hoped to flee while the Keeper and Villanueva fought, but she didn't think she would find  _them_ here. Villanueva's personal army. They were on the coast, looking around. They may not be as strong as Netero, but with their large number they can beat McFeely. So, she had to resort to hiding. But she wanted to cause some problems before she left. Luckily, that was easily arranged. An applicant had been deemed as suspicious and was being questioned. There was no way Netero would allow this.

The soldier slammed his fist into the man's jaw. The man was the owner of that little monkey thing, if McFeely remembered correctly. Said monkey was nowhere in sight. From the tree line McFeely was able to piece together the story the man was telling them. Apparently, the man was running from someone when he ran into them, but the soldiers weren't buying it. McFeely smirked. She made a simple copy of herself, an image, and sent it running. The soldiers spotted it and started chasing the image. They left a single soldier to guard the man. She can take one on.

**Netero.**

A man in a black suit came up to Netero and drew his attention. "Sir. There have been sighting of soldiers on the island the Exam is using."

Netero looked up, startled. "Did you see any form of identification? Any symbols on their uniforms?"

The man nodded. "We got a picture." He showed the Chairman the photo of a group of soldiers. Netero focused in on the photo before he sat back and sighed. "Sir?"

The old man didn't look at the man. "They're Villanueva's men. Leave them be."

"But-"

"Is that understood?" Netero interrupted. The man nodded and left the room. He looked up at the ceiling before he rubbed his forehead and sighed.  _Villanueva... only you could make me want to drink._  He smiled when his thoughts led to find memories. Villanueva smiled more then. He laughed more. He even prayed every morning. Netero remembered when they did a job together and he was woken by his praying, at three in the morning. Villanueva enjoyed life then. Now he just goes through the motions of life without noticing.

_Villanueva..._

**McFeely.**

Turns out the soldier was a decoy. As soon as she went out several more came from nowhere and tried to surround her. They managed to lose them, or rather they gave up the chase when they headed towards the center of the island, to avoid any unwanted attention. Now he wouldn't shut up. Turns out any man will chat endlessly when their lives are saved. McFeely sighed. She turned and slammed her fist into his gut, after adding some of her aura to it.

He fell to his knees as McFeely pulled out a syringe and put him in a choke hold. He struggled, but the beating he got from the soldiers and McFeely's punch made sure his attempts to get free were futile. She stuck the needle into his neck and made sure every last drop was in his bloodstream. She let go and backed away when it was emptied and watched as he began thrashing about violently. He clawed at his neck, nearly drawing blood. His veins were pushing up against his skin and his eyes were turning to a nasty pus-like color. His skin was getting a light gray tint and his fingers were extending, tearing his skin in the process. His nails sharpened and his hair fell out in bloody clumps. He couldn't be called human anymore.

He snapped his head up, but McFeely was gone and he was hungry.

**Vanessa.**

When the two made it back to the tree, they were greeted by the sight of Sangue hovering his hands over the wound on Kurapika's side. Light was coming from his hands and was bathing the wound in its light. The wound was slowly closing and healing before their very eyes.

Gon looked up and smiled widely. "You made it!"

Sangue's eyebrows twitched. "Stop talking. You'll mess me up."

"Sorry." Gon looked over at the other two and saw the shocked look on Killua's face.

Vanessa took over and healed the wound quickly, showing an obvious difference in skill before she told them all about what happened. Why Villanueva was here. About McFeely. But she avoided saying anything that would bring up too much about Villanueva's past. That is something she won't share so easily. There was a tense silence. Gon was struggling to understand while Killua was finally getting over his shock and realized that what he saw was real and not a dream.

"It's late. We should find a better place to sleep." Vanessa suggested before leaving. Sangue stayed behind to watch Kurapika with Killua while Gon went with Vanessa.

They weren't going to get much sleep now.

**Villanueva.**

Having not licked the idea of McFeely freely wondering the island, Villanueva set out to find her. But it was proving to be a nearly impossible task as he looked down. The cold rain was supposed to make fighting McFeely easier, but now it seems that it backfired. The rain came down hard enough that any soft dirt that would have made it possible to leave footprints were turned to mud. Villanueva's feet would sink into the mud every time he stopped.

He sighed and rubbed his side. The stitches were still there, so the wound was still there. "Wound" was not right word for it. "Incision" was the right word. His kidney was completely ruined. No surprise, really. Drinking tends to do that. Not that he cared. He had some before the Third Phase and everything was fine, minus the taking over Kurapika without thinking it through part, and frankly, his body would rare-

Villanueva jumped when something flew past his face and hit a tree. His eye followed the direction it went and saw a card. He sighed and turned to face the so-called magician. "I'm not in the mood. Leave me be."

Hisoka smirked. "Don't be so unkind. That was payback for shooting fire at me before." Villanueva gave a soft grunt as his response before he turned to leave. "What are you looking for? Your target? Do you know who it is? Want me to tell you?"

Villanueva's left eye was close, so his aura was easier to restrain and make himself appear as a novice when it comes to  _Nen_ , but that didn't mean he wasn't defending himself. He had a shield hidden under his skin made from his aura, ready to block any attack. "I don't care what you have to say. I need-" He cut himself off and looked to the side.

Hisoka looked too, having felt a presence. Villanueva place his hands together and slowly formed a ball of light. IT may not be as effective, but it'll do for such a small island. The ball of light grew brighter and brighter, drawing Hisoka's attention. He started using  _Gyo_  and saw some aura around the light. Villanueva closed one hand around the light and grinned slightly.

 _You can hide all you want... however you want..._ Villanueva's thoughts made him grin widely. He watched as the light made his hand glow and he looked down. He knelt on one knee and gently placed his hand together and speed them at the same speed. The light was shot in every direction and when he opened his eye, he could see lights of different sizes and color. He smirked.

 _But you can never hide your souls from me._ Villanueva looked for what drew their attention as Hisoka stared at Villanueva with a look that would unsettle most. Hisoka wasn't entirely sure what Villanueva did, but it gave the twisted jester a new reason to be interested in the teen. What he did was send out Light to not only find but to also track any living thing. Much like  _En._

Villanueva was startled to see a strange looking soul. It had an odd color and it was coming for them. He frowned slightly when he didn't feel McFeely anywhere on the island. Villanueva could hear whatever it is coming at them at a fast pace. Hisoka pulled a card out, thinking it was another applicant. But what came out surprised Hisoka and frightened Villanueva.

The thing that was once a man jumped at them and both jumped out of the way. It had been unable to stop itself and slammed into a tree. It backed up and shook its head. When it spotted them it started snarling. Villanueva was keeping his shaking body under control as best he could. It was looking at both, wonder which one it should attack. The weaker or the stronger?

"These things usually hunt in packs, but I'm not sensing any others." Villanueva said in a clipped tone.

Hisoka eyed the thing. "You know what it is?"

"More or less." He watched it as it snarled, slobber dripping from its maw. "They aren't too tough to kill, but they hunt like some of the best pack animals." Villanueva advised.

Hisoka was ready to throw his cards at any moment. "Draw the prey into an ambush. So, who'll strike first?"

Villanueva wasn't sure if he meant either him or Hisoka or the thing or them, but he didn't car. "Disable its movements and I'll show you how to kill it."

Villanueva jerked forward a step, making the thing turn its attention to him. Hisoka smirked and sent his cards flying at the thing. It wasn't prepared and soon enough its legs were sliced up by the cards. It screeched loudly as Villanueva walked up to it. Hisoka followed and watched as Villanueva slammed his foot on its head, crushing it. And yet it moved. Villanueva slammed his foot on its chest next, crushing the rib cage and the heart.

Hisoka looked at Villanueva for an explanation. "If you only crush the heart, it'll keep moving. And if you destroy the brain, the body will still try to feed. Destroy both to kill it." Villanueva watched Hisoka nod and look down at it.

Hisoka hated the smell coming off it. He looked over only to see Villanueva was gone already. And so was his tag. Hisoka was actually amused by this. He looked down at the thing and saw it had a tag sticking out of the pocket of what Hisoka would assume to be pants.

Villanueva managed to track the others by simply looking where the souls were clustered at. They had moved from the small tree hollow and into a small spot that had bushes and a few trees surrounding them. It couldn't have been the more prefect cover. When he got there Vanessa and Gon appeared to be asleep. Killua was no doubt awake. Kurapika was tossing and turning, most likely because of the memories McFeely force into his mind. Villanueva felt his anger surge slightly, but it stopped when Sangue shot up from the spot he was laying and ran to him. Sangue wrapped his arms around Villanueva, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Villanueva felt his own body tremble, for various reasons. He picked the small boy up and sat down against a tree as he held the boy tightly. His sobs woke up Kurapika from his dreams and he looked for the source. He was shocked to see Sangue sobbing uncontrollably. When he saw Villanueva, and got up and moved in to see if it was really him. Sangue looked at Kurapika with puffy eyes and Villanueva looked at him with a fear filled eye. Kurapika was startled. Villanueva was strong, no doubt about that, but right now he was comforting Sangue while he was scared. He was being strong for Sangue's sake and his own.

It didn't take long before Sangue held out his hand towards Kurapika, startling him. Kurapika barely talked to the boy. All he knew about him was that he looked up to Villanueva, trusted him greatly, confided in him. Now he was reaching out to Kurapika, who by all rights was a stranger. Then Villanueva held his hand out to him. Villanueva may make decisions on his own, but he wasn't arrogant. He knew when it was time to stop standing tall and allow himself to lean on someone else.

Kurapika didn't say anything. There wasn't any need to. He moved over and sat down next to them and carefully took Sangue's shaking hand into his own. Villanueva placed his hand on Kurapika's cheek as a sign of thanks and Kurapika leaned into the touch. Villanueva smiled slightly and laid down, placing Sangue next to him. There was just enough room for Kurapika to be on the other side of Sangue. Once again, just like in Trick Tower, they laid together, Sangue between Villanueva and Kurapika. Sangue lay on his side, clinging onto Villanueva's arm and tried to close his eyes and sleep. Kurapika hasn't felt so relived in a long time. He placed a comforting hand on Sangue's shoulder and moved closer, hoping his presence would calm him. It was working. Sangue's breathing was calming down. Kurapika couldn't keep his eyes open and they slid shut.

Villanueva grabbed Kurapika's hand and squeezed softly. He, too, moved close and closed his eyes, listening to their breathing. Soon enough, they had fallen asleep, holding each other.

Killua had been startled and was barely able to fall asleep while Gon was the first one to nod off. Both boys had talked to each other, trying to figure out what else Villanueva was hiding when Gon fell sleep. And Killua, although able to go a few days without it, tried to sleep. He didn't fall asleep until after Villanueva came back. And just like before, he witnessed something that he never had. His last thoughts before he finally fell asleep were,

_I wish someone cared for me... just like that._

Killua didn't move for nearly an hour after falling asleep. He was exhausted, as was everyone else. Villanueva's fight had started midday and lasted until around midnight. Now all was calm. Killua shifted in his sleep. And when he moved he felt something warm. So as a natural reaction, he reached out and grabbed it, and it grabbed him back. Gon shifted and held onto Killua's arm while the other boy held Gon by the waist. It was a cute, heartwarming sight. But everyone was asleep.

But the night was over.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: deals in the dark.

"Never look to the future, for it will only blind you and make you lose your way. Never cling to the past, for it will cloud your judgement of today. And never look sideways, for worrying over what could have happened, what could happen, will only bring that grim fate upon you."

**4 years before the Separation.**

**Erwin.**

No one would leave this battle with a clear conscience. The humans were routed and it seems their end is near. The Mundai wouldn't stand for such an assault, but what were they to do? They couldn't deny the Lords, especially after being drove close to extinction by only two Lords. Erwin didn't want to fight the Immortals or humanity. So, he was trying to keep himself out of it. But what was hiding like a scared, powerless little child going to achieve? So far, nothing. Orion's gone crazy, ordering the Blackbloods and their Half-bloods to kill humans even children. They also killed a Mundai. They just kill and kill. They didn't seem to care anymore.

Erwin shifted uncomfortably in his hiding spot. Just behind a shed, between two wood crates. Judging from the writing on the crates and the smell, it was probably some dry foods that went bad out in the heat. He hated himself for hiding, but he knew that if he fought he wouldn't last, and even if he did he would be hated by either the Immortals or the humans. He loses no matter what side he chooses. And if Orion's stories were true, then staying out of the war, letting them kill each other for no good reason, would incur the hatred from both sides. He looked down at the dirt. A bug was crawling over his boot. He didn't bother to flick it away.

A distant roar drew the Mundai Half-blood's attention. He didn't want to look out of fear of being spotted. Another roar, even closer. He forced himself from his spot and moved towards the side of the shed. When he peered around the corner, his eyes went wide. A large serpent was flying in circles, raining fire down on its enemies. A dragon. A real dragon, with talons, teeth, scales, a short temper, and fire. Erwin felt a bit of empathy for those that stood in its way. As he strained his eyes to look he noticed that its wings had feathers instead of the usual leathery kind. Its golden scales, feathery wings. Erwin knew of this type of dragon. Immortal, lived for more than several million years. It was a Dragon Queen. But which one was it? The older sister or the younger sister?

Erwin watched as it shot fire down on some men.  _So, it’s on the Immortals side then._  His thoughts made him look down. How can humanity survive against Pure-bloods and dragons? They can't. It's a that they kill a Keeper, let alone a dragon. Half-bloods try to stay out of it, but as soon as their makers say "fight", they fight.

The dragon turned its attention from the burning men below towards a seemingly abandoned shed when its rider pointed. The dragon sniffed the air and could faintly smell something. It wasn't human, but it wasn't an Immortal. It hissed and with a mighty flap of its wings it was making its way towards the shed.

Erwin heard its wings and peered around the corner. He instantly regretted it. The dragon was flying right for him. He got up and started to run. But the dragon was flying. Unless he could find dense foliage, there was no way he could escape. The dragon eyed its prey from the sky while the rider remained silent. His black armor made him an unnatural, intimidating sight. His body was completely covered in armor plating; his hands were covered in metal; his fingers covered ending with pointed tips. In the middle of his chest plate there was a golden plate with a black design in it.

Erwin heard the dragon getting closer and closer. He almost stopped. He almost let it take him, where he would surely be crushed in its jaws. But the dragon wouldn't let him do anything. It snatched him up with its talons, surprisingly enough the sharp talons didn't hurt him. The dragon carried him as it flew higher and higher. To the point that they were about to hit clouds. Just as they did the dragon dropped him. Well over a few thousand feet, Erwin was dropped. Nothing to keep him from falling to his death. Nothing to cushion his landing; no water or snow. No one to help him. He was going to die. He didn't try to keep in the scream that came from his throat. He just let it out as he fell.

However, when he was only a few hundred feet above the ground, his plummet down stopped. An armored hand caught him by the ankle. The armored dragon rider held the Half-blood firmly while the dragon was trying to figure out why its rider wanted to save him. The man looked down. The golden plate on his chest glistened in the sun light. The symbol of Balance standing out more than before. He was a Nightwalker. A being that wasn't Man or Immortal. They were something more holy than God and more deadly than a Devil. They were mysterious beings that came from the Darkness, bathed in Light, punished those that disrupt the Balance, and were creatures that transcend death. Yet, those were mere rumors. No Man, Beast, or Immortal knew where they came from. They were Nightwalkers. They were the guardians of balance. They were not of this existence.

The Nightwalker looked down at the boy and sighed heavily.  **"Tis be a bitter-sweet meeting. Master commands that we leave and I finally come to see you, and this is what we see."**  Erwin peered up weakly. The dragon was eyeing him wearily, still unsure of the Half-blood.  **"Pathetic!"**  The Nightwalker spat. Then he sighed and seemed to relax some.

Erwin's eyes met the dragon's. "The Dragon Queen Mali..." He breathed and the dragon looked at him fully, and nodded in confirmation. Which means... Erwin carefully looked up and started to fidget. "It's... um, been a while." His voice was small and there was fear in his eyes.

The Nightwalker chuckled.  **"This be the most auspicious of greetings, no?** " His pale eyes glowed lightly from within his helmet as the boy was beginning to have apprehensive thoughts.  **"You sought to hide when your master fights? You seek shelter from a storm that consumes all. You seek highland when the flood comes. Hmm."**  He seemed to ponder his own words for a moment.

Then an evil aura started to come from his body, making the boy tremble.  **"You walk the cowards path... you must be punished."**

Villanueva.

Warm rays of light shined through the trees, shining on the grass, warming them. Animals called to each other. The sun was just rising. It was early morning and the Half-blood Villanueva couldn't sleep. He tried and tried, but even after both Kurapika and Sangue fell asleep, he couldn't sleep either. What happened the night before was haunting him. Even though he did fall asleep for an hour or so, his dreams were haunted by the mistakes of the past. And now it was morning. There is no sleep to be had right now.

The dreams stopped a few months ago, but now they were coming back. He didn't know who those people were or what was happening. The dream was clear as day, but it just didn't seem real. It always gives him a headache if he thinks about it too long. He had hoped that when they stopped that they wouldn't start up again, but he was wrong. Now he won't be getting a full night of sleep for a while. Not until he finishes what he came here to do. Not until his task is done.

Villanueva had sat up and watched over the two sleeping forms next to him. When he sat up Sangue had rolled over and curled up to Kurapika. It made Villanueva smile to see Sangue curl up to the teen, and the smile grew when Kurapika wrapped his arms around Sangue and pulled him close. Villanueva felt that he didn't need to worry for the time being.

He looked around and saw Vanessa sleeping in a tree and when he looked over across from where he was at, he was treated to an amusing sight. He got up and walked over to the sleeping forms of Gon and Killua. Killua's hand was pressed up against Gon's face, while one of Gon's arms were outstretched and was resting on Killua's stomach. It looked like Gon had tried to hug Killua and the boy put his hand in Gon's face to push him back. Villanueva wanted to take a picture, but his phone was in his bag, and for all he knew was ruined by the rain.

Deciding to retrieve his bag, Villanueva moved from their little sleeping area to the clearing. He sighed. "What a week."

**Immortal realm.**

**Orion.**

"Is everyone here?" Orion asked. When he didn't hear anything about any missing people he nodded and motioned for them to sit. "Let's begin the discussion."

No one said anything. They only looked around, waiting for someone to start them off. Orion shook his head. The Keepers, Shearbians, Mundai, were all looking at each other. There was a fair number of Immortals that joined the Lords, but the Half-bloods were all on Orion's side. They still have some humanity. And for the ones that lived long enough, the Half-bloods that survived, they didn't want human blood on their hands ever again.

Orion suppressed a sigh of annoyance. "Let's just start from the top."

There were nods of agreement. The leaders of all the races were present and they were supposed to bring any information on the Lords. They didn't have anything but their names and that Lord Ova was killed. This wasn't getting to a good start. They were all nervous. They thought they would be crushed by the Lords if they stood against them openly.

 _How did any of them survive this long?_  Orion asked himself.

**Villanueva.**

The bag was in the exact spot he left it. He checked it and his tag and phone and other stuff was there, too. His shirt was there too. And it was dryer than he thought it would be. There was sunlight, and putting things under direct sunlight for a period heats things up and dry wet things. Villanueva picked up his shirt and left the vest and tie. He picked up his bag and walked away and set out to find a stream to wash up.

On the way, Villanueva decided to expand his aura around himself. As he did it wavered slightly. He can expand his aura much more than he was at the moment, but with his current condition and the inexperience with using it to detect living things he couldn't do much. His efforts rewarded him with a presence. He couldn't quite tell who it was.

 _Am I supposed to?_  He wondered as he heard the sound of water. Villanueva smiled to himself when it came into sight.

He knelt down and splashed water on his face. Villanueva stood up and slipped on the shirt and started to button it up. When he was done, he looked around and opened his phone. Still good. He was going to check if he got a message when he felt a sharp, sting in his arm. He dropped the phone and whirled around and saw Hisoka, smirking.

Villanueva looked at his arm and saw a playing card sticking out. But it wasn't too deep. He pulled it out, showing Hisoka that it didn't go as deep as he would want. "You have tough skin."

Villanueva rolled his eye. "I just have a good shield. So, you want your tag back?" Villanueva eyed him down.

Hisoka smirked. "You can keep the tag if you can answer some questions."

"Fine." Villanueva wiped some of the blood away. It wasn't deep, but he didn't want to waste any more energy to heal it.

"What did you mean by 'shield'?"

"Enhancers can make a shield that can block physical attacks as well as the usual Emitter attacks." Villanueva picked his phone back up. "I use a shield, but I put it under my skin so it looks like I don't know anything other than how to use guns." He explained.

"The weather changed rather quickly yesterday. Did you do that?" Villanueva nodded. "How?"

"I heated up the surrounding water so it would evaporate and form clouds, so it wouldn't seem to odd when it started to rain." He told him.

Hisoka was staring at Villanueva with a very strange look. "You shot fire at me before. How did you do that?"

Villanueva shrugged. "I merely vibrated molecules to the point that once they were added to a solid surface of any kind, they would ignite. Then I send out a bit of my aura to carry the fire away, usually at high speeds."

"You made them vibrate? So, you’re a Manipulator?" Villanueva shook his head. "Then a Specialist?"

Villanueva tilted his head. "So, I've been told."

"Last night there was signs of killer intent so strong it affected the animals. Was that you?" Villanueva's eye narrowed.

"Could have been." Villanueva glanced at him from the corner of his eye.  _I may be vague, but I'm still answering the question._  He thoughts were interrupted by another question from Hisoka.

"What were you doing? Fighting your target? Who was it?" Hisoka pressed.

Villanueva didn't want to answer, but he didn't want to fight either. "A woman by the name of McFeely. She's the reason I'm here."

Hisoka pondered for a bit. "After a bit, I felt an immense amount of bloodlust and another presence, but it had no killer intent. What was that?"

"It was someone that wasn't supposed to be here. I snapped and got angry." Villanueva didn't like this.

Hisoka watched Villanueva for any sign of fleeing or attacking. "What did this woman do to make you want to hunt her?"

"I cannot say." Villanueva noticed the frown on Hisoka's face.  _This is a big risk. If he tries to fight me, I'm not sure if I'll be able to beat him._

Hisoka turned and started walking away. "Say hello to Gon for me." He said as he disappeared from sight.

Villanueva glared at his back until he disappeared. "You'll never lay a single finger on him, Hisoka. I'll kill you before you can taint one so pure." It took a minuet for Villanueva to register what he just said.  _'Taint'? 'Pure'? Why do I care about such a thing?_

Villanueva walked back to the others and pondered his words all the while.

**Kurapika.**

Kurapika felt something poke his cheek and a voice calling him. He slowly stirred and opened his eyes only to close them again from the light. When he opened his eyes and they got adjusted, he was met with the sight of a smiling Villanueva. Kurapika smiled. "Good morning."

Villanueva leaned down and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, but in his sleepy sate Kurapika kissed back. Villanueva sat up and smiled wider. Then a new face popped into his view. "Good morning!" Sangue chirped happily.

Kurapika shot up and looked at the two of them quickly. "Don't worry. He saw us kiss before." Villanueva said before Kurapika could say anything. "Vanessa, are you even trying?"

They all looked over at the woman who was trying to wake up the two boys. The two had since switched positions and were now holding each other, courtesy of Villanueva; he just thought that it would be uncomfortable the way they were, what with Killua's hand in Gon's face and all. So, he moved them a bit then they started cuddling as soon as his back was turned. Gon lay his head on Killua's chest, with a nice stream of drool coming from his open mouth.

Villanueva walked over and chuckled softly. "Hold on. Let me get a picture." He took out his phone and took a picture. He nodded at Vanessa and she started to shake them awake.

Killua was the first one to get up and his reaction was priceless. He jumped up, knocking Gon over, successfully waking him up, and turned red. Gon looked around in confusion. The sight made Villanueva laugh loudly, followed by Sangue. Vanessa made no sound, but was greatly amused. Then Killua noticed the damp spot on his shirt.

"Gon! You drooled on me!" He exclaimed loudly. Villanueva was sure he was only trying to be mad to cover up the embarrassment. Not that it mattered, he was  _so_  getting this on camera. He went ahead and took out his phone.

"Huh? I did?" Gon asked. The two (mainly Killua) started arguing while Villanueva started rooting for them to fight.

Kurapika smiled as Sangue sat down next to him. Villanueva was taking Gon's side and standing behind him while Vanessa was doing the same for Killua. It was all fun and games. Sangue leaned on Kurapika and sighed happily. Kurapika looked down at him inquisitively.

Sangue smiled at him. "You all make him smile." He stated simply.

"What do you mean?" Kurapika asked.

Sangue looked at Villanueva who was saying something silly in an overly dramatic voice. "You make feel at ease. I know this because... before I stopped living with him, he was always on guard. Like he was waiting for something to go wrong." Sangue closed his eyes sadly. "But here, he's happy. With you all, he's happy. Not with us back home."

"Sangue..."

Villanueva's voice drew their attention. He was currently holding Gon out to Killua like how a child might hold out a puppy. "Just look at his face. Don't you see you're hurting his feelings?" Gon was beyond confused so he just smiled widely and blushed a bit.

Villanueva didn't get an answer from Killua so he huffed and turned Gon around and looked at him. "He's mean. But never fear! We shall find new companions that understand what it means to be... uh, companions." Villanueva just shrugged as Gon chuckled, amused by what was being said.

Villanueva stopped moving and stared at Gon, making the boy grow worried. He tried calling his name but didn't get a response. Then Villanueva raised Gon in the air and smiled. Gaining a soft look in his eye, he lowered Gon down a bit and hugged him. Due to the height difference Gon's feet didn't touch the ground, so the only thing holding him up was the hug Villanueva enveloped him in. Gon didn't know why he would suddenly do this, and neither did the others, but he did what he thought was right: He hugged back. Gon wrapped his arms around Villanueva's neck and felt him tense up. He felt that Villanueva was doing this for a reason, but what one he didn't know. He assumed there was something wrong.

Then it hit him. The woman, McFeely. Something must have happened, he was even injured when he returned and seemed frightened, at least that's what Gon felt when he looked at Villanueva. He looked anxious. "It's okay." Gon said softly.

Villanueva let out a breath then he blinked. And he almost dropped Gon. His eye was wide as he set Gon down. He held his head as an excruciating headache hit him. He didn't know why he did that, nor did he know why Gon seemed familiar now. To hopefully get rid of these thoughts, he reached into his pocket and pulled out Hisoka's tag.

"He was you target, right?"

Gon's eyes went wide. "How did you get that?" He grabbed it and looked it over. Then he looked at Villanueva in concern. "Did you fight him? Did he try to get it back?"

Villanueva tried not to look into those big eyes. He just couldn't. "No. I swiped it off him when he was detracted."

Gon looked at his arm. "You're bleeding. He attacked you." Gon was spot on, in a sense.

"He wanted to ask some questions, that's all." He looked away.

Gon didn't want to, but he dropped it and smiled. "Thank you. How can I make it up to you?"

Villanueva looked at him then held up a hand. With a flick of his wrist a coin appeared from nowhere. "If you can take this coin from me, we'll be even." Gon tried to get the coin, but when he opened his hand he held a picture of the coin. Villanueva held up his other hand, showing him the coin.

Killua was suddenly reminded of Netero and the ball game they had on the airship. "Oh, I was told by Netero that you played with him on the airship. Unlike him, I'll fight back, so come prepared." Villanueva smiled at him.

Gon nodded, a determined smile spread on his face. "Yeah! Just you wait. I'll get that coin!"

Villanueva smiled at Gon's enthusiasm. "I look forward to it."

The rest of the day was pretty simple. Killua went his own way to deal with his pursuer while Vanessa and Sangue, who already got their tags the first day, went off to find Leorio and help him get his target. Leaving Kurapika and Villanueva to find Tonpa, Kurapika's target. Villanueva was more than happy to help. Tonpa didn't get a chance to talk since Villanueva punched him as soon as he saw him. Killua dealt with the brothers his own way, and Leorio had a little trouble with his, but since Vanessa knew a few tricks she was able to fry most of the snakes. Of course, she knocked out the girl before she shot lighting at a bunch of snakes.

They had their tags. Now the rest of the days was just them talking. Leorio apologized to Villanueva, but Villanueva countered by saying it was his fault, that he was frustrated the past few days and took it out on others. Leorio seemed to like Villanueva a little bit better now that he seemed more relaxed, but he was still edgy.

**Villanueva.**

It was the last night on the island and Villanueva was on the coast, glaring at his soldiers. "I told you all to wait for my signal."

"But, sir. She was trying to escape. She even turned someone into one of those things." A commander said.

Villanueva frowned. "Tracking the Keeper that got away takes priority. Ignore McFeely for now."

"Yes, sir!" They all said and rushed off to their boat.

Villanueva felt a familiar presence behind him and when he turned he spotted another face he didn't expect to see. Enocente, a fairly large man, with a bit of a gut, but a ton of muscle. Despite coming off as some sort of brute, he was actually pretty soft. He even keeps a pet mouse.

"Many greetings, old friend."

Enocente nodded. "Yes, it has been long overdue, has it not? For us to meet again, I mean."

Villanueva nodded. "So how are things back home?"

Enocente sighed. "It's bad. Lord Golad wants us, Immortals and Half-bloods to kill humanity, permanently."

The Half-blood frowned. "Tell me more."

Enocente did so. Told him everything from the meeting, Golad wanting Villanueva dead, and that since the Lord knew about the Gateway breaking, he wanted them all to prepare to go to war with Man. But there was some good news; most of the Immortals sided with Orion and they had few Lords on their side, too. But with three Lords against two and the most powerful one, it didn't make Villanueva feel relived in the slightest.

"What do we do?" Enocente asked.

Villanueva rubbed his scars a bit. "We need to tell the remaining Nightwalker scattered across the realms to gather."

"But-"

"I know they aren't the most reliable, but they might be out best bet."

Enocente nodded. Villanueva was a master in offensive style fighting. He was able to use a variety of weapons and his powers were unnatural. Then there was his hand-to-hand combat. He was a mixed martial artist. He was a deadly person to have as an enemy, no matter who you were. "We're so screwed."

Villanueva laughed. "That was fast."

When Villanueva got back, Killua was the only one awake. "So, did you see anything?"

Villanueva shook his head. "Some applicants, but they seem content on hiding. Most likely found their targets and got their tags." He sat down next to Killua and they both looked up at the moon. "Nice night."

"Yeah. It's peaceful." Killua agreed. They both sat in silence, watching the moon and star-filled sky.

"So," Villanueva started, "you seem to like cuddling with Gon."

Killua turned red. "No, I don't."

"Funny how you didn't deny that you were cuddling." Killua turned a deeper shade of red. "But on a more serious note, you do care for him, right?"

Killua gave him a funny look. "Of course. We're friends."

"Really?" He asked.

"Really." Killua replied with a smile.

"Good, good. It's nice to have friends. So, you were an assassin?"

Killua nodded. "Yeah, but I left that life behind. I'm not letting anyone tell me how to live my life."

Villanueva stared at him before he smiled. "Good. Killua knows what's best for Killua. You have my respect." Killua was a bit startled. "We both may have killed for the sake of money, but the difference is that I chose this life, you were forced into it. I think you deserve to choose your life. I think you deserve to live happily after being forced to live through such horrible things."

Killua looked at him in shock. "I killed people and ruined families. I don't deserve that."

"Don't ever say that." Villanueva grabbed Killua by the shoulder, shocking the boy further. "You may have been molded by evil; may have been marked by evil, but you are not evil. You may have the skills and ability to kill a man, but you are just a child. A child that wants to be free. Almost like a bird in a cage that was set near an open window."

Villanueva shook his head. "And now that you are free from that life, free from the cage, you don't know what to do; don't remember how to fly." Villanueva kept his grip firm yet gentle. "You will learn how to fly again. And you'll find the happiness you deserve."

Killua's eyes were wide. The words about a bird, although a bit odd, were a good way to sum up his life. Killua remembered how many times he saw children playing when he just finished a job. And how many times he wanted to cry and yell at his parents for forcing him to kill. When he saw kids playing with friends, he was reminded that he wasn't allowed to have those. When he saw the kids call for their siblings, he could only think of his brother as a trainer, nothing more. And when he saw a parent's worried expression when their child hurt themselves playing, he remembered that the only time he ever had his mother fuse over him was when he was very little, when he was first learning how to kill. The only time she would praise him, it was after finishing a job. When she got, angry and lectured him, it was because he was 'acting out', which was when he wanted to go outside and play. And there was the time he made a friend once. He played at the same park and many times Killua found ways to keep going to that park on his way home. They grew to like each other.

They played whenever Killua finished a job and returned home, but made sure not to take too long and to make sure his brother wasn't around. He had to reject the offers to come over for dinner at his friend's house. It was after one job to kill some mafia big-shot that he made a big mistake. He was told that he would be a tough kill and that it would be a good test for Killua. Killua’s older brother watched from a distance to ensure the job was done correctly and that he didn't get too hurt. It was when he stopped to play with his friend after the job, having been all too easy, that he relaxed. Too much, he quickly learned. His brother had seen them. His brother said that he didn't need friends. His brother, Illumi, thought it would be best to teach little Killua a lesson.

Illumi forced Killua to kill his friend.

Killua looked down. "Do you... really believe that?"

"Of course. Otherwise, I wouldn't have let you anywhere near Sangue." Villanueva smiled.

 _That means he trusts me to be around someone so important to him?_  Killua asked inwardly. "Do they trust me?" He failed to stop himself.

Villanueva patted him on the back. "I'm one-hundred percent certain. Gon especially."

Killua wasn't too sure. He was a killer, he didn't deserve any kindness, but if that was true, then why did he feel so happy when Gon wasn't bothered by the fact he was an assassin? Killua smiled. "Yeah. I guess you're right."

"I'm always right, young grasshopper." Villanueva smirked.

"You're stretching it." They both laughed and nearly woke up the others.

The rest of the night went by peacefully. All that was left was the final Phase. Villanueva was dreading this for days.  _Will they trust me after I tell them the truth?_  He asked himself.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: First lessons.

**"The one with the brightest smile hides the darkest secrets. The one with the prettiest eyes shall shed the most tears. The one with the kindest heart... will feel the most pain."**

**Villanueva.**

Everyone was waiting to get on the airship to go to the last Phase of the Exam when a line of soldiers blocked them. They eyed the applicants down while their tags were checked. When everyone was passed, the soldiers walked around the applicants and into the forest, but Villanueva lagged behind a bit and stopped one of the soldiers.

"I want it intact." Villanueva kept his voice low so the others wouldn't hear. He walked away without looking at him.

"Yes, sir." The soldier jogged to catch up with the others.

On the way to the last Phase, Villanueva joined the others in light conversation. None of them seemed bothered by the soldiers that were on the island. They believed they were going in to search for the applicants that were still on the island, like Ponzu. None of them questioned it. It bothered Villanueva that they didn't give the soldiers a second glance. Even Hisoka seemed unfazed by them. Villanueva wanted to just shrug it off, but something felt off to him.

But since they were conversing happily, Villanueva let it slide. He didn't see why he shouldn't enjoy it while it lasts. He was checking his pistol, the one he had left. He didn't look at anything but the gun until Sangue decided to join them. Villanueva was playing with Sangue when they had him join the conversation. And instead of letting Sangue sit next to Gon and Killua, Villanueva dropped him on Kurapika's lap, surprising him. Kurapika only shook his head at the smile Villanueva gave him as Sangue just laughed. They were chatting freely and Villanueva learned their reasons for coming or the lack of reason. Villanueva already figured out why Kurapika was here, but was surprised that Gon only came in search of his dad. Killua came because he heard it would be hard. Vanessa and Sangue were here because Villanueva was. But Leorio would not let his reason be told.

"We all told you, so you should at least give us something." Sangue said.

"I told you I came-" Leorio tried.

"Came for money, right." Villanueva interrupted. "But there must be a reason besides the promise of money that made you come."

Sangue nodded. "You wouldn't have been able to pass the first Phase if you didn't have something motivating you." Vanessa agreed silently.

Kurapika smiled. "He wants to be a Hunter so he can-" Leorio covered his mouth after jumping from his seat. Sangue, who was still sitting on Kurapika's lap when Leorio jumped had slipped away, leaving Kurapika to deal with Leorio.

"Don't tell them!" He hissed. But Kurapika only chuckled in his hand. Leorio sought to change the topic. "Why did you come here, Villanueva?"

Said person stopped smiling. "I was looking for someone."

Gon smiled. "Then you're like me."

The teen nodded. "Yes, but that person was here at this Exam." This information startled them. "I found her, but she escaped. Now there is no reason for me to continue." It was true, and it was also true that he didn't know why he was still going. He could leave Netero as the examiner for the Last Phase.

"Don't you want to become a Hunter?" Gon asked in confusion.

Sangue sat down and watched Villanueva. He didn't say anything, leaving them in silence. They waited, but he wasn't going to answer. Gon and Killua looked to Vanessa and Sangue for an answer, but they avoided eye contact. Villanueva didn't trust them with everything yet. Luckily Sangue was getting tired and was being held by Villanueva. The boy was trying to stay awake, but the others wanted him to sleep.

The boy whined weakly when Villanueva tried turn him so he can lay his head on his leg. "Not sleepy." He said.

"Liar." Villanueva retorted. "Do you want me to take you to your room?"

Sangue shook his head. "We should get there tomorrow morning. You should go to sleep early." Kurapika told him.

Leorio nodded. "Yeah, you shouldn't push yourself."

Sangue groaned and placed his head on Villanueva's chest, closing his eyes. "Tell me a story, about the past."

Villanueva was startled. He had nothing against telling him stories, but he didn't want to say anything too revealing around the others. "Alright." He started looking around, waiting for something to come to mind. He wasn't one to make up fairy tales, and definitely not one to finish most stories since most didn't end happily.

The others were looking at him with different expressions. Gon appeared to be looking forward to the story; Killua was grinning, clearly amused by this. Leorio was also amused like Killua while Kurapika was smiling. Vanessa was silent, maintaining a blank expression. Villanueva's expression brightened and he looked down at Sangue.

"How about I tell you about when Mother Mary swore?" The others became confused, but they had a feeling that they knew.

Sangue frowned. "She never swears."

"Oh, well, two little boys managed to do so." He looked up. "Mother Mary was a priestess at a northern temple." He told them and they nodded. "The boy's... well, I'll just call them Knights. The White and Black Knight. As the names suggest, they are opposites. The Black Knight would always be the one to get into trouble."

Vanessa hid her smile well. "The White Knight was the one that did his chores, followed the rules, and never did anything to get in trouble." Villanueva explained. "But when the two met, the Black Knight managed to convince him to help him with some pranks. Sure, they got scolded, but this was a new feeling for the White Knight, and the excitement, the rush he got was very addictive. He wanted to do more."

"What else did they do?" Villanueva looked up at Gon, who was actually listening to the story intently. The others were also listening.

Villanueva smiled and looked at Gon. "Tons. They were a good dynamic duo. They did little pranks or did little 'jobs'." Villanueva made air quotes with his fingers.

"'Jobs'?" Killua asked.

Villanueva chuckled. "As small as getting an extra cookie at lunch to getting each other out of trouble." Sangue shifted lightly. "Now, where was I? Oh, yes. Well, since Mary was an older woman, one with a strict raising, she rarely swore or even spoke out of turn." He looked at the others with a smile. "The White Knight was the one that wanted her to swear. This made the Black Knight extremely excited. So, now that they had something they both wanted, they set out to find the way to make her mad enough to swear."

Villanueva looked excited himself which made Kurapika smile. "They did everything. From hiding around a corner then jumping out, all the way to the bucket with water on a door. You remember that, Sangue?"

The boy groaned and blushed. "Don't remind me."

"You put a bucket filled with water on a door, tied to a rope so that when the door opens anyone under it gets soaked. It's just that you forgot the rope." Killua cringed a bit and imagined what happened.

Sangue whined and buried his face in Villanueva's chest, embarrassed. Villanueva and Leorio chuckled. "It's not funny!" He shined. "You lectured me."

"You did something you knew was bad, so I thought it best to show you why." Villanueva said.

"But you caught the bucket and not a single drop spilled." Killua had imagined Villanueva not only got splashed with water, but had the bucket on his head as well. "You didn't get wet."

Villanueva smiled softly and he closed his eye as he continued his story. "All these pranks only got them long lectures. So, one morning they were going to try once more, if it failed they'd give up. When Mother Mary was giving a sermon, the two boys managed to find a thread attached to her robe. Turns out, it was getting worn and was starting to fall apart. The Black Knight pulled on the string and, without Mary noticing, attached it to her chair so it would be pulled out when she moved. So as soon as she got up, the string was being pulled out. She freaked and jumped away, and out came the string in its entirety."

"What happened?" Gon asked. Judging from the other's facial expressions, Gon was the only one that didn't have a clue what was coming.

Villanueva smirked. "Well, the robe had two main parts: a part that covered her upper torso and a part to cover he the waist down. The thread that was pulled out was the only thread keeping the two parts together." Villanueva watched as Gon slowly came to realize what that meant.

Gon gasped. "You don't mean...?"

"I mean." Villanueva nodded and Gon gaped a bit. "The lower part of her robe slid right down, exposing her undergarments. She was shocked at first and sought to cover herself. That was until she spotted two snickering boys and she just flipped." Leorio looked like he was going to laugh when he managed to force it down to a chuckle, something Villanueva, glowing with a boyish smile, failed to notice. "She started yelling and cursing. Everyone was shocked. So much that no one tried to help he catch the boys. They scrambled out of there, a half-naked woman chasing after them with a face red with anger. Things then were so..."

He tried off when he looked down. Sangue was sleeping, gently holding onto his shirt. He looked up and saw their smiles. It was sad that Villanueva knew Sangue for years, but still only noticed he was sleeping after a few minutes. "...bright." He finished. Villanueva picked Sangue up to take him to his room.

Kurapika got up when Villanueva did. "I'll come with you." Villanueva was going to decline when he noticed the look in his eyes. He nodded and they made their way to the room Sangue would sleep in.

Kurapika kept glancing at Villanueva to the point that it was annoying the other teen. "Say what you want to say." His tone was friendly enough.

"I want your help." Kurapika admitted.

"With what?" Villanueva asked softly.

Kurapika didn't answer until they reached the room Villanueva was looking for. Inside was the old martial artist and the bald ninja and a few others. Unlike before, the rooms had a few couches. Kurapika watched Villanueva talk to the old man. Later, Kurapika would learn that Villanueva knew of the old man and was asking him to watch over Sangue for a while. The old man agreed. The two left the room and walked down some of the hall ways, but weren't going back to the others. They stopped at a bench and sat down. Villanueva lightly tapped the bench and sent out a small ring of light, the same light he used on the island, exposing the souls of everyone on the airship, so that he wouldn't say anything of importance around someone that might use it against him.

Villanueva looked at Kurapika. "So, what did you want my help with?" Kurapika opened his mouth to speak, but it seems he either didn't know how to say it, or he was choking. Villanueva may never choke on his words before, so it bothered him to see someone open and close their mouth like a fish. "Speak. I will listen." Villanueva said in a stern, yet friendly voice. How he managed that was anyone's guess.

Kurapika nodded. He looked down, forming the words in his mind, preparing to say them. "I want you to help me get revenge on the Phantom Troupe."

"I have no reason to fight them. But I do owe them for hurting my old man, though." Villanueva rubbed his chin. Enocente was as tough as they come, but even he had his limits.

Kurapika brightened a bit, a glint of hope in his eyes. "I also want to get my clan's eyes back." Villanueva frowned.

"I can understand why you'd want me to help with getting the eyes back, but why ask me to help with your revenge?" His eye was staring straight ahead.

"You killed one before, right? You can help me fight them. Or at least help me train to fight them." Those were good points. Perfectly responsible.

"I killed one, but that was for a personal reason." He pondered this, gesturing to Kurapika to wait a moment. "I might be able to help with your training, but I can't help get your peoples' eyes back. Sorry."

Kurapika looked shocked. "Why? You should know the people that you sold them to, and the ones who might have the rest." Villanueva nodded. "So why won't you help me get them back?"

"Many people can and will try to come up with hundreds of reasons as to why someone does something." Villanueva looked up and closed his eye. "The mind can wither the lies of reality without being lost." Kurapika stared at him in confusion. "Do you believe I kill, buy, and sell illegal goods for personal pleasure?" His eye opened as his head turned to look at him. Without his contact, the pale eye was able to fully express the emotion within him. And it terrified Kurapika. "No. I have my reasons for doing what I do."

Kurapika shuddered at the cold tone. "I'm sure you have a good reason."

Villanueva blinked, and the contact was back, turning his eye back to the dark brown, hiding his emotion. "Truly? You think I did this as a means of survival, don't you?" Kurapika was about to respond when Villanueva blinked and his eye went wide, looking startled. "Sorry." He rubbed his forehead. "Lost it for a second."

"Are you okay?" Villanueva nodded.

Villanueva stared for a moment. "Asking me to help you... that's not all you wanted to talk about, was it?" Kurapika was surprised.

 _He could tell? How can he read me so easily?_  Kurapika shook the thoughts away. "It's about the revenge." He admitted. "You made some good points back at the tower. And now I feel... scared."

Villanueva eyed him quietly. "Does it have to do with me?" Kurapika nodded. "Revenge is as personal as it can get. Don't change yourself, your life goal for me."

Kurapika looked down at the floor. "But when I'm around you and listen to your belief about forgiveness, I start to doubt my choices I've made so far. About my revenge."

"Would you prefer if I wasn't around then?" He asked calmly.

"No! I just..." He looked down. What Villanueva said in the tower, about hurting his friends, the words rung in his head. "I'm not sure why."

Villanueva sighed and got up and took a few steps away. "I'll take helping you train into consideration." He turned back and glared at the blonde, who stiffened. "If you can get your shit together and give me an actual reason, that is." He turned and walked off.

Kurapika felt like he was stabbed right in the heart. He knew it was his fault. Villanueva had wanted to know why he was doubting his choice all the sudden. He probably thought Kurapika was being childish. Having said all that stuff about getting revenge and his clan's eyes back, like that was all he existed for. And now that he was getting closer to actually starting his revenge, he was hesitating all the sudden. As if the revenge was an obstacle, and Kurapika had said he'd overcome it with ease, but now that he came face-to-face with it, he was stunned at its enormity.

Kurapika sighed and felt a few tears blur his vision. "Why am I afraid?" He asked allowed, as if he would be answered.

Villanueva didn't say anything when Kurapika came back and the rest of the ride went uneventful. When they arrived the next morning, they were called to a lobby inside the hotel they were going to use. Netero stood there, holding the little Netero doll in his hands.

"I can't believe you kept that." Villanueva commented.

"It would be rude to throw away a gift." Netero responded, earning some weird glances. It was Villanueva's gift he gave him the one time he remembered Netero's birthday.

Netero mad the doll look at them. "Why would you throw away something do beautiful?" Villanueva rolled his eye.

Netero smiled. "I'm sure you all are exhausted from the last Phase and the ride over here. So, you're welcome to spend the rest of this day to get something to eat and rest." There were positive responses from the crowd. "This hotel is owned by-"

A man came up and started whispering into his ear. Netero hummed a few times before his expression grew grim. He looked up at everyone. Villanueva knew the look and clenched his fists. Netero stared at the applicants silently as they stared back in confusion. The man who had talked to Netero left quickly, leaving them all to stare at the Chairman.

He cleared his throat loudly. "You are all excused for today. Please, enjoy yourselves." He turned and left.

Villanueva frowned and walked away before anyone could say anything. The rest soon went to get something to eat.

Villanueva walked down the halls quickly. He wasn't walking, but he wasn't running either. He stared straight ahead and ignored everyone around him. He didn't stop walking until he reached a set of double doors that was being watched by two men in black. The two opened the doors and moved out of the way when Villanueva approached. Inside was a bright white room with an operating table in the middle. Vanessa, Enocente, and Netero were there. And on the table was the thing that used to be an applicant.

Villanueva put on some gloves and looked at a tray with various tools. Scalpels, bone saw, a tong-looking thing, and a few things to keep the skin open. "Let's begin," They nodded and the light above them was turned on.

Villanueva started by cutting right down the middle then along the collar bone and the waist, making an "I" in the corpse. Villanueva puled the skin open like a book and nearly gagged at the smell. The rib cage looked fairly normal. Just some discoloration. He was about to get the saw when he saw the damage he did to the rib cage that night. He put his fingers under the ribs and pulled, and the rib cage came loose.

"This thing is as different from us, as we are from you." Villanueva told Netero. He set the rib cage aside and looked at the exposed organs. "No sign of the kidneys." He mumbled.

"Where are they?" Enocente asked. Villanueva stuck his hand into the guts and pulled his hand out, holding a rotting kidney. "That's just nasty." Enocente gagged.

"When the host is infected, the body gets rid of any nonessential parts of the body. I guess it had no need for kidneys, so I got rid of them. Just like the hair, it let, well more like forced it to fall out."

He examined the heart. It was slightly crushed at the top. "What's wrong with its lungs?"

Villanueva looked at them closely and saw fleshy tubes that were connected to the lungs were also connected to the heart. "Their diet consists of meat and occasionally blood."

"So they're vampires?" Enocente asked.

Villanueva gave him a weird look. "You don't get out often, do you?"

"Nope."

"When it drinks blood some say it gets stronger, but that's not true. They merely get their strength back." Villanueva told them.

"What do you mean?" Netero asked.

"When they are infected, they never really get used to their new bodies, so they get a bit weak. They may be faster and have better instincts than before, but it means nothing if you can't move properly."

Enocente eyed its crushed head. "If I get bit, would I turn into one? Like a zombie?"

"Nothing so simple, Enocente." Villanueva shook his head. "They can't spread like that."

"Then how?"

Villanueva slammed his hand into the guts again making a loud squishy sound, making Enocente pale a bit. Villanueva smirked and tore out a fleshy ball looking thing and held it out for them to see. "Damn! Would you stop tearing things out to answer my questions?!" Enocente yelled.

Villanueva ignored him and examined the ball of flesh. "They can only spread by infecting another host with this, a parasitic organism that lives even after the creature itself dies." The ball of flesh had vein-like strings on the bottom. "Those things on the bottom are what attaches to the heart and injects the venom." The ball of flesh squealed as Villanueva crushed it with his hand.

One of his soldiers came up holding glass jars. "Where was I? The lungs, right. They don't drink it necessarily. They inhale it into their lungs, and unlike ours, there's a place for the liquid to go." He poked the tube that was connecting the heart and lungs. "Instead of trying to hack up the blood it simply transfers it directly to the heart, where it goes right to their own blood stream."

He eyed the heart before he cut one of the tube and held it upward. "Hold out your finger, Enocente."

"What?"

"Just do it." Enocente did so and had his finger cut. Villanueva held it over the tube.

The blood dripped into the tube and into the heart, and it started beating rapidly and the other organs moved violently, making them jump. "What the hell?" The larger man looked down at it in shock.

"The brain was completely destroyed, but the heart wasn't. It's still trying to feed. Trying to live." They looked at it as Villanueva started cutting into the heart, killing it and pulled off a fairly large chunk of it and place it in one of the jars the soldier was holding. They were to be taken elsewhere to be studied. "Now, the brain sample." He opened the skull, what's left of it, and looked inside.

Vanessa raised an eyebrow. "The brain is mush. How will you get a piece that's whole enough to be properly studied?"

Enocente examined it. "Well, we can look around and find any chunks of brain matter that's intact and collect as much of it as we can." He suggested.

Villanueva stuck his gloved hand inside, swirled it around, and pulled out a bloody mess of brain and flesh. He dumped it into the other jar. He smiled and held up his bloody hands. "Ta-da!"

"Or you can do that."

Netero frowned. "What happens when they're infected? Do they get stronger?"

Villanueva wiped off the smile quickly. "Technically, they're getting weaker in terms of physical strength. But recent studies and from personal experience with this one, I'm guessing they're starting to retain more intelligence. They are like pack animals when it comes to hunting, but as far as I can tell, and with evidence of their increasing intelligence, they will be able to retain and use any powers they may have had in life to their fullest."

Netero looked shocked. "So if I was to be infected..."

"You'd kill us all with your Zero Hand." Vanessa said softly.

Enocente frowned. "So, it's not a zombie and it's not a vampire. So what do we call them. Ghouls or something?"

"'Ghouls'? That's a name for them." Villanueva murmured thoughtfully.

"So is 'vulture'." Vanessa commented dryly.

**Later that night.**

Villanueva walked down the halls. He slipped into Sangue's room to check on him. He was sound asleep. Villanueva walked over quietly and knelt down and planted a small kiss on the boy's forehead. "Sleep well, little cub." He whispered. He stood up and left, shutting the door silently.

Villanueva checked the others' except for Vanessa's. Leorio was actually trying to flirt with some girl in a suit. Villanueva wanted to stay and watch if she would punch him, but he had places to be. He peeked in Gon's room and saw that he and Killua decided to have a pillow fight, if the condition of the room was any evidence. The two must have fought until one or the other passed out, because Gon was sleeping on the bed while Killua was on the floor. Villanueva felt compelled to do something and that thing was to tuck Gon in. He made sure the boy was asleep before he picked up Killua up and left, barely managing to shut the door quietly. He knew Killua's room number and was going to take him there.

But there was someone there already and they knew and seemed to be using  _Nen_  inside. Villanueva decided to play it safe and went back to Gon's room and put Killua in the same bed. They shifted slightly, Killua nearly waking up, but after a moment of silence Villanueva was sure they were asleep and left. He didn't know who was in Killua's room, but Villanueva wasn't going to put him in any potential danger. He stopped in the hallway. Now he was feeling protective of Killua now. He must be getting soft. He shook his head and went to the last room.

Kurapika's.

He stopped in front of the door and stared at it.  _Can I really face him after what I said? It was reasonable logic, I'm sure, but not everyone likes to see it that way._  Villanueva's thoughts made him turn away, but a scream from inside the room made him freeze in his tracks.

**McFeely's memory.**

**The "Purge".**

Hundreds upon hundreds of dead, rotting corpses were piled in a town square. Men, women, children, elderly, babies; all were piled in one massive, bloody heap. A man was surrounded by men in armor. Soldiers. And people wearing casual clothing. Civilians. They were confused, shocked even at the bloodshed. The man was shouting. When he spoke, hundreds of voices sounded at once and mixed with his. A language older than any tongue of Man. Yet was easily understandable. He was explaining why these people, these seemingly normal people had to be killed.

He said they were corrupted. Lost to madness and Darkness. That there was no saving them. Even saying that they were not only a threat to them and their nation, but a threat to all living things. The cries of men and women drew their attention. Soldiers dragged a woman and her daughter out of a building by their hair. The woman was stabbed in the stomach several times. The little girl had he throat slit. More cries. A man carrying a metal cylinder that was ticking, moved to a large building and tossed it in before getting back. Soon, a greenish smoke came pouring from the doorway and windows upstairs. A man came out, coughing blood and screaming bloody murder. His face was blistered, bloody and swollen. They were what looked like pimples growing on his face, moving, and popping, letting blood flow out.

The man collapsed. Blood coming from his eyes. Air unable to get into his lungs. And if he did, it burned. The gas filled his lungs, and was slowly dissolving them, like an acid. No, that's what it was. A acid in gas form. The cries that started in the gassed building was replaced by violent coughing and then, nothing. A child cried before being silenced forever by the fast spreading gas. Men tried shielding their loved ones, but the gas reached all of them and killed them all the same.

A small boy was looking at a soldier with large, pale eyes. He had tears running down his cheeks. The soldier raised his spear when the boy let out a loud cry and scrambled to a fallen woman. The boy clung to her clothes and shook her, calling out to her, and received nothing as a response. The boy wailed, and cried for his mother to "Wake up!" Over and over, and over. The man's eyes were wide, filled with horror when the man who had been shouting before walked over. He yelled some indistinct words and grabbed the spear from the soldier. The man raised the spear and brought it down on the boy, impaling him and his already dead mother on it. The boy's cries only increase. The spear had only hit his lower right side. He was still alive. He was still feeling the pain. The man had a twisted grin on his face as he twisted the spear, making the boy scream at the top of his lungs until he could scream no more. All that came out after a minuet of this torture was a raspy squeak here and there. He died soon after his voice did.

A pile of bodies was lit on fire. A small girl was thrown into the fire alive after biting a soldier's hand. She screamed until the fire reached her lungs, destroying her ability to talk.

They were being massacred.

They were being killed on a false belief.

They were dead.

They won't ever come back.

They were dead.

They are nothing but ashes now.

Dead. Dead. Dead, dead, dead, dead!

**Villanueva.**

"Kurapika! Wake up! Kurapika! Please, Kurapika! Wake up!" Villanueva shook the screaming teen. His eye was wide while Kurapika's wide eyes were glowing a bright Scarlet.

The teen didn't stop screaming and Villanueva wasn't sure what to do. So he pressed his forehead to Kurapika's and saw what he was seeing. He nearly got sick. He was still weak, but he was focusing his energy not to remove the memory but to put one over it. To hide the memory he was seeing if only for a moment. Kurapika's mind was in complete disarray. He thrashed around even as Villanueva worked to get rid of the images. Finally, after what felt like hours, Villanueva managed to reestablish a link between their brains and he quickly put a memory from his own past on top of the one he was seeing now.

Villanueva's heart was racing and he was quick to say comforting words as he eased the memory into Kurapika's head. The teen slowly calmed down enough for Villanueva to cut the link. As soon as he did he collapsed on the floor and vomited. He pushed himself up painfully and could make out the black, thick fluid he retched. As soon as it came into contact with the air, it started evaporating.

"Don't... Please don't... Don't leave me. Please..." Villanueva looked up weakly at Kurapika as his eyes slowly looked around, seeking comfort.

Villanueva slowly pulled himself on the bed, half his body sore in so many internal places. He grabbed Kurapika's hand and squeezed tightly. "I'm here. I'm here." Villanueva repeated this for nearly half an hour before Kurapika started to come to his senses again.

"Villanueva." Kurapika smiled as tears flowed down his cheeks. The boy was broke. What he saw, something that happened years ago, something he will see as a nightmare, has broken him. "I'm sorry."

Villanueva laid down, pulling Kurapika down too. He panted lightly and held the teen's hand. "There's nothing more to be said right now. Sleep."

Kurapika grabbed Villanueva's chin and turned him towards him. "I know why I'm so afraid. It's because of you." Villanueva had enough energy to frown. "You were right. My revenge will hurt my friends. And you. I don't want to lose you to the Troupe, but I don't want you to leave my side. I want to protect you, and Sangue. I don't want to see you in pain."

"I am not a kid, Kurapika." Villanueva said defensively. "I can take a beating."

"No! I don't want you to get hurt. But most of all, I don't want to see you suffer anymore." Kurapika's voice cracked as tears flowed from his eyes.

The other male was too weak to so anything but talk. "What?"

Kurapika wrapped his arms around Villanueva and pulled him close. "Don't try to hide it. I saw it. You survived while your people were killed and you feel guilty that you survived and they didn't. You took in a child and raised him when you could have left him. You did everything from protecting us from Hisoka to convincing us to helping us all pass the Fourth Phase by getting our tags, even when some of us didn't trust you. You don't have to carry that burden anymore."

Kurapika held the other male tightly, afraid that if he let go, he would be gone forever. "I want to help you. I want to stand beside you. I... I..." His voice cracked again as more tears came from his eyes.

Villanueva took all this in and watched the boy, a teen that was so composed, so stable at the beginning of the Exam slowly fall apart. He fell apart because of him. If he had not intervened he wouldn't have changed. But then, he and the others would be dead. "Shh." Villanueva weakly held Kurapika and rubbed his back.

"I don't want to lose you. Or anyone else."

Villanueva closed his eye. "You won't. Because I'm going to be with you all every step of the way. Even if we have to make the world our enemy, I'll stand beside you. I'll help you carry your burdens, while you help carry mine." He smiled when Kurapika seemed to relax. Either from shock or some form of relief, neither knew. "As long as we live, we'll stand together until the Gods take us. We will carry each other. Until neither of us can fight anymore." He looked at Kurapika, who was smiling.

"Villanueva... you..." He couldn't even say anything. All sorts of emotions were running through Kurapika's head, but happiness was the dominate feeling there.

Villanueva smiled softly, his eye showing all his emotions to him. "I love you, Kurapika."

The Kurta was stunned. He barely could say the words. "I l-love you, t-too, Villanueva."

The other teen leaned closer and their lips were locked in a passionate kiss. Kurapika felt as if a light was being shined in front of him. As if he had been in a dark abyss with demons surrounding him. Now there was a light. A light that will guide and aid him in defeating these monsters. And when it is finally over, the light will lead him to his future. Kurapika was certain that future was with Villanueva and Sangue. The others, too, of course. But Villanueva he loved, and Sangue he loved as a child, a son

Villanueva, on the other hand, was praying that he doesn't bring any harm to Kurapika.  _I don't even know what love is. Please, God, don't let him suffer because of me._  He pulled Kurapika tighter to his body, longing for the warmth of the other. They broke the kiss and stared in to the other's eyes (eye for Villanueva). Kurapika kissed him again, softer this time. When he leaned up again, Villanueva saw something in his eyes. A primal longing. Just as Kurapika was letting his hand trail down Villanueva's side.

"Ow!"

Kurapika jumped. "What? Are you okay?"

Villanueva was mentally relieved he managed to avoid something complicated, but hated the fact that he had to feel pain for it. The wound on his side, the one he has sewn, it would seem to have swollen some. "Some wounds from the Fourth Phase." It was not a complete lie. "We should sleep."

Kurapika nodded and managed to get the blanket over Villanueva and carefully pulled him close. Villanueva hoped tomorrow wouldn't bring too much drama. Tomorrow he had to expose a secret he was hiding from his friends the entire Exam. In Villanueva's eye there is a shadow of doubt, fear of the unsaid. He feared that they might resent him after he tells them all. Maybe they will understand and all will be well.

_I have no such luck._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The Guardian's tests.

**"I just wanted to tell, that I love you. I love you with all my heart, along with all those that know your name, your face. Your softest of whispers demand absolute obedience. You rise everyday like the sun. During the day you let your benevolence shine brightly. But by night you let a faker take your place. You are my Queen. Our Queen, but my Mistress. You are my light. You are my only reason for my existence."**

**Villanueva.**

Sore was a good way of describing how Villanueva felt when he woke up. He looked over and watched the sleeping form next to him. Kurapika had a peaceful look on his face while he slept. Villanueva watched him sleep for a couple of minutes. He noticed how his chest rose and fell with every breath. He reached over and placed his hand on his chest, just to feel his heartbeat. He took comfort from the feeling. It was something he couldn't explain.

Villanueva moved closer and laid his head on Kurapika's chest and sighed softly as he listened to the beating. Kurapika reacted to the pressure on his chest by placing a hand on Villanueva's head. He felt Kurapika close his hand as if he was trying to grab his head to move it. Villanueva could laugh when he mumbled something and pulled his head tightly to his chest, like a one-arm hug, just around his head. He could feel the warmth from Kurapika's hand and chest. Villanueva wanted it to last, but there was much to do.

He tried to sit up but yelped when he felt pain in his ear. He covered his mouth and touched his ear. He looked down at Kurapika as he shifted from the sound and a tug on his shirt and Villanueva saw his earring on Kurapika's shirt, right where his head was laid. He pulled his hand away from his ear and saw blood on it. He sighed and picked up the earring and noticed it had got caught on his shirt and, this was really Villanueva's fault, the earring didn't just pop out from the earring back when tugged on. The earring back locked it in place and wouldn't come off accidentally. This was the problem. He could tug any direction and they would never pop off. He had to twist the back and apply pressure to it to make it come loose. It simply getting on Kurapika's shirt wasn't was the only reason it was torn out though. Villanueva didn't even know he still had them on and he was sure that Kurapika was in a deep sleep when he moved to get up, so when he got up he didn't think to go slowly. With both it being caught fairly well in the shirt and the strong tug it decided to stay with Kurapika's shirt, tearing his earlobe in the process.

Not that it hasn't happened before. People see a shiny earring and they just have to grab and tear it out. Other times the earring just gets hit by something and would come off. Sure, it was just the earring coming off at those times, no big deal for most, but that was the reason for the new earring back. Now he had a tore earlobe. He got off the bed carefully and took out the other earring and examined them. He wiped any blood on them and put them on the table next to Kurapika's side of the bed and left the room.

He found his room quickly and looked at the clothes, weapons, and tech spread out on tables. Netero had done this, no doubt. He got some new clothes and went into the bathroom to clean up the new injury and to take a shower. The dissection the night before kept him up late and of course the thing with Kurapika. He sighed happily when the hot water hit his skin and started to wash away all the grime on his body. When he got out he got dressed and examined the tattoos on his arms. They were a dark and were something people couldn't get out of their minds when they see it. It was words written in a language older than Sumerian, the 'Holy Grail of dead languages'. Or at least, human languages. He touched them and frowned at the smooth texture. Unlike normal tattoos, they were as smooth as the rest of the skin. As if the tattoos were there since birth.

He left the bathroom and sat at a desk with a laptop on it. He uploaded all the files from his phone to it and looked at the pictures. He examined the person's face. Villanueva had never met the Kurta before they were killed, so he only had what Kurapika wears to go off. Which wasn't a lot to go off. The male in the picture seemed a bit younger than Kurapika, or was just shorter. He couldn't tell with the angle and quality of the photograph. He rubbed his chin and stared at the screen. He checked the other pictures and grew increasingly frustrated with the how poor the pictures were. They were either too far, blurred, at a bad angle, or had the person among a large group of people, making it hard to get any specific details.

A knock sounded on the door and Villanueva sighed. "Come in." He called after looking the clock. It's four in the morning. Netero came in holding a tray of food and a smile on his face. The smell of hot food reached Villanueva's nose and he sent a look back. "You'll get fat, eating that much."

Netero laughed. "I was told that you only nibbled at your food in Trick Tower, and last night you missed dinner when you showed us the Ghoul."

"Yes, well- wait. Ghoul?" Netero nodded. "Let me guess. Enocente actually named them?"

"He thinks the name's fitting."

"That's Enocente, alright." Villanueva turned back to the computer and tried to match a photo to any images in his database.

Netero peered over his shoulder at the screen. "Who's that?"

Villanueva shrugged. "Not sure. Some say it's a Kurta survivor. But I'm not convinced it is."

Netero set the tray down and gave Villanueva a concerned look. "Did something happen?"

"Dreams." He answered.

"Dreams? What do you mean?" Netero pulled up a chair and sat down.

Villanueva didn't look very bothered, but Netero knew he was an expert at hiding his emotions. "Memories, perhaps. I do have nightmares of the attempted genocide of my people, and those are mainly memories. The dream I had on the Island was no different. Very surreal, and worrying. But I'm not sure if the memories are mine. They're so hazy and there's nothing in them that can help determine when this memory was."

"How can you not be sure?" The old man didn't know much about Villanueva's dreams since it wasn't an easy topic to bring up.

"These." Villanueva held up his arms. "The tattoos hold special properties and one allows me to see, and if needed, take memories from someone. If I am quick enough I can get the recent memories of a dead or dying man." He rubbed his arm and looked down. "The recent memories are the easiest to see, but the hardest to change or take."

Netero looked at Villanueva. "Why don't you tell me all about it?"

Villanueva stared at him in shock before he smirked. "Nice try, old man. But I don't give up the goods that easily."

Netero laughed and grabbed a bowl of soup and held it out to Villanueva. The teen smiled and took it. For a while Villanueva ate and had a lengthy conversation with Netero until he finished eating. When he was done Netero took the tray and left, leaving Villanueva to the more unpleasant part of his day. Villanueva looked at the assortment of weapons and picked up a pistol. As he did his phone went off, but it wasn't a tone for calls, or text, but a reminder. He went into the bathroom with the gun and a silver suitcase that was sitting on the bed when he came in and set everything on the counter. He opened the suitcase and pulled out the syringe and a vile with a gray liquid inside. He filled the syringe and set it down. Villanueva sighed and removed his shirt and examined the tattoos on his chest for a brief moment before getting back to work.

He opened his left eye and slowly pulled out the gem. When it came out his aura flared and Villanueva struggled to keep it under control. He silently place it down, making sure not to drop it. It acted as a restrain on his power, but whenever he takes it out he sees visions. He didn't know if they were memories he has lost, premonitions, or hallucinations, but it frightened him. Villanueva felt his stomach turn upside down as he examined his face in the mirror. A voice gently echoed in his mind. When he tried to ignore it the voice got louder. It said something strange. It wouldn't stop and it was causing a massive headache.

Villanueva's eye went wide as he took in a deep breath and held it. He picked up the gun and turned off the safety.

**_"Do it."_ **

Villanueva placed the gun to his head as he glared at the mirror.

**_"Yes. Do it."_ **

Villanueva started to squeeze the trigger.

**_"Do it. Win. You know you want to do it."_ **

The trigger squeaked.

**_"Do it... Do it!"_ **

The voice grunted angrily when Villanueva pulled the gun away and dropped it.

**_"Hmph. Next time."_ **

Villanueva looked up at himself and saw sweat pouring down his face. He checked the syringe and steadied himself before raising the syringe. He paused and set the syringe down before he took a scalpel from the suitcase and carefully cut his eyelids off. Blood dripped into his empty eye socket, but now he could be sure he hits the right mark. He picked up the syringe and slowly pushed it into his head through his eye socket. When he felt it touch his brain, he carefully angled it and pushed further. The needle was very thin so that it couldn't cause damage by moving anything. It went deeper and deeper and Villanueva felt his legs wobble slightly. He felt the vision in his right eye blur as he reached the spot.

He slowly started to inject the fluid into his brain. Unfortunately, the liquid was as thick as blood and that meant he had to inject it in slowly so as to not damage the sensitive parts of his brain. His hands started shaking and his heart rate sped up. It was only half empty. He felt his body grow cold and his feet felt as if they were bleeding. His right eye bled, the cold liquid flowing down his cheek then down his chin. Then there was a small click, signaling that the syringe was empty. Villanueva slowly took it out the same way he put it in. When it came out he dropped it and grew dizzy.

It took more than half an hour for Villanueva's vision and head to clear. He turned on the sink and washed away the blood. It was worrying how many times that Villanueva had to wash off blood. He reached up and touched where he cut the eyelids off. Of course they'll heal in time, but suddenly missing eyelids, which will expose the gem, tend to draw unwanted attention. A white flame came from his hand and it consumed the injured area and once the wound was completely covered, Villanueva pulled his hand away, leaving the flame on the wound. Then the flame grew brighter and a loud hiss sounded in the bathroom and the white flames died, revealing his eyelids. They were grown back, as if nothing happened. Villanueva touched them and felt them twitch then open. He smiled and put the gem back in and closed his eye.

The healing drains energy like a big truck drains gas. So although he can use it whenever he wants to, he usually relies on his natural healing. Even though "natural" is not a good way to describe it. Then a strange shift in the air made him feel uneasy. It was a feeling he knew and learned to react to such at a moment’s notice. A Immortal has arrived. But Villanueva didn't know if it was a Half-blood or the real thing. He only knew when something inhuman entered through the Gateway.

Whoever it was, they must be a fool. They were leaving themselves completely exposed. Villanueva knew little of the gem in his head, but he did know it helped restrain his powers. Should he wish Villanueva could find, say, Gon even if he was on the other side of the world. All he had to do was open his mind and simply sense. If Gon was here alive he could find him. Orion had taught him the ability. But O told him that Orion can look into not only the other realms but the dimensions in the mortal realm. The drawback is that others can sense him easily, unlike when he closes his mind. To close his mind is to hide his soul, making a barrier that rendered him invisible to those using what he calls the  _Ojo de Dios_ , or the Eye of God. And the fool that just arrived wasn't even trying to protect himself. Villanueva could feel another shift, a different kind, but one that was familiar. It would seem Vanessa felt this new arrival as well and was going to use her Eye of God to find them. Villanueva sighed.

"I came here for a simple time." Villanueva complained. His right eye started glowing brightly. He was going to help her out.

**Erwin.**

The air was heavier than that of the homeland. Erwin's body felt heavy now that he was on the other side of the Gateway. He struggled to stand and felt the weight of his armor weighing him down, almost crushing him. He groaned and tried to force himself to stand and unintentionally used his powers to help him with the weight of the armor, revealing himself. Erwin felt his energy drain faster than any other time before.

Across the world in NGL, the Keeper that fought Villanueva looked up from his new domain and smirked. He got up and disappeared. "Poor little cub." His voice echoed across the land and reached Erwin.

Erwin's mind was suddenly filled with voices.

_"Erwin."_

The boy looked up. "Villanueva?" Then another.

_"Erwin!"_

"Vanessa?" He asked as his eyes searched frantically.

 _"You need to close your mind."_  Came Villanueva's voice.

_"Close it!"_

_"He's coming!"_

Erwin's head throbbed painfully as he voices continued. "Stop." He begged.

 _"He's coming for you!"_  Villanueva warned.

 _"Please, Erwin!"_  Vanessa pleaded.

 _"YOU NEED TO CLOSE YOUR MIND!"_  The two yelled.

The voices stopped when Erwin heard something land next to him. He looked over and saw a large mass of Darkness. Erwin's eyes went wide and he collapsed as the Darkness surrounded him. There was nothing but pure evil coming from the mass. Figures could barely be seen moving in the Darkness. Eerie voices taunted him from within the shadows. Erwin groaned as his heart ached painfully as the Darkness drew closer.

Then, when it seemed he would be lost to the Darkness, a small ball of flame appeared and hovered them. There was a moment of silence before it exploded and sent flames in all directions, nearly frying all of them before the flames collected in one spot, making a massive mass of flame. It looked like a floating bonfire even when it shifted and it took the shape of a man. Black eyes stared down at the Keepers

**_"Did you believe it would be that easy?"_ **

The flames shined brightly, exposing the Keepers. The flaming figure slowly floated down scorching the Keepers. Two of them fled immediately while one stayed and glared at the fire. The Keeper snarled at the glow and took off. Erwin felt his eyelids grow heavy as he fell into unconsciousness, darkness slowly consuming him. A voice gently echoes in his head. "Please, stop." He begged weakly.

**Kurapika.**

Tangled in the blankets and sheet, Kurapika moaned as he woke up to the sound of knocking and the sound of Leorio's voice calling his name. He got up and stretched, yawning. He was surprised to see that Villanueva wasn't there. Kurapika started to think that Villanueva had woken up earlier than him, but decided to let him sleep in.

"I'm coming. Just go ahead." He called.

"Okay. Don't take too long." Leorio's voice came from the other side of the door then the sound of retreating footsteps then nothing. Kurapika washed up and got dressed and left to go have breakfast.

He froze when he spotted Villanueva's earrings on the small table next to the bed. He picked them up and looked them over. Mainly gold with a few small gems in the ends and a larger one in the center. He decided to take them with him, figuring that Villanueva had forgotten them and put them away with his own stuff. He met up with Leorio who was sporting a nice shiner from a failed flirt last night. Whoever the girl was that he tried to flirt with obviously didn't like what he said.

Kurapika suppressed a chuckle. "What happened to your face?"

"Shut up." Leorio grumbled and Kurapika only chuckled.

**Gon.**

Chatter and the sound of multiple footsteps woke the small tan boy from his peaceful slumber. He yawned loudly and wanted to go back to sleep, but the Last Phase was today. He opened his eyes and only saw white. He blinked in confusion. It was like snow and it blocked his vision. He reached out to touch it to see if it was just his imagination or if he was still asleep. When he tried his hand was held firmly in place. He looked down to see a pale hand holding his tan one. Gon looked to see that the white thing he was looking at was Killua's hair. He had his eyes closed and was breathing slowly. Gon tried moving his hand again and Killua tightened his grip in his sleep.

Gon chuckled a bit. "Killua." He called.

Nothing. The other boy just kept holding his hand. Gon could feel the warmth that was being shared between their hands and could even feel a bit of sweat. He watched Killua's sleeping face as he felt his hear thump oddly in his chest. Almost as if it skipped a beat. He saw Killua's calm expression and relaxed body and could feel it as well.

He shook the pale boy. "Killua! Wake up!" The other boy stirred a bit.

The other boy sat up a bit, still holding Gon's hand and rubbed his eye and looked at him. "Gon?" He raised his arms to stretch and felt his hand being held down. Gon was still had his hand locked with Killua's and when he got up so did Gon and was pressing his hand into the bed to hold himself up, keeping Killua's hand pinned down.

Killua's eyes went wide. "Killua? Are you okay? You're all red." Killua was trying to say something, but no words came out. "Killua?"

Gon tilted his head to the side, looking up at Killua with a curious and concerned look. Killua's blush intensified. They were pretty close and the closeness made Killua uncomfortable. He swallowed. "I..."

The door burst open and Sangue barged in with a bright smile on his face. "Good morning! Huh? What are you doing to Gon, Killua?" The two jumped and looked at the boy. "Is Gon your wife too, Killua?" Sangue asked innocently.

**Villanueva.**

Everyone was eyeing the teen, but he didn't care about their opinions at the moment so he kept drinking. Enocente didn't like to feed Villanueva's bad habits, but with the Final Phase coming in a few hours he needed to have all the information. Unfortunately, that meant buying a drink. And Villanueva didn't like cheap liquor either. Enocente didn't know why he started drinking and he knew Villanueva's body could handle the alcohol, but there was signs recently that he was getting weaker. Enocente was briefed by Vanessa of his fight with McFeely then the Keeper, but that wasn't why Villanueva was weak. No, he was getting weaker long before that.

Villanueva set the glass down before looking at Enocente with a serious expression. "Did you contact Orion and tell him about my suggestion?"

Enocente was snapped from his daze and nodded. "Yes, but he thinks we can win if we all work together. Just us, no Nightwalkers."

"A single soldier is stronger than you, Enocente. If I can convince them to help, which won't be too hard now, just think what over a thousand of them could do." Villanueva sighed. "They are monsters. Not a shred of humanity left."

Both heard the rumors about the Blackbloods taking humans and fusing them with their Kings, but with Villanueva being a King's Half-blood, Enocente wasn't sure what to believe after being told what happened after being turned. "That's why Orion doesn't want to use them. Can't tell when they might bomb a city just because there was one rouge Keeper." Enocente ordered a drink once he realized this was getting a bit heated.

Nightwalker used to be a term used for someone, Man or Immortal, that was willing to do anything to do what's right. Even killing innocents. "He's just scared. I would too if I was in his position." He downed the rest of his drink and the bartender shakily refilled it. Villanueva's glares left a strong impression on those with a weak heart.

Enocente grunted and slammed his drink and placed some money on the counter. "It's not everyday someone has to prepare for war." Villanueva gave him a smirk and the older man sighed loudly. "I should remember who I'm talking to. You  _were_  Orion's right hand during the Separation." He turned and walked away as Villanueva called out.

"We've both changed a lot." He smiled at the older man as he turned slightly, giving the teen a sideways glance.

He nodded. "Do you even remember who you were before?" Villanueva's smile faded and Enocente immediately regretted it, but left when Kurapika came in the room. He left quickly.

"Who was I? Who am I now?" Villanueva's eye stared off into space.

Enocente glared at nothing in particular as his thoughts came freely.  _Gon... Killua... Kurapika... you met them before, don't you remember, Villanueva?_  Enocente shoved the ninja out of the way and stomped down the hall.  _They may have the same faces, same names, and same struggles, but they aren't the same ones you met before. They are different ones_. Enocente forced the doors open and stomped outside.

Villanueva glared at his drink and watched the ice cubes as he pondered those words. "You're an asshole, old man." He grumbled.

"Villanueva?" Kurapika stood in shock along with Leorio. "What are you wearing?"

At that moment Sangue came in with Gon, dragging a embarrassed Killua. "If you say something your dead!" Killua hissed. Gon tried to calm him down, but Sangue was unaffected by his threats and only laughed.

Gon and Killua blinked when he saw Villanueva except Sangue who smile grew larger. "Villanueva, what are you wearing?"

"That's what Kurapika asked." Leorio commented.

Villanueva raised an eyebrow. "Didn't Sangue tell you?"

"Tell us what?" Killua questioned.

Villanueva sighed. "Well, since he seemed so chatty lately," He gave said boy a look who only chuckled, "I thought he would have told you that I was born and raised in a temple, up north in the mountains."

They all stared.

...

Villanueva ordered a refill.

...

They kept staring.

...

Villanueva took a sip from his drink, waiting for them.

"Huh?"

The teen chuckled as he took another drink. "Not the response I was expecting, but..." He let his comment trail off.

Kurapika recovered first. "I'm sorry. It just surprised us."

"What? That I was raised by monks? Or that I came from a stable home?" He gained a thoughtful expression before he added, "Well, as stable as a temple full of priests, nuns, and monks of all religions can get."

Killua looked him over. Villanueva was wearing a white sleeveless tunic with golden buttons and matching pants and boots. The tunic seemed to be made from a fabric similar to silk On the back of his tunic was a design of two dragons, each with black eyes and were positioned side by side, their heads facing left and right towards each of his arms. The interesting thing about it was that the dragons were different colors, gold and a light green, but were made to be symmetrical on his back. The thing separating the dragons was a skull in the middle of his back, and a tail from each dragon was entering the skull. On his hands were two rings on each hand; a light green on his right index finger, a black one on his left index finger, a diamond ring on his right middle finger and a dark purple on his left middle finger. All the rings had a gold band with a silver design made to look like vines wrapping around the ring.

"Wait." All eyes turned to Kurapika. "When you told that story about the Knights, was that the temple you were talking about?" Villanueva nodded. "Was one of the Knights you?"

"No." He turned to face the bar.

"Then who were they?" Leorio asked.

"Don't know. This was before me. Mother Mary was already old when I was born." Villanueva took another sip.

Gon stared. "What are those tattoos?"

Villanueva ignored him and lightly tapped his finger on the bar. "Hey." Leorio placed a hand on Villanueva's shoulder. "We just want to know. Is that so bad?" Villanueva shook his head lightly. "Then why did you get them?"

He glanced at the man-looking-teen with a blank look. "It's customary for the males of my family to get them when they mature."

Gon frowned a bit. "But you’re not an adult yet. Did they force you?" Everyone was surprised that Gon was asking that question.

Villanueva shook his head. "No. And technically, yes, I am not an adult, but do I need to be a man to be mature?" Gon didn't know how to answer that. "I just matured faster than some others, no big deal."

Leorio smelt the air and gripped Villanueva's shoulder tightly. "Hey. Is that alcohol?" Villanueva nodded and pushed off Leorio's hand. "You shouldn't be drinking that. Do you know what it could do to your body?"

Villanueva nodded. "Kill my kidneys, brain cells, and a few other things. My liver, I think."

Leorio snapped. "Then why do you drink it?"

"Leorio!" Kurapika grabbed his arm.

Villanueva touched his tattoos on his arm absentmindedly. "How does one deal with sorrow properly?" They stopped bickering. "Speaking of odd things, Sangue, when did you change?"

They turned to the boy. He was wearing a gray sweater with a white shirt, jeans and plain shoes. "Oh. Vanessa thought I should change so that I wouldn't ruin my suit of lights."

Villanueva ignored the urge to ask why it had 'lights' in the name when it was black. "Oh, I get it. I say you might need to change and you shrug it off, but when Vanessa tells you to change you do it without hesitation, huh?"

"What?"

"You picked her over me? I'm hurt." Villanueva turned and placed his hand on his chest and smiled, letting them know that he was playing.

The others watched silently as Villanueva messed with Sangue, but when Sangue actually got upset when he didn't realize that Villanueva was just teasing him and nearly started crying, Villanueva picked up the boy and hugged him. Kurapika was pulled to the side by Leorio once again.

The blond sighed. "Leorio, don't start this again."

"But he drinks. Do you think he hasn't ever got drunk and violent?" He reasoned.

"I'm sure he has and learned to pace himself."

"Why do you defend him so much?!" Leorio snapped. Leorio sleeve was tugged on and Leorio turned and yelled. "What?!" He froze when he saw that he yelled at Sangue, who's eyes were now wide and were filling with tears.

Sangue sniffed and let go. Leorio immediately felt Villanueva's furious glare as Sangue let the tears roll down his cheeks. Killua, Gon, and Kurapika figured that he was sensitive with how he acted and never seemed to like anyone to argue, large or small for any reason. Villanueva got up and pulled the boy close and Sangue buried his face into his side, quietly crying. Villanueva wiped off the glare and replaced it with a blank stare, but Leorio could still feel the anger rolling off of Villanueva.

"Hey, I-" Villanueva's eye narrowed and Leorio shut his mouth.

After a minuet Sangue calmed down. "Gon, Killua." The two boys looked up. "Could you take him to Vanessa? Please."

The two nodded and Gon grabbed Sangue's hand. "Come on, Sangue."

Killua walked beside the two after giving Leorio a soft glare, although he understood that he yelled because he was angry and didn't know who he was yelling at. As they entered the hallway that led to the rooms Sangue reached over and grabbed Killua's hand, pulling him up with him and Gon. Killua would have questioned it had Sangue not squeezed his hand. Sangue was looking for comfort in not only his friends but those who were around his age; those that may understand his feelings.

Villanueva downed the rest of his drink and place some money on the bar before he turned and glared at Leorio, who gulped loudly. "I don't know what your problem with me is, and I don't care, but that does not give you reason to yell at Sangue. Understand?"

"I'm sorry! I was just-"

"Excuses!" Villanueva snapped, cutting Leorio off. "I have no need for them. What exactly made you go over the edge, huh?"

"Your drinking." Leorio admitted. All the while Kurapika didn't want to get caught in the middle and be forced to take sides, but he didn't want Leorio to be taking all the blame and surely the punishment.

Villanueva's eyebrow twitched. He started to unbutton his tunic and ignored their questions and opened it, exposing the other tattoos as well as the bandages. He tore them off without hesitation and showed them the stitched up wound. "See that? My kidney failed when I was six so they cut it out and when my kidney failed the other one couldn't pick up the slack so they put in a fake one."

Leorio backed up and raised his hands. "Hey, now."

"Wait, it gets better. Since it's an artificial organ I have to get it replace every month or so. What's even better than that, you wonder? Well, I'll tell you." A twisted grin grew on his face. "When they were replacing it once the damn thing ruptured, letting out a ton of pressure that it practically exploded inside me. It sent a piece of it right into my lung, so when I take in a deep breath I can feel it, moving around since it was pushed inside my lung after a doctor once tried to take it out."

Kurapika stared. _How much pain do you feel each day? How do you keep going?_  He wanted to ask, but who could ask such a question when there was no good answer?

Villanueva was glaring at Leorio. "So maybe how I deal with the pain is my business."

"Why... don't you use painkillers?" Leorio asked weakly.

He scoffed. "I did. But my immune system is amazing. It seemed to have acknowledged the pain killers as a foreign substance and went to work on battling it off, like a common cold. It was so good that the painkillers, no matter how strong could never numb the pain. So, the doctors gave me something that intentionally weakened my immune system so the drugs could take effect. But my bodily functions just kept on ticking and soon enough, my body grew accustomed to fighting the drug that was supposed to weaken it." He chuckled madly. "So, I was immune to the drug that was supposed to weaken me and I was immune to painkillers."

He shook his head. "I'm just too damn adaptable." Villanueva sighed and buttoned up his shirt, disregarding the bandages. "Kurapika, I need to talk to you. In private."

The two walked in silence to Villanueva's room, leaving Leorio to his thoughts. Kurapika held out the earrings as they walked. "When did you get those?" He asked simply.

"You left them in the room after you left." Kurapika responded, still embarrassed that they shared a bed the night before.

Villanueva wasn't in the least. "Thanks." He stuffed them into his pocket. When Kurapika asked him about it Villanueva showed him his bandaged ear.

"When did that happen?" Kurapika asked quickly.

"That's what we're going to talk about. Come one." He said and grabbed his wrist to hurry him along. Among other things. He thought.

Once in the room Villanueva shut and locked the door and laughed at Kurapika's reaction to the room. Kurapika shook his head and turned to Villanueva who sat in the rolling chair at the desk where the shut laptop sat. "So what happened?"

"Well, when we fell asleep last night I forgot to take them off." Villanueva took them out and placed them on the desk. "But it was when I woke up did it happen. You see when I woke up, as I am sure you know, you were still asleep so I laid my head on your chest, and listened to your heartbeat."

Kurapika blushed a bit. "My heart beat?"

"Yes, it's quite lovely. Almost like the rest of you, especially your sleeping face." The flirtatious tone made the teen blush more. "Enough about that. When I was laying down the earring got caught without me knowing so when I got up I got up rather quickly, having thought you were in deep sleep. And of course since this earring was made specifically for me, as in made so that it won't come out unless I want it to, it decided that it wanted to stay with your shirt, and, well..." He gesture to his ear.

"Does it hurt?" Kurapika asked.

Villanueva waved him off. "It really only stings and frankly, when it tore the earlobe it was so quick that by the time I felt it the pain was pretty much gone."

"Was that it?" Kurapika glanced at the locked door.

"Was what it." Villanueva asked.

Kurapika sighed. "You said you wanted to talk, so was that it?"

Villanueva eyed him in a way that made Kurapika feel as if Villanueva was undressing him. "So, you think that I only took the time to take you to my room instead of simply finding an empty hallway to talk about this morning?" Kurapika nodded. "Heavens, no. I do want to talk about last night though."

"Oh." Kurapika looked around, trying to find something to take his mind off it.

"How did you know it was my people?" The question startled the Kurta. "When I told you I didn't make an comment that it was my people."

"Well, you talked as if you were there." He tried to swallow the lump in his throat.

"Just because I was there means that I was one of them? I could have been someone in the wrong place at the wrong time." Villanueva's tone was low and threatening. "What else made you think that?"

Kurapika gulped and prepared himself. "Last night before I fell asleep I was thinking of you, and then I had a nightmare. I saw people being killed, in the ways you talked about." Villanueva kept his expression blank as Kurapika continued. "It could have just been me thinking about it before falling asleep, but they all had similar eyes."

"Did you want to see?" Villanueva asked.

Kurapika was about to decline when Villanueva stood up and grabbed him by the shoulders. A pale eye stared at him. Kurapika was entranced by it. "So was it your people?"

"Yes."

"Why?" Kurapika asked.

"Can't say I know for sure. Power? Racial superiority? Just because? We can debate the reason for a year and never get anywhere." Villanueva returned his contact.

Kurapika couldn't contain himself. "You said you were blind. Are all of your people blind like you?"

Villanueva chuckled. "No, not at all. I was just a kid when my eyesight disappeared so I adapted and learned to see with sound. Like echo location, you know, how some marine mammals see in the dark deeps of the oceans."

Kurapika nodded. Villanueva ruffled his hair. "Stop that." Kurapika smiled when he poked his side, trying to see if he was ticklish. Then, when Kurapika was distracted, Villanueva kissed him on the cheek before sitting down again. Kurapika turned red and cleared his throat.

"Come here, pretty boy. I have something to show you." He smiled and patted his leg.

"Kurapika sighed and made his way to him, mumbling, "'Pretty boy'?"

Kurapika saw an image of a man on the laptop. "This was the rumored Kurta. I promised you that I would show you them, and I'm a man of my word." He gestured to it and Kurapika quickly moved in to look at the screen.

He didn't recognize the person, but with the attack having been several years ago, everyone who could have survived would look different. After a moment Villanueva showed him the rest. But most were unhelpful as they were poorly shot. Villanueva loaded up a file. It was a list of locations and it was organized from most visited to least.

"Yeah. Not the most helpful, huh?" Kurapika nodded, a grim expression on his face. "I may have a good spy network, but this would be challenging, even by my standards."

It may not have been the best proof, but Kurapika smiled nevertheless. "Thank you." He placed his hand on Villanueva's.

Villanueva grabbed Kurapika and pulled him onto his lap, making the chair squeak as the thrashing blond made it roll away from the desk a bit. Kurapika let out a yelp. "Oh, you are just so cute! Remember? We are helping each other! My cute, naive, little boyfriend!"

Kurapika stiffened. "'Boyfriend'?"

Villanueva smiled. "Isn't that what we are? Did you forget last night? Or would you prefer... 'friends with benefits'?"* Villanueva wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at Kurapika who blushed.

A loud creek made them freeze. Villanueva chuckled, breaking the silence before the chair broke from their combined weight. Kurapika groaned as Villanueva laughed. Villanueva was under Kurapika and was laughing like he was having a good time, which he was. Villanueva sat up a bit and noticed how Kurapika was between his legs, back facing him. Villanueva grinned and snaked his arms around the blonde and held him close and buried his head in the Kurta's neck.

"What are you doing?!" Kurapika asked in shock.

Villanueva kissed his neck. "Seeing what I'm going to be handling." He kissed his neck again, softly teasing him.

"Handle? What... uhnn..."

Both froze. Kurapika turned the deepest shade of red imaginable and quickly covered his mouth. Upon hearing the moan, Villanueva smirked. "Did I find a erogenous zone?" He kissed the area again and tried to find the spot he teased just a bit ago.

"No. Stop." Kurapika squirm in Villanueva's grasp as he continued to look for the weak spot.

Villanueva didn't find it so he settled on letting his hands roam over Kurapika's body. Villanueva took off his tabard. His hands rubbed over his chest, his sides and lightly the area just above his groin. Kurapika could feel Villanueva's warm breath on his ear and the blood going down. His face and body was on fire and with every touch it only increased the sensation. Kurapika couldn't suppress his moans anymore and just let them out. Villanueva slipped his hand in Kurapika's shirt and felt the warm flesh with his hand.

 _What am I doing?_  Villanueva asked himself.  _Stop. This isn't why I was here. Stop._  But his body wouldn't. His mind couldn't stop his actions.

He turned Kurapika around and kissed him deeply. Villanueva was staring blankly unlike Kurapika who's eyes were slowly filling with lust. They broke the kiss and Kurapika panted heavily. Villanueva tilted his head to the side before he ran his finger across Kurapika's lips. A strange thought came to mind for the Half-blood. He kissed Kurapika who kissed back and just like the night in Trick Tower Villanueva pushed his tongue into the other's mouth. There their tongue's swirled and Villanueva explored Kurapika's mouth. Under his tongue, his teeth, just about everywhere.

 _Why am I doing this? Why?_  Villanueva asked himself as he tried to get himself to stop. Villanueva stopped and let Kurapika do the same to him, and sure enough Kurapika was using his tongue to explore Villanueva's mouth as well. Kurapika was moaning while Villanueva was silent the entire time. Villanueva, even in the state he was in now still never allowed himself to show much emotion when in these... intimate moments.

_Help. Please. O!_

A wall of fog swept into the room faster than Villanueva could finish saying 'help' and O walked out of it. The tall man grabbed Villanueva's side, where the injury was, and squeezed hard. The pain helped Villanueva break free from his trance and he pulled back and fell to the floor, leaving Kurapika in his daze.

Villanueva looked up at O with a blank stare. There wasn't even the slightest sign of a blush. "Thanks."

**_"This is for what happened this morning."_ **

O waved and disappeared along with the fog. Villanueva sat up and looked at Kurapika. His eyes were glowing and his face was red. He was just sitting there, staring at him, his clothes in disarray. He looked terrible. Villanueva slapped him lightly on the cheek and waited for him to come to his senses.

When he did Villanueva frowned. "The Final Phase will start in a few hours. Sometime around noon. I want you to get something to eat and get ready."

Kurapika got up and grabbed Villanueva. "But we need to talk about what just happened."

"I know, but it can wait." Villanueva gave him a stern look.

"No, it can't!" Kurapika retorted angrily. "We need-"

"God damn it! That's enough!" Villanueva snapped. "I don't understand half the things that's happening between us! How do you expect me to talk about something I do not understand?! Huh?!" Kurapika's eye went wide. Villanueva's expression softened. Kurapika looked down as Villanueva reached out to him. "I'm sorry. Come here." Villanueva pulled the blonde into a hug and gently rubbed his back.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't yell at you just because I don't understand." He said softly. Warm tears were rolling down Kurapika's cheeks and onto Villanueva's neck and shoulder as he buried his face into Villanueva's shoulder. The two held each other for a few minutes as Villanueva apologized over and over in a soft, caring voice.

Kurapika pulled away and smiled weakly. "I'll go and see how the others are doing."

Villanueva nodded and Kurapika started to leave when he turned and gave the other teen a quick kiss before leaving the room. Villanueva sighed and went to the darker side of the room where an old phonograph sat. He messed with it for a bit before music started playing. Just loud enough for anyone outside to not be able to hear the coming conversation.

"You can come out now." Villanueva turned to the closet and saw Erwin, free of his armor, walk out timidly, wearing a spare set of Villanueva's tunics. When it comes down to it, Erwin was not a fighter and it showed when the tunic was a bit large for him. It wasn't by much, but since Villanueva was a fighter, he got the muscles from multiple fights in the past. Villanueva had both the tunic and pants made to fit while being loose enough to actually and fight and move in them. Since Erwin didn't share in that trait the tunic was loose.

Villanueva glared at him and an evil aura rolled off him in waves. "You are going to tell me why you are here, and no lies."

**Sangue.**

Even though they had no clue where she was Vanessa was the one to find them. Killua knew her type well from his life experiences. They would hide their feelings and act tough or emotionless, but they allowed it to show to those they trust, or those that have angered them.

"What happened?" Vanessa's eyes were narrowed ever so slightly, but to Killua they may have been the eyes of the devil.

They told her what happened and she didn't once seem angry at Leorio. Sangue told them he was upset when he yelled at him, but wasn't holding it against him. Neither did Vanessa. Killua never understood that about them. They got angry and upset, but they seemed to have forgiven them. They seemed so understanding. They never assumed anything and never did anything until they knew all the facts.

That's what drew Killua to them. Vanessa told Sangue to go to her room and looked a Gon and Killua. "Hey. Are you... Villanueva's friends?"

Gon and Killua exchanged looks and Gon answered first with a bright smile Killua couldn't help but to stare at. "Yeah! He's really nice."

They both looked at Killua. The pale boy remembered the night they both were awake while the others were asleep and their talk. He felt himself smile as he thought of what he said. Of the soft, caring look in his eye and the smile Villanueva got on his face when he said he wanted to be free. To choose how to live. "Yeah, of course. He's one of us." Killua smiled at Sangue who smiled before he left.

Vanessa stayed behind and gave them a blank stare. "So, do you know why Villanueva cares for you both so much?"

They both looked at each other than Gon answered innocently. "Because we're friends." He was so confident in his answer.

Vanessa shook her head. "Villanueva has always been a caring spirit. Even more so when raised by monks."

"And priests." Killua added his two cents.

"I know."

Then Gon. "And the nuns."

"I know." Vanessa stressed. "The point that I'm trying to make is that even though he can kill on a moment’s notice, he still loves everyone."

"Loves?" Killua asked.

"Maybe 'love' is the right word. But you get it. He cherishes all life, big and small. And you two have seemed to have a special impact on him." Vanessa hid a smile.

"How?" Gon asked.

Vanessa hummed. "Killua, you remind him so much of himself, or rather, how he used to be. He wants to help you. All you need to do is ask and he'll do it."

Killua's eyes went wide. "How do I remind him of him?" It sounded weird saying it aloud but it needed to be asked.

"He wanted to be free of the life he was born into." Killua was startled. "And you Gon, you gave him hope. You were a light in this world of Darkness. You give him hope that this world will have a chance for a bright future." Gon rubbed the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly.

Killua glanced at Gon with a smile.  _You can say that again._

Vanessa let a smile show. "He loves you both very much." Gon asked if it was true while Killua was beyond shocked at this point. "Yes. He loves you both as his children. He loves you like he loves Sangue, as one of his own. But like many men he is a prideful fool sometimes, so if there is something you need help with, he won't offer."

Killua recovered and shook his head. "I don't think he'll just go out and say that."

"That may be so. And that's a good point. He may know you need help, but won't know when you want help, so, you just have to ask him, and he'll do it without hesitation." Vanessa assured them.

"Just maybe you'll-" She stopped suddenly. She felt a strange feeling surge of energy. "Erwin? Why did you bring him here?"

"Vanessa?"

She turned and ran off, calling back, "I need to talk to Villanueva." She disappeared quickly.

The two looked at each other. Killua spoke first. "What was that about?"

Gon shrugged.

**Netero.**

A few hours had passed and the applicants were called to gather, having been led by a person wearing a black suit. Gon and Killua had been talking about what Vanessa said, but decided to keep that to themselves from Leorio and Kurapika. It wasn't hard since his eyes were puffy from his crying earlier. Kurapika didn't want to talk about it, saying it was private business. So they talked about other things before being called upon by a man in a black suit. They met up with Sangue and Vanessa on the way and it seemed that Sangue was in a much better mood. Vanessa made sure that Leorio apologized.

All the applicants came into the room. Netero laughed at their reaction to seeing all the plotted plants that hung from the ceiling, sat in the corners, the vines that grew out of the wall, and the large tree in the middle of the room. It was like a mini natural paradise.

"Welcome, everyone!" Netero greeted them happily. "I hope you all slept peacefully."

Kurapika looked around. "Where's Villanueva?"

Netero looked to the tree. "I had planned for me to be the Examiner for the Final Phase, but I found a Hunter that could find those that would make great Hunters. Come down, Father!"

The tree's branches shifted as a voice called out. "I told you, along with the others, to not call me that." The figure jumped out of the tree and everyone gaped while Hisoka smirked.

Killua blinked. "No way."

Kurapika was speechless along with Bodoro.

"That can't be true!" Leorio yelled.

The figure held out the card, the Hunter License. He let them all see.

Hanzo freaked. "That's impossible!"

Hisoka smiled. "So this was your great reveal?"

The pinhead said nothing. The res held similar faces of shock and comments.

Gon smiled widely. "Wow! I didn't know you were a Hunter!"

"Why am I not surprised you would say something like that?" He gripped his staff carefully.

Gon kept smiling. "Villanueva."

Said boy smirked. "I know this isn't appropriate, but... SURPRISE!" Villanueva held his hands up in the air.

Netero walked over. "As you all may know, once a person has passed and becomes a Hunter they can never take the Exam again. But recent events had forced me to make an exception. But I could not get the others to agree, so Villanueva had entered the Exam as an Examiner! But not just any Examiner, an Examiner of all the Phases." Netero was too excited to be saying this.

"What he's saying is that during the Exam there was more Examiner than you all thought. First Phase: two Examiners; Second Phase: three Examiners; Third Phase, well no cares about that, so... Fourth Phase... well, I don't think there would be one, right?" He looked at Netero who shrugged.

Hisoka stepped forward. "So, Examiner, what's this Phase going to be?"

The others were just recovering from the shock as Villanueva moved near the tree in the center of the room. He placed his hand on the tree and smirked. "You have to touch the tree."

"What?"

"That's it?"

Leorio snapped from his daze. "When were you planning on telling us?!"

"Honestly? I didn't plan on being here for long. So I never planned on how to tell you all. Sorry." Villanueva twirled the staff.

Everyone was letting this all sink in. Villanueva being a Hunter, the last Phase's goal being as simple as touching a tree. It was a bit much to take in. A Hunter can't take the Exam again, but can be present as Examiners. But Villanueva was there as a secret Examiner. He held the power to disqualify any of them throughout the Exam. If they made one wrong move they could have been on a ride back to the city. He could have disqualified them in Trick Tower just so he could move on. Villanueva didn't need to help them to pass.

"So who's first?" It was Netero who broke the silence.

Villanueva examined the staff. It was a shiny silver with white wrappings on it. At the top there was a spears end and a few inches below that were a set of wings, spread out wide as if it was getting ready to fly. A diamond was positioned between the wings. Leorio stepped forward and glared at him.

"That's it. I'm going to pound your face in!"

Villanueva was looking at the ground where grass and weeds that were growing from the stone. The ring on his right hand with the green gem started to glow. When Leorio stepped within ten feet Villanueva slammed his hand into the ground and a green light flashed. Next thing Leorio knew he was upside down. Everyone gasped at the sight of Leorio being held by vines that shot out from the ceiling and floor and held him suspended in the air.

Leorio was slowly let down as Villanueva squatted down. "First line is mother nature. Second line is me." He said.

"That's bull!" Leorio shot up, knife in hand. He slashed at him and Villanueva simply avoided them.

"You can't even beat some plants. How can you hope to get past me?" Villanueva taunted. He sighed when Leorio continued to slash at him.

Villanueva closed his fist and slammed it into Leorio's chest and sent him flying into the wall behind the applicants. "Villanueva!" Kurapika snapped.

"Sorry. I can't allow my personal feelings affect my judgment." He was being honest and they all saw that in his eye before it was hidden by a raging fire. Excitement. "So, who's next."


	13. Chapter 13

 Chapter 13: Guardian's desire.

**"The end will come quick, and will be merciless, so watch for the signs so that you can prepare for your death: Dark clouds shall part when wings of light unfurl, illuminating this world of Darkness, as judgement is passed upon those that have sinned."**

**Temple of the Seasons.**

**Years ago,**

A group of men made up by four, dressed in black robes, faces hidden by hoods, watched silently as a small boy sparred with his father. Both man and child held wooden swords and would practice basic sword techniques. But today the child was to try and use all he knew of the sword to try and disarm his father. The man was named Adamen and the child was named Uli. And it was apparent that the child had much to learn as the father was barely trying. The child was sweating from the long hours that his training consisted of. He had trouble from keeping his legs from wobbling from the simple, yet hard strikes his father dished out every so often. The black training clothes he wore were dirty from the times he was knocked on his rear and he had a small cut on his cheek.

Wood clashed against wood in the empty court yard. It was plain to see that the boy would not be able to disarm his father, but instead of stopping, complaining, then giving up like their usual training sessions, the boy would only yell as he charged his father. Concern slowly hit Adamen as the boy forced himself to stand.

Fearing that his son would get seriously injured, Adamen raised his hand. "Are you sure you want to continue? We can take a break."

Uli shook his head. "I haven't even gotten close to disarming you yet!" The child looked up at his father with a worried expression. "I'm nowhere near strong enough to beat you."

His father sighed and knelt down. "Being strong isn't everything, son."

"Yes it is!" Uli shouted. "Big Sister is stronger than Big Brother and Big Brother is nearly as strong as you." He sniffed. "I am the only weakling. I'm the runt."

Adamen's eyes narrowed. "Who has called you such a name?" His father didn't keep his composer and let his anger show.

Uli looked up and said softly, "Erwin. Father Vill-"

"That mutt!" Adamen snapped, unintentionally interrupting his son. "Uli, go to your room. We're done for today." He turned and left, grumbling, "I'll teach that son of a whore what happens when..." His voice grew faint as he disappeared inside their manor.

Uli looked around the empty courtyard. He sighed loudly. "He ignored me again."

As he walked through the halls he ran into his older brother. "Hey, Uli." His brother greeted as he ruffled the boy's hair.

"Cut that out!" Uli laughed. He had nothing against his brother or sister, truth be told. He just didn't like how their father smiled a lot when he talked to them. Although he did take pride in knowing he was his mother's favorite.

"Shouldn't you be training with Father?" He asked.

Uli nodded. "But he left to go talk to Erwin. So he told me to go to my room."

His older brother nodded. "Don't let Mom see you. She may have been a warrior just like dad, but she will freak if she sees you like that." His older brother smiled and chuckled as he attempted to keep a serious tone and face, but remembering the first time he went head-to-head with his father and what his mother did when she saw him, well, it was hard to keep a straight face.

It was true. Their mother never liked the idea of any of them getting hurt, and Uli's clothes were torn in a few spots and a cut was visible on his cheek. He was covered in dirt and sweat. "Yeah, yeah. I'll get cleaned up and change."

His brother nodded and walked off and so did Uli. When he reached his room he noticed that the air was colder than outside. He shuddered and looked at the window and frowned. It was wide open with a strong breeze blowing in. He walked over and shut the window and locked it. He sighed and looked through his dresser for some clothes. He pulled out two shirts and examined both. One was white while the other was black. Uli placed one up to his chest and looked at himself in the mirror to see how it looked. Then he did the same with the other.

Uli slouched over a bit.  _I'm worrying over what to wear... I'm turning into Big Sis._  His thoughts made him think of the times both his mother or sister would be the last ones to get out of the bathroom in the morning when he was younger. They always took a long time. For his mother it was makeup, but his sister only worried over her hair and what to wear. He settled on the white one, grabbed a matching pair of pants and went to the bathroom to wash up and change. He got out and frowned when he heard people shouting down the hall. They were yelling something about a breach which worried Uli, but they weren't going through the normal protocols, like getting them all into the shelter like they would if it was a breach into their home. They were just yelling and from the sounds of it running around. Uli opened the door and stepped into the hallway and was nearly trampled by guards. He flagged one down.

"What's going on?" He crossed his arms and watched the pale guard swallow.

"There has been a breach."

Uli sighed. "I heard, but if there was a breach then shouldn't you be doing your job instead of running around?" Uli wasn't one to get angry with anyone but his sister so the guard was a bit startled.

"Um, well, it was a breach of the... Uh..." The man started to stammer and sweat when a loud flapping sound made everyone, including guards and servants alike to stop in their tracks.

The sound of flapping grew louder as the seconds passed. No one moved or made a sound. Not even breathing was heard, as if everyone was holding their breath. The flapping stopped and silence followed. They heard a faint tap against a window, just behind the guard that was talking to Uli. Everyone turned and saw that light was shining through the window, making it impossible to see what was outside. The guard slowly made his way to the window and the sound of his boots seemed extremely loud in the relatively quiet hallway. He shook visibly, and his breathing was coming in erratic pants as he approached the window. The guard placed his hand on the window and with the light shining in a black hand from the other side appeared and touched the same spot as the guard, making him jump.

A large shadow soon filled the window, and a loud scream sounded from the other side of the glass, cracking it. The guard drew his sword and the servants scrambled, taking Uli with them. The guard could barely make out the silhouette, but was determined to fulfill his duty. But the silhouette dashed forward and killed the guard by ripping him in half, spilling his guts over the hallway floor. The light from the window faded and the man in gold armor looked around, grunted, sheathed his sword and sauntered down the hall. The heavy footfalls echoed in the hallway.

Uli was immediately crushed in a hug by his mother as soon as he was brought to his father's conference room. His sister and brother were there, but not their father. He was going to see Erwin and wouldn't be back, and even if they did get word to him it would take at least an hour. There were guards inside and outside the room, waiting on high alert for anything, not that it'll help.

"How long until Father gets here?" Uli's older sister asked.

Their mother looked pale. "We're being punished... I know it, but... why...?"

"Mom?" Uli's older brother asked.

"Why must my children pay for my sins? Why must they suffer?" She kept asking herself the same questions.

"Mom?"

She started shaking.

"Mom?"

She muttered more inane babbles as tears rolled down her face, scaring her children.

"Mom!"

She looked up, the frightened looks on her children's faces snapping her out of her trance. Silence set in once again. No one said anything and soon enough everyone calmed down enough to try and think positively. Their mother held Uli's sister while his brother paced around the room. Uli didn't know what to do, this wasn't a normal occurrence, so there was never any sort of preparations made. The guards shifted uncomfortably as the sounds of fighting would get closer then fade, only to get louder then fade away again. It was even worse when it got deathly silent, nothing being said, not a sound to break the silence, just nothing.

Faint whispering made the guards draw their weapons and back away from the door. They ushered Uli and his family behind them and into a corner, away from the window and door. The whispering got louder as light started to shine under the door. Ghostly wails sounded from the other side of the door, distorted and mixed with hundreds of others, not sounding like any animal, Immortal, Man, or any other worldly creature they have ever heard before. The room started to shake as the wails grew louder and louder. A loud bang sounded and the door was blown into the room. The light blinded everyone, hiding the armored figure. The guards were slaughtered in an instant. They didn't have a chance to scream. The room stopped shaking and the light faded.

Uli was soaked in blood, but it wasn't his blood. It was his sister's. Her eyes were open, dull and lifeless. She was dead. Uli screamed, drawing the attention of her killer. The man glanced his way and casually made his way over to the boy. The room was covered in blood and body parts and the blood was flooding the room. Blood slowly pooled around Uli.

 **"?Ah ni Sonnte Zon, mali"**  A voice whispered. The armored man stopped and glanced around the room. More whispers.  **".A bah a nu, crubs nana labi"**

A new sound filled the room as the man raised his sword, aiming to kill Uli. Uli's mother forced herself up, blood pouring down her leg from a large gash. She was panting heavily as she watched her son lay, frightened, underneath his dead sister. She lost it. She screamed and charged the man as the wind picked up and startled howling. The man faced Uli's mother and got ready to attack. The wind grew so loud and so harsh that it sounded as if someone was shrieking in their ears. Uli's mother's screams mixed in with the wind's howling as light once again consumed the room and pale eyes stared at the scene in front of them.

**Villanueva.**

His eye opened slowly, the memory had come again. Villanueva was staring blankly ahead, his thoughts leading to more questions than answers, and it was driving him crazy.  _Why am I remembering that now of all times?_  He wondered inwardly. His hand shook lightly and he looked up, smiling at the fact he was scared. _Is Uli still alive? Or is he dead? Perhaps..._  He looked back towards the people in front of him.

"Villanueva, would you mind telling us the rules?" Netero asked politely.

"Oh. Yes, please listen. You are not to attack another applicant for any reason. You are allowed to attack me, but any attempts to kill me will earn you a ticket out of here. You are allowed to use weapons and any means to get to the tree except for killing anyone." Villanueva listed absentmindedly. "If you take too long and don't attempt to get past the first line of defense I will order you to do so under the threat of immediate disqualification. I make the rules, you follow them. Got it?"

There were nods from everyone. Kurapika looked at Villanueva who stared back with a emotionless expression.  _Villanueva... why didn't you tell us?_  He was going to have ask after the Exam. Right now, he had to focus on how to pass.

Everyone stared at the teen in front of them who was humming softly. Villanueva watched silently as they all took all the information in. He may not have planned to stay long, and may not like the idea of being the examiner of the last Phase, he wasn't going to let it end easily. Call him cold, but Netero risked a lot just to get him into the Exam, so he owes him this much. The applicants were eyeing the plants wearily. The room was filled with them, but the vines were the only plant that would try to stop them. Villanueva waved his staff lightly and the ring with the green gem glowed lightly. The vines slowly came down from the ceiling and started to intertwine, making a seat. Villanueva smiled inwardly when the makeshift swing was finished. Sure, he may be showing too much of his abilities, but letting everyone know he make a swing from vines isn't dangerous. He sat down on it and started swinging, slowly picking up speed.

Gon smiled. "Wow!" He moved closer only to have several vines wrap around his body and lift him up in the air just like Leorio. "Wah!"

Killua sharpened his nails and dashed forward and easily cut through the vines holding Gon. Gon fell with a yell and was caught by Killua. "Idiot! Did you forget that the plants are trying to kill us?!" He snapped.

"Actually, the plants are only keeping us away. First they'll grab us then fling us at anyone else that gets too close, or just away if no one is around." Vanessa said calmly. She watched Villanueva swing in a carefree manner.

Hisoka examined the vines carefully. He flicked a card at one and it sliced right through the vine. _They don't appear to have any type of Nen infused. They are normal plants._  Hisoka smirked and looked at Villanueva. Villanueva was expanding around himself in the shape of a dome. Hisoka was curious as to why he was doing so, but he figured that he would find out soon.

Villanueva, despite his relaxed posture and blank stare, was actually thinking about multiple things as the applicants tried to figure out how to get to the tree. His conversation with Erwin not too long ago had him thinking about a great many things. He wasn't exactly happy at the moment. Not that his mood mattered. He slowed down his swinging so he could see the applicants. They just looked befuddled. Plants trying to grab and throw them, someone that pretended to be an applicant actually was a secret examiner. Makes sense.

Killua wasn't worried about the plants at the moment. "Gon."

"Hm? What is it, Killua?" Gon looked at him.

"Do you think Vanessa was telling the truth about Villanueva? That he cares about us like sons?" He wanted to know what Gon thought. He knew Kurapika was close with him, but this concerned only him and Gon.

Gon looked at Villanueva then at Vanessa. "Yes, I do. As far as I can tell, they haven't lied to us once. Vanessa wouldn't trick us, she's nice and is our friend."

Killua smiled at the tan boy's answer. "Yeah, I agree. Vanessa likes us since we became friends with Sangue and I can tell she wouldn't do anything to hurt us intentionally." Gon nodded in agreement. "We both know they might not have been able to tell us everything, for their safety and for our sake's, but she wouldn't lie about something like that."

"Yeah. I'm sure there's a good reason why Villanueva cares so much." Gon's smile grew larger and brighter. "We should ask later, huh?"

Killua stared at the light the boy was giving off and blushed. "Y-yeah. Let's do that. Later, after the Exam is over." Killua looked away while Gon nodded happily.

"Yeah! We'll go together." His smile made Killua smile.

Killua couldn't help but smile at the other boy. You are something else. His thoughts made him smile more. Killua turned to look at Villanueva.

Villanueva sighed. "If you don't come here and try to get to the tree soon, I'll come to you." He said loud enough to hear.

Hisoka was the first to act. He threw several card to cut the vines then dashed through the opening he made, but more vines sprouted from the ground and grabbed him. He easily broke free and continued forward. The plant defense was only about ten feet straight across, but with the vines growing back as soon as they are cut makes it hard to get through. Hisoka was stuck about half way and found himself with little options. Hisoka's eyes darted around to find some weakness in the defense but since he was the only one near the plats they were focused only on him. He saw Villanueva watching with a blank look and sighed. Hisoka jumped back and away from the plants' reach.

Kurapika was keeping his confusion and slight hurt back as he looked for a way through. "Could we go around?" Leorio asked.

"No. He would most likely have some sort of defense back there as well." Kurapika said as he watched the plants move in response to the ninja, Hanzo trying to slip around them and was quickly thrown back.

Killua was also confused about the fact that Villanueva was an examiner, but got a feeling there was a reason that he was keeping it a secret, one that wasn't so obvious. "It could be a trick to get us closer to where he can get us." Killua looked at Gon who was watching the plants. "Is there something we should know about these plants? Do you recognize them?" Killua knew Gon had some knowledge on plant life since he lived in more of a wilderness environment.

Gon kept his eyes on the vines. "They look like normal vines, but I'm not sure since they're moving." Killua nodded. "But I don't see anything that could harm other than how they've been doing so far."

Leorio was glaring at Villanueva. "Coward. He's hiding behind those plants. Wait until I get to you! I'll beat you to a pulp!" Leorio yelled the last bit loudly, and got a curious glance from Villanueva as a result.

"Even though you're all the way over there, you are just loud." Villanueva said in a calm tone. Leorio charged and was quickly beat by the plants.

"Put down those plants and fight like a man!" Leorio yelled.

Villanueva got up and lightly waved his staff, lowing the wall of plants so he could walk past. As soon as he made it across the plants rose again, blocking the way. "As you wish."

In a flash Villanueva was in front of Leorio and quickly slammed his fist into his gut. Villanueva calmly made his way back to his swing as Leorio fell to his knees, pain surging through his whole body. It was a simple punch with just a little bit of aura added. It annoyed Villanueva to no end to use it on someone that didn't know of it, but Leorio was getting on his nerves. Villanueva sat down and looked at everyone.

"Any more foolish requests? Come on, don't be shy. I'll humor your requests." Villanueva remained quiet and when no one said anything he smiled. "Then I suggest you get to work on getting over here."

This wasn't going to be easy for the applicants at all. Netero realized this and frowned in thought. "It would have been easier to just have you as the last phase examiner, Chairman."

Netero looked over at Menchi. "Why is that?"

"Well, most of the applicants don't know much about aura except for the clown and the man with pins in his head. And that boy..." She looked at Villanueva is fear. "Is that really him?"

Netero nodded. "I've confirmed it."

Menchi had a few droplets of sweat going down the side of her face. "I just don't believe it. And why would you pick him? He could easily kill them all if he wanted. He isn't an average Hunter."

"That's true." Netero stroked his beard. "But I'm getting the feeling that he knows better than anyone who is truly qualified to be a Hunter."

Satotz nodded. "He has done more than enough to bring great honor to the Hunter Association. Holy Devil Hunter, I salute you." He raised his hand to his head and did so.

Lippo looked at him in confusion. "You know him?"

He lowered his hand back to his side and shook his head. "No. I have only heard stories of what he has done."

Buhara watched the boy silently. "Does he really hunt devils?"

"Rumors say he can pull demons out of people and send them to hell, but what I remember him actually doing a lot was capturing many criminals." Netero told them. "But these weren't normal criminals, they were devil worshipers that were bent on summoning demons to take over the world. Hence the 'Holy Devil Hunter'."

Satotz looked at Villanueva. "He is known by Hunters for his passing of judgment and for those deemed guilty, he is known for his relentless hunting."

"Hunting?" Menchi asked.

Netero chuckled. "Where he would give them their last rite. Then he'd drag them to hell."

Gon and the others were trying to come up with a plan when Hisoka approached them. Kurapika held up his wooden swords, Leorio pulled out his knife, Killua sharpened his nails while Gon took a hesitant step back. "I want to make a deal."

"A deal?" Kurapika asked.

"Yes. If you all can clear a way to our examiner I can attack him and hold him off. Then you all get to the tree and pass. I'll follow." Hisoka was being completely serious.

"How do we know you won't just run past Villanueva so only you will pass?" Kurapika demanded.

Hisoka smirked. "I have a score to settle with him." Hisoka was referring to the wound Villanueva gave him during the second part of the First Phase of the Exam.

"We have a deal." Everyone turned to Hanzo in shock.

"Hey! Since when are you calling the shots?" Leorio asked in anger.

"It should be clear that although his defenses are strong, but if we all work together we can break through them. And it's no secret that Hisoka should be strong enough to hold even Villanueva off long enough for most of us to get past." The others started to agree, but Leorio didn't like the idea of working with Hisoka of all people.

Not that any of them did. "We have no choice. We work together." Kurapika looked toward Villanueva who was staring off into space.

Everyone started working on cutting through the vines, surprising Villanueva on how fast they would decide to work together. He expected it to have taken an hour or so before they tried. The plan was indeed very simple. Clear the way so all of them can get through, then let their strongest fighter (Hisoka) fight the examiner (Villanueva) so the others can pass then the their fighter would make his escape. Although some were having difficulties with this task since they didn't have weapons, they were making great progress when something happened.

"Killua!" Gon shouted when the pale boy was grabbed by a vine.

"Damn plants!" Killua growled angrily. He cut them and fell, , but was snatched by another vine. They started wrapping around him tightly, not enough to cause anything worse than some bruises.

The vines were cut and Killua felt himself being grabbed by hands instead of vines and was pulled away from the plants. Killua looked up and saw the one with pins in his head. "Um, thanks." Killua got up and looked back to the plants. "We should get back to it. Man, this is making me sore."

"No problem, Kil." Illumi said.

Killua froze. "What?"

He smiled. "It seems you haven't figured it out yet." He started taking out the pins, revealing his true appearance.

Killua's eyes went wide as his older brother stood before him. Fear gripped him.

Hisoka broke free from the last of the vines and now stood in front of Villanueva. "You surprise me. Most die from the toxin I put on my bullets, and yet here you stand, as healthy as can be."

Hisoka smirked. "It hurt a lot, but it was not as strong as you thought." He pulled out a card.

"I suppose. Now, let’s see who's better, shall we?" He expanded his aura even more as Hisoka got ready.

Hisoka threw a card, but as soon as the card left his hand it fell to the floor as a normal card would have. Then he looked down at himself. No aura anywhere. Hisoka tried mustering it, but it wouldn't work. He tried to focus it into his hand, but it still didn't work. Villanueva chuckled. "What did you do?"

He smirked. "I sealed your aura, temporarily." Villanueva smirk turned into a sadistic smile. "Did you think I would risk you using your little tricks?"

Hisoka was shocked.  _His aura has the ability to nullify mine?_  Hisoka examined his body, but without  _Gyo_  he couldn't see anything.  _If his aura can block mine, then it should also be the same for him as well. Otherwise he would have attacked immediately and sent me back to the plants_. Hisoka smirked.  _We are fighting with our skills and physical strength alone._

Villanueva knew that he was at a disadvantage without his aura, but he was sure he can hold off Hisoka, even as he was. In terms of physical strength Villanueva wasn't sure who had the advantage, but when it came to powers and abilities Villanueva was far above Hisoka. And yet, when it comes to the use of strategy, Hisoka shows great aptitude. Hisoka has creative ways of beating an enemy, and most of the time his strategies were never easy to stop. When it comes down to it, Hisoka was quicker in planning on the spot while Villanueva needed a couple of minutes or so to make a plan. That may seem like a short amount of time, but when it compares to how fast Hisoka makes a plan and how effective they were, Villanueva just wasn't quick enough. Hisoka could very well beat him in a drawn out fight.

Hisoka threw the first punch and Villanueva ducked and delivered a quick punch to the side before he moved back, avoiding a kick from Hisoka. Villanueva dashed around the clown and used multiple quick jabs on Hisoka. Villanueva wasn't trying to use quick attacks while using his speed and stamina to hopefully avoid and weaken him until he tires out, he was trying to look for weak spots. He wasn't finding any and if he did Hisoka didn't let him stay for too long. Hisoka's reflexes were amazing and his punches carried a lot of force. Villanueva was looking for something to exploit. He growled in frustration and slammed his foot into Hisoka's knee, breaking it. Hisoka smirked and punched Villanueva in the jaw, throwing him back a few feet.

 _This bastard. He let himself get hit so he can counter properly. He most likely has years of experience of pain under his belt to just shrug off a broken knee._  Villanueva didn't frown, his eye didn't narrow. As far as anyone could tell he wasn't fazed at all by what just happened.

Kurapika dashed by them and Villanueva was slow to react. Kurapika placed his hand on the tree and sighed in relief. He turned and gasped when he saw Villanueva's hand an inch away from his face. Villanueva had tried to grab him. Villanueva huffed and turned to the other applicants that were getting out of the plant defense. He managed to send Leorio back, but the others slipped past him. It was then Hisoka grabbed Villanueva's wrist and twisted it. Villanueva grunted and faced Hisoka and grabbed his shoulder, digging his fingers into them. Blood started to come out from underneath Villanueva's fingers and down Hisoka's arm, while Villanueva's wrist was close to breaking.

A strange chill hit Villanueva and he was quick to headbutt Hisoka and broke free from his grasp. He felt the chill run through his body and his stomach churned. He felt sick and wanted to vomit. He looked towards the other side of the room. "Do you mind giving me a moment? There are two others not doing anything, over there." He asked Hisoka softly.

The sudden change in his tone and posture startled the clown. There was a quick slip of bloodlust. It wasn't a lot, but in that small amount held one that made Hisoka shudder in pleasure. "Of course." Hisoka walked over and touched the tree.  _I want to fight you now, but you are in a position to deny me the pleasure of the fight._

The black ring on his hand vibrated lightly and four men dressed in black overcoats, gloves to cover their hands, scarves to cover their necks, and a hat to conceal their faces in shadow. Thy were Villanueva's personal guards, nicknamed Scarecrows for their appearance. They walked over to the tree and gently tapped on Kurapika's shoulder. The man gestured to the wall next to the door they entered in. Those that passed moved to the designated area, leaving only two applicants: Killua and his older brother, Illumi.

Villanueva waved his staff and all the plants returned to the floor and ceiling. The two were facing each other. "Kil, it's been a while."

"Yeah. It has." Killua was sweating. It was obvious that he was afraid of his brother.

"I never thought you wanted to be a Hunter." His empty eyes made Villanueva walked towards them, fearing for Killua's wellbeing.

 _Why do I care so much?_  Villanueva asked himself internally as he got closer, hearing more of their conversation.

Killua looked away. "I don't really want to. I just felt like taking the Exam."

"Excuse me." The two looked at Villanueva. "The phase is still going on. I would appreciate it if you would get back to it."

Killua nodded, but Illumi had other ideas. "Kil. You're not ready to be a Hunter."

"And you decide that?" Villanueva asked in annoyance.

Illumi ignored his comment. "Why did you run away from home? You made mom upset."

Killua looked at the floor. "I don't want to be an assassin anymore. I want to be free."

"What are you talking about? You say that as if you were a slave." Illumi tilted his head to the side. "Mom is willing to forgive you if you come home."

"No." Killua tried to glare at his brother but was unable to. "I don't care about her and I don't want to go home."

Villanueva felt a bit annoyed at the fact that he was being ignored, but since this was a family problem, he kept out of it.

"Why do you run away from what you are? Why do you claim to be something you're not?" Illumi asked. "You are nothing more than a puppet of darkness. A killer."

Killua shook his head. "No."

"You don't have anything you want, do you?"

"I do." Killua glanced towards Gon.

"No, you don't." Illumi took a step closer and Killua took a step back.

"I do!"

Illumi didn't seem convinced. "Oh? So then tell me what you want?" Killua opened his mouth, but no words came. "There isn't anything, is there?"

Villanueva heard something, a voice, nag at him. He tried to listen to it, but it was inane. "I can't break now... there is still so much to do." He whispered.

Killua looked at Gon, then Sangue, and finally Villanueva. Villanueva cared for him just as much as Gon did. "I want to be friends with Gon, Sangue, and... and I want to get to know Villanueva." He said in a shaky voice.

Villanueva looked up in surprise.  _Why me? It's understandable for the others, but why me? What did I do?_  He wondered silently.

Leorio took a step forward and was stopped by one the men.  _Geez. These guys look like some twisted, horror movie scarecrows._  Leorio nodded. "I won't interfere. Killua! I don't care who this guy is, just hurry up and go touch the tree and pass."

Killua looked at the floor. "Kil, remember, you're an assassin, and assassins don't need friends. Understand?"

Villanueva frowned. "He's a boy, a child. He needs friends just as much as anyone else. Besides, Gon is already Killua's friend."

Illumi looked at him. "Really?"

"Yeah!" Gon called from behind one of the Scarecrows. "We're friends and nothing he says can change that!"

"Gon..." Killua smiled at the tan boy who returned the smile. Killua felt warm on the inside.

"That's no good. He already considers Kil a friend." Illumi hummed thoughtfully then got an idea. "Okay. I'll just have to kill Gon."

Killua gasped along with everyone else. "Stop." Villanueva got in Illumi's way. "Since the Exam is still going on you cannot attack another applicant." Villanueva glared at the long haired assassin.

Illumi turned to address Villanueva. "Hmm. So if I pass and kill everyone here I can keep my license, right?"

"According to the rules." Villanueva replied through his teeth.

"Hear that, Kil? If you want to save Gon you'll have to stop me. But if you do you'll be disqualified."

Villanueva's head was soon filled with voices. ""Stop it, not now."" He said in Latin.

"Hey, Villanueva! What are you doing?! Stop him!" Leorio yelled.

Villanueva grabbed Illumi's arm. "You two are to get back to touching the tree to pass, then you can deal with your problems later." Villanueva turned and walked towards the tree when Illumi threw two pins at his back. Villanueva turned quicker than Illumi can ever notice and caught the pins and crushed them in his hand.

The voices started yelling, crying at him. O was not his normal self. He wasn't controlling the voices, he was just letting it get out of hand. But why?

**_"Stop him! He must not take him! Save him!"_ **

Villanueva shook his head, whispering back to the voices in Latin, drawing the others' attention.

**_"He's your child! Protect him! Kill Illumi! Protect Killua!"_ **

Villanueva gritted his teeth, trying to resist the urge to rip Illumi apart. Loud, ear piercing ringing sounded in his ears, making him groan.

**_"Kill him! Kill him! Kill him! Kill him! Kill him! Kill him! Kill him! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill!"_ **

A large twisted grin spread on his face. He couldn't suppress his desire to kill. He wanted to kill Illumi tear out his eyes, tear off his limbs and throw his corpse into a ditch. Villanueva clenched his fists and dug his nails into his own skin, growling lowly. The bloodlust made everyone move away. Killua, however, froze and was unable to move from his spot. Sweat poured down his face as the bloodlust consumed the room completely and made the temperature get extremely cold. Then the blood lust disappeared, replaced by a comforting wave of warmth. It made them all feel warm and safe. Everyone but Illumi was feeling it.

A image flashed in Villanueva's mind. A happy memory.

A small boy looked up at him, a blush and a worried expression on his face.  _Do you like it?_

 _Yes._  Villanueva said as he examined the drawing. It was a sloppy yet cute crayon drawing of him.  _I love it, Killua._

The small child, no older than seven smiled and hugged him. The memory faded and he saw no more.

Villanueva's eye went wide for a moment.  _What? I never met him before... so who was that? That can't be the same boy, right?_  Villanueva couldn't ask that question. Who could answer it?

He looked up and a wave of bloodlust hit him. "Illumi. I find your manipulation of this child disturbing. You will not take him anywhere. I will not allow it. I won't let you harm him." The change in personality startled Killua. It was a serious, hostile and intimidating.

Illumi stared at him. "I see. So I'll just kill you then." Illumi raised his hand and Villanueva raised his staff and got into a fighting stance. Then the most surprising thing happened. Killua dashed forward and got in the way.

"No! Don't hurt him! Don't hurt Gon! Please!" Killua begged desperately.  _I don't want to lose any more friends!_  Killua's bravery would not last.

Illumi tilted his head. "Will you come back home if I don't?" Killua looked down.

Villanueva placed his hand on Killua's shoulder and moved him behind him. Killua looked at Villanueva in shock. Illumi glared at him. "Don't worry, Killua. We won't let him hurt Gon. And I won't let him take you anywhere. Not while I'm alive."

Illumi tossed his pins and, shockingly, Villanueva let them hit him right in the chest. He gritted his teeth and glared at him. "Villanueva!" Killua grabbed his arm as Villanueva fell to his knees. Netero was equally shocked. Killua knelt down and looked at Villanueva's face in fear. "What... what were you thinking? Why would you do this?"

"I did so for you." Villanueva smirked, freaking Killua out. "Illumi, applicant #301, for disobeying my orders, threatening to kill another applicant, attacking me, your examiner with the intentions to kill, you are disqualified. You have failed the Exam." He stood up and pulled the pins out with a grunt.

Illumi was furious. He pulled out more pins, but the Scarecrows were in front of him in an instant and were releasing enough aura to match Illumi's bloodlust. They were growling lowly. Illumi put the pins away and Villanueva smirked. "Gentlemen, please escort Illumi out." Illumi glared at them, the bloodlust making Killua heart race.

Killua watched Illumi being taken away then looked at Villanueva. "Why? How?" Villanueva chuckled.

"We'll talk later." He turned to face everyone and gestured them to come over. When they did he smiled. "Kurapika, Gon, Leorio, Bodoro, Pokkle, Hanzo, Vanessa, Sangue, Hisoka, Killua... Congratulations! You all have passed the Exam! One has failed. Now, if you would, get me a band aid." He touched the spots Illumi threw the pins and winced.

"Your insane." Hanzo said.

"Are you complaining? I could make you all try and beat me to pass, if you want." Villanueva stared at him, blood staining his shirt.

"Uh, no. I'm good."

"Yeah, that's good." He smiled at them. "I would like to thank you all." Villanueva smiled at Killua.

"Yay! Killua, we passed!" Gon hugged the unsuspecting Killua, making him blush.

"Y-yeah." The warm feeling he was getting from Gon's hug was something he wasn't familiar with, but he liked it. His heart was slowly getting faster as his face flushed. Villanueva smiled at them and patted their heads.

Then he collapsed. Blood slowly came from his ears, the ringing did more damage than he had thought. "Villanueva!" Everyone surround him and Netero was checking him over. His body started shaking violently and a black fluid oozed out of his eyes.

"Villanueva!" Kurapika cried. "Villanueva! Villanueva!"

Fading to black. Voices distort then fade. Cold hands of Death take hold. The world become nothing more than a faint light at the end of a long, dark tunnel. The abyss awaits. Staring down into its depths, the abyss stares back.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Fragile mind, powerful body.

**"I love puzzles. I'm trying to solve one right now. But I'm missing a few pieces. I'm trying to find the last pieces. I need to solve the puzzle. I need to find me. But the pieces I have aren't right. Too small, too big. Too many pieces to sort through. Can you help me find the pieces? Please?"**

**...**

**"Time passes. Things rot, disappear and are never remembered. The puzzle pieces remain, but the person is gone. I want to know who this person is... They say she's mommy. Who is that? Please help me put the pieces together. They've been scattered and rearranged. I don't know how to put them together. Where should the pieces go? Do I need these ones? Or these one? Help, please."**

**Villanueva.**

Doctors looked down at Villanueva and the line that marked the first incision, marked by a black line and the mark from the last time it was cut open. The surgeon was pale as he was memorized by the black tattoos that covered Villanueva's body. He took a breath and looked to the woman next to him. "Nurse. The scalpel."

She nodded and got one from the tray then gasped when her eyes stopped suddenly. She gasped loudly, drawing the attention of the rest when she saw Villanueva's eye wide open, and staring right at her. She backed away and looked to the doctor next to her. "He's awake!"

The man nodded. "Yes."

"But shouldn't we put him under?!" She asked in confusion.

An older man on the other side of the operating table shook his head. "We have been pumping him full of the strongest sedatives that are borderline illegal, yet he shows no signs of losing consciousness. We gave him a high dosage of anesthetic, but we can't be certain how long it'll last, or if it even works in the first place." He was just as pale as the surgeon next to the nurse.

The doctors exchanged looks. "We don't have a lot of time. So nurse, please, the scalpel."

She nodded and handed it to him. She looked back at Villanueva who was still watching her. He showed no sign of fear, only curiosity. She watched as he blinked when the scalpel started to cut into his flesh. When they reached bone they opened the chest like book, fully exposing the rib cage. They watched as his heart continued to beat at a casual rate. As if he wasn't being operated on.

"Okay. Let's get the artificial kidney out first." The others nodded.

The fake kidney had a ruptured tube and was leaking a strange fluid into his body. The doctors went to work while Villanueva patiently waited.

**Kurapika.**

All the applicants that passed gathered in a room to get briefed on what the Hunter's license did. Many listened in fascination at the fact that the Hunter's license, a piece of paper no less, gave them all so much access to that which would be inaccessible to normal people. And the ability to do so much. But a few were more concerned about the Examiner of the Last Phase. Kurapika, Gon, Killua, and Leorio were discussing what happened at the end. Oddly enough, Sangue and Vanessa wanted no part of the discussion.

"Where do you think they took him?" Leorio asked. "I'm not sure of the injuries, but he may have had been taken to a hospital."

Killua glanced toward the front. "No. I think they have a place to give him medical treatment here."

"I agree." Kurapika shifted slightly in his seat. "Although what we saw was not like anything I've ever seen."

Gon was staring at Vanessa and Sangue. "Do you think they know?" Vanessa and Sangue were keeping to themselves on the other side of the room.

"It's possible." Kurapika admitted. "But we can't be certain now."

Killua looked down. "When do you think we can go see him?" No one had an answer for him. Villanueva had done all that to keep Illumi from taking Killua, and now he was severely injured.

"Killua?"

Killua looked up at Gon, who was trying to get his attention. "What?"

"What do we do?" Gon looked worried.

"We should ask that old man where he is, then we talk to him." Killua stared at the old man in question and frowned.

Netero finished talking and asked if there were any questions. The ninja raised his hand. "What happened to the Examiner?"

Netero tilted his head. "Villanueva? He's receiving medical treatment as we speak." He informed them.

"I figured. But what happened? He seemed fine even though he was injured by that guy with the pins." He was eyeing the old man.

"Villanueva has had an artificial kidney for some time now, and would need to get it replaced every month or so." Netero explained.

"So this was caused because he didn't replace it like usual?" Leorio asked.

Netero shook his head. "No. Sometime during the Exam the device malfunctioned and started leaking some hazardous liquid into his body."

Kurapika felt sick at the thought _. Could it have been when he was fighting that woman?_  He looked at Vanessa who was staring off into space, silently humming a song to herself.

"So where is he?" Gon asked.

"He's here. But he won't be out of surgery for a couple of hours though." Netero said, a worried expression on his face.

"Surgery?"

Netero nodded. He smiled. "I'm sure he'll be fine."

Satotz glanced at the Chairman. "Chairman, if I may, might I inquire as to when you first met Villanueva?"

The other Examiner, although they wouldn't voice it, were also just as interested when the Chairman met the Devil Hunter. "That's fine." Netero looked at them with a distant look on his face. "When we first met, I was still in diapers."

Menchi gasped. "That's impossible!"

"It's true." Netero responded.

"How old is he?" Satotz asked.

Netero hummed. "Well, if you want my guess, it will be... nearly as old as humanity."

**Villanueva.**

The doctors were in a panic. Villanueva was bleeding out and no matter what they did the blood wouldn't stop. They tried everything, but it seemed hopeless.

"What do we do?" The nurse asked.

"We tried everything. There are no signs that the bleeding is going to slow down." The man shook his head. "Let's stitch him up and see about giving him some more painkillers and ease his passing."

The female doctor looked at the male doctor in shock. "But..."

"Nurse." The doctor said sternly. "He's done."

Villanueva's hand shot out and grabbed the doctor by the wrist. The man gasped loudly. Villanueva was glaring at him. "You are being paid over ten billion of my own money. You do what you got to do to fix this." Villanueva laid down and sighed.

Villanueva let go of the doctor and he fell to the floor, a large bruise forming on his wrist. The medical team was quick to get back to work, even though the blood still flowed. Oddly enough, Villanueva showed no signs that he was bleeding out except for the blood itself. No paleness. No rapid heart rate. No signs of fatigue. In fact, he seemed more energetic now than he did when they first started. There wasn't a visible symptom from the bleeding. Nothing.

Villanueva started humming, startling the doctors. The humming echoed throughout the room. Villanueva was staring at the ceiling. The doctors went back to work hesitantly. Villanueva's humming slowly turned deep, and increasingly eerie. A grin slowly spread across his face.

**Immortal Realm.**

**Enocente.**

Staring at the stone floor, unable to meet Orion's gaze, Enocente gave his report. Orion stared down silently at the old man. "How many memories did he lose?"

Enocente shivered at the stoic tone. It was just too inhuman, even for a Blackblood. "As far as I can tell, all of them."

There were a few other Immortals in the room. Most were Pure-bloods, but they were too young to know anything about Villanueva. "How much does he remember?"

"The past ten years, I have come to understand, but he's slowly regaining them." Enocente told him.

"Then we have nothing to worry about." Orion shifted in his seat.

Enocente still couldn't raise his head, but he could raise his voice. "But the memories he's remembering are the memories he repressed."

"What memories?" Orion asked, a bad feeling coming over him.

"When he first faced Ova after the genocide of the Guardians, the Lord tried to use the memories of the slaughter to break him. So Villanueva sealed them away so he can fight him and keep Ova from using his memories against him." Enocente explained.

"Where did he seal them?" A Keeper asked.

Enocente shook his head. "I don't know. But I believe it was intentional, unlike when a person represses a memory to save themselves."

A Mundai spoke up. "Do you mean that he has a sort of... forced amnesia?"

Enocente shrugged. "Yes, but the reason for such a thing is unknown to me. He could have sealed those memories subconsciously for all we know." He rubbed his chin, momentarily forgetting where he was. "He might have been driven to the point to madness by someone or something and in order to save himself, his brain sealed the memories of what was breaking him away."

"But when he seals them, he would leave a way to retrieve them... no, archive them in a physical form. Like a book or something like that." Orion stated to everyone. "The only thing I can think of that could store something like memories, something almost no one or thing can touch or explain..."

Enocente's eyes went wide as saucers. "Surely, you do not mean..."

"Yes." Orion stared at the window. "The Devil's Heart. Made by cutting off a part of your soul, then forming it into a physical object. Sound familiar?" Orion got up and walked to the door. "I think Enocente is right. He must have experienced something that drove him over the edge, so he sealed his memories using a technique similar to that used to make a Devil's Heart."

"Where are you going?" Enocente asked.

"The Mortal Realm." He answered simply.

Enocente took a step forward. "The Gateway is braking, but it will still try to keep you here. And if you force your way through, you'll open the way for Golad to get his forces to humanity!" He yelled, successfully stopping the old Blackblood. "Do not let your personal feelings cloud your vision. If you do, humanity will suffer."

Orion sighed. "I know."

**Villanueva.**

**Many years ago...**

A loud sigh sounded in the office room, the person sitting at the desk scrolling through emails. He had bags under his eyes due to a late night. He leaned back in his chair and rubbed his forehead. At the moment, Villanueva was at the building he worked and lived at when he was in Yorkshin, and the office he was in was directly below the penthouse where he would sleep. The penthouse was added to the building after he bought it, mainly since he needed a place to stay while he was here. Luckily the building was fairly close to the center of the city. He was only around fifteen years of age, but owned most of the city. He was tall for his age and could pass off as being older, but he didn't want to take any risks. To cover up the fact that he was indeed very young he had a man, an old friend be his stand in for meetings. That old friend used to own the building he was in right now.

He looked up when a knock on the door got his attention. "Come in." He called.

The door opened and a man wearing a suit walked in. "Sir. The bodyguard you requested has arrived." He moved to the side and exposed the person behind him.

Villanueva stayed silent for a moment before he hummed thoughtfully. "Thank you. Please wait outside. I would like to speak with him personally."

"Yes, sir." The man left and shut the door.

The room fell silent and the two made no move to break it. Villanueva was taking in the guard's appearance while the guard stared straight ahead, not making eye contact. Nothing peaked his interest right away. Villanueva's eye trailed up and down the blond's body.  _No visible muscle, so strong is out. No weapon. Probably a hidden blade._  Villanueva thoughts made him doubt the efforts he took to get him here.

Villanueva broke the silence. "So, your name is Kurapika, correct?"

"Yes." He answered simply.

"I called you here because I wanted to hire you. Of course, you know this. But what I don't understand is why you would look for such... specific employers." Villanueva's eye narrowed slightly.

"I beg your pardon?"

Villanueva closed his eye. "You found the agency that would point you in the direction of those in the mafia looking to hire. From time to time the agency would contact us and recommend someone. And as you should know, you can narrow the results by stating what you’re looking for. An easy job, challenging, all of the above."

Villanueva eyed Kurapika as he continued. "When I decided to look for a bodyguard, I happened to notice that there was someone that stood out leaving the building. When I asked the woman said that this person was looking for an employer that dealt in rare items. Items you could never sell publicly." Villanueva grabbed his mug and took a sip from his coffee, frowning at how strong it was. "I was looking for someone that was actually wanting to be a bodyguard, but, shall we say, you peaked my interest."

Kurapika stayed silent as he pondered this. "It's true. I wanted an employer that dealt in rare items."

"Why?" Villanueva questioned.

"I wanted to get something rare and the easiest way would is to find someone that made obtaining rare items their profession." Kurapika reasoned. "The item I want is very important to me."

Villanueva nodded in agreement. "I see. That makes sense. I try to keep out of the illegal stuff as much as I can, but if you tell me what this item is, I might have one or at least know where one is. In exchange for this item you'll take the job and become a bodyguard." Villanueva leaned back and waited for the blond to respond.

Kurapika was taken back by this. "Why would you offer me the job that easily? I could get what I want then kill you." Kurapika wasn't liking this.

"Because I think it'll benefit both of us." Villanueva answered truthfully, a blank stare in place.

The blond was unable to look away from the pale eye that stared at him.  _If he knows the risk, then why would he still offer me the job? But if he's serious, then he can help me get my clan's eyes back. Maybe even..._  Kurapika looked up, eyes showing his determination. "The items I am looking for are called Scarlet Eyes."

Villanueva tilted his head to the side, his cross earrings drawing Kurapika's attention.  _Items? Since when does 'Item' turn into 'Items'?_  Villanueva glanced at his computer and started to type the name in. He was surprised when a picture of red eyes in glass containers popped up. "Oh." Villanueva's best response. Ever. Kurapika noticed a strange look come across Villanueva's face. A distant stare from his eye.

Villanueva rubbed his chin. "Well... That was not what I expected. I thought it would be a family heirloom, or something. Well, I don't like the idea of body parts stinking up my warehouse so I don't have any, but I do know a few people that sold and bought them. And I thought I had disturbing hobbies." The last part was more to himself. "Okay. We can-" He cut himself off and eyed the screen silently.  _Scarlet eyes... Important... is he..._  Villanueva slowly turned his gaze toward Kurapika.

Villanueva got up and turned to Kurapika. "Why would something like this be what you want?" Villanueva almost sounded offended. Kurapika didn't have an answer, which was going to prove fatal. Villanueva stalked towards the blond and got right in his face. "Was there something you wanted to share? Hm? A few things that might clear up some of my confusion?" The pale eye staring into Kurapika's wasn't showing any emotion. To Kurapika Villanueva looked like he should be blind or at least have trouble seeing, but that was not the case.

In fact, that pale eye was so piercing, that Kurapika was feeling as if Villanueva was looking into his very soul. "There is no reason." He answered.

"You said it was important to you. Does that mean you owned a pair and someone stole them?" Villanueva was getting impatient with the person in front of him, so much so that he was actually jumping to conclusions. They both were close to the same age in reality, but Villanueva was still taller, which allowed him to down at the blond. "Why do you care for some meatballs?" Kurapika started to glare at Villanueva.

The two were glaring at each other intensely, ready to attack when a voice was heard on the other side of the door. A child's voice. The door opened and a child no older than eight came in with the man in a suit following, saying, "You can't go in!"

"Huh? Why not?" Gon asked and stopped in his tracks.

"Mr. Villanueva is having a meeting right now... and..." The man slowly realized that they both were in Villanueva's office.

Kurapika had looked back when the door opened and was now staring at the boy. He turned back to Villanueva who was still glaring Kurapika. "Villanueva?" Gon called.

Villanueva's glare faded and a smile spread across his face. "Not at all. Come in."

The guard let go of Gon and walked out, shaking his head and shut the door. Gon smiled widely and ran towards Villanueva. Villanueva didn't glance at Kurapika once as he walked around him. The two were smiling and when they got close Villanueva picked Gon up and held him up high, his hands under his armpits. Gon laughed happily while Villanueva smiled. He hugged the small boy, who hugged back. Villanueva put Gon down and the boy took his backpack off and rummaged through it while Kurapika watched in confusion and shock.

While that was happening Kurapika was trying to calm himself down.  _He was furious with me. He wanted answers and I'm certain he would do anything to get them. So why did his personality change so drastically when this kid got here?_  Kurapika was watching them as the boy looked through the bag. Then he took a step back and composed himself.

Gon pulled some papers and held them out to Villanueva with a sheepish smile. Villanueva looked them over and quickly noticed that Gon got a passing grade, but some points were taken away. Villanueva smiled. "That's a good grade, Gon, but why did you lose so many points?" He looked over the rest of the problems. "All these seem right. Only a few misses here and there."

"It was because of this." Gon held up two more papers with a ashamed look on his face.

Villanueva grabbed the papers and looked over it. It was a written essay. The question was at the top of the page and on first glance, Gon answered it perfectly. Then he looked at a note the teacher no doubt left after grading it.  _Let's see. 'This is an incorrect format'? Then what format should this be..._  Villanueva jumped at the realization.  _This format is taught to high school students! These teachers are evil..._ Villanueva shook his head.

Villanueva knelt down to get to Gon's level quite literally. "You answered the question, but you used the wrong format. Do you not know it?" The teen asked softly.

Gon shook his head. "No. And all the other kids call me stupid and the teachers don't help." The slight quiver in the child's voice made Villanueva seethe on the inside.

"Well, how about this? After dinner I'll help you practice this format so you can show those brats how smart you are. Sound good?" Villanueva smiled at the small boy.

Gon looked up quickly. "Really?" Villanueva nodded. "Thank you!" Gon tackled Villanueva in a big hug and the teen just laughed.

The laugh, however, affected Kurapika. It reminded him of his own father and his own mother, in a sense. The laugh was the product of a mixture of pure joy and happiness. "Mr. Villanueva."

Said person looked up and got up, making Gon get up too. When he did Villanueva snatched Gon up and held him securely, the boy laughing all the while. "What's your answer?"

Kurapika glanced down then looked up. "I accept your offer." When he saw the look on Villanueva's face, obviously a result of the wrong question being answered, he quickly added, "I'll answer any questions you have later. In private."

Villanueva gently gritted his teeth, but with Gon there he didn't want to discuss the topic of eyeballs around him. "Okay. Here's your assignment."

"Yes-" Villanueva dropped Gon into Kurapika's arms, startling the teen. Gon was just as confused as Kurapika. "I don't-"

Villanueva cut him off again. "Your job is to guard so you'll be guarding Gon. Gon, Kurapika is going to be your personal guard, and when I'm away, he'll be your escort, your guardian, your nanny, your best friend. Okay?"

Gon squirmed out of Kurapika's hold, ran up to Villanueva and grabbed his arm. "What do you mean? Why am I getting a bodyguard?"

"I can't be with you all the time and I can't take you with me when I need to travel for work." Villanueva said.

"But I don't want a babysitter!" Gon whined.

"'Babysitter'?" Kurapika mumbled to himself.

"Gon." Villanueva used a stern voice to stop the boy's protests. "You are getting older, I know this, so I'm letting you have more freedom by letting you go outside more, but you are still too young to be going off on your own."

"But I go on my own in the forest behind the temple, remember? I can go for a walk on my own." Gon reasoned desperately.

Villanueva shook his head and gave Gon a stern look. "Not in this city. All kinds of sick people live here. They'll take you and..." He gritted his teeth and felt his lip twitch. "You won't ever see me again. I don't want that to happen. Kurapika will be somewhere in this building waiting for your call, but will not leave your side when I'm away and when you leave for any reason."

Gon saw the worry on Villanueva's face and was reminded of a fading image of his aunt Mito. The last time he saw her she... "Okay..." Gon said as he looked down.

Villanueva patted him on his head. "It's only until you can defend yourself, okay?"

"Then why don't you have a bodyguard?" Gon asked.

"Because I can defend myself." He answered.

Gon glared at Villanueva. "But you’re not an adult!"

"I don't need to be an adult to defend myself. All I need is to be strong. I'll be an old, fragile man when I'll consider getting someone to protect me!" Villanueva had a ridiculous and hilarious look on his face which made Gon laugh.

Gon smiled, a sparkle in his eyes. "Yeah! And when you get old and weak I'll protect you!"

Villanueva laughed. "Not in a million years! I may get old, but I'll be no weakling." He ruffled Gon's hair.

"But what if you meet someone stronger than you? Someone you can't beat?" Villanueva's smile faltered as the question was repeated in his head. A soft nagging started up in the back of his mind. A distant fear of the unknown and always changing possibilities of reality. Anyone can claim the title of the 'strongest person in the world', but there will always come a time someone as strong or stronger will come along. This scared Villanueva. "When that happens I'll protect you! I'll beat up the person that beat you up and we'll go home!"

Villanueva was pulled from his thoughts and was slow to respond. "And live happily ever after, huh?" The words that came were not meant to be said. They were words, when put in that order, words that Villanueva despised.  _No one gets a happy ending. No one._

"Yeah! I'll get stronger so I can protect you, no matter what!" Gon declared.

Villanueva sighed. "Gon. I appreciate the gesture, but someday you are going to have to protect that special someone, not me."

"'Special someone'? What do you mean?" Gon asked innocently.

"When you get older, and you start making friends you'll find that you like one of them more than the others. No, no. That's not right... One of them, or maybe someone you just met will make you feel... odd." Villanueva was having difficulty explaining and this was clear to both Gon and Kurapika.

"Odd? In a bad way?" Gon asked, hoping that what Villanueva was saying was either not true or something good.

"At first it might, no, it will confuse you. You'll feel your stomach twist. You might not be able to talk to that person properly, although unlikely in your case. Especially since you sometimes don't know how to stop talking." Villanueva nudged Gon when he pouted slightly. "But in time, if you pursue these new feelings, you might find that you get happy when you’re around this person. That you feel that a part is missing when they are away. You'll smile when do, you'll cry when they cry, you'll hurt when they hurt. You'll find that the person that makes you feel that way, is the person you love."

Gon stared at Villanueva with wide eyes. Gon was trying to take it all in while Villanueva was hoping he hadn't said too much. "So, I'll have to protect the person I love?"

"Yes!" Villanueva said, glad he understood.

"But what if you’re in trouble?" Gon asked.

It made Villanueva smile, knowing that Gon always thought of others. And it worried him when he didn't think of himself. "I'll manage." He assured him.

Gon still looked troubled. "But what if both of you are in trouble? Who do I help then?" This was the most important question that needed to be answered, Gon felt.

There was only one answer to that question. "You leave me and save the one you love. Don't give it a second thought and just run. Leave me."

Kurapika's eyes went wide at the answer and the look in Villanueva's eye.  _That's what he really feels? He's fully prepared to die for Gon and anyone he cares for. It's so moving. And terrifying._  Kurapika suddenly felt that he shouldn't make either of them his enemies.

"No!" Villanueva jumped as did Kurapika. "I won't ever abandon you!"

"But, Gon-"

"No! I'll never abandon you!" Gon shouted. "I'll make sure the one I love is safe then come back for you!"

Villanueva was feeling a mixture of happiness and pain. "Gon. My life isn't worth going back for, if it means your happily ever after is in danger." He looked to the floor, not wanting to look at the child he was no doubt hurting emotionally. "If you or anyone you care about are in danger, and you have to choose between them and me, choose them. Please, Gon. Choose your happiness over my life!"

 _Is he... really prepared to just give up his life just so Gon can be happy?_  Kurapika moved away, feeling that he had no place there. He considered leaving, but felt that he needed to stay.

Villanueva looked up to speak, but the words became stuck in his throat when he saw tears flowing down Gon's cheeks. "But I... I..." The boy could barely get the words out. "I don't want... I don't want to lose you!" Gon threw himself at Villanueva and wrapped his arms around him, sobbing into his shoulder. "I couldn't leave you... not after everything we've been through! You want me to be happy, but if being happy means I have to lose you, then I don't want to be happy!"

Villanueva was stunned and was unable to say anything. He held the boy tightly as he cried. How and why Gon, a human child, would care for him so much is something Villanueva never understood. He gently rubbed his back, hoping it'll calm him down. "Please don't leave! I don't want you to go anywhere, ever!" Gon cried, voice muffled by Villanueva's shoulder.

"My life isn't worth that suffering it'll bring." Villanueva said softly. Gon shoved him back and hit him on the head. Villanueva stared at him in confusion. The punch and shove weren't very strong, but it was more damaging either could realize. "Gon..."

"Idiot! Your life isn't worthless! Even if others say it is, your life is still important. You always said that all life is important. So yours is too!" Gon glared angrily at Villanueva. "Your life... it means so much. To me your... your..." More tears rolled down his cheeks and Villanueva was once again rendered speechless. "I will protect you. No matter what." Gon said through his tears and sobs.

"You gave me everything. A home, food, clean clothes. You mean everything to me." His voice was becoming hoarse form the yelling and sobbing. "You said I should protect the one I love, right?"

"Gon." Villanueva didn't have anything else to say.

"Right?" Gon asked again as the tears and snot flowed. "That's why I want to protect you. It's because I love you."

Villanueva stared straight ahead, emotions slowly disappearing. What Gon said was all true. Gon loves Villanueva because he had taken him in and nursed him back to health when he didn't have to. Then he gave him new clothes and allowed him to live with him at Villanueva's temple up in the Northern mountains. Time passed and when he got better, Villanueva organized a transport for him to be taken to the mainland and even made an bank account and put money into it. But Gon, over the year they stayed together, had gotten attached to the teen. To Gon, Villanueva was everything. He was his brother, his sister, his mother, and his father. Gon could tell him anything and do almost anything with him. This made Gon turn back and run back up all the stairs leading to the temple, crying that he didn't want to go.

Villanueva knew this, but he also knew that at some point, a choice will have to be made. And it tore him to pieces. "I know. I love you, too, Gon." He opened his arms and Gon rushed to be held. Gon can be mature at times and can be just a small, scared child at other times. Villanueva was used to this. "I'm sorry. I promise that as long as I am able, I will stay by your side to ensure your safety, and your happiness."

Gon looked up and wiped his tears away. "Yeah. I promise, too. "I'll protect you, and everyone I care about. And if you are ever in danger of a bully, I'll rush to your side and beat him up!" Gon smiled, eyes red and puffy from the crying.

Villanueva smiled. "I'm sure you will. But for right now, don't you have homework?" Gon jumped and Villanueva smiled. "Thought so. Run along now. I have a few things to discuss with Kurapika before I come up."

"Okay." Gon ran off, leaving the teens alone.

Kurapika glanced his way and Villanueva turned. "What?"

"Nothing." Kurapika felt that he saw Villanueva's true self. A kindhearted person who's care and love knew no bounds. Someone who, even when face with harsh reality, will always think of others.

"Are you sure?" Kurapika nodded. "I mean, you have been smiling for the past two minutes." Villanueva pointed and chuckled when Kurapika realized that he indeed was smiling.

"I just thought what happened was touching, that's all." Kurapika looked away.

Villanueva chuckled and got a mischievous glint in his eye. "Oh, do you need a tissue? No need to get sentimental on me."

"I wasn't." Kurapika denied calmly.

"If you say so, Blondie." Villanueva shrugged.

Kurapika glared at him. "'Blondie'? I don't appreciate the name calling." He told him.

Villanueva chuckled. "Did you forget that you accepted my job offer? That means that I am your boss. So I can call you whatever I want. Hah!" Villanueva stuck out his tongue childishly at Kurapika.

Kurapika was about to retort when he realized that Villanueva was right. He sighed and slouched slightly, muttering, "I'm going to regret this, aren't I?"

Villanueva laughed. "Why have regrets? That means you're holding onto the past. How absurd! No better time than the present!" Villanueva happily sat down in his chair and smiled at Kurapika, yet another side showing itself. "You and I, Kurapika. We will do extraordinary things together. Won't we?"

The smile on his face made Villanueva look a bit younger. If it weren't for the scars over his left eye, he would look almost like a normal teen. The smile, the gentle gaze, the kind heart and a seemingly endless supply of understanding and wisdom. It all made Kurapika question his previous thought about just rejecting the job, and leave. Villanueva was just... Well, there were no words Kurapika can think of that could describe Villanueva.

"I am quite aware that I am sexy, but I do get uncomfortable when people stare." Villanueva told Kurapika with the same friendly smile.

Kurapika jumped and looked away, turning red with embarrassment. "I wasn't." That was a bad response.

"Liar!" Villanueva called out dramatically, but the smile never faded. "My sexiness aside, I will ask once more. Will you help me do the extraordinary?" Villanueva held out his hand, the ring with the red gem glowing ever so lightly.

Kurapika walked over and took Villanueva's hand, silently noting how cool it was in comparison to his own hand. "I will."

Villanueva smile widened. "Great!"

"Just don't refer to yourself as sexy. Ever." Kurapika deadpanned.

Villanueva let go and got to flex. "Oh? You don't think I'm sexy?" He flexed his muscles, shaking from the laughter that he was suppressing.

Kurapika smiled and shook his head, letting himself chuckle. "Not at all."

Villanueva sat down and held his chest as if he was wounded. "Right in the chest, your words have pierced." He said dramatically.

"But you are kind of cute." Silence followed. The tiniest sound made by a bug could be heard. Kurapika slowly comprehended what he just said at about the same time as Villanueva.

"What?" Kurapika turned around and made his way to the door, nearly running. "Where do you think you are going, mister? What did you call me?"

Kurapika opened the door and was met with the guard, slightly surprised by his sudden appearance. "I'm going to patrol the building!"

"So you got the job? That's great! Could use a new face around here. Huh? Why is your face red?" The man asked.

"Shut up! I'm going on patrol!" Kurapika rushed past him and quickly went down the hall.

The guard turned to Villanueva. "Should I go after him?"

"No. Go and switch out with Ricky." Villanueva ordered.

"Sir." The man shut the door before he left.

Villanueva sat down in his chair with wheels on the bottom. He stared at the screen of his computer. "Call me cute, will ya?" He understood how some people found his somewhat rough looks to be attractive to a certain few with certain tastes, sure. The whole 'bad guy' look. He understood the scars and pale eye made him seem intimidating. But never in his long existence has anyone, friend or relative has ever called him cute. "Humans are weird."

He pushed himself away from the desk and started spinning, giggling madly. "Whee! I LOVE HUMANS!" He jumped out of the chair, sending it flying at the window. The chair hit it, but left no mark, not even a scratch. He chuckled and walked up to the window. The window could withstand an explosion, hence the reason for buying it. Villanueva didn't like it all that much since it made the view dull; too thick. He placed his hand on the window, and with a twitch of his fingers, several large crack spread across the window in an instant. Then with a soft push, the window shattered and fell out.

The shards fell and fell onto the humans below, creating a commotion down below. Villanueva looked down at them. The small, weak, insignificant humans that he found to be so fascinating. They were so weird and so hard to understand, but that was what Villanueva loved about them. "Dear Humanity, I love you! The End." He smiled as he continued to look down. "And that's why I exist."

**Villanueva.**

His eye slowly opened. Cold air stung his skin. Villanueva scanned the room, no one in sight. Then he glanced down at his body. Bandages were wrapped around his stomach, but he got the feeling there was no need for them. Not anymore. Villanueva sat up and started to remove the bandages and observed the stitches. He slowly placed his hand on it then started to take deep breaths. White flames covered the incision and within seconds the flames disappeared and the wound was healed. He knew the new kidney was in place, he gave them a good enough scare. Oddly enough, he felt that he had more energy than before. He looked back to the ceiling when he laid back down and pondered the memory that flashed.

"Gon. Kurapika." Villanueva place his hands over his eyes and blocked his vision. He could faintly see the image of Gon crying, and immediately felt anger surge inside of himself. He tried to calm himself and took his hands off his face. That wasn't Gon, at least not the one he knows now. The same thing with Kurapika. He rubbed his forehead as a headache hit him, hard.

"I'm not human." He said to no one. "I'm not a Half-Blood. I'm not an Immortal." He raised his hand towards the ceiling and stared at his fingers. "What am I, and where am I from?" He asked, silently praying someone would answer.

No one did.

No one will.

No one can.

Soft footsteps made Villanueva turn to the side. Erwin was watching with a timid look on his face. "I just had a fake kidney taken out, ineffective painkillers, and when I tried to sleep memories that are from... well, I'm not sure, but it definitely has been from more than a few decades ago came swarming in." He listed and started to frown. "And the first face I see when I wake up is yours? I must be in hell."

Erwin tried to smile. "It could be worse."

"Oh?" Erwin jumped at the tone. "Do you remember when you first got here, and you felt like you were being crushed?" Erwin nodded. "That was you obtaining a human body and it getting used to this world's physics. Now a part of this world has attached itself to your soul. No matter where you go, or how long you will always be able to return here and not have to go through that experience."

Erwin nodded. "Yeah. Vanessa filled me in."

Villanueva continued to frown. "And yet you claim it could be worse. How many times have you come to the Mortal Realm, Erwin? Any world. Ten times? Maybe more? How long did you stay? A few hours? A couple of days, tops? Did you even realize how hard it is for us to exist here? You don't." Erwin down looked at his feet. "I have to deal with things that none of our people ever had to deal with. Desires I've never felt. Greed, lust, love. Things that don't come naturally to us."

Erwin was silent. "All these things are for humans. These feelings are for humans not us. Do you understand? I mean, when we told of this place I knew it would be tough, but the things I've done and want to do are... terrifying." Villanueva admitted. "I've fallen, Erwin. I will never see the Light again!"

"You're wrong!" Erwin placed his hands on Villanueva's shoulders. Villanueva frown deepened then both eyes snapped open when Erwin's eyes started to glow. "Forgive me." He said and wrapped his arms around Villanueva, and the light grew brighter. The room started shaking and all the monitors and lights flickered. All the Keepers and Vanessa felt the surge of energy. "I see the Darkness in your soul. I will not believe you allowed it to pollute your soul. And if you did, please, forgive me." Erwin whispered as Light was surrounding them.

The energy being shared wasn't like any power in the Mortal Realm. It was what humans call, Holy Magic, Divine Power, etc. It was extremely powerful, effective and drew the attention of everything that lives in Darkness. Erwin didn't care if all things that were evil were drawn to him, as long as Villanueva survived it didn't make a difference. The Darkness was being purified and hopefully the memories were being restored. Villanueva, on the other hand wanted to scream. The searing pain that was shooting through his body was unbearable. Then it stopped.

Erwin was panting while Villanueva stopped breathing all together. Neither said or did anything until Villanueva got his breath back. Villanueva sat up, his right eye was pale, and full of confusion. His left eye opened and the glow coming from it was brighter than before. His breaths evened out and he slowly relaxed. Erwin smiled at Villanueva who stared back blankly.

Villanueva slapped Erwin across the face, making the boy fall off the bed and onto the floor. "You had no right to do that to me." Villanueva said angrily as he got up. "You will never understand how hard it is being here. Having to suffer each day of each year of each decade. I can't go home. I fell." Villanueva gritted his teeth and forced back tears.

"Just because you fell doesn't mean you can't return as a soul." Erwin tried to console.

"What does that mean?!" Villanueva snapped and forced himself off the bed. "I wait my days out here? I fucking die?! I can't even kill myself because It's against the rules. I could be here for another eighty years, Erwin."

Erwin got up and took hold of Villanueva's hand. "That is nothing compared to an eternity of Darkness." He was referring to the dark abyss that awaits for those that died in sin. If religious stories were to be believed.

Villanueva glared at Erwin and tore his hand away. "You never answered my question. How long have you been in the Mortal Realm? A few day? I've been stuck here for over ten thousand fucking years." His tone got low, sadness and anger lacing it. "That has felt longer than an eternity." Erwin backed up and Villanueva looked down at himself. "Where the fuck are my clothes?!" He yelled and Erwin took that as his cue to leave.

Villanueva had to settle for some plain pants and a shirt for the moment since his clothes were being washed. Not that he believed the black fluid could be washed out. He started to meditate and search his memories. The past ten years were very clear. He remembers arriving at the temple, leaving the temple, finding someone that'll introduce him to some mafia big shot, getting the attention of the Dons, and everything else falls into place. But when he tries to remember things from a longer time ago, he would notice flickers in the images. A scene could be playing out then it suddenly switched to something else. There were gaps in his memory. Things he has yet to remember. It would seem that what Erwin did jogged loose a few of his long forgotten memories.

A soft knock made Villanueva jump, a voice silently calling from the other side. "Villanueva?"

Villanueva sat down on the bed and sighed. "Come in."

The door opened and Killua poked his head inside. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Villanueva nodded and gestured for him to come in. "Just you? I expected a welcoming committee." He mused.

"The doctors would only let one in." Killua shut the door and walked over and stood next to the bed. "You look good."

"Yup. Despite having collapsed, had surgery, I think I'm doing pretty good." Villanueva nodded. "Unless I died." He pursed lips.

Killua rolled his eyes. "Yeah. You look pretty good for a corpse." Killua smiled then remembered why he was there. "I need to ask you something."

"Sure, what do you need?" Villanueva smiled.

Killua hesitated. "Um, Vanessa, before the last Phase told us something about you, and I wanted to know if it's true."

Villanueva tilted his head to the side. "What did she say?"

It was now or never. "She said you... cared about me and Gon... like if we were your children." Killua shifted form one foot to the other.

Villanueva didn't care. It was his feelings. "That's true."

Killua was shocked at how casually he admitted it. "Why?"

Villanueva shrugged. "I suppose, if I had to say, you and I have similar stories." Villanueva scooted over and patted the spot next to him. Killua sat on the bed next to Villanueva, feeling that he needed to. "You and I both were trained to kill people. We had our childhoods taken away. Then we both escaped to live a happier life. But that is where the similarities ends."

Killua looked at Villanueva. "What was different?"

"I quickly found that killing people was all I knew. I only knew of killing people and nothing of the outside, unlike you. I just killed and that was it." Villanueva leaned back and chuckled. "I ended up killing again to make a living. Killing is my art, my skill. But it's not defining who I am, and neither is it defining who you are either."

"And Gon?" Killua asked.

Villanueva chuckled. "I think it's a similar reason as yours." Killua wasn't sure what he meant so Villanueva elaborated. "Gon just draws the weirdest people to him like a magnet draws pieces of metal."

Killua shook his head. "And you’re not weird?"

"That would imply that I suggested that I wasn't weird." Villanueva nudged Killua who shook his head. "Gon is full of energy, is extremely happy and is the optimistic of cynical."

"You can say that again." Killua smiled.

Villanueva rubbed his chin in thought. "He's too innocent, though. He's true trusting."

Killua nodded. Then the moment of when they were holding hands made him blush. He tried to shake the thought away, but an image of Gon smiling made him blush harder. Villanueva didn't know this was happening as he was still thinking. "Gon..."

"What?" Killua jumped, having remembered where he was. "You said something. What was it."

Killua became flustered and said the first thing that came to mind. "W-what about Sangue? Why do you care about him so much?"

Villanueva hummed. "Well, we both had our childhoods ruined, so I guess I wanted to give him what I never had, but got attached as time went by. Before either of us realized it, we both were depending on each other, even though we won't admit it, even to ourselves." Villanueva chewed this information in his mind before adding, "Don't tell Sangue."

The fact that Villanueva seemed genuinely concerned about it made Killua laugh. "Don't worry. I won't tell." Killua smiled, feeling that something was still being kept from him, but felt that if it was really important, Villanueva would tell him. "Thank you."

Villanueva glanced at the pale boy and tilted his head to the side. "For what?"

"For keeping Illumi from taking me home. I don't want to go back. Ever." Killua pulled his legs up to his chest. He chuckled, confusion Villanueva even more. Killua felt ridiculous for opening up to him, but almost like Gon, he couldn't really keep things a secret. Both Villanueva and Gon cared for him and wanted to help.

Villanueva placed his hand on top of Killua's head. "And you won't. I promise. As long as I am able, I'll make sure you never do anything you don't want to. Except brushing your teeth. I don't like smelly breath." Villanueva ruffled Killua's hair playfully, making the boy blush lightly.

"Knock it off." He brushed Villanueva's hand away. Villanueva poked him in the cheek. "What?"

When Killua turned he was startled to see Villanueva holding out his hand. "Take it." Villanueva was acting weird again.

Killua took his hand and felt how cool it was. It was abnormal, but as Villanueva squeezed, warmth spread his hand and up his arm to the rest of his body. "I, Villanueva, promise to keep you from being forced to go back to a life you don't like. In return, I ask that you, Killua, never let me catch you saying that you don't deserve anything."

Killua's eyes went wide. "Don't ever doubt that you deserve happiness. Allow me to help you. Let me help you get your... happily ever after." Villanueva got a gentle look in his eye.

Killua nodded. "Yeah. Sure." He let go and noticed how warm the room was getting. It was as if the sun was shining on him. It made him feel relaxed; safe.

Villanueva smiled. "No matter what happens, no matter how much time passes, I will be happy to help you. You need help, I'll be there. If it's the biggest obstacle ever, I'll help you overcome it." Villanueva smile was gentle and reminded Killua of Gon. "Even if it's as simple as a place to stay, I will leave the door open for you."

Killua was speechless at such kindness from someone. The only person that was kind to him before he met Gon was... Killua clenched his fists.

Villanueva turned to face Killua, his smile small, gentle, and genuine. "But you must never forget, even if you don't feel the same way, or if you ever hate me, I will always welcome you as my own." A distant look in his eye, a hidden sadness coming to surface.

Killua's eyes went wide as Villanueva shocked the boy. The kindness was so much like Gon's. Villanueva, someone he knew for only a few days is doing so much more for him than anyone in his entire family. He didn't know what he wanted to do if he became a Hunter, but now... now, there was Gon who wanted to find his dad, Sangue, the boy that thought Killua pursuing his goal to be happy was more important than anything, and finally Villanueva, the secret examiner, one of the kindest people he's ever met. It can be hard to gain his trust, but now that Killua earned it, he will never abandon him. He'll stay by his side, protect him, care for him, and never betray him. That's what Killua believed.

Killua felt tears well up in his eyes and he was quick to wipe them away. "Damn. Why am I crying?"

Villanueva opened his arms as his aura spread throughout the entire room, making the atmosphere beyond comfortable. "Because I want you to be honest. It's best to be honest with others, but most importantly, to be honest with yourself."

Killua stared at him in shock, allowing the tears to flow. He moved closer and wrapped his arms around Villanueva and let his emotions flow. The tears soaked Villanueva's shoulder. Villanueva rubbed his back and hummed softly, hoping the tune was helpful. It was one his older sister used to hum to him when he was sad. Killua whimpered softly and went limp in Villanueva's hold.

**Kurapika.**

In the dining area, the only ones still there were Leorio, Gon, Kurapika, Vanessa, Sangue, Hanzo, and Hisoka. Everyone else left not too long ago. The reason for Hanzo staying was unknown by all of them.

"What's taking him so long?" Leorio asked.

Gon asked next. "Do you think he's okay?

Kurapika nodded. "Yeah. I'm sure he's just talking about something. Like that thing Vanessa said to you two. Maybe since the doctors are only letting one person in, he's getting all the information he can to tell you." Kurapika wanted to talk to Villanueva first, but he didn't want to let them know he has a thing for him. Although he was sure they had their suspicions.

Gon nodded and took a sip from his juice before he looked up and a large smile broke out on his face. "Killua!" They turned to see said pale boy saunter into the room, a happy look on his face.

"Hey, Gon." He greeted with a smile.

"Hey. What took so long?" Leorio asked as he walked up to the boys with Kurapika.

"Villanueva had a lot to say." He answered. "He's fine and seems even more energetic than before. He wanted me to tell you all he should be able to leave later."

Leorio smiled. "Well, at least he recovered well enough."

Kurapika let out a relived sigh. "I need to go talk to him."

"Don't bother." Killua told him.

Gon looked at Killua in confusion. "Why not?"

"The doctors threw me out, saying I was disturbing the patient and would get in the way." He made a face. "They were being a bunch of jerks, saying that they needed to make sure I didn't make him overexert himself." He crossed his arms. "Idiots! He didn't have any wounds anywhere. He was completely healed. Villanueva threw a fit and tried to throw  _them_  out!" Killua laughed.

Kurapika sighed and sat back down, the others following soon after.  _Completely healed? Doctors throwing out Killua? Could they... No they wouldn't be hired if they couldn't be trusted._  Kurapika started eating with the others while Killua got his food.  _He's mafia. He has many allies and so that would mean he has a lot of enemies._  Kurapika's eyes went wide.

Kurapika shot up and started running. Gon jumped up too. "Kurapika?"

"Hey! Where are you going? " Leorio called after him.

"I think someone is trying to kill Villanueva!" Kurapika yelled back.

He kept running down the hallways and past some random people. By the time Gon, Killua and Leorio caught up to him he reached the medical wing. He stopped when he saw two doctors laying in a puddle of blood. He covered his nose to block out the smell. Gon and Leorio halted as soon as they saw them, but Killua walked in casually. They saw that some were shot while most were stabbed. Killua ran to the room Villanueva was resting in and saw the door was broken down.

Kurapika followed while Leorio kept Gon back. Yelling made Kurapika burst into the room. Killua sharpened his nails and dashed in and stood next to Kurapika. They both stopped when they saw Villanueva strangling two men with his hands. They held guns, but were more concerned with the hands crushing their throats.

Villanueva dropped one and wrapped both hands around the throat of the other one. The one he was holding was wearing a doctor outfit, having tried to trick Villanueva. "Not a very good idea, huh? When I told you to leave and let my friend stay, it was a hint that I knew you were trying to kill me and that you should leave." He told him before he snapped the man's neck.

The other man in a suit whimpered loudly. "As for you." Villanueva addressed the man. "Why don't you tell me who sent you."

The man looked up at him. "If I say anything, they'll kill me."

Villanueva looked annoyed. "Kill you? Motherfucker, I'll kill you!" Villanueva grabbed him and pinned him against the wall. "I'll just enjoy it more."

"I'm already dead."

"Yup." Villanueva jammed his fingers into the man's eyes, making him scream bloody murder. Villanueva pulled the man's eye out and let it hang by its optic nerve. "You have one more chance." The man only whimpered. I think I went too far. At least I didn't lose my edge. But I am losing my control. I'm falling apart. Villanueva tore the eye out, severing the optic nerve and did the same for the other eye. The man passed out when he took the first eye out. Villanueva dropped the man on the floor.

He looked back and bit his lip. Kurapika was wide eyed while Killua was surprised. The blood was on his hands and all over his clothes. The blood was soaking his feet and was flowing over the floor. Villanueva felt a need to say something.

"Hi."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Trouble.

**"For those that believe in the simple concept of, 'If there is a hell, then there has to be a heaven', and if the devil can take many shapes, does that mean God can take many shapes as well? Makes one wonder who they are talking to. Makes them cautious. Makes them paranoid. Makes them believe that no one can be trusted. A sad thing, truly it is."**

**Villanueva.**

Even as he scanned his memories over and over, Villanueva could not make any sense of them. They were his, without a doubt, but they just didn't feel right. Now that the Exam was over, he had no reason to stay, but he had a feeling that he should stay for just a bit longer. After getting cleaned up he got dressed in his formal attire. At the moment he was doing his tie when he noticed a mirror. He stopped and walked over to it. As he looked into the mirror, he noticed that even though he knew who it was, the person in the mirror was a complete stranger. Black clothes, black hair, dark brown eyes that can mistake for being black. It was depressing when the only thing he could think of, and the thought was really depressing, when he looked himself over was that he looked like he was going to a funeral.

Thoughts of Gon and Killua entered his mind and a strange sense of longing made him stop fiddling with his tie. Once he noticed his ceased movements he undid the tie and started over as he sorted his thoughts. He felt that he was losing control and that he couldn't keep his emotions in check. Unlike several years ago, when he could walk through a family park without feeling envious of the families there. His finger got tangled and he undid the tie again to start over. He had healed his torn earlobe, although it wasn't really necessary, and put in his earrings after putting on his shirt. A holster for which a custom revolver rested was attached to his belt. Villanueva also had a knife on himself. He sighed when he realized that no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't think of a time he didn't have a weapon.

The two boys, Gon and Killua were not his concern. They weren't, but whenever he thought that he felt sick. It was extremely odd, even by his standards. He frowned when his fingers got tangled again. He undid the tie yet again, almost wanting to either not put it on or burn it. He did get Killua to open up with the help of his aura. Odd, especially considering the fact that Villanueva usually would expand his aura only when he wanted to intimidate others. What happened with Killua was no different in the sense that it made anyone caught in it feel something, just when he used it on Killua it made him feel comfortable enough to open up. Villanueva started to wonder if Killua would have opened up if he only talked to him like he intended. Maybe.

He growled lowly when the tie got tangled. A soft chuckle made him turn and he spotted Kurapika watching with an amused smile. "I didn't think you would be defeated by a tie." Kurapika walked over and undid it and started to tie it the normal way. "Don't know how to tie a tie?" He asked as he finished.

Villanueva checked it in the mirror. "No. I just like the Trinity knot better." He shook his head and grabbed the vest and put it on, buttoning it up. "I am having second thoughts about it though."

Kurapika walked over and stood next to Villanueva. "I was worried."

"So I have noticed. You even burst into the room like a true hero." Villanueva smiled as he glanced at the blond and noticed the stressed look on his face. He gently pulled Kurapika close and sighed. "Were you scared?"

Kurapika nodded. "I thought you were going to die." He admitted and wrapped his arms around Villanueva, not being careful since Killua had told him about his recovery a few minutes ago. Odd that they never asked about it.

Villanueva only had one arm around the blond and was still looking at the mirror. After a moment of silence Kurapika looked at the mirror as well. Kurapika leaned on Villanueva as he stared at their reflection. Kurapika kept glancing up at Villanueva then back at the mirror. Villanueva turned and faced Kurapika. He smiled and pulled him into a hug, happily wrapping his arms around the Kurta. Kurapika smiled softly and sighed contently. Villanueva glanced at the mirror and the memory he regained before came to mind. Or at least, a specific detail.

"I'm kind of tall, huh?" Kurapika looked up at him.

"Only a little." Kurapika had noticed this. It wasn't a big difference, but it was noticeable. Villanueva could easily pass off as someone older, if Kurapika's guess of Villanueva's age was right. Then again, one side of his face was scarred, giving it a more rough look, like an adult, while the other side was relatively smooth, like a teen's.

Villanueva started to shake, small chuckles escaping his lips. Kurapika looked up at Villanueva questioningly. "It's nothing. Let's go to the others."

Kurapika nodded in agreement. "Yeah. They're probably wondering where we are." Villanueva moved to move when Kurapika grabbed him by the wrist. Villanueva glanced back and stared silently. "Did you really want to be with me?"

Villanueva chuckled. "If I didn't, I would never in a million years let you grab me like that." Kurapika let go and stared at Villanueva's face, looking for any sign of lying. Nothing. "It's new to me, too, Kurapika. Let's just take it slow, okay?"

Kurapika nodded. "Yeah."

Villanueva smiled and ruffled the blond's hair, making him smile. Villanueva chuckled and leaned down and kissed Kurapika's forehead. "Let's get going, shall we?"

**Immortal Realm.**

**Uli.**

Shouts from all around would have scared them, had they not been there for most of their early years. In fact, the yelling of guards was their alarm clock. Children, men, women and the elderly made their way towards the massive building in the middle of the camp. Having been considered both endangered and dangerous the Guardians were placed in reservations so that they can be maintained. Unfortunately, anyone on the outside of the camp or someone that wasn't in high standing knew nothing the treatment was bad for everyone and even worse for those that broke the rules.

At the moment, a large mass of people made their way to the building where their weekly routine took place. Men and women, young and old had to do this. They would state their names to the guards and then go inside. A girl sat herself down in a chair as an older man wrote on a clipboard. The man set it down and picked up a syringe and calmly walked to the girl and stuck it into her neck. The girl gasped and gritted her teeth as blood was drained and filled a glass vile. When the man gave her the all clear the girl took off. The kids learned to accept this, but some of the adults and the elderly knew this was no way to live. But even the oldest and most respected could not change anything.

Two boys that were walking out watched the girl run to an older man, undoubtedly her father. The one with blond hair smiled while the one with black hair glared at the girl. The two made their way to a bench and sat down, taking out the plastic bottle with a pink fluid inside. He opened the cap and took a swig. He swallowed and let out a sigh before he changed colors and shuddered in disgust. His friend had a different reaction.

The boy yelled and tipped the bottle over, spilling its contents on the ground. "You should really drink it. You're going to get sick if you don't."

His friend, Stalin, was a very stubborn person with a firm belief in the fairy tales his grandmother used to tell him. "That stuff is disgusting! I don't know how you can drink that stuff."

Hans, the blond boy, smiled. "Well, since your such a gourmet, why don't you go tell them how to make it taste better?" He teased.

Stalin shocked the blond by standing up and smiling. "That's a great idea!"

"I was being sarcastic." Hans deadpanned.

His fried glared at him, but a soft smile spread across his face. "It would be nice if we could leave, huh? Be with our ancestors."

The other boy nodded sadly. "It would, but they lived in seclusion, even when we were created from their DNA they still kept to themselves, save for a few dealings." Hans knew their history well enough, especially the parts about how they, the Guardians, were created to keep their creators' traditions alive and help them deal with a world they've left. Not that any of them knew what those were.

Their creators were all killed, along with a great number of Guardians. Who their creators were was unknown to all of them, and those keeping them in the camps. Not even the Lords knew who or what their creators were. It was as if they never existed. No record was ever found, especially when their creators were first attacked. In all likelihood, they destroyed all evidence of their traditions, their powers, their purpose, their allies, their enemies, and their very existence. Then began the myths, legends and rumors. That's where Hans's knowledge ended and Stalin's began. A belief that there was one that still lives, or that there are hundreds, but they were just hiding. Stuff like that. But the one that was known by all was one known as the Blasphemous Priest. As the stories go, the Guardians' creators were charged with protecting the Gateway, which in turn protects Humanity. As such, it is believed they served the Gods, like priests and the such.

And just as the rumors claimed, their creators never used human weapons, mainly firearms, just like the Guardians. With the ability to study Humanity with Half-Bloods, the Immortals were able to create technology, but it was only used to help medical research and everything that goes along with research. For Guardians, it would be a betrayal to their race and their traditions to use a firearm. And since most believe they were more of the peaceful, nomadic servants of the Gods like the stories say, for someone to go against everything they believe in earned that person the nickname, 'Blasphemous Priest'. Unfortunately, Stalin only cares for the stories and myths, that their creators believed only in justice and peace, and that one day they would come and set them all free.

Hans sighed. "I doubt they are even alive. After the Lords orders anyone or anything to be executed, nothing could escape them." He ignored the glare he was receiving from Stalin, opting for the 'keep talking' method. "The 'Blasphemous Priest' doesn't exist, nor does any sort of savior. Face it, Stalin, we're stuck here until we finally fade."

"Even if that's true, we shouldn't let them use us as rats for their experiments. We are not their cattle! We are alive!" Stalin shouted.

Hans sighed. "But isn't this better than starting a rebellion? We get three meals a day, medicine when we're sick, and we get to see our families." He smiled weakly at his friend, who was staring back in shock. "Isn't that enough?"

"Not until we can walk down the street without being seen as nothing more than animals." Stalin's eyes were full of hate, and hope.

"That's a depressing thing for a kid to be thinking about."

Both boys jumped and turned to see another person grinning at them. "Who are you?!" Stalin demanded.

Uli chuckled and offered his hand to them. "The name is Uli."

Hans gasped. "You’re the son of the warden that's stationed here."

Uli rubbed the back of his neck, mumbling, "Is that all I'm known for now?" He cleared his throat. "Well, I couldn't help but hear your conversation and wanted to ask you about it."

"We have nothing to say to your kind!" Stalin snapped at the Sentinel.

"Stalin! I'm sorry about my friend! He's kind of stupid and not right in the head..."

"Hey!"

"...So please forgive him!" Hans pleaded.

Uli chuckled. "There's nothing to forgive. I just wanted to ask a few questions."

The two looked at each other and Stalin turned to leave. "That's too bad, because-"

Hans grabbed Stalin by his collar and pulled him back, making him make a choking sound. "We would be happy to."

Uli smiled and only asked a few questions and in return he received a seemingly endless supply of stories. After a few minutes of listening to the stories, Uli started to notice that although the stories were farfetched, the locations were real. The Temple of Seasons was where he drew the line. "Why does the Temple of the Seasons keep coming up?"

Stalin shrugged. "We Guardians were created there and that's where we lived for generations."

"That used to be my home." Uli told them.

Hans jumped, having lost interest in listening to stories he's heard a hundred times already. "You lived there?"

"For only about ten years." He answered.

Stalin was eyeing him. "You seem to be listening for things that peek your interest. Anything else you noticed?"

Uli rubbed his chin and thought long and hard. "This person you talk about. This Priest. You said it was against tradition to use firearms?"

Stalin nodded. "It's said that it's against tradition to use human weapons, so I tend to think firearms and other things."

"I think the better way of saying 'human weapons' is weapons that use technology." Hans said. "We still use swords to fight, while we use technology to make medicine."

Uli was taking this all in and was watching the two talk.  _Guardians, Priests, tradition. What does it mean?_  He asked himself as the two kids kept talking. The it hit him, hard. Uli waved his hand in front of their faces to get their attention. "Have any of you ever heard of someone named Villanueva?"

**Killua.**

Gon was happily munching on some pancakes while Killua told him what Villanueva had to say about what Vanessa told them. Gon took it better than the pale boy expected. Leorio was just eating while Vanessa and Sangue were talking.

"You're just fine with that?" Killua asked.

Gon nodded, a mouth full of pancakes. The only sound he made was a muffled hum, expressing his content on the matter.

Killua stared at Gon as if he was an alien. "And you're just fine with that?"

Gon swallowed his food and smiled. "Yeah. It just means that he's very nice."

That was a good point. "Yeah, I guess that's true. Taking in a kid he had no reason to, and being willing to protect us, kids who he barely knows." Killua was reminded of their conversation, and the assurance Villanueva gave him. IT made Killua feel safe, and cared for. "He is really kind. Even to a monster like me."

Gon set down his cup of juice loudly, startling the pale boy. "You're not a monster! You're Killua and only Killua!"

"Gon..."

"You are Killua, and that means you are my friend. No matter what, you will be my friend!" Gon smiled, giving Killua a honest and determined look.

Killua felt his cheeks heat up when Gon smiled. "Idiot." Killua looked away and spotted Kurapika and Villanueva. "There back. Finally! I thought you were attacked again."

Villanueva chuckled. "If I had, I would have been pissed off. I only tolerate one attempt on my life per day." Him saying that with a serious tone and facial expression startled them.

Leorio got up and walked over with the others. "What kind of person tolerates someone trying to kill them in the first place?"

Villanueva tilted his head to the side. "Why wouldn't I? It's the business I'm in that makes people want to kill me." He explained. "It's the life I chose, so I am content. For now."

Hanzo walked towards them, making Villanueva eye him wearily. "Excuse me. Might I be able to ask you a question?"

Villanueva looked him over and tilted his head to the side. "What is your question?"

"Why is your Hunter License different than ours?" He held up his license so they could see.

Villanueva raised his hand and a small fire started, and when it faded he was holding his Hunter License. Gon shouted in surprise while the other stared in awe. "It doesn't mean much."

Hanzo smirked. "Why are you being modest? You're a Triple-star Hunter."

Gon looked at the bald ninja curiously. "What does that mean?"

"It means that he's better than a Pro Hunter." Everyone was staring at Villanueva, who still looked unfazed by the information shared.

"How do you become a Triple-Star Hunter?" Gon asked.

Hanzo glanced his way, a knowing look on his face. "First you have to figure out what you're going to do now that you're a Hunter. Let's say that I decide to be a Blacklist Hunter, then I achieve extraordinary accomplishments in that field." He stopped to make sure they were still following. "Then I would get a star. Then I must train a student and if they got a star, I would then receive another star." He explained.

Kurapika was watching Villanueva, who was staring at the door as if he was planning to flee. "How do you get the third star?" Leorio asked.

"You have to have accomplishments in multiple fields to get it, along with the other requirements, of course." He finished.

Killua looked at Villanueva curiously. "Who was your student?"

Villanueva sighed. "It doesn't matter. She's dead."

Gon looked down. "Oh."

Killua shifted from one foot to the other. "Sorry."

"What for?" Villanueva asked. "I killed her myself." They all stared at him in shock.

Hanzo was taken back by the casual comment. "You don't seem too bothered by telling us."

"As I said, it doesn't mean much, to me." Villanueva turned and walked off, not leaving them any time to say anything.

Sangue made a face and looked at the ninja. "You made Villanueva mad."

**Immortal Realm.**

**Enocente.**

Orion was whispering to himself as others talked and mingled. Orion wanted to leave, but the risks were too great. If Villanueva saw him and a number of his more violent memories emerged, his actions could very well mirror the memories. It was a risk to anyone around and so Orion was going to wait until it would be most beneficial. Enocente was talking with a man that he grew to know due to recent events. Enocente never had tried to mimic what the Pure-Bloods did to make a Half-Blood, but one late night where his curiosity peeked and got the better of him, he turned a human into a Half-blood. However, to keep the fact that he, like Villanueva were Pure-Bloods of their race, he told everyone he was a stray Keeper Half-Blood. It worked, but Enocente had a feeling that Orion knew the truth.

A loud explosion shook the building. Enocente glared towards the doors as the sound of hundreds of feet got louder, making them all get their weapons out. Loud banging sounded as Keepers tried to break down the doors. "We need to evacuate everyone." Enocente said.

Orion stood up and shook off his cloak. "Enocente. I don't care who or what you are, but you make sure you live to help Villanueva."

Enocente gave a mock bow. "Yes, my King." He turned to Fletcher and patted him on the shoulder. "Stay here and guard them."

He nodded. "Alright. I can get them through the mountain path easily enough." He turned and jogged off.

Outside, the building was located in a boxed canyon, the only exits were right behind the building and several miles to the north, the other side of the canyon. The building was pressed up against one of the large stone walls, just opposite of the main exit. Unfortunately, most of the canyon was filled with the Fallen Lords’ soldiers. At the front doors, a Keeper sent a ball of light at the doors only for it to get deflected by a shield. The ball of light was sent flying at the Keeper, slamming right into his chest, throwing him back.

Enocente chuckled. "And I thought Keepers were supposed to be smart."

Orion shook his head. "We only need to buy some time for the others to escape."

The man nodded. "Yup, and I know a few tricks that might help. Cover me, will ya?" Orion nodded and glanced down at the army of Half-Bloods and a few Pure-Bloods.

Orion casually walked towards the army, raising his hand in the air. A Half-Blood foolishly charged at him and with a wave of his hand, Orion sent the Half-Blood flying over the heads of his comrades. Enocente held the horn in his hands as he watched Orion create a massive dent in the army all by himself. There were a few others with them, but that didn't concern Enocente. He took a deep breath and blew into the horn, and the sound echoed across the field. Some of the Fallen Lords' army thought it was a signal for Enocente and those behind him to charge, but in truth, it was much worse. At least, for the Fallen Lords' men. A Keeper, in the form of a mass of energy, took to the air and darted for Enocente, who grinned madly in response.

"Get going." He said to the small group that was no larger than two-hundred.

The ground started to shake, followed by a large bang from underground. The army didn't know what it was, but Orion and his men knew. They all moved back as the ground caved in, swallowing a portion of the army, effectively splitting them up. Then with a massive bellow, two Earth Elemental burst free from the ground and towered over the army. One was made mostly of wood while the other was made of stone. Both were well over fifty feet tall and were not in a good mood.

Artha, the Lord that opted to help fight while the rest helped evacuate, could only shake her head. "He's insane!" She watched as the Elemental slammed their fists into the ground, crushing those that were unable to flee in time. She shook her head and charged into the fray.

Orion dealt with the Pure-Bloods while the Elemental worked on thinning the army. Enocente was fighting the Keeper with some difficulty. He couldn't use physical attacks on a mass of energy, so he had to use other means to beat it. The entire battlefield was soon filled with a beautiful display of lights that came from the powers from both sides. The worse thing is that those that were escaping stopped and looked back, unsure of who was friend or foe. It can only be described as chaos as the two side sent their attacks at the other side relentlessly. The Stone Earth Elemental grabbed a Keeper Half-Blood and slammed her into the ground, letting out a loud bellow.

Enocente grinned and raised his hand and formed a ball of flame as the Keeper charged him. But instead of aiming at the Keeper, Enocente aimed at the area above him. When he threw the ball of flame, it went flying over the Keeper's head, and hit the Sentinel that was behind him, waiting to attack Enocente while the Keeper distracted him. The Keeper took to the air and looked at the dead Sentinel. Enocente chuckled.

The Keeper looked down at the grinning man, shocked. "Why do you look so surprised?"

"To think that you could kill another of you-" A stream of fire slammed into the Keeper's chest, sending him away. Enocente kept it up and the Keeper became disoriented, unable to tell which way was which and fell to the ground.

"I'm not kind enough to overlook such an opening." He summoned more flame to his hands and smiled kindly at the Keeper.

The Keeper shook his head. "And to think you would be stupid enough to monologue while-" A bolt of electricity hit the Keeper hit him in the back and he fell.

Enocente chuckled. "You should watch your back." When the Keeper looked behind himself he saw Enocente, smirking. When he looked back he once again saw Enocente. His eyes went wide. "Keeper, meet me. Me, meet Keeper."

The clone of Enocente grinned and charged an electric ball between his hands while the real Enocente made a large fireball. The Keeper yelled when both they both hit him with a mixture of fire and electricity. They stopped when the Keeper let out a ear-piercing shriek, making Enocente cover his ears while the clone turned to ashes. Enocente watched as the Keeper tried to stand before it burst into light as the Keeper died. Its energy that made up its body slowly turning back to its pure, original form. Enocente reached out his hand towards the light, grinning when the light was drawn to him and soon enough, the energy was being absorbed into his hand. Enocente let out a sigh when the energy was absorbed.

He hummed thoughtfully. "A Keepers soul, nothing but energy." He frowned at the sight of two more Keepers flying over the battle, raining down a shower of unrestrained attacks. "Useless lifeforms. No, not even that. Mobile sources of energy, nothing more."

"Good resource to have, no?" Roy said.

Enocente jumped and looked at the other man. "What?"

Valdez crossed his arms and scowled at them. "Can this idle chitchat wait? We are on a battlefield."

Rogelio sighed loudly. "What does it matter? We can't win."

Enocente stared at them before he made shooing motions at them with his hands. "Go away."

Roy raised an eyebrow. "What? Back home?"

"Not without you, old friend." Valdez said sternly.

A old Sentinel threw a large fireball at a Earth Elemental and destroyed its head, killing the Elemental. Enocente became furious and ran towards the Sentinel. When he got there he glared at the old woman. "Harlot! Pick on someone your on size!"

She turned and faced Enocente with a glare. Enocente ran off with the Sentinel following close behind. Orion watched silently as the general of the army shot down on them with weapons that were not of this realm. The weapons he was using were Human! Orion felt anger boil inside himself, and yet he calmly gave out orders.

Artha tackled a Half-Blood and picked her up. With a yell she threw the Half-Blood well over twenty feet, quickly moving to continue her assault. Orion turned to the female Blackblood standing next to him and pointed at the general. "Focus fire on him while I charge up an attack."

She nodded and she raised her sword in the air, fire engulfing the blade. With a slash she sent a wave of fire at the general, who blocked it with a wave of his hand. She frowned and that's when Orion closed his fist around a ball of light, making it unstable. He aimed and threw the ball as hard as he can. It landed several feet away from the general, but after a few seconds it started to glow and shake violently. It exploded, consuming the general and several Keepers in light. When it faded, the general was the only one left standing. She glared at Orion, who only waved back, not even affected by the fact she was relatively unharmed.

Artha ducked to avoid an attack from one of the few Mundai that sided with Golad. The Mundai was going on a rampage and didn't care if it crushed an ally. Artha stopped its fist with her hands and lifted the Mundai up with a grunt, then threw it to the ground. The Mundai tried to push itself up when Artha jumped on its back, slamming it back into the around. She drew her sword and slashed off its head with one swing. She once again had to spill Mundai blood in order to protect humanity. She jumped back when a knife nearly hit her head. She turned to see a few Sentinels running at her. She sighed as she raised her sword. She was tired of war.

Enocente was slammed into the ground, knocking the wind out of him. The female Sentinel grabbed him and threw him into the air and when he was close enough, she slammed her fist into his chest, sending him flying into a stone. Enocente got up and examined the woman as she walked over. Her aura was bright, but at the heart of it, her soul, there was a hint of Darkness. Enocente pulled himself from the stone and formed a shield in front of himself. She punched it, braking it instantly, forcing Enocente back several feet. He made another and she kicked it, creating the same result. Enocente made another, his body shaking from the lack of energy. The Sentinel jumped into the air and slammed both fists down onto the shield, shattering it and staggering Enocente. She took advantage and tackled him to the ground, both hand pressed on his chest. Enocente tried to force her off when a loud crack sent a wave of pain through his body.

She continued to crush his rib cage and grinned wickedly when Enocente yelled out in pain. Orion was strangling the general with his bare hands when he heard a Blackblood call. "Orion! Enocente needs help!" The Blackblood was trying to block a Half-Blood's sword with his own.

Orion dropped the dead general and quickly spotted Enocente. He grunted and ran towards them at full speed. The woman was tearing a chunk of flesh from Enocente's chest when Orion drew near. However, she sensed him coming. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a black gem, and with a twisted grin, she crushed it in her own hand. The explosion that emitted from that one gem was so massive it consumed the entire canyon. It was so destructive that even Orion, who was on par with Golad, the strongest of the Lords, had trouble defending against it. Only a few survived.

Inside the building, Fletcher, who returned when the rest had evacuated, struggled to stand as Enocente pushed some rubble off of him. "Fletcher! We need to move." Enocente was bleeding badly and had severe burns all over his body.

Fletcher stood and looked around. "Golad's forces broke through?"

"Only the outer defenses. But time is running out!" The two started to run down the corridors.

In the large room located at the center of the building, Orion had opened a portal and was trying to make it pinpoint Villanueva's location. "He's blocking us. That's my boy." He smiled under his cracked mask and slammed his hands on the markings that was under the portal, making them glow and change shape.

Enocente and Fletcher made it to Orion and looked at him expectantly. They both noticed something on the ground. It looked like a golden cylinder with gems of different colors and shapes covering it. "It's a siphon." Enocente stated, looking at Orion suspiciously.

The doors that lead into the room were kicked down, revealing a group of Keepers, ones that were just sent after the explosion. Enocente looked at Orion, worried. "My power's been drained. I can't hold them back."

Orion cracked his neck and peered down at the Keepers. "Just coming to this realm increases the amount of energy we can store and how fast it can be regenerated. That siphon hold a direct link to the heart of the Immortal Realm, and humanity's only hope. Get it to Villanueva, he'll know what to do." Fletcher nodded.

Orion turned to the Keepers and he leaped over some of the Keepers with a single bound. He landed on one and quickly shocked the Keeper until it died, drawing the attention of all the Keepers. While the Keepers were busy fighting Orion, Fletcher looked toward the portal before looking at Enocente, a smile on his face.

"Enocente." Said man turned and looked at him. "Thank you for giving me my powers, and for believing in me."

Enocente smiled and placed his hand on his shoulder. "And you, my friend, were an excellent lab rat for my Half-Blood test." Enocente let go of his shoulder and jammed his hand into Fletcher's gut. Fletcher screamed and fell to the ground when Enocente tore out his liver. Enocente stomped on his chest, killing him and looked elsewhere. His eyes went wide when he saw that the siphon was gone.

 **"Enocente!"**  The man turned, surprised at the tone Orion was using.

Enocente raised an eyebrow.  _Losing it already?_  He asked himself.

Orion was glaring at Enocente, eyes shining from under the mask.  **"I will be coming for you."**  He growled, Keepers swarming upon him.

Enocente smirked. "No, you won't." He pulled out a red gem from his pocket and kissed it. The Devil's Heart started to glow and Enocente tossed it at them before stepping into the portal.

The room was filled with red light before the entire building was destroyed, the red glow spreading over the canyon. The army Golad sent tried to flee, but they were not faster than light, and the light tore them apart.

**Villanueva.**

Kurapika gently shook the sleeping teen next to him, the airship having landed. "Hey, wake up. We landed." Villanueva slowly came to and Kurapika smiled. But the smile faded when Villanueva looked lost and a bit pale.

Villanueva looked around himself and saw other people moving in a large group to get off. But the sound of all the footsteps made Villanueva freeze. Marching soldiers was the only thing on his mind. He reached for his gun when Kurapika shook him again. "Huh?"

The blond was staring at him in concern. "Are you okay? You look scared."

Villanueva slowly relaxed and nodded. "Yeah. Just a bad dream, bringing back bad memories." He rubbed his forehead as he stood up.

Gon looked at Killua who nodded. "Do you want to talk about it?" Killua asked.

Leorio, who wanted to avoid Villanueva, got a look from Kurapika. "You're not look so good. Are you feeling sick?"

The teen only shook his head and looked past his friends. “Let’s just get off before we're trampled." The others couldn't help but agree when a woman shoved Leorio to the side to get past.

They reached the airport and were greeted by an armed committee. Killua sharpened his nails and moved closer to Villanueva while the rest got ready to fight. The men were wearing suits and were aiming guns at everyone. Villanueva recognized them. They were his men. Villanueva sighed angrily.

One man came over to them and started to yell orders at them. "Back away!" No one moved. It was when two other men joined him did Villanueva take action.

He started to walk towards them when a man grabbed him by his arm. "Sir. We're here to-"

Villanueva covered the man's mouth with his hand. "Hush."

Gon was grabbed by a man and was yanked away. "Come on! Move!"

"Ouch!"

Killua snapped his head to the side. "Gon!" He glared at the man and in a second he slashed the man's arm, forcing him to let the boy go.

"You bastard!" The man growled through gritted teeth. "Kill the brats!"

Two men aimed their guns at them. Then Villanueva shot them both, staring at them, confused. The men stopped what they were doing and looked at Villanueva. "What are you doing?" He asked.

The men backed away and lowered their guns. "Sir, we are under orders."

"Orders from who? I didn't give you any order, that's for sure." He looked at the man for an explanation.

"My orders, sir." A man with headset walked up to him. "When we heard you were injured we were getting ready to come get you, but that's when we heard that a rival family sent some men to kill you, I took command."

Villanueva glared at him. "So you heard a rumor that I was hurt so you took command?" The man nodded. "Then when you heard some men were trying to kill me, instead of sending some men to where I was you decided to take over an airport?" The man nodded hesitantly. Villanueva shook his head. "The surgery took several hours and with the transports available for you all, you should have been able get to where I was by the time they finished."

The man was sweating as Villanueva got closer. "I wanted a quiet life when I took over and yet you all take over an airport, aiming guns at civilians." He kept moving around the man. "It also shouldn't be hard to have men stationed here to make sure I land and get into another transport safely. This was your job. Why were they aiming guns at everyone when I got off?"

He looked down. "It got out of control." He mumbled fearfully.

Villanueva placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I didn't hear you, what did you say?"

"It got out of control."

"Got out of control..." Villanueva said thoughtfully as he pulled out a knife from his pocket. "I hate it when things get out of control." He stabbed the man in the throat and pushed him to the ground, stabbing him in the neck repeatedly. "It was one simple job and you couldn't fucking do it!" He stopped and pulled the knife out, blood splattered all over himself. "Now I have blood all over my new clothes!" He shook his head and started to wipe some of the blood off.

The men were looking at each other silently, unsure of what to do. Villanueva pointed at a random guy, making him jump. "You are taking over his post."

He recovered and stood up straight. "Yes, sir!"

"Secure a perimeter. Ready three areal transports. I am behind scheduled, so make it quick." Villanueva snapped.

"Yes, sir!" The man scrambled off.

It was a few minutes before they were outside and standing in front of three jet-like planes. They were custom built with a jet and hover mode and were faster than any plane within the public access. "I guess this is where we part ways." Kurapika said, looking at his friends, a smile on his face.

"Yeah." Gon said with a smile of his own.

Villanueva stared at them blankly. "So, what are you all going to do?"

"I need to get to cramming. I still want to become a doctor." Leorio started.

Killua pointed at Gon. "I'm sticking with Gon, and if I remember correctly, he needs to take a coin from you?" The last part was a question to Villanueva.

"Yeah. But unlike the Chairman and his game with the ball, I will be fighting back, so you'll need to train." Villanueva smiled at Killua knowingly. "Got any ideas, Killua?"

"Yeah, don't worry." Killua nodded and gave him a confident smile.

Sangue looked at Villanueva then looked at Gon and Killua. He grabbed Villanueva's arm and held him tightly. "I want to stay with Gon and Killua!"

Villanueva looked startled, as did the others. "What do you mean, stay?" Sangue looked down. "You say that as if you were going somewhere."

Sangue looked up in shock. "Really? I can stay?" He asked.

"Didn't we talk about this? As long as they are okay with it you can go." Villanueva said with a smile.

"We did?" Sangue asked softly, then realized that Villanueva was lying for him. "We did!"

"Did you ask Vanessa?" Villanueva asked.

The boy looked at the woman, using the best puppy eyes he could managed. "Can I go with them? Please?"

Vanessa stared down at him with a blank look, then glanced at Gon who smiled. "I think it would be fun if Sangue comes with us." He smiled widely, light practically shining from his face. "Right, Killua?"

Killua glanced at Gon. "Huh?" Then when he saw the smile, the light in his eyes, he blushed lightly. "Um, yeah, sure."

Vanessa felt a smile tug on her lips, but she kept it from showing. "Just don't do anything reckless and make sure you call whenever you need something." She said flatly.

Sangue smiled and cheered happily. "Yay! This is going to be fun!"

Gon smiled and then looked at Kurapika. "What are you going to do, Kurapika?"

"I'm going with Villanueva since he agreed to help me with my goal." He answered.

Villanueva nodded. "Yup. I'm going to train him, and I want you all to train as well. Since it seems you all get into trouble a lot, it would be great if you can defend yourselves." He watched them nod. "Vanessa is going home, make sure things are in order, so it seems that for now we won't be seeing each other for a while."

Gon smiled sadly. "Yeah. I hope we see each other soon."

"September 1st." Villanueva said. "We can get together then, how about it?"

They all exchanged looks then smiled. "Yeah." Leorio said.

Gon smiled. "September 1st. I got it!"

Killua and Sangue nodded wordlessly. Kurapika glanced at him before he nodded at the others. "The 1st. I look forward to it."

Gon suggested a picture, but Villanueva wanted no part of it. No matter what anyone said, he didn't want to be in the picture. Eventually, they stopped trying and they took the picture, smiles on their faces. They all got onto the transports, the pilots were going to take them where they wanted to go. As they took off, they all smiled when Gon poked his head out the sliding door on the side of the transport and waved at them, yelling, "Bye-bye!"

Villanueva sat down next to Kurapika and leaned on his shoulder, sighing. "If we go a week without something crazy happening I will consider the week a miracle."

Kurapika smiled. "Yeah." He looked down at Villanueva and gently nudged him. "Why September 1st?"

Villanueva closed his eye. "It's the auction in Yorkshin."

Kurapika thought about it. The more he thought about it, the more he grew uneasy. The auction would draw all sorts of nasty people, everyone knows that. "The Spiders."

Villanueva nodded then shook his head. "The Scarlet Eyes should be there too. I'll only help you get the eyes back, that's it."

Kurapika nodded and tried to smile, but was unable to. "Thank you." He grabbed Villanueva's hand and squeezed it.

Villanueva sat up and looked at him. "We're in this together. It only seems fair that I take your interests into consideration."

"Then what are your interests?" Villanueva looked at Kurapika, silently asking a question. "It's only fair."

"I guess I just have questions I want answered." Kurapika nodded. "Why do those that take life so easily, cling so tightly to their own? Is some sort of childish belief that if they take enough life, their own life won't end?" Villanueva gained a distant look in his eye. "To be able to take away a life, one must be willing to give up their own. If they know this, why do they beg to be spared, after killing so many?"

"Villanueva, what's wrong?" Kurapika asked. "Something's bothering you. Tell me. Let me help." Villanueva smiled reassuringly at him.

He laughed softly. "It's just that question that bothers me. Don't stress over it, okay?" Villanueva looked straight ahead then at Kurapika. "I wonder if I'll ever regret this." Kurapika tensed and Villanueva frowned at the reaction. He leaned over and kissed him on the cheek and watched as he turned red and looked away, mumbling something under his breath.

"Nope. I think I'll enjoy every second of it." Villanueva smiled.

**Sangue.**

The three kids got off and the pilot took off. Gon and Killua made some small talk as they got something to drink, Sangue paid and kept silent most of the way. It was only when Gon asked what they should do now that it was only the three of them did Sangue speak up.

"That's obvious. You have to train." Sangue said.

Killua nodded. "Yeah. We should hurry up and get started."

"Eh? Shouldn't we have some fun first?" Gon asked.

Killua got right into Gon's face. "You think you can take a coin from Villanueva without training?" Gon was about to say something when Killua cut him off. "Idiot! You can't take a hat off his head, let alone a coin from his hand without training." Killua snapped.

Sangue raised his hands, hoping to calm them down. "Hey, now. That wasn't very nice."

Killua looked at Sangue so quickly that said boy jumped. "You know Villanueva, right? What are Gon's chances if he doesn't train?"

"Um, well, it won't be easy, but..." He trailed off and Killua was quick to jump to conclusions.

"So it's impossible then?" Killua turned to Gon. "See? You won't have a chance if you don't train!"

Gon glared at his friend, getting annoyed at how many times Killua said that. "I understand already!"

"Do you?" Killua looked around and found a stick. He drew three faces and made lined between them. "Here is Villanueva." He pointed to the face on the very left. "Then here's Hisoka and Hanzo. That's the difference in physical strength."

Gon nodded. "Okay."

"As for you..." Killua stood up and started to draw a line from Villanueva all the way to the other side of the lot.

Gon pouted while Sangue tried to console him. "Don't worry, Gon, I'm sure he's exaggerating."

"And I'm being generous!" Killua called from the other side of the lot before he walked back to them.

Gon wasn't too happy and let his emotions show on his face, making Sangue back up a bit. "Then where are you, Killua?"

Killua looked at the line. "Me?" He drew a face a few feet from Villanueva's. "About here." He made a face that resembled a cat, making Sangue chuckle.

"Hanzo is stronger than you." Gon stated, making Killua look at him. "You're amazing."

Killua blushed. "Idiot. I'm only estimating."

Sangue stepped forward. "May I say something?"

Gon nodded with Killua. "Sure."

Sangue pointed at the line. "If compared to Villanueva, Killua, you would be next to Gon."

"Huh?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Sangue asked. "He's much stronger than all three of us combined, and definitely stronger than those two." He looked at the faces. "But if you want to stand a chance, you will need to train." Sangue hummed thoughtfully then and idea came to mind. "How much money do you guys have?"

Gon smiled sheepishly. "I'm running out."

"Me too." Killua said.

"So you need to train and earn some money." Sangue smiled.

Killua nodded then smiled widely when he figured out what Sangue was getting at. "I was thinking the exact same thing. Gon, we're going to the Heaven's Arena."

"Heaven's arena?" Gon asked, confused.

Killua turned and ran off, calling back over his shoulder, "Come on, I'll explain on the way!" The two boys looked at each other before they ran after the pale boy.

Things were about to get interesting.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Madness.

**"I think all great innovations are built on rejections. What we call reality is an agreement that people have arrived at to make life more livable. I have made my world and it is a much better world than I ever saw outside"**

**Villanueva.**

Having dozed off, Villanueva was forced to endure another memory. When he woke up it was around midnight and they were still traveling to the temple. Villanueva never did mention where they were going exactly to Kurapika, just that it was a place where they could train in peace. The faint rumble from the engines was enough to make Villanueva consider going back to sleep, but the idea of another memory surfacing made him rethink that. So he decided to stay up and wait for them to arrive. Staring straight ahead, Villanueva pondered the training he was going to give Kurapika. Giving his view of revenge into consideration, he doesn't really know what to do. Especially with  _Nen_ , a power unique to each individual. With his last student it was much simpler since all she wanted to do was help people, so her  _Nen_  and training was based off that. Villanueva didn't know what to do for one that wants revenge. Not a clue.

The blood on his clothes had since dried, but he felt uncomfortable being near Kurapika with it on his clothes, even though it was dry. He moved over and was keeping his distance for the time being.  _How long has it been?_ Villanueva wondered.  _Ten years? More? Less?_  He didn't remember at the moment, but it will most likely come to him when they arrive.

Villanueva glanced at Kurapika and watched his peaceful expression as he slept. The slow rise and fall of his chest made it clear he was in deep sleep. Villanueva envied that. Such a restful sleep. Although, he was certain he had nightmares from the murder of his clan. That was a difference, or at least in comparison, Villanueva not only witnessed it, he was directly involved. He couldn't remember how many survived, but he had an idea of how many died. He's seen the piles of bodies, all the shallow graves filled with mothers and their children. He knew some were alive, his family of course, and some others that were lucky.

A few times Villanueva could hear radio chatter coming from the cockpit, but he didn't feel a need to pay much attention. The transport was different from the others since Villanueva made it for himself. The main pilot seat was right at the nose and the copilot seats- two in total-were a bit back and were raised a few feet, making the head of the transport slightly larger than normal. Four seats in the middle and a small compartment in the very back. Villanueva liked the design of the front, even though it went against the usual plane look and sat the pilot right in the middle, forced to deal with the controls by themselves. He liked the control panel and all the buttons and switches; it appealed to his childish love of pressing buttons and flipping switches. It made it a challenge to pilot and if there was a threat, it was especially difficult to fly it. One wrong move, a simple move to press the button that deploys the landing gear could hit the button that turns the shades on. He made it so that at the press of a button the window would become tinted. He didn't like bright lights.

Villanueva shook lightly, thoughts entering his head.  _Why would they lie to me? Vanessa, Enocente, and Erwin have lied. I am no Immortal, not a human, or a mix. Orion lied, too. Or was he unaware and believed I was a Half-Blood?_  Villanueva touched his scars.  _They could have said I was a Blackblood's Half-Blood and that I lost my Maker. Is that it? It doesn't matter. They can't be trusted._

A faint shake made Villanueva look up. Judging from the sound coming from below Villanueva guessed the landing gear was deployed. He got up and made his way to the cockpit. When he did he saw that they arrived at the temple and the pilot was preparing to land. Villanueva was feeling all kind of feelings at the sight of a home he left so many years ago. When they reached the very top, the collapsed buildings leaving no spot with enough room to land, he made the pilot land on a courtyard, just a few hundred feet below the top. The shake made him turn to look at Kurapika, and sigh when the blond was starting to wake. His confusion was evident on his face.

"What's happening?" Kurapika looked at Villanueva, and was surprised at the look in his eye. "Vill-"

"We've arrived." He interrupted. He opened the sliding door on the side and stepped off and onto the stone ground. "Pilot. I want you to find a good LZ down below and message HQ. I want supplies sent here and I want men stationed here as well."

"Yes, sir." A few moments later, the pilot took off and went further down the mountain, leaving Villanueva and Kurapika alone. Even though it was hundreds of feet, they could faintly hear the engines.

Kurapika looked around, speechless. There were remains of buildings all around them, having been covered in plants over years of neglect. "Villanueva."

He was looking at the stone beneath his feet and the faint markings made in the stone. "Ten years?" Villanueva was looking at the buildings that once were supposed to house those that lived there. He looked to the set of stairs that lead up to the very top. The one place Villanueva has actually called home. His true home.

The sanctuary.

Villanueva continued to ignore Kurapika's questions as he made his way up the steps. Kurapika was getting frustrated and was also getting worried. Being so high up, it was only natural that the temperatures would be low. But at the moment, the wind was blowing and was chilling him to the bone. And yet, Villanueva moved calmly up the steps, as if the cold wasn't bothering him. When they reached the top they saw a massive building at the end of a stone pathway. It was the only building and the stone pathway leading to it was the only path. There were dead trees going along the path, having been killed from the cold temperatures. Villanueva walked along the path, silently looking at everything.

It once had colorful flowers, trees that held pretty flowers on their branches, and the stone that had cracked, letting weeds sprout up from the ground. It was all gone because of him. He left and no one was there to take care of it. No one else lived here when he left. No one lived here before he left. He was always alone. No one to talk to, so he took comfort and pride in the garden he once tended. But now it was gone. All the plants died and were unable to grow back. Villanueva doubted that he could get them to grow back anytime soon. He was just one person. No one else. Just him, alone among the lost.

"Villanueva." Kurapika grabbed Villanueva's shoulder and made him jump. "It's getting colder."

Villanueva had a strange calculating look in his eye. Thinking back, Kurapika never thought much of it when they first met and Villanueva had the same look. It made sense since anyone in the Exam could be either an ally or an enemy, so Kurapika never thought much of it. But now that he was seeing it again, he started to worry. Villanueva was staring off into the distance. As Kurapika looked at the ruined buildings below for one that was fairly intact, Villanueva looked at the sanctuary, the calculating look fading from his eye.

"We can go in there for the night. It should be better than any other building here." Villanueva gently patted Kurapika on the shoulder and walked off.

The sanctuary loomed over them as they reached the door which appeared to be made from gold. Villanueva placed his hands against the door and pushed, grunting as the door slowly opened. Kurapika was about to help when he saw just how thick the door was and realized that he wouldn't be much help. He knew of his strength and that he can increase his strength with the cost of torn, stretched muscles. Kurapika couldn't do a thing and that made him angry. Villanueva seemed to be doing everything himself. He passed the Phases by himself, fought by himself, and killed those that were sent to kill him. Kurapika wanted to do something.

Villanueva stepped inside and gestured for Kurapika to follow, which he did. Once inside Villanueva shut the door which proved easier than opening. Moonlight was shining in from the skylights, revealing the grass filled room. Room was the keyword. The entire sanctuary consist of one massive room. Kurapika was entranced by the plants that surrounded them.

"It's like a big greenhouse." Villanueva told him. "Light, no, solar radiation comes in through the skylights, heating the room, then when it rises to escape it's blocked by the glass."

Kurapika looked at him inquisitively. "What do you mean?"

Villanueva looked up and pondered his answer. "Solar radiation comes in and is absorbed by the ground, heating it up then is re-emitted as infrared radiation. But the glass doesn't let that out, trapping it." He closed his hands, looking gleeful. "And in the process, trapping heat inside as well. Like a normal greenhouse."

Kurapika nodded in understanding. "It certainly is warmer than outside." He walked further in and watched as Villanueva carefully knelt down at a flowerbed and hesitantly touched one of them. A smile spread across Villanueva's face as he plucked it.

The smile was contagious as Kurapika found himself smiling at Villanueva. "You like plants?"

Villanueva didn't seem bothered from the fact that Kurapika saw him. "All of nature." He answered simply, sniffing the flower. "I'm glad this place hasn't fallen to ruin."

"Where do we sleep?" Kurapika asked, the smile still lingering on his face as he watched Villanueva enjoy the smell of the flower.

Villanueva walked over and gave the flower to Kurapika before he backed up a few steps and smiled widely. "That is obvious, no?" He held his arms up in the air, eye filled with happiness and light. "In mother nature's gentle embrace." Villanueva took off his earrings and tucked them into his pocket, then he fell back and landed in the flowerbed and sighed happily.

Kurapika was a bit surprised, but he continued to smile as he walked over to Villanueva. He sat down and watched as Villanueva closed his eye. They sat in a comfortable silence and neither felt the need to break it. Kurapika laid down next to Villanueva and his vision was slightly blocked by some flowers, but Villanueva noticed even though he had his eye closed. He quietly plucked the flowers and started to do something with them, but he didn't let Kurapika see. No matter how much he tried Villanueva wouldn't let Kurapika see him make the flower crown. when he was done he set it to the side and smiled at Kurapika.

"I'll show you in the morning." Villanueva moved closer and stared at Kurapika.

Kurapika nodded and watched as Villanueva closed his eye and eventually slow his breathing as he fell asleep. Kurapika ignored the urge to see what he did with the flowers and fell asleep, trying to get enough rest for the training he was going to receive. It was about an hour after Kurapika fell asleep did Villanueva open his eye and sigh, hating how he tricked him. He got up and left the sanctuary and stood outside, the cold air biting his skin. He looked up towards the sky and was glad Kurapika never looked up.

He sighed. "This is my home." Villanueva watched as his breath didn't even come out as smoke. His internal body temperature was lower than that of a normal human's.

He stared at the two moons as they reflected the sun's light, tricking the ignorant into believing they gave off their own light. No, this world was nothing but lies. Those that enter are consumed by it, or are driven insane. Sometimes both. Villanueva never liked to leave his home, so he took it with him. A shift in the air alerted him of the arrival of Immortals. It was no surprise, really. It happens when he stays in one place for so long. The only difference is how long it took for the Lords to send their assassins. Raising both hand into the air, a massive ball of light appeared above himself. He frowned, annoyed that he was forced to change his plans. He whispered a chant, and the light consumed the mountain the temple was built into.

**Killua.**

Things weren't going very well. After they arrived, Gon tried to do some exploring, much to the other boys' annoyance. Somehow, Gon got lost so Killua and Sangue had to split up and search for him. Sangue went to check some of the parks while Killua went to check stores and an open market he saw on the way. Checking stores proved fruitless, mainly non were interesting enough to draw Gon's interest. Killua was getting frustrated and was sure Sangue was too.

"Wow! That's amazing!"

Killua froze and looked around, searching for the voice. He growled when he spotted Gon standing in front of an old woman with a glass ball.  _That idiot. He's going to get scammed!_  Killua ran towards Gon and grabbed him by the arm.

Gon jumped and stared at Killua in surprise. "Killua! I've been looking for you!"

"Yeah right!" Killua pulled Gon away from the lady and went to the cafe he and Sangue agreed to meet at. "Sangue is already pissed you got lost, but when he finds out you didn't try to find us because you were talking to a fraud..." He trailed off and let Gon think on that himself.

Killua never did realize that he was holding Gon's hand, but the tan boy certainly did. At first he was a bit apprehensive when he was told about Sangue being mad, but when he felt the warmth of the other boy's hand, other thoughts entered his mind. Gon's hand felt warm and there was sweat making his hand moist, which led Gon to wonder who's hand that was sweating. It was then he saw that Killua had a bit of sweat on him too, but that didn't make sense to Gon. Killua didn't seem affected by the run in the first part of the Exam, and it appeared that Killua had been walking most of the time. So why was he sweating? Was it because he was worried? Gon smiled, happy that Killua was worried. It meant that Killua cared and that made Gon happy.

Then there was Sangue.

"You idiot!" Sangue got there nearly an hour after Gon and Killua. "How can you just get lost then go around window shopping while we go looking for you?! You could have been hurt by some thugs, or worse!" Sangue was laying into him and Killua was shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

Gon looked up sheepishly. "But I didn't."

Sangue glared at the boy angrily. "Do you think that excuses you?!" He yelled, making even the adults uncomfortable. "What if we hadn't found you? Huh?"

Gon looked down, knowing what he said was true. "I'm sorry." Gon mumbled sadly. He sniffed.

"Gon..." Killua stared at the two, wanting to stop Sangue.

Said boy's glare faltered. "Well, I..." He searched for the right words. "Just try to sick with us, okay?"

Gon nodded. "Okay."

Sangue looked away. "Don't take it personally, Gon. If not me, then Killua would surely have yelled at you." The tan boy nodded again and looked up, a weak smile on his face and moister in his eyes.

"Thank you." He looked at Killua. "Thank you, too, Killua."

Both boys jumped. "Why are you thanking us?" Killua asked.

"Because you two are so nice." Both boys looked at each other in confusion. "You both care enough to look for me. You're both good friends!" Gon smiled happily, making Killua blush and Sangue uncomfortable.

Sangue noticed how people were watching and how some of the older people looked touched by the scene. "Can we get going, please?" The two nodded and they left the cafe. Now it was the Arena to deal with.

The line to sign up for Heaven's Arena was long and Sangue was growing impatient how slow the line was moving. Gon was chatting happily with Killua about his home, Whale Island and what he did there. This distracted Sangue for a while, but the fact that the line only moved a little bit each minute or so was annoying the boy. He was letting off an angry vibe that changed the purpose of Gon's stories from informing them of his home, to making the cranky boy calm down.

Killua sighed. "Man, this is taking too long."

"Yeah." Sangue muttered.

Gon smiled and tried to lighten his mood with an optimistic comment. "Look! We can see where we can sign up." He pointed and only then realized just how far they were.

Nearly forty people stood between them and the receptionist desk. Sangue glared at Gon for making him look and see all the people that have yet to sign up. Gon raised his hands and chuckled nervously, giving Killua a pleading glance. As much as he wanted to, Killua didn't help Gon and instead turned and pretended to not know the two boys behind them. If it had only been Gon, he would have been fine, not that he didn't like Sangue. He did like him, but he had little patience in comparison to all the others. Even Villanueva had more patience than Sangue, and he raised the kid! Sangue should have picked up that at least. But it would seem he wasn't as patient, and in fact was the very opposite.

"I bet everyone else doesn't have to deal with this crap..." He mutters.

A man laughed. "What are you kids doing here? Go back to your mothers." He laughed as several others nodded in agreement, laughing as well.

"I don't have one." Sangue grumbled and stared ahead. "Shut up. Mind your own."

"And just who do you think you are, shrimp?" The man demanded.

Killua looked between the two and felt the tension rise. "No reason to answer. Shut up." Sangue glared at the man.

Gon got between them and held up his hands. "Now, now. We are all here for the same reason, so can't we just get along?" Killua felt relived until he saw Sangue's dark expression.

"He too simple. Arrogant, ignorant, and smells." Sangue's use of shortened sentences and simple words made Killua tense.

"Is that right?" The man asked. "Want to go?"

Sangue vanished and reappeared behind the man and slammed his elbow against the man's nape. the man fell down and didn't move. "Weak."

"I don't believe this." Killua mumbled as he and Gon sat on the bed of the hotel they were staying at.

After the incident with Sangue and the man they left, arguing that it was late. To be frank, Killua was mentally exhausted after looking for Gon, worried he had gotten kidnapped and the man nearly being killed by a single blow from Sangue, which was enough of a surprise by itself, it all left Killua dire need for sleep. So far, Sangue was paying for their needs. Gon and Killua spent the last of their money to get to the arena, Sangue paid for the drinks at the cafe and paid for the room they were in.

Gon looked at the bathroom where Sangue was showering. "Sangue said that Villanueva raised him, so he might have been trained by him." The suggestion made sense.

"If he's this strong and says you can't get a coin from Villanueva, then you have no hope." Killua said, hoping to change the subject.

"This again?" Gon sighed. "We can have him train me."

Killua shrugged. "Maybe. But don't ask him until tomorrow. He needs to relax."

"Hey, did you notice how he talked when he got mad?" Gon asked, sending another glance at the bathroom door.

"Yeah. As if he wanted to say something else, but was restraining himself." Killua looked at the ceiling. "It reminded me of my brother." He admitted.

"Huh? How?" Gon asked in shock.

The pale boy didn't like to say it, but it was true. "He gave off this feeling of, hm, I don't know. Did you feel it?" Killua asked Gon, hoping he knew.

"Yeah." Gon looked uneasy. "It was a bad feeling." They both sat in silence before Gon's face brightened, then the happy look he gained from realizing what it was faded. "It was hopelessness." Gon looked down, a sad look coming over his face. Killua didn't like the idea of Gon being sad; it made his chest hurt.

Killua reached over and grabbed Gon's hand without thinking and once he noticed, he turned beat red. Gon was about to say something when the shower turned off. They both looked at the door and watched as Sangue got out, hair wet and towel wrapped around his waist. "Go ahead and shower, you two need it after today."

Killua got up. "I'll go next." Sangue nodded and went to his bag to get out his clothes. Once Killua got into the bathroom he let out a sigh of relief, not sure of what came over him.

Sangue got dressed, not caring Gon was in the room and sat down on the bed. There was nothing either wanted to do but to wait for Killua to get done. But Sangue felt bad that he got angry and took it out on someone who didn't deserve it. Only a bit though. "Sorry." Sangue mumbled into the pillow.

Gon shook his head. "No. It was kind of my fault for getting lost."

Sangue looked at Gon and smiled. "Hm."

Killua got out of the bathroom and nearly jumped through the roof when Gon went flying past him. "What the hell?!"

Sangue lowered his leg and frowned. "Man! How did you pass the Exam?" Sangue jumped off the bed.

"Hey! What-"

Sangue kicked Killua who blocked with his arm, but the kick was strong enough to send him into the door. "That's it! You both are weak." Sangue declared suddenly. His expression was a mixture of amusement and excitement. "To make up for my behavior, I'll train you both."

Killua helped Gon up and froze when a scary thought came to mind. "Gon, we might want to run."

"Huh? What for?" Gon asked.

"He was trained by Villanueva." Killua said urgently.

"Let's start now." Sangue said with a grin as he got closer and closer.

As Sangue's shadow covered them, both boys gulped fearfully.

**Kurapika.**

Light pouring in from the skylights, Kurapika was awakened by the sound of a voice singing. He looked around, but didn't spot anyone, not even Villanueva. The only light was coming from the skylights, leaving some areas darker than others. "Villanueva?" No answer came.

Kurapika got up and looked around, the sound of singing echoing across the massive room. He didn't know what to call it, even though it didn't really matter. It was basically a greenhouse with the windows on top, but was a sturdy building with thick stone walls all around.

 _"'...Undertaker, please drive slow~'"_  Kurapika stopped and looked around and spotted a large fountain. Clear water poured into the fountain from the mouth of a stone dragon that stood above it, one of its legs inside the fountain and the other on the edge.  _"For that body you are hauling, Lord, I'd hate to see her go~"_

Kurapika couldn't believe it. Villanueva sat on the edge of the fountain and gently ran his hand in the water, watching his reflection distort in the water. Kurapika watched and listened to the words that came from Villanueva, the desperate longing expression on his face putting Kurapika in a trance. It was another side of Villanueva that he hides well. Kurapika backed up and noticed that there were a few stones on the ground. He waited, knowing Villanueva was absentmindedly singing since he would pause mid-sentence and then continue a while later. What surprised Kurapika was that he watched for a few minutes and Villanueva didn't seem to notice.

Villanueva stopped and examined his hand, having gone all wrinkly due to the water. Kurapika took this as a cue and walked forward, making sure to kick a rock to alert Villanueva. When he did Villanueva drew his gun and aimed it at Kurapika. "Sorry." Villanueva put the gun away and got up.  _"Guten tag."_

Kurapika stopped and stared at Villanueva. "I don't understand what that means."

"Sorry. Well, it is about midday." Villanueva looked around. "Most of the men got here a few hours ago and started on repairing things outside."

"Can I ask you something?" Villanueva nodded. "Why didn't you want to be in then photo at the airport?"

Villanueva looked at Kurapika with a blank look. "In this world, there are only two photos of me, and I would like to keep it that way."

Kurapika nodded and decided to change the subject. "So how did you train your student?"

Head tilted to the side, eye showing nothing, Villanueva asked, "Which one?" When Kurapika didn't respond, Villanueva continued. "I left this temple nearly ten years ago, and in those ten years, I trained over a hundred people." Kurapika was startled, but Villanueva didn't seem to care.

He just stared, waiting for a response. "The one you killed."

No change in Villanueva's facial expression, not even a twitch. "She changed, killed some people. So I killed her."

Feeling that the topic of that specific student was a sensitive one, Kurapika changed the subject once again. "Do we start training?" He asked.

Villanueva raised his hand and metal rods that Kurapika missed the night before due to the dark rose from the ground. They were placed along the few remaining stone paths that led to the fountain. The white gems on the top started to glow brightly, covering the room in light, letting Kurapika see all the wonderful colors of the many flowers that covered the ground. He stared and smiled, but Villanueva held a blank expression.

Suddenly, Kurapika's body stiffened and he felt a strange pressure on his chest. He turned his head and saw Villanueva pointing his hand at him, slightly closing his hand. He twisted his hand a bit then raised it in the air, and so too was Kurapika raised into the air. He gasped and struggled, but the pressure increased as Villanueva closed his hand a bit more. Villanueva didn't say anything as he drew his arm back near the right side of his head then swung his hand side to side. Kurapika's body was first pulled towards Villanueva, then he was being jerked around, matching Villanueva's hand movements. Villanueva stopped and so did Kurapika. Neither said anything and Kurapika was breathing heavily, the pressure on his body slowly increasing. Villanueva sighed at the defeated look and drew his arm back as far as he could, then threw his arm out, throwing Kurapika across the room.

Luckily, the room was more than a few hundred feet in diameter, so Villanueva only had to worry about the occasional metal rod that illuminated the room when he threw him. Villanueva walked towards Kurapika and watched as he struggled to push himself up as he panted, the landing having knocked the wind out of him. Villanueva watched silently as Kurapika got up and raised his fists, having left his wooden swords next to his bag. Kurapika rushed forward and threw a punch, but Villanueva grabbed his fist and twisted it, making Kurapika yell out. Villanueva took advantage of the opening and slammed the side of his fist against Kurapika's chest, sending him to the ground. The wind was knocked out of Kurapika and he lay on the ground, trying to recover, all the while watching Villanueva. Villanueva stared down, emotionless.

Villanueva sighed and stepped on Kurapika neck, pressing down just enough to choke the blond. He didn't seem bothered by the gasps or coughs and continued to press down on Kurapika's throat. He pulled his foot away and Kurapika coughed as he sat up. About to yell at Villanueva, the Kurta was raised into the air again with a simple raise of a hand. Villanueva opened his hand all the way and stretched his arm out so Kurapika would move away a bit. There was no pressure on his chest, so Kurapika was able to breath properly. Villanueva lowered his hand a bit and pressed it to his chest. Kurapika was pulled in face to face with Villanueva, who leaned closer, not caring for the eyes filled with fear and anger.

Villanueva's eye was cold and calculating. "Your training begins now." Villanueva took a step back and threw Kurapika to the side with a swipe of his hand. He sighed. "I wonder if I'll ever fail in making those I train tough."

Fail or not, Villanueva was eager to start. The training may be for revenge, something he hates, but it was training, or for Villanueva, educating. In the art of combat, sure, but educating nevertheless. He loves teaching. Especially when he sees the resolve in his students. Among other things.

**Enocente.**

A stone wall started to shake as a fiery line went straight down, split in two, then went in opposite directions before going up then turning towards each other and meeting right where they started. The lines took shape and it appeared as if there was a door on the wall, a few feet off the ground. The doors opened and all anyone could see was fire. Then, the only warning the echoing sound of a yell, Enocente came flying out, slamming into the wall on the other side of the ally, then falling to the dirty ground. No one saw, but some did hear.

Enocente pulled himself up and groaned. "I've had more graceful landings, I'm sure." He dusted himself off and looked around. He stepped out of the ally way and looked around.

"You are late." Valdez said in annoyance.

"Ah!" Enocente jumped and drew the attention of a few passing people. "I could have killed you!"

Valdez didn't seem fazed. "Sure."

"Where did you come from? Freaking ninja, I swear." Valdez pointed at Enocente's head, earning a glare from him. "Vague fucker."

"Do you even know where we are?" Valdez asked impatiently.

Enocente started to look around, ignoring the fact that his clothes were torn, he was burned, and bleeding. "You know, I got lost on that last left and couldn't remember which world Villanueva was; he was traveling between worlds again. And to be frank, I've passed so many stars that I... I... um, I... What's with all the Jews?" He asked.

Valdez raised an eyebrow. "We're in Israel."

"You're so funny. Israel, yeah right. I don't like your joke- what?" Enocente's eyes went wide.

"We're in Tel Aviv." Valdez informed him.

Enocente seemed to shrink and a fearful expression came across his face. "Ahh... As in Israeli army?" He asked fearfully, his eyes wide. Valdez nodded, only scaring Enocente even more. "Holy crap." He started to look around, eyeing every person that was passing by. Some people glanced at him, but kept going.

"Well, I'm already dead, what the Hell?" He started to walk down the sidewalk, Valdez following closely.

**Immortal realm.**

**Vanessa.**

The bloody battlefield made Vanessa gag, the smell and look reminding her of the first time she met Villanueva. It was similar, except that there wasn't a giant crater at one side of the battle field. There were only a few remains she spotted, and she could tell that they were evenly matched, unlike all those years ago. It was a massive battle, but it was one-sided.

She searched the remains, but was only able to find the dead. She didn't know what to do now. There was no sign of those that would have fled, no sign of Orion, or Enocente. Nothing but death and destruction. She didn't know who to go to. Villanueva didn't want anything to do with them, and those that could help are either dead, locked away, or missing. The few that helped Villanueva kill Ova are dead or missing. There wasn't anyone to turn to now.

She was on her own.

**Immortal realm.**

**Golad.**

Some of the Keepers were glaring at the map of the canyon. "Why would he use such a thing?" One asked.

"A Devil's Heart is a terrible weapon, and the only way to make one is forbidden. It's a taboo." Another Keeper said.

Golad looked at them from his seat. "Orion is too kind for that. He may have been involved in wars, but he cherishes life, enemy or not." He looked at his hand and the black tattoo. "This was someone who cares nothing for the living. A monster, so to speak."

A Keeper looked up. "Villanueva, perhaps?"

Golad shook his head. "He's too prideful to use such a trick. He'd rather fight bare handed than use the Devil's Heart."

"How do you know?" A Sentinel asked.

"I know him." Golad glared at them and waved his hand, dismissing them. They all left and Golad simply stared at the map. "But I think you know who would, right, Villanueva?" He placed his hand on the map. "Or are we both caught in a web?"

There was no simple answer. Not anymore.

**Killua.**

Gon couldn't move and Killua could barely stand. Sangue on the other hand, was rubbing his forehead, a headache hitting him pretty hard. He didn't take it easy on either of them, so when Gon dropped out, Killua had to face him until Gon recovered enough to fight again. It went like that for hours and was what led to their current situation.

"Man. My arm hurts." Gon whined.

Sangue looked up. "If you have the strength to complain, then you can keep fighting."

Gon moaned as Killua glared at Sangue. "You know he's not as strong as me, so why didn't you hold back?"

"I did. A lot." He replied. "I needed to see how you compare to train you both appropriately. Gon needs the most attention on his strength and fighting style, while you need to work on finding openings."

"I was looking, but you didn't leave any." Killua leaned on the wall. Gon was able to sit up.

Sangue sighed. "I left over twenty for you, Killua." Said boy gasped, ready to retort. "And I left over a hundred for Gon. Neither of you saw any."

"No way!" Gon exclaimed.

Killua stared in shock. "How is that possible? You didn't leave any openings." He watched as Sangue gently rubbed his arm, sore after hours of blocking attacks.

"Villanueva taught me to learn how others fight from fighting them yourself. And with that I can change how I fight so that openings that appear naturally, would be rendered invisible to those your fighting." He leaned back and stared at the ceiling. "Hiding in plain sight."

Gon's eyes went wide, and much to the surprise of the other boys, he smiled. "Wow! That's amazing!"

Sangue blinked. "Villanueva is a hundred times better than me. He leaves a thousand openings, but if you try to take advantage of them, you'll fall into a trap."

"A trap?" Killua asked.

"Yup. He leaves them open for everyone so that when they try to attack the openings, Villanueva can counter them and use their attack against them." Sangue smiled. "I'll never compare. But that's probably because he refused to train me completely, like all of his students."

Gon stood up. "What do you mean?"

"Out of all of those he's trained, there were only a small handful that were nearly or as strong as him." Sangue looked a bit embarrassed. "But they were unable to surpass him because they all had fatal flaws."

Killua's curiosity got the better of him, as did Gon's. "What kind of flaws?"

Sangue cleared his throat. "Well, one of them started to believe that the entire universe circled around Villanueva, so he basically worshiped him as a God. Villanueva didn't need to fight to win. A girl got her feelings mixed up and, well, you get the idea." Killua and Gon nodded. "She lost and when Villanueva broke the news to her, things got ugly. He set her up and she was locked up."

Gon paled. "He got her sent to prison?" Sangue nodded. "That's not the right way to settle things like that."

"Remember, Gon, she was nearly as strong as him. He couldn't just let her be free to attack him because of that, could he?" Sangue was relieved when Gon nodded.

Killua looked at Gon. "Well. at least we got Sangue, huh?"

"Since you two seem to be fine, shall we continue?" Sangue got up and smiled.

He disappeared and Killua turned to look behind himself, but Sangue wasn't there. The boy reappeared in front of Killua, using the belief that he would be behind him against the pale boy. Sangue kicked Killua and accidentally sent him through the wall. A woman peered down at the boy then the hole in the wall wordlessly, shocked beyond belief.

"Sorry?" Sangue tried. "Maybe we should go somewhere else."

**Villanueva.**

A pained moan escaped Kurapika's lips as his head is laid across Villanueva's lap. Having felt the urge to test his limits, Villanueva didn't hold back as much as he usually would and ended up knocking Kurapika out. The poor boy had bruises showing up and blood was coming from his nose and busted lip. His left eye was swollen, making Villanueva place his flask against it, the cold metal hopefully helping the swelling go down a bit. Villanueva ran his fingers through Kurapika's hair, noting how it was matted with sweat. Villanueva hadn't broken a sweat, but then, he hadn't done much. He sighed and looked down at the unconscious boy. He pulled the flask away and opened the cap, taking a swig before capping it and placing it back on the swollen eye. Gently twirling a bit of golden hair around his finger, Villanueva hummed a song.

Kurapika let out another moan, making Villanueva stop. He peered at the pain expression, wondering how he can help. He didn't want to waste too much energy, but he didn't want to let the boy suffer. Then a thought came to mind. A bad thought, in hindsight. He opened the flask, lifted Kurapika's head, then poured some of the alcohol on his lips, frowning when he coughed a bit. Before Villanueva could put the flak away, Kurapika's tongue came out and licked the liquid from his lips. Villanueva didn't want to use the water from the fountain since it was mostly stagnate from the years of sitting. Sure, he got fresh water running in, but the chances of bugs laying eggs were too high for his liking. He let bit more drip on the Kurta's lips and the same thing happened.

Villanueva set the flask down and stared at his face. His eye tried to open, but he seemed out of it still. Villanueva poked his cheek, earning a pained moan. So he still hurt. Villanueva grabbed the flask and pressed it to Kurapika's lips, letting the liquid flow in. The teen swallowed greedily, but started to cough, making Villanueva pull it away.

"I'm going to regret this when you wake up, huh?" Villanueva said, not caring if Kurapika could hear or even understand him.

The blond's hands reached out towards the source of the voice, which was Villanueva. Villanueva started the process again and after half the flask was drained, the moans stopped completely, but there were times when Kurapika would move and cringe, pain written on his face. Villanueva wasn't going to give him more, although the pain might be numbed by the alcohol. But then, Kurapika might have a hangover.

 _Not good._  Villanueva told himself.  _That would be funny as hell, though. Drunk people are fun to watch, but people with a hangover a funnier._  Another part of himself said.

Kurapika moaned and shifted, pulling Villanueva from his conflicting thoughts. The teen sat up cringing all the while and looked around with his good eye. "Wha...?"

 _"Guten abend."_  Villanueva greeted.

"Vill- Oh..." A pained look came across his face, cutting him off.

Villanueva chuckled. "You look like you got your ass kicked."

"Who's fault is that?" Kurapika glared, but Villanueva only laughed, finding his face to be funny. "You smell like alcohol." He grumbled.

 _So do you._  He thought, but kept it to himself. After a moment, Villanueva took a risk. "Here." He held out the flask.

"No. It's bad enough you drink." Kurapika would have got up if his body didn't ache so much.

"For the pain." Villanueva shook it at him. "Helps me."

Kurapika shook his head, making Villanueva shrug and put it away. "Not sure why. You weren't the one being tossed around.

Villanueva took a swig. "I got stressed, okay? Tossing someone you care for around like a rag doll is very stressful."

"And you couldn't find a better way to relive that stress?" Kurapika said in annoyance.

"Well, I could have jacked off, but I wasn't in the mood." Villanueva said casually.

Kurapika turned red. "What?"

Raising an eyebrow, Villanueva asked, "Don't you do it?" Kurapika shook his head, turning even more red.  _A virgin?_  He wondered. "Have you never done it before?" The lack of a response and the avoidance of eye contact made Villanueva smirk.  _A virgin to the max! That makes things interesting._

"What now?" Kurapika asked, looking at everything but Villanueva.

"Take your shirt off." Villanueva ordered.

Kurapika jumped, regretting it when he felt a surge of pain shoot through his side. "What?!" He asked through the pain.

"I need to check to see how badly I hurt you." Villanueva clarified. Kurapika looked relived. "What did you think I meant? Teenagers." He rolled his eye at him.

Kurapika struggled to take his shirt off, so Villanueva helped him. Once it was off, Kurapika squirmed under Villanueva's analyzing gaze. Villanueva was impressed. Kurapika was fairly built, unlike what Villanueva thought beforehand. Nothing too impressive, though. Pretty average, if Villanueva was to admit. Being mindful of the bigger bruises, Villanueva gently touched Kurapika's side, looking to see if there were cracked or broken ribs. Kurapika jumped a bit when he felt cold fingers touch his side. Villanueva paid close attention to the coloring, the look and everything about the injuries to determine the seriousness. Luckily, everything was intact, just some bad bruising. Villanueva didn't need to heal any of them.

When Villanueva sat up Kurapika had a pained look on his face. He reached up and gently touched Kurapika's swollen eye, deciding he need his sight. A faint glow came from Villanueva's hand, warming up the spot he was touching. Kurapika remained silent as he was healed. "Better?" Villanueva asked.

Kurapika opened that eye and looked around, a small smile on his face. "Yes. Thank you." However, there was a slight cringe when he tried to shift in his spot.

He sighed and offered the flask again. "It does help, so please, take a swig."

Kurapika looked like he desperately wanted to refuse, but he nodded and took it with shaky hands. Taking a small sip, he made a face, not liking the taste. "That's disgusting."

"Of course it is." Villanueva responded sarcastically with a roll of his eye. "That's Pappy Van Winkle bourbon,* twenty years old. Not too bad, I think."

Kurapika shook his head. "I don't think you should drink." Villanueva looked at the bruises on Kurapika's side. Something ticked. Something bad. "Why would you but old-" Villanueva turned and kicked Kurapika to the side. Kurapika gasped and tried to get up when Villanueva sat on his stomach, pinning him to the ground. “Villanueva!"

The look in his eye wasn't normal. It was cold and something that made Kurapika shiver, but in fear he wasn't too sure. Villanueva leaned down, a strange look on his face. "It makes it taste better. Age, I mean." He sniffed Kurapika, a soft sigh coming from his lips. "You seem to think you understand things like what might be best for me, but you know nothing about me."

Villanueva got off of him and glared down at Kurapika. The hurt and defeated look on his face made Villanueva sick. He raised his foot, making Kurapika flinch, but where he placed it startled both. Kurapika because of the location, and Villanueva because he only planned on glaring at Kurapika then leaving, not this. Villanueva's body was acting without his permission. But the possibility that his actions may break Kurapika just...

Fascinated him.

Villanueva pressed his foot down on Kurapika's groin, earning a pained moan. Just that sound alone made Villanueva continue. He twisted his foot, making Kurapika squirm. Villanueva stared at Kurapika's red face with interest. He pulled off a bit and started to tease, gaining the reaction he expected. Kurapika had started protesting, but Villanueva ignored him.

"If you are to have a chance of fighting someone, you must control your mind, your actions and especially your body." Villanueva said casually.

Kurapika tried to move, but his injuries kept him from doing so. Villanueva's fingers twitched and the flaming threads slowly snaked around the teen's body. Kurapika either couldn't see them or was too far gone to notice, but Villanueva wasn't going to stop so easily. The threads started to play with Kurapika's nerve endings, making his body extremely sensitive to every touch. Kurapika started to moan, making Villanueva smirk. The look on his face, the sounds, the smell, it was driving Villanueva crazy. However, Villanueva learned in his long years to restrain himself from acting upon useless and selfish desires.

Villanueva pulled his foot away, keeping the threads on while he waited for Kurapika to calm down a bit. The teen was panting, red in the face, and sweating. He looked up, vulnerability in his red eyes. Villanueva got down on all fours and climbed on top of him, placing his hands and knees on either side of Kurapika's body. Villanueva raised one hand and touched Kurapika's cheek, earning a wince. Villanueva leaned down and kissed Kurapika on the lips. Villanueva could taste some blood from Kurapika's busted lip and it made him moan softly, the copper-like taste making his body tingle. Kurapika's tongue tried to gain entry to Villanueva's mouth, surprising the male. Villanueva felt like smirking as he opened his mouth. He loved the texture of the other's tongue. Smooth. And then there was the taste. It was, unfortunately, tainted by the alcohol. Villanueva sighed.

He pulled away, retracting the threads as well. Kurapika stared at him with red glossy eyes. "Get dressed, meet me back here in a few hours." Villanueva said sternly and left, leaving the boy on the ground.

When he got outside he ignored the men that greeted him. They were of no importance. He stood near a transport that was filled with supplies as he reflected on what just happened. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed loudly. He wasn't like that at all. He just doesn't lose control. He doesn't get physical like that with anyone for no good reason like wanting to see the reaction. The mental images of Kurapika's face during that entered his mind. The weak, pathetic look made his body tingle. It was adorable, how he looked at Villanueva with, what? Trust? Want? It didn't matter. It made Kurapika submit, and that was all that mattered to Villanueva.

His eyes snapped open. He clenched his fists, resisting the nagging urge to continue his activities. He sighed when the tingling feeling faded. He turned towards the transport's cockpit and saw his reflection in the glass of the window. He saw the grin on his face, and the look in his eye. Anger consumed him. He yelled and slammed his fist into the window, easily shattering it. Villanueva ignored the murmurs from the men as he sat down next to a ruined building.

**_"You enjoyed it, so stop sulking."_ **

Villanueva didn't look at O. "Go away."

**_"He certainly enjoyed it. I'm sure he would love to continue."_ **

O smirked while Villanueva frowned. "It's not me."

**_"Aww. Worried you'll break him? He's a strong boy."_ **

"That's not the issue. I don't just... do something like that." Villanueva looked at O angrily. "He has no way to defend himself from me. I don't..." He shook his head.

**_"You don't want to hurt him?"_ **

Villanueva nodded. O grew silent. Moments passed before O said one last thing before leaving.

**_"If you stay here, they will all get hurt because of you."_ **

He closed his eyes, and tried to sleep, knowing what was going to greet him.

**Villanueva.**

**Years ago...**

The grandfather clock's ticking seemed to grow louder, making the dark room eerie. Villanueva had already put Gon to bed when he cleared the penthouse of any guards. He was waiting. He even turned his phone off so he can wait without interruption. Villanueva was playing with a chess piece when the door opened. He stayed silent as Killua crept in. The small boy was walking silently, surprising Villanueva. How does a eight year old keep so quiet when walking? Another mystery to be solved, it would seem.

Villanueva cleared his throat, making the boy jump. He turned and face Villanueva, heart racing. "Gon tried to stay up when he learned I was going to wait for you."

Killua looked at the stairs that led to the second floor of the penthouse, where Gon's room was. "Why?"

"Because he worries." Killua flinched. "As do I, Killua. I need to know why you always take off. You skip school, and when you do go you don't walk with Gon home. Why?"

Killua looked away. "No reason."

Villanueva didn't even consider the lie. "You run as if you don't want to come here. Why? You seem to enjoy yourself."

"It's dull around here." The boy answered.

"Oh? You seemed to have had a lot of fun when you and Gon had that competition, remember?" Villanueva put his hand under the pillow that sat on the couch he was on. "You both tried to prove who could draw the better drawing, me being the judge." He pulled out a sheet of paper and showed Killua. "I may not put it on the fridge, but I do like them."

"You kept it? Why?" Killua was blushing lightly.

"It's nice. It lets me know who you are. It's a good substitute since you won't let me get to know you." Villanueva set it down on the table and looked at the boy. "You worry us, Killua. We want to help."

"I don't need it." Killua retorted.

Villanueva sighed. "Do you not trust us? Me or Gon?"

"That's not it."

"Then what?" Villanueva asked, a soft, caring look in his pale eye. "All you need to do is talk to me. It won't hurt."

Killua kept silent. Villanueva waited and Killua knew he won't get away until Villanueva is satisfied. "I don't know why." It wasn't the truth, but it wasn't a lie. Killua didn't want his brother to find him when he's around either one of them, but he didn't know why he couldn't tell them.

Villanueva, sensing the truth, sighed softly. "Okay. Listen. I met Gon when he was five, his aunt was just killed and his father was nowhere to be found, leaving him alone. I took him in so that those that killed his aunt wouldn't get him." Villanueva played with the rings on his hand. "In a year I killed those that wanted him dead, but in that year I grew to care for Gon. I love him as if he were my own."

Killua looked at his feet while Villanueva continued. "After that, I asked Gon and we talked for over two hours. In those two hours I asked him what he wanted to do and explained his options. In the end, he said he wanted to stay with me. I don't know why he didn't want to look for his dad. I could have found him, but Gon wanted to stay with me." Villanueva had a confused look on his face. "I got everything arranged legally. But, and this is because I was bothered by it, I asked Gon why he didn't want to look for his dad."

Villanueva sighed and leaned back. "He said, 'Because you have been more of a dad than my real one. If he wants to meet me, he'll have to find me.' Isn't that terrible? How was I supposed to respond? I'm only a teenager." He rubbed his forehead. "He trusted me only after a year. It makes me wonder, Killua."

Said boy flinched and so wanted to disappear. "What did you wonder?"

"I wondered why you can't trust us. It was a few months before your seventh birthday when we met. You lived with us for over a year and a half." Villanueva waved his hands lightly. "I just wonder why, in that time, do you not see that we both care."

Killua kept staring at his feet. "I know you're nice. You took me in and Gon treats me as his friend."

Villanueva smiled softly. "You are Gon's friend."

"Really?" Killua asked.

"Really." Villanueva answered. "If not one of my own like Gon, you're my friend as well."

Killua looked away. "Why are you so nice to me?"

"Would you prefer I stop?"

"No!" Killua covered his mouth. He looked down. "I..."

Villanueva sighed. "You remember something about your family?"

Killua flinched. He didn't think Villanueva would remember. He hasn't asked in months. "Y-yes."

"What?" Killua looked up and saw the caring look on his face.

"I... I don't..."

Villanueva looked hurt, making Killua feel guilty. "Why do you act as if you are running? Are you afraid? Is it because of your family?"

That's what hurt Killua the most. Villanueva had been nothing but kind to him, even trusting him enough to let him be around Gon, someone he considers his child. Villanueva cares for him, nursed him, babied him, and has done no wrong. And what does Killua do in return? He lies right to his face. And Villanueva believes him. All because he trusts him. Killua felt angry tears fill his eyes, but what he was angry at was himself. For doing all those bad things, lying, acting cold, even ignoring Villanueva when all he wants to do is help. The anger is soon replaced with sad, guilty feelings and tears when Villanueva speaks.

"Killua, what's wrong?" Nothing. "Please, Killua, let me know. What's wrong?"

Killua couldn't take it any longer. He launched himself at Villanueva, who noticed Killua's expression and reacted quickly by opening his arms. Killua wrapped his arms around Villanueva, crying, "I don't know!" Villanueva held the boy close, gently rubbing his back. The warm, gentle embrace made Killua sob loudly, the feelings he's bottled up coming out.

Villanueva smiled softly, whispering consoling words to the crying child. "Villanueva?" Gon came down the stairs, the crying have wakened him from his sleep.

Killua didn't notice, and at the moment, he didn't care. "Come." Villanueva held out his hand and Gon rushed over. Villanueva sent Gon a silent message and the boy nodded.

"You're safe here. We won't let anything happen to you." Gon wrapped his arms around Killua the best he could.

Villanueva smiled. "He's right. No matter what, we won't let anything bad happen to you."

Killua looked up, tears going down his cheeks. He looked at Villanueva who smiled, then at Gon who held a smiled and a determined look on his face. "You... I..." More tears came down, but they were tears of happiness. He hiccupped and cried freely.

Villanueva held the two boys in his arms tightly, just happy that Killua was opening up. He wanted this. He wanted Killua to trust them with his feelings, his fears. Villanueva will never let go of them. He won't. He can't. The boy's cries stopped and Killua just stayed silent and enjoyed the warmth the hug was giving him.

By the will of the Gods, as long as Villanueva lives, he will never let anything happen to these boys.

**Villanueva.**

People were staring in shock at Villanueva. They were murmuring to each other fearfully. They didn't know what to do. Villanueva opened his eye. He wasn't confused anymore. He wasn't afraid. He felt calm. He understood now. He knows that he's not human, or an Immortal, or a Half-Blood. He was... something else. For once in ten long years, Villanueva was able to feel something other than the cold of his body, or the anger, confusion, or the fearful feelings he gets when he gets close to others.

A single tear came from his right eye, down his cheek, and onto his lap. He wiped the liquid from his face, then got up and looked at the sky. "Sir?"

Villanueva looked at the man with a smirked. "I want a transport readied right now." He chuckled when the man scampered off.

Kurapika tapped him on the shoulder, his eyes looking down. "Where are you going?"

" _We_  are going to get some needed supplies for your training." Villanueva turned and walked away before Kurapika can respond. "But there is someone I need to see."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Error.

**DISPLACEMENT 16%...**

**ERROR. DISPLACEMENT STOPPED... STAND BY...**

**MAINTENANCE REQUIRED. PLEASE CONTACT TECHNICIAN.**

**ACCESS TO MAINFRAME DENIED. PLEASE ENTER USER ID AND PASSWORD.**

**EFWJM_IVUFQ**

**2582113115**

**ACCESS GRANTED.**

**ACCESS TO MAINFRAME... PROCESSING...**

**ACCESS GRANTED. ANALYZING... PLEASE STAND BY...**

**DATA CORRUPTION. SERVER CONNECTION INTERRUPTED. DISPLACEMENT... INCOMPLETE. MAINFRAME HACKED. RECOMMEND CONTACTING AGENT FOR SUPPORT.**

**ACCESS TO FILES DENIED. SAFETY PROTOCOLS DICTATES THAT IN CASE OF INFILTRATION, WIPING OF FILES AND CONTACT OF AN AGENT IS THE FIRST STEPS TO INSURING SAFETY OF THE PROGRAM. CONTACTING AGENT...**

**OVERRIDE CODE REQUIRED.**

**251532734885**

**SAFETY PROTOCOL OVERRIDE.**

**RESTORING CONNECTION... PLEASE STAND BY...**

**CONNECTION RESTORED. ACCESSING FILES...**

**20 8 9 19 9 19 9 13 16 15 18 20 1 14 20 6 9 12 12 5 18 6 15 18 13 25 15 3 22 9 12 12 1 14 21 5 22 1 16 12 5 1 19 5 5 14 10 15 25 2 16 20 5 1 20 8 6 21 12 1 18 19**

**RESTORING DISPLACEMENT... PLEASE STAND BY...**

**22 9 12 12 1 14 21 5 22**

**25 5 1 18 19 1 7 15**

Staring straight ahead, the boy ignored the strange sensation the hot sand gave his bare feet. It was something he wasn't used to, but he didn't notice, or didn't care. His facial expression gave nothing away, and his eyes were empty. They held no emotions that could be seen and he was fine with that. All he wanted to do was stand there and stare. The sun glared down at him and made his skin tingle. He didn't like the feeling. It made him feel weird. It didn't feel right, the heat. A shadow came into his view, making the boy look up at the man.

"Hello." He greeted happily. The boy didn't say anything. "I have some questions I want to ask you."

The boy sat down, looking at his feet. "Can I say pass?"

The man sat down as well, smiling. "That depends on you. Alright, let's start." He looked at the boy, and the boy kept staring at his feet. "What's your name?"

"Pass." The boy answered flatly.

"Why can't you tell me what your name is?" The man asked.

"Pass."

"Is it because your tired? Or are you in a bad mood?" He tilted his head to the side.

"Pass."

The man's smile faltered. "Did something happen? Are you hurt?"

"Pass."

He smiled again. "We heard your mother visited. Did you have fun?"

"Pass."

The two sat silently before the man drew lines in the sand. "Five passes. What about your sisters? Did they have fun?"

"Pass."

"Did you talk to your father?"

"Pass."

"What about your grandfather? He liked visiting."

"Pass." the boy kept staring, never showing a change in his facial expression.

The man tilted his head, the hood moving with him, exposing more of his face. "We heard your grandmother passed. We're sorry. We you two close?"

"Pass."

"Were you sad when she died?"

"Pass."

"You stopped talking to us for a while. Was it because she died?"

"Pass."

"What about when your older sister died?"

"Pass."

The man hummed, not ready to give up just yet. "Oh! You went outside today, right? Did you meet some interesting people?"

"Pass."

"Did you make a friend your age?"

"Pass."

"Maybe you saw a pretty girl, huh?" He winked at him. "Did you chat up the ladies?"

"Pass."

The smile dropped. "Was it business? Were you forced to go?"

"Pass."

"Did you get bullied again?"

"Pass."

"They can't seem to find anything better to do. Was it Bud?"

"Pass."

The man sighed softly. "Why don't you stand up to them?"

"Pass."

"You're stronger than all of them. You can beat them. So why do you just sit there and take it?" He asked, concerned.

"Pass."

"It can't be that you're used to depending on others. You've been on your own for a long time." The man seemed put off by the response. "Why don't you do anything about it?"

"Pass."

"What about home? Anything happen there?"

"Pass."

"Okay, why do your sisters seem angry?"

"Pass."

The man scratched his cheek. "Is it their monthly?" He chuckled.

"Pass."

"God must have a sense of humor, because when they live together their biological clocks synchronize." His smile was accompanied by a chuckle. "Do they scare you?"

"Pass."

"Let us change the subject a little. What about when you defeated the little one? It must have felt good to find someone weaker than you."

"Pass."

"Did you feel relieved when you defeated it?"

"Pass."

"They gave you a break from training after you beat the little one. Were you happy?"

"Pass."

The man's smile and good mood started to fade. "Why aren't you answering any of our questions? Are they hard?"

"Pass."

"You can't avoid these questions forever, so why don't you answer some of them?"

"Pass."

"We only want a single answer from you. Is that so bad?"

"Pass."

"Why won't you answer us? We're only here to help." The man felt tears well up in his eyes.

"Pass."

"Do you think that if you act troubled like this, you'll get some attention?"

"Pass." The boy's eyes remained empty and he showed no emotion on his face. Nothing.

The man looked down, tears rolling down his cheeks. "No one cares about your suffering... You know that, right?"

"Pass."

"Please. Answer one question. Will you do that?"

"Pass."

A shadow formed by the boy's feet, slowly taking shape. "This sounds familiar... doesn't it?" It smiled, laughter echoing from nowhere.

The priest stomped on the shadow, making the shadow abruptly stop laughing, shriek and disappear. The boy hardly flinched, just looking toward the boot. The priest backed up, hoping the child won't run off. He shook his head, knowing that the child was more likely to answer a question than to actually run from something. A shame, considering how dangerous the land was, now that their host was so far away.

"You always get like this. That's why you got stuck in this self-doubt." The man's words didn't affect the boy. In fact, the boy hadn't moved an inch. The only movement was when he spoke. He didn't move his head or anything else. "You're terrible... the worst."

The boy hugged his knees to his chest. "You never criticized me before. Why do you hang around me? If you didn't exist people around me wouldn't get hurt, and neither would I."

The man looked up, shocked. "You can't be serious." He wiped away some tears. "You don't really think you have a split personality, do you? You really think I would hurt you? We're just a part of the mind that everyone has. It's easier to say that than facing it, huh?"

"It's just..." The boy looked away, tears filling his eyes, blurring his vision.

"...Because you don't know how to live like a normal kid?" The man asked, hopeful.

"Pass."

The man's smile faded completely. He stared at the boy and sighed then stood. "We're done. We've had enough. We're going ahead." He turned, only to ask one last question. "When will you understand that you may not be the most important person that existed, but the most important person to those closest to you?"

"Pass."

The Blasphemous Priest sighed. "Farewell." He walked away, disappearing into the desert.

Villanueva looked at the child, and where the priest was, then reached over and drew another line in the hot sand.

"40..."

**FILES RESTORED. DISPLACEMENT RESTORED. NO SIGNS OF INTRUSION. ERROR. SCANNING SYSTEM. PLEASE STAND BY...**

**NO ANOMALIES DETECTED. SYSTEM FULLY RESTORED.**

**ACCESS TO DISPLACEMENT PROGRAM GRANTED. DISPLACEMENT PAUSED. RESUME?**

**DISPLACEMENT RESUMING. PLEASE STAND BY...**

**DATA CORRUPTION DETECTED IN DISPLACEMENT PROGRAM.**

**CONTINUING DISPLACEMENT... RESTORING DISPLACEMENT DATA... PLEASE STAND BY...**

**DISPLACEMENT RESTORED.**

**DISPLACEMENT 16% COMPLETE...**

**SUCCESSFULLY LOGGED OUT.**

**PLEASE HAVE A NICE DAY.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Falling into the abyss.

 **"The Gods have abandoned us. We are left here, on this dying world. We have been judged, and have been deemed guilty. Death awaits us all. The Earth splits wide, revealing the bowels of Hell. The seas ran red, and were as blood. The master of the Shadows stretches his hand forth across the heavens, and there was Darkness across this once holy land. The end has finally come. No man shall be able to stand... the wrath of Heaven and Hell have been unleashed. Humanity's existence, has come to an end**.

**Villanueva.**

**A few hours before displacement error...**

Although there was plenty of time, Villanueva found himself eager to begin the journey to meet with his friend, Lee. The old man was anything but modern. Everything he does is all based on old traditions. Not that Villanueva cared all that much. The few times they butted heads were rather heated at the moment, but the very next day it was funnier than hell. As he thought of old times, Villanueva found himself thinking of things that were from a period long before his arrival here. A long time ago, he had been with his people, doing what anyone might do. Of course, even back then Villanueva was more active than others, but he enjoyed peaceful days like anyone else.

Back when times were peaceful, or rather, everyone was blinded by what they perceived as peace, Villanueva had never considered finding a partner. Back then, he never cared for anything outside of his duties. Even though he had the opportunity to, he never perused a relationship until after the Separation. That was several eons after his birth, and several billions years ago from today, and when he did find someone, rules were put forth. He followed the rules in silent obedience. He lost that someone, having never expressed his feelings, just to let them know. Years past, then the war on his people began, and those he cared for died within the first few days. It was only natural, it was war. Within the first few days he had seen men killed, woman raped then murdered, and children burned alive. Or worse, given to generals as a payment for their assistance on the battlefield. They took them to satisfy their own desires. The lucky ones were tortured, healed, then tortured all over again. He had seen one of those children, and he killed the general. Then killed the child. They may have been breathing, but they were dead. The child's eyes held no life in them, no light. It was called a mercy killing. Something Villanueva was willing to give. Always.

War was not a place for a relationship to sprout, despite what stories have made it appear so. It was different to be in a relationship in a time where either partner could die. The priorities many had when it came to relationships changed. It was all about having offspring to keep the species alive, not love or anything of the like. There were only a few that have ever happened. There the ones where two get together to have kids only, which was the norm, the ones where two still believed in the concept of love. They never survived long, having grown careless when it came to protecting their partner. They were willing to throw away their lives for the other. Weak. Then the ones born from battle were the few that lasted throughout the war, but they abandoned their offspring for the sake of fighting in the fires of war, the fires that forged their bond. After the war, like many who fight in them, they were unable to fit in a society that was not fighting. Too peaceful for their tastes. They would leave just to find a fight to be in. As small as bar fights, to as big as battles between two nations at their borders. They were the most effective in battle, but in the long run, they caused more problems than solving them. For those that only got together to have sex made sense to Villanueva. When a person dies they convulse, a natural reaction to the prospect to dying. When people feel they might die, they naturally try to spread their DNA through intercourse, to preserve something. Family name, species, or whatever it was, Villanueva wasn't sure. But even so, he didn't understand all that. Family name means nothing in a fight, there were no such thing as "species" in a fight, and to be frank, all that mattered was defeating the enemy.

Not that it mattered now. That was ages ago, and the past should stay in the past. So is that why it hurts to remember those he's cared for? Those that no longer live? Villanueva looked up, ignoring everything around him. It never occurred to him that he would want to be in a relationship, ever. He has, but it was always for the other. He may care for his partner, but it never made him feel happy, only warm. He told them once, and they say that was the feeling a happy person feels. But human emotions differ from his own. So what is happiness to Villanueva? A warm feeling? Villanueva's internal body temperature is naturally low, but was able to be raised should he wish. A feeling that you are whole? He wasn't missing any organs, except the kidney which was replaced by a fake one. What was it then? Why must it be so complicated?

But if it was so simple, why should it exist? There were so many complicated things that exist, and with all of them together, create a big, complex image. But that's not how it really is. It's just an image. The world is so much more complicated than what anyone knows, but is so much simpler than what people make it seem. You could die and the world will just keep spinning; time will keep on ticking. All things that are alive can die in an instant, but the universe will continue until it can't. Until it finally crumbles underneath its own weight, giving birth to the next universe, starting it all over again with a new species. It was very depressing to think about, but that is what Villanueva thinks when there is nothing else to think about. He doesn't act on those thoughts, he just thinks them. Like a dog chasing cars, he wouldn't know what he'd do if he caught it.

This world is an extremely small, insignificant part of the stars that make up the galaxy. But this is one universe among billions of other alternate universes. In one, Gon is a girl, or Kurapika is. Maybe even Killua. That was the simplest universe there was, but Villanueva knows of others. Ones where Gon never went to the Exam. Hunters never existed. Killua never left his home. There was even one where Killua killed Gon. Villanueva could see them, if he wanted, but that required the use of powers that used more energy, and the only way to get it is to open his mind, revealing his location to all those sensitive to a sudden release of energy. That would mostly be those that have Immortal blood running through their veins. But that wasn't what was bothering him, it was the fact that he could kill everyone here, set it all ablaze then go to another universe, and start over. The number of universes is basically infinite and that meant he could do whatever he wanted without having to worry about never being able to see those he killed. Or those he enjoyed playing with. He could break Kurapika and when he was bored of him, he could go to another universe and find another Kurapika to break. He could do that and not face consequences.

And that pissed him off.

"Villanueva." Said person looked at Kurapika, silently noting that he had been standing still for minuets. "What are we leaving for?"

"I need you to meet someone." Villanueva noticed that Kurapika wasn't looking at him. "It's a friend of mine. He brought me into the mafia, if I recall correctly. He can be trusted."

Kurapika stopped listening when Villanueva said ''mafia'' and was glaring straight ahead. That was until he saw a sea of clouds. "Villanueva, what's that?"

Villanueva raised an eyebrow. "Fog?" Kurapika didn't look away. "It's a trick of mine."

Villanueva walked to the end of the stone path that lead from the sanctuary to the stairs that went down. From there, Kurapika could only see a wall of fog, blocking the view of anything else. He could also see the top of the wall and theorized that if he was on top of the sanctuary, he just might be able to see over the fog. Villanueva was used to it, so he easily forgot that Kurapika might not have seen such a thing.

"It keeps the heat from getting in, but with a few alterations on my part, it keeps whatever heat that makes it inside in." Villanueva kept looking around, wondering why it was taking so long for the transport to come.

Kurapika finally looked a Villanueva. "Like a greenhouse." Villanueva nodded. The fog swirled all around the temple, the opening, or the "eye" was right above the sanctuary.

"The fog also hides the temple from view. Although, it can be a double-edged sword." Villanueva tilted his head to the side, growing anxious. "The fog does hide the fact that there is a temple, but the fact that something is making a fog form only around the top draws attention. Rumors about curses, magic and hidden treasure draws the adventurous types."

Villanueva felt a strange surge of energy from a great distance. Must be one of the Keepers. He could check, but that would reveal their location. But something told him that they knew already. "They never make it up those stairs. Some give up, which is understandable since it's about ten thousand steps. I think." Villanueva took a step from to the side, mumbling, "Here? Maybe here?"

Kurapika looked at Villanueva. "What's this man's name?" Villanueva responded with a hum at the change of topics. "This man you want me to meet."

Villanueva looked at the sky then the ground. "Here? Uh, his name is Lee. Comes from an old-fashioned family, with old views, traditions, and- oh! Here it is!" He said cheerily. Kurapika was moving to see what he was distracted by when Villanueva shoved him to the side.

A flash of light, shortly followed by a faint boom made them both look towards the mist. The faint glow shined even through the fog and made Villanueva tense. He held both hands in front of himself and let out a deep breath. The light grew brighter, a sign that whatever was coming was getting closer. Just then, the projectile broke through the wall and Villanueva focused all his energy on keeping his feet dug in the ground and stopping it. The ball of fire barely slowed, but still managed to slam into Villanueva's hands, pushing him back up the path and to the sanctuary's door. Kurapika ran to Villanueva, who slowly lowered his hands, holding the ball of fire.

Kurapika froze when he felt a dark aura hit him. "V-Villanueva, are you okay?"

Said person growled lowly and closed his hands, absorbing the fire into his arms. "That bastard... He ruined my clothes!" His sleeves were burned to a crisp, but his arms and hands were fine. "Well, I guess I shouldn't be too mad, I mean, I was hoping to change." He lowered his arms, and much to Kurapika's shock, the dark aura faded from Villanueva, along with any anger.

His phone started to ring. "Hello? Lee, good to hear from you! Someone is- what?" Villanueva frowned slightly. "What do you mean? Who did you give it to? Him?! He's not even related to you! Why- Hey! Don't get an attitude with me, you grouchy raisin!"

Kurapika raised an eyebrow. "Um..."

"You know why I'm pissed?! Take a guess. You prick..." Villanueva made a face, and it would have even been amusing to Kurapika, had Villanueva not been so angry. "That brat is going to ruin your family name. No, it doesn't mean anything to me, but it does to you! What the hell is wrong with-" He pulled the phone away from his ear and glared at it. "He hung up on me... that bitch!"

"Sir!"

Villanueva raised his hand and the man was raised in the air. "What the hell do you want?!"

The man started to stutter inane babbles as he stared into Villanueva's eye. Only then did Kurapika notice that the eye turned pale, the color having burned through the contact. Even as the man was being lifted in the air, Kurapika noticed that steam was coming off of Villanueva's body. Villanueva slowly closed his hand, crushing the man's body. "Stop!"

Villanueva turned his head toward Kurapika, the pale eye filled with rage. "Calm down." Villanueva didn't respond at first. But he did seem to consider his words and his own actions. He dropped the man and walked off. Kurapika knelt down next to the man. "What happened?"

"There was a technological problem, and we were having trouble fixing it. We tried contacting him, but we got nothing but static." The man got up, staring at the ground. "We think..." He looked away.

"What?" Kurapika asked.

The man looked around then leaned in close. "I think there's something wrong with him. He's been acting strange these past few months." He made sure no one else was around before he continued. "He'd lock himself in a room for days and not come out. Not even to eat. He's getting worse."

He wanted to say something, upset that people think he's going insane. Sure, he had odd and bad tendencies, but he meant well and was kind. Kurapika looked where Villanueva left, not sure how to respond. The man took that as the cue to leave. Nothing was going well for Villanueva. And if things were bad for Villanueva, it was bad for those around him.

**Killua.**

The three boys had moved to a different hotel to stay at and went to a park to train. Training consisted of Sangue teaching them both how to spot opening and how to determine if they were real opening, or tricks. Gon had trouble when he tried to determinate if they were tricks, but Killua was good at it. He just wasn't good at finding the openings in time. Gon needed to work on his strength, but not as much as Sangue originally believed. All three boys stopped training in the afternoon to get something to eat, deciding to go back to the hotel. Sangue left to go get the food, leaving the two boys to spar in the room. The room was spaces and there weren't many people on their floor, but they were careful to avoid making too much noise.

Swiftly dodging and blocking Gon's attacks, Killua tried to think of what Sangue might be hiding. Said boy left to get food not too long ago, leaving the two to spare, Killua holding back for the tan boy. It made sense that Sangue would keep secrets and Killua was fine with that, but Killua got the feeling that there was something big he was hiding. Something they needed to know. But Killua didn't want to go right out and demand that he tell them, because that would surely upset him, especially if Sangue believes that Killua thinks he's untrustworthy. Blocking a kick, Killua grabbed Gon's leg and raised it up, kicking his other leg, making the boy fall. The two were being worked when Sangue was there, but when he wasn't, Killua tried to take breaks. Oddly enough, although Killua should be used to it, Gon wanted to keep going, claiming that he felt that they should be giving it their all even when Sangue was not around.

 _Leave it to Gon to push himself more than he needs to._  Killua thought with a smile. "Hey, let's take a break."

Gon sat up, sweat soaking his shirt. "Eh? I can keep going."

"I want to talk to Sangue about something, and I wanted to know what you think I should do." Killua sat down.

Gon seemed confused. "What do you mean?"

Killua glanced at the door. "I'm not sure, but I think he's hiding something important. I was wondering if you had any ideas on how to get him to talk about it." Gon opened his mouth to respond when Killua interrupted. "And that's without asking him directly." Gon closed his mouth.

The tan boy hummed and glanced at the ceiling. "We wait." He answered.

"We wait?" Killua asked and Gon nodded. "Why?"

"If it's really important, then he'll tell us." Gon smiled. "If he's keeping secrets, I'm sure he has a good reason."

Killua pondered this. Gon had a point, but something was bugging him. "I guess. Maybe it's just that he's keeping his cards close to his chest."

"Cards?" Gon asked innocently.

"It's a figure of speech. It means that he's playing it safe, keeping certain things secrets and a need-to-know basis." Gon nodded, understanding most of what Killua was saying. "He's kind of like Villanueva when it comes to secrets. He does so to protect himself and I'm sure some to protect us." He shrugged.

Gon looked around the room, silently wondering what kind of secrets Villanueva had. He had been a secret Examiner in the Exam and throughout the Exam, he never let on to that fact. Had he not revealed himself at the end, Gon would never in his wildest dreams suspect him to be an Examiner, let alone a Triple-Star Hunter at that. He was better than a Pro, so he must have-

"Ahh..." Gon's head started to steam.

"Hey!" Killua jumped when he saw the steam. "What were you thinking about that your brain overheated?"

Gon mumbled something and when Killua asked for him to repeat his answer, Gon said, "Stuff..."

"Geez. You're really hopeless, you know that?" Gon pouted cutely, puffing his cheeks. Killua found himself staring, cheeks heating up at the sight of something so adorable.

"Huh?" Gon's pout vanished, much to Killua's slight dismay, the boy having noticed the red tint. "Are you feeling okay? You're all red."

Killua looked away. "I'm fine."

"Really? You're cheeks are red." Gon touched Killua's cheek, making the boy freeze. Gon's hand was warm, but the heat going to his cheeks made it hard to tell which heat was from Gon or himself. "You're all hot too!" Gon said in concern.

Killua was about to tell him that he was fine when he saw the look in the boy's eyes. Gon poked him when he didn't get a response, and when he got silence again, he poked Killua's side, making the boy jump. Gon, happy he got some sort of response, grinned and poked Killua in the side again. Not knowing what else to do, Killua tackled Gon and startled to tickle him. The tan boy laughed and giggled, squirming to get free. Killua liked that sound. It was nice. He wanted to hear more of it. He kept tickling Gon, gaining even more laughs. Gon tried to break free and almost did, but Killua pinned him and tickled him relentlessly. But it would seem that Gon was getting stronger since Killua had to focus on pinning the boy. Gon managed to flip them over, now pinning Killua down.

Gon grinned as he tried to tickle the pale boy. "Tried" being the keyword. Killua saw the opening in the way Gon was pinning him and not only broke free, but pinned Gon once again. This time, Killua was sitting on Gon's stomach, his hands holding Gon's wrist above the boys’ head. Gon kicked his feet out, trying to break free. Killua was forced to use his feet to hold down Gon's. This left them face-to-face, only an inch or so between their faces. The two didn't notice for a moment even as both struggled, Gon with getting free and Killua pinning Gon. Killua pushed himself up as he pressed Gon's limbs into the ground, and only then did Killua notice. He stopped moving and stared in shock. Gon realized that Killua stopped moving, so he stopped as well.

The two stared at each other. Gon felt his heart skip a beat when their eyes met and his heartbeat slowly increased. The same could be said for Killua, who was unable to speak and was as red as a lobster. Only inches apart, both boys can feel the other's breath on their faces. Killua's grip on Gon loosened and he unintentionally let his feet fall to the side. Only their breathing sounded in the room. Killua let go of Gon's wrists and pushed himself up a bit, letting Gon sit up a bit. Killua was straddling Gon, something the pale boy was unaware of and never intended to happen. Gon couldn't bring himself to break the silence, there was something in Killua's eyes that made him feel... tingly. He didn't exactly hate the feeling, it was just a new feeling. One he's never felt before, and it made him feel odd. Whether it was a bad odd or a good one, he didn't know. But he wanted-

"Oh!" Both boys snapped their heads to the side and saw Sangue standing in the doorway, bags of food in his hands and a blush on his face. "I... Um, I guess I'll... Excuse me." Sangue turned and quickly left the room.

Killua jumped up and ran after him. "Hey! Wait!" Sangue stopped and faced him, but was unable to look him in the eye. "Tha-"

"I didn't realize you two were so... close." Sangue interrupted.

It was impossible for Killua to get any more red. "It's not like that!"

"So... you do that for relief?" Sangue eyed him wearily.

When Killua realized what Sangue was suggesting, Killua turned as red as a lobster.  _Where did he learn something like that?!_  Killua freaked. "No! He's just my friend. We were sparing and then I pinned him. That's it."

Sangue didn't looked convinced like Killua had hoped and instead he seemed more confused. It took five minutes too long for Killua to convince the boy they were just sparing. Sangue gave up and said he believed them, but what Killua didn't know was that Sangue had walked in and watched them for a good twenty seconds. Even Sangue knew what that was, but he also knew that Killua was raised and trained as an assassin, and that his brother jammed all kinds of nonsense into his head. If Killua truly had little to no social interaction with others of any kind other than his "job," he may not even know what he's feeling. Gon was his first friend, one that didn't care what background he had, which may be why he cares for Gon so much. Something as simple as a great, long-lasting friendship could be confused with something as complex as love. This "Love" could be nothing more than "Infatuation". Sangue wanted to call Villanueva.

 _But this was something he needs to figure out on his own. It's his life._  Sangue reasoned to himself, taking a sip from the soda. The two boys were conversing as if nothing happened.  _But Villanueva knows more. He has years of experience._  Another part of his mind reasoned.

**Immortal Realm.**

**Halengast.**

Not any amount of words could comfort the Lord as he paced around the field. Artha allowed the Lord to stay at her home while they came up with a plan now that Orion was missing, most likely dead. The cause didn't match many powers known, and those that matched were terrifying. If the weapon alone wasn't worrying enough, the sheer size of the area that was completely destroyed was even more so.

"Please, brother, sit." Artha patted the spot next to her. "You need to relax. Even if he is gone, we shouldn't let everything fall apart." She leaned back on the bench, sighing softly.

Halengast glared at her, his anger only increasing. "We should be doing something."

Artha calmly looked at him. "We are. We're gathering the support so we can stop Golad."

"We could have avoided this if Villanueva had helped us-"

The female Lord got up abruptly, cutting Halengast off. "You heard Enocente's report. Villanueva was willing to talk to the Nightwalkers to help us, but he doesn't want any part of it."

"That selfish bastard. Why can't he understand that this will affect more than humanity?" Halengast seethed, gritting his teeth.

"We can't force Villanueva to fight. He was a part of so much even before the Lords' creation." Artha reasoned. "He fought on behalf of humanity before us, which means he's been in more conflicts than we ever will."

"And that means he can sit out on the one war that decides the fate of an entire species?" Halengast snapped. The man was known for getting angry, but snapping at others was new. Especially other Lords.

Artha sighed, rubbing her forehead. "What I'm trying to say is that he's been in so many wars, that I'm worried that he... well..."

The Lord glared at Artha. "What? You think he's going to snap? Go crazy like Ova?"

"Don't say that!" Artha never liked anyone talking bad about him. Even if he was insane.

Halengast waved her off and walked away. "If you won't do something, I will."

"You better not bother Villanueva." All eyes turned to the female Lord, Cireen. "If you mess with him or the humans he's around, he'll kill you. No questions asked." The woman placed her hands on her hips, frowning at them.

"Ha! If he is such a coward that he won't help us fight, then he won't be man enough to fight me." The arrogance in his voice worried the two lords.

Cireen shook her head. "He defeated Ova, the second strongest Lord, just under Golad. You're nothing." She turned to leave, only to look back. "Piss him off he'll lecture you and walk away, but mess with the humans of the world he's in, you might get a good slap on the wrist." She left with a smirk.  _You better only mess with the humans that he doesn't know, because if you hurt one he cares for, you're dead._  The thought worried her and excited her all at the same time.

**Enocente.**

Valdez carried an old metal case into the open field, grumbling all the while. When he reached Enocente, who was busy drawing the symbols on the ground, he slammed the case on the ground, making Enocente jump. The two glared at each other, but never said a word. Opening the case, Enocente pulled out the sword and examined it. It had a similar shape to a samurai sword, the blade was a about three feet, maybe less; the scabbard had holy symbols carved into it and was made out of a light-weight, but strong metal. He wrapped strips of cloth around the guard of the sword and the scabbard so that the blade couldn't fall out if he swung it around, or held it upside down.

"I managed to find where Villanueva's position is, but I had to take away the pinpoint symbol of so he couldn't sense you coming." Valdez explained as he activated the portal.

"Won't that mean I'll have to stop myself manually?" Enocente questioned.

Valdez nodded, a serious expression on his face. "The only good news is that I'm sending you in on an angle, meaning that there won't be many dimensions in a row. Villanueva's is the second world you'll pass over, so make sure you keep track or you'll go into a different one."

Enocente hated this type of travel. When traveling, pinpoint or not, he could feel the dimensions as he passed them. It would never be easy for anyone to describe what it was like to travel across dimensions, even for someone like Villanueva. He said it was like trying to land on a rock among a fast flowing stream. Each dimension, based on its overall size, had bigger portals, so there if he was late to react, he could stop himself and still make it inside. All were massive in retrospect, but some had bigger space due to some lasting longer, which means they had more time to expand. Now that the pinpoint, which would stop him when he reached the dimension he was traveling to, was no longer being used, he had to stop himself hand hope he didn't stop too early or too late and end up in the wrong dimension. Or stuck in between two. He shuddered at the memory.

"Did you examine the dimension Villanueva is in?" Valdez nodded. "What's the window opening?"

"Four seconds." Enocente cringed at that, making Valdez's frown deepen. "You will have to wait twenty seconds before you reach the first dimension, which will take five seconds to pass. Once you pass the first dimension, you'll have six seconds between the first before you reach the second, which is where Villanueva's is. Be careful, Enocente. I checked the third world. It's massive and there is plenty of hospitable worlds within that dimension. With plenty of sentient life." Valdez took out a gun and handed it to Enocente.

Examining it, Enocente scoffed. "What am I supposed to do with this?" He turned and faced the portal.

"You never know." Valdez grumbled and kicked Enocente into the portal, mumbling, "Kids."

Enocente groaned, annoyed that Valdez kicked him and mad about how he had to stop himself. But then again, Villanueva had been repealing all who try to enter. Or rather, make it hard to not only to find him, but to make it hard to enter. It was as if Villanueva was putting up a barrier that was touch to break. Glancing around, Enocente couldn't see anything but what looked like stars whipping by. Bored, Enocente started to hum absentmindedly. If it wasn't for the headaches and occasional series of violent vomiting, traveling between dimensions wouldn't be so bad.

 _Was that the first one, or the second?_  Enocente wondered. He hummed thoughtfully. "Well, shit." He muttered and stopped himself once he felt himself reach a dimension.

As soon as he entered he felt himself fall and land on something. Whatever it was, Enocente took it with him as he felt himself fall down a hill. Feeling rocks, sticks, mud, and leaves Enocente concluded that he was in some sort of forest. When he reached the bottom, he couldn't stand up without stumbling around as his head continued to spin. He dropped his sword on the way down and was looking for it. Some sort of animal's cry sounded in his ears, but he was too focused on looking. He tripped on something and landed on his stomach, groaning loudly. Looking around, he noticed that he tripped over his own sword. That or the rock right next to it. Finally able to stand, Enocente picked his sword up and looked around, quickly spotting what he hit on the way in. To be frank, he knew for a fact that he wasn't in the right dimension.

The Ewok started screaming, its leg bent the wrong way. "Oh! Oh, man, I hit a little thing." Enocente stepped closer. "I'm sorry. Listen, I'm a little rusty on this and... Oh, God! Okay, I'm going to take care of this." He took out the gun and aimed at the still screaming Ewok. "I'm just going to put you out of your furry misery, okay?" He looked away as he fired, hitting the little creature's side, making it shriek at the top of its lungs, which made Enocente drop the gun.

"Oh, God! No, oh no! I'm sorry! I'll fix it. No more pain, I promise." Enocente picked up the rock he might have tripped over and raised it over his head. "You're going to a better place, now."

 _"Enocente, where are you?"_  Valdez called over the radio, making Enocente jump and drop the rock on the Ewok's leg, silencing it abruptly.

"Ohh!" Enocente exclaimed, then got a closer look at it. "Ewww...!"

_"Enocente!"_

"Uh, have to go, I'll get back to you." Enocente said quickly and hung up then moved to pick up the rock. "No, no, no, no." As soon as he picked the rock up it started to scream again. "Okay, you got to shut up, man. I know it hurts, I know! Just... Keep it to yourself!" He picked up the stone again then started to hit the furry critter on its head, cringing every time he hit it. Some blood splattered on his face when he slammed the rock on its head, finally finishing it off. Standing up, Enocente picked up both gun and sword, stumbling towards a tree and leaned on it. "Okay, you're okay. It's over. It's all over."

He looked up and saw a large group of Ewoks in front of him. They stared at him then looked at the dead Ewok.

"Fuck."

**Outpost 3-48b.**

The security at outpost 3-48b was as tight as it could get. There were nearly a thousand people armed and trained to combat multiple situations. Just about every single day the guards would begin their rounds by searching the storage area and check to see if anything was missing. Then they would check the systems for any unauthorized access, then the usual check of IDs of the staff for any fakes. Of course, there were several levels of security people have to get through before entering the building, which might seem a bit excessive, but when it comes to what was being done there, having low security was not acceptable. Not at this outpost.

As people came into the lobby, the noise grew steadily as guards watched them like hawks. The workers weren't bothered, though. If anything, they were used to being watched, at least by men armed to the teeth with the ability to kill someone and not get punished. Most of the workers were doctors, scientists, and engineers. While the rest were made up of the security force. All tests and reports of tests were never to be discussed to anyone, even government research wasn't exactly for something bad, in fact, it would most likely be supported by most. It was research to find a cure for the disease that turn people into "Ghouls". However, the only thing they managed to discover was ways of killing them effectively. The Ghouls only died from the test, or became something akin to savage wolves.

There were times when someone tried to leak information out, believing that it would be better if the outside world knew, but the information was quickly intercepted and the person leaking said information, detained. It was a harsh work environment, and the pay wasn't too good, not that it was bad. The threat of death loomed over each person's head, waiting for them to make a mistake. All it took was a slip of the hand and the entire facility would be "purged". A gas would be pumped through the ventilation, filling all the rooms, then it was ignited. The result of a single spark igniting the gas caused the air to be set on fire, killing all living things. It was a terrifying, albeit effective fail-safe should something go wrong. Nearly a million years of research, and nearly eighty billion gold tablets* worth of work could become nothing but ash, all within a few minutes. Most people that worked there hated the idea of losing all their hard work, but Villanueva cared nothing for their concerns. If the infection got out, no one would complain after seeing what would happen, but Villanueva hoped it wouldn't come to that. Should it get out, the whole world could become overrun within the month.

But on this auspicious of days, a certain woman was testing on an unfortunate guard. McFeely watched as the man sat on the floor, groaning softly as the infection spread through his body. He cringed as McFeely walked around him, her high heels clicking against the stone floor of the storage room. Eventually the man reached out, grabbing McFeely's arm, his hair starting to fall out, a clear sign that the infection was changing him. McFeely pulled her arm away and walked off, ignoring the man's pained moans and pleas for help. As she walked away, the man's eyes started to shift to the pus-like color and his skin paled slightly. His moans turned to inane babbles, then to growling. The Ghoul pushed itself up and searched frantically for something to sink its teeth into. All it saw was metal crates with random supplies. However, the doors opened and a group of men came in wearing lab coats. They were chatting about something, but the words ceased when they spotted the Ghoul. A woman backed away slowly, the man unable to move. The Ghoul eyed them hungrily.

"Oh, God..." The man couldn't move, the fear rendering him motionless. He started to back away, only to bump into a crate. His eyes went wide when the Ghoul snapped its head towards him and snarled loudly.

The Ghoul jumped and tackled the man, sinking its teeth into his neck and tearing out a sizable chunk of the flesh from his neck. The woman screamed and ran out the room, completely forgetting to shut the door. The Ghoul looked down at the man as he bled out. It took in a deep breath then started to gag, forcing something up. Finally, it coughed up the parasitic chunk of flesh and held it in its hand. The Ghoul tore at the man's stomach and tore the flesh off then jammed its hand that held the parasite through his stomach, just to reach the heart without breaking the rib cage. Once the parasite was attached to the man's slowly beating heart, the Ghoul pulled its arm out and backed up. The parasite's veins wrapped around the heart then pierced it, infecting the bloodstream. Soon, the man was thrashing around, his own hair falling out. Within a few minutes, the two Ghouls were looking around, looking for the woman. They looked at the open door, faint, erratic chatter and heavy footprints peeking their interest.

Two guards entered through the doorway and shut the door, glaring at the Ghouls with little to no fear. The larger of the two placed his hand on the side of his helmet, turning on the built-in communicator. "Commander, we've located the Ghouls in the storage room in G block."

The Ghouls growled while the large man pulled out the shotgun from his back and aimed. The other guard turned the safety off on his MG. The large man fired first, hitting one of the Ghoul's arm, blowing it off. The younger guard open fired and the Ghouls started to jump around, avoiding the gunfire. The Ghoul that was once a guard managed to land between them and slammed into the young guard, followed by the second Ghoul attacking the large guard, successfully separating them.

The older man shot at the Ghoul, growing angry. "Damn monsters." The Ghoul ducked under the blast and hit the gun out of the guard's hands. "Shit!"

The younger guard was pinned by the first Ghoul, and was struggling to keep its hands away from his throat by holding its wrists tightly. He breathed heavily through his nostrils, finding the Ghoul's strength to be overwhelming. He groaned when the Ghoul snarled and leaned forward, baring its teeth at him. "Come on..."

The older guard pulled out a knife and slashed at the Ghoul, cutting its remaining arm. The Ghoul growled and leaped at him and tried to dig its claws into his shoulders. But the guard was faster, and grabbed its throat and jammed the knife in its neck, then started to stab it repeatedly. The Ghoul shrieked and clawed at him, going into a frenzy. The guard yelled and jammed the knife in the Ghouls eye, managing to disable it. He dropped the dead Ghoul and groaned, blood coming from his arm.

The younger guard felt his strength running out. The Ghoul stopped pressing forward, then raised its head and pulled it back, a strange, rubbery stretching sound coming from its neck. In a flash, it slammed its head down, breaking bones and tearing its own skin just so it can bite the guard, and bite the guard it did. The Ghoul's teeth punctured the guard's neck, and when the guard weakened, the Ghoul was able to break free from his hold and get a better bite on the poor guard's neck. His screams grew weak, turning into gurgles as blood filled his airway. He was literally choking on his own blood.

The older guard's eyes went wide and he ran over, wrapped his arms around the Ghoul, pulled it off then threw it across the room. "Anderson! Stay with me, Anderson. Anderson?" He placed his hands over the wound and pressed down before turning on his communicator again. "Command, I need reinforcements and a medic in the G block storage room, ASAP!" Silence. "Command? Command, come in!"

The Ghoul growled, reminding the guard of its presence. The guard turned just as it jumped at him, growling furiously.

**Villanueva.**

Shifting though the metal crates that were just delivered, Villanueva found an old outfit he thought he lost. Examining it, he decided to change into it. Nothing special, just a gray sleeveless tunic, like the one he wore during the last Exam's end, just without the designs. He pulled on a black coat made from a silky smooth fabric with gold buttons. Black pants with matching boots. He felt a wave of nostalgia as he felt the fabric against his skin. After putting on the clothes, Villanueva found the crates with some old book and started to shift through them. He found plenty of books that would help Kurapika with the basics of his training, but the books that had the best techniques to help a beginner, but those books held information about developing his powers, something Villanueva wanted to wait until he was ready. All Kurapika needs to learn was strengthening his aura, hopefully making it easier to defend against any _Nen_  attacks from the Spiders. The thought made Villanueva worry and almost compel him to try and convince him to give up on his revenge.

Almost. Sighing, he put away the books with the advanced teachings back into the crates, making a mental note to teach those techniques to Kurapika personally.

As soon as Kurapika came inside, he pushed several books into his hands. "I'm heading out for a bit. Read up." He left, ignoring Kurapika's questions, not intentionally to come off as cold, but with recent events, he was on edge. Kurapika followed Villanueva outside. "It might be a day or two, but I'll be back before you know it. The books will help with your training."

Kurapika looked at the old books, wondering how they could help, especially since they were about old legends. "Hey-" Kurapika froze when he noticed that Villanueva disappeared.

A large shadow formed just outside of a restaurant in the middle of nowhere. Nowhere being a peaceful suburb, at least to Villanueva. From the shadow came black smoke, which took the shape of a human body. Then the shadows faded, freaking several people when they saw a person, Villanueva, come from a shadow on the ground. He didn't care, so he just walked into the restaurant. As he shut the door, the smell of cooking food and the sound of happy conversation reached him, making him relax a bit. When he walked in, a tanned woman came from behind the cash register and walked over to Villanueva with a smile on her face.

"Oh! Mijo!" She wrapped him in a hug, her warmth making Villanueva smile. "Tammy, come see who came to visit!"

A dark-skinned woman came from the kitchen, wearing an apron covered in flower and other ingredients and a hairnet. Once she saw Villanueva, she started to laugh. "Oh, my God! My baby has grown into a man!" Some customers were surprised by this, but were smiling at the warm scene.

"Hey, Lizzie." Villanueva greeted the tan woman. "Hi, Tammy, how are you doing today?"

"I'm doing just fine. Would you like to get something to eat?" She asked.

"Uh, no, I'll just have some coffee." The woman nodded and told one of the waitresses. "Lizzie, is everything ready?"

She nodded. "Yes. He should be here any minute now. I'm surprised you got him to agree to a visit." Lizzie led him to a booth at the back and in a corner, away from the other customers. "That, and you actually going after these people."

"Well, that is understandable. I killed one to get back at them for hurting the old man, so I have no reason to be going after them now." Villanueva sat down, sighing softly. "However, if I tear a leg off of a spider, I feel the need, the obligation to put the poor bug out of its misery."

Lizzie shook her head. "As dark as that actually is, you certainly come off as a kind and merciful person." She left and another woman came over and gave him his mug of coffee.

He stared straight ahead at the seat across from him. The Spider, the Phantom Troupe was a group of thieves that were famous for big heists and a massive murder spree. Members change when one dies and members get tattoos of a spider with their number in it. The become a member, usually they were sought out after a member dies, that or someone kills a member and takes their place. The only time they ever gather is when there was a big theft job that needed all members. The boss, as they call him, was known for disappearing off the face of the planet when a job was done. Villanueva did kill one, and did cut the tattoo and head off the person. But he made sure to get as much information he could, which wasn't much. And any information he did get was stuff he already knew. The person was pretty good at lasting under Villanueva's hospitality and only broke a bit before he finally died, which gave him the ability to see memories, which gave him little information. He sighed, not noticing a blond person walk in, look at him, then walk towards his booth.

Villanueva put some cream and sugar into his coffee and started to stir it, ignoring the fact that someone was sitting across from him. He just wanted to sit in silence, and enjoy his coffee in peace. "Are you Villanueva?" Or not.

Villanueva sighed and looked up, a bit at the smile on the person's face. Odd. "Yes. So, who the fuck are you?"

"Shalnark." He answered.

"Oh. The person I talked to on the phone." Villanueva glanced down at his coffee. "Have you thought about my offer?"

"Yeah." Villanueva stared at him. "There's not going to be any deal."

Villanueva rubbed his forehead. "I only wanted one thing from the loot the Mafia is going to have at the Auction in Yorkshin. You and your group get everything else and I can even make the Dons believe that you’re in one place, or several."

"I think we'll be fine." He said with a smile.

"Quit that."

"Hm? Quit what?"

"That damn smiling. It's fake, so stop doing it." Villanueva glared at the Spider. "It's starting to piss me off. So is your ignorance."

"Is that so?" Shalnark responded. "You may have killed one of us before, but that doesn't mean that if we don't make a deal, we'll be in trouble."

"Hubris." Villanueva felt his anger getting the better of him. "Shall we venture into the abyss together? Hm? See what lies within the endless Darkness and see what stares back?" Villanueva felt his blood beginning to heat. He clenched his fist. "Do not fear the Darkness. Fear what will send you to it."

Shalnark continued to smile. "That sounds like fun. But I don't have time for games." He pulled out an antennae, readying for a fight. "Huh?" He looked around and saw that there no customers anymore and that the only presence he sensed was from the kitchen.

Villanueva sighed. "I like having meetings on my own terms. That being said, I picked a place where there are two strong  _Nen_  users nearby that are my allies. Friends even."

"Two? I only..." He looked around. "So the other one is hiding? Waiting to ambush me?"

"Hardly." The woman, Tammy, walked out and glared at him, making him turn. "They were merely a distraction." Villanueva saw that he was still smiling, which sent him over the edge. Opening his left eye, Villanueva grabbed Shalnark by the throat and threw him on the floor. When the blond landed, Villanueva pinned him to the ground.

"Nice trick." That damn smile was still on his face. "Well, I guess I have no choice." He was planning to put a antennae into himself, or in Villanueva.

But Villanueva reached up and dug his fingers into his left eye, pulling out the gem. As it came out, a black tendon came with it, black veins wrapped around it. Villanueva pulled until the gem detached, the black tendon wiggling around, looking for something to grab. Villanueva twisted the gem around, exposing the side that had carvings, then he held it closer to the black tendon. The black tendon grabbed it, then it retreated back into Villanueva's skull. Letting out a deep sigh, Villanueva's aura flared, making the building shake. Black veins became visible as they moved up his neck and onto his face. Some of the veins reached his eye, turning it black while the left one, now seemingly empty, slowly oozed a black fluid. Shalnark stared, a strange sensation overcoming him. As he stared in the Darkness of his eyes, Shalnark found himself seeing small white dots in Villanueva's eye sockets, as if the entirety of his eyes were turned black except for his pupils, which glowed a bright white.

Shalnark was staring into the abyss, and some  _thing_  stared back.

Villanueva took in a deep breath, then let it out. The Darkness came from his lips, slowly coming forth, then as if it were a living creature, it moved around then moved towards Shalnark's head, examining him. Then, without warning, it moved towards Shalnark's face and let out a ghostly screech. The Darkness started to enter his nose, and when Shalnark coughed in response, it forced its way into his mouth, filling his lungs. The Darkness went into his skull by squeezing around his eyeballs and entering in through his ears. Shalnark could no longer breath, the Darkness leaving no room for air. The Darkness also made it hard for Shalnark to think. He wasn't able to think of any way to get free, and as the Darkness filled his body to capacity, it clouded his mind, filling it with strange thoughts, beliefs, and motives. Shalnark couldn't even comprehend what was happening or even why he came here in the first place. His sight was turning black, as was his mind. Nothing made sense, all but one thing. One thing remained. One image was as clear as day. He truly was staring into an abyss. But something was staring back. It was a light, faint and enchanting. One light, among the Darkness. It called to him. Told him of how his life was meaningless, serving no purpose so it should end. Shalnark found himself trying to question it, but his thoughts were muddled and his words he thought of saying were even more so.

Then he heard a voice talking. It was his, but it sounded weird. He heard himself ask why it was meaningless. Why it should end. The light said something, something faint, yet loud all at the same time. It spoke of a better purpose of living. It spoke of a goal. One that wasn't one that is pursued often. A goal that is only achieved after suffering horrendous trials. Shalnark heard his voice speak again, just as faint yet loud as the voice of the light. It asked what the trials were. The voice said it was for him to discover. He asked what he would get, should he achieve this goal. The light said he would receive a pardon of all his sins. Shalnark would laugh, had he been able to. But he once again heard his voice speak again, wishing to begin the trials to achieve the goal. Only then did Shalnark realize why his voice sounded weird. It was his voice, it just belonged to his younger self. It was a bit higher in pitch, a sign of never hitting puberty. Why was he hearing his younger self? He never remembered ever speaking to a light. He never heard of some goal that promised to absolve him of his sins. And yet, he was hearing himself speak with such familiarity that it felt as if it came from a distant memory.

The light said that he must start now, if he ever wanted to achieve the goal in time. He heard his voice again but this time, it was his voice, his mouth speaking to the light. He was saying words, but his mind was nothing but Darkness. Then images of his past flashed, replacing the Darkness for a moment only. The images started to change and some vanished. People were replaced, as was the scenes. Times where the entire Phantom Troupe gathered were changed to unfamiliar scenes of a destroyed temple, a group of people wearing white robes sitting among the ruins in a circle, Shalnark standing in the middle of the circle. The image of when the Troupe had their first meeting for a job, vanished. His memories were being altered and his past was being rewritten. And he could do nothing about it.

The Darkness had already consumed him.

Villanueva sat up, the Darkness slowly returning to him. The two women left when he started, locked up so no one would disturb them and went home, knowing what Villanueva was doing was going to take a while. Villanueva got up, walked into the restroom, then vomited. After washing up, he left the restroom and watched Shalnark squirm on the floor. Villanueva sat down and started to meditate, waiting for him to wake up. Hours passed before Shalnark finally woke up. He looked around, confused. He rubbed his eyes and looked at Villanueva. A moment passed before Shalnark smiled.

"Was I asleep long?" Villanueva nodded. "Sorry." He got up and smiled at Villanueva.

Villanueva got up and moved closer. "You know what to do, right?" He placed his hand on Shalnark's cheek. "Bring me Uvo and you'll get a ... reward."

Shalnark seemed to get extremely excited. "A reward? What kind of reward?"

Villanueva wondered what the Darkness put in his head. Whatever it was, it was making the Spider cooperative and act a bit strange. "That's a surprise. But I am certain you'll love it. Get going." Villanueva would have to question the Darkness about what was planted later, but right at the moment, he had other things to worry about.

Shalnark turned and left, but when the door didn't open, since it was locked from the inside, he smiled sheepishly and unlocked it. Villanueva watched as he left then sighed. He looked back to the table and saw that his coffee had gone cold. "Great."

There was a shift in the air, several in fact. Villanueva went outside and opened his mind, feeling his energy surge as he decided to look for who just arrived. It was Enocente. He was moving quickly as soon as he arrived. There were several others, but they were undoubtedly Keepers. They went to where the others went, some place called NGL, if he remembered. He felt a surge of energy hit him, so he looked up. The clouds changed colors, and something came down, wrapped in a shroud of blue fire. It hit the ground, only twenty feet away. Villanueva sauntered over to the crash and peered down into the crater. He was surprised to spot a boy down in the hole.

Villanueva raised an eyebrow as the boy looked up, then crawled out of the hole and ran off. Villanueva raised his hand and the ground underneath the boy's feet caved in, putting him into yet another hole. Villanueva looked down at the boy and sighed. "Sorry, but I can't take a chance that you're some spy." He pulled out a knife from his sleeve. He stopped when he noticed that the boy was missing his arm. Well, most of it. The bandages were stained with blood and were dirty.

The boy was pale as can be, had white hair and to be frank, looked like some sort of ghost. As he stepped closer, the boy started to mumble inane babbles and his eyes searched frantically for an escape route. But with what he was mumbling, how he moved and flinched at the sight of his own shadow, Villanueva wasn't sure if he was mentally stable. Villanueva climbed down into the hole and grabbed the boy and placed the blade to his neck. His eyes opened wide when he saw the boy's eyes. He let go and stepped back, his back hitting the wall.

"No... How?" Villanueva dropped the knife and grabbed the boy, staring into his eyes. Villanueva came to a shocking realization.

The boy was one of his people. The fact that was the most startling fact of all, was that the boy, who was physically a child, was only a newborn. Villanueva had a "gift/curse" where he gained when he was younger, along with the title of the one that "transcends Death". Reincarnation. Being hit with a fatal blow, his body will slowly heal itself, to the point where it can function properly. If killed, something that isn't easy, but not impossible, it would take some time before he could return to the realm of the living, depending on how much energy he had at the time of death. From the look in the boy's eyes he probably hadn't even had lived for more than a couple years. In comparison, the boy was a newborn baby. Villanueva stared in shock. He acted quickly.

Villanueva picked up the boy and got out of the hole, putting the boy on his back. But when he got out, two Keepers were waiting for them. "Well, aren't you just some idiotic ninjas?"

The Keepers smirked. "You-"

"Sorry, I have a schedule to keep." Villanueva held the boy close as he raised a hand into the air, summoning a wall of Darkness. It spread out and shoved the Keepers to the ground, giving Villanueva the opening he need to make his escape. The shadows swirled, swallowing them both then flattened into the ground, then darted off.

**Immortal Realm. Temple of the Seasons.**

**Uli.**

**Many years ago...**

The Nightwalker growled as the Ghoul fell, dead. Uli's mother still lived, but was being held by the Nightwalker. She struggled against his hold, but the Nightwalker kept a firm grip on her. She didn't care if the Nightwalker just killed a monster, that did not pardon him of his earlier actions. With a grunt, the Nightwalker threw Uli's mother to the side. He had no intention of fighting anyone there, but when they drew their swords and got ready to fight, he had no choice but to fight himself. Very few knew the language of the Nightwalkers, so explaining was out of the question. Not that killing everyone was in any way a better solution. Besides, killing everyone ensured that the chance of spreading the infection were close to none.

Uli tried to stand, but felt like collapsing under the gaze of the Nightwalker. The Nightwalker raised his sword and slashed Uli's mother right across the chest, killing her. A massive explosion shook the building. The Nightwalker turned and left quickly, leaving Uli alone. The boy looked around, whimpering at the sight of his dead family. He stumbled over their bodies and into the hallway, where sounds of fighting came from.

Uli's father, Adamen, was fighting the Nightwalker, and seemed to have the upper hand. Must have taken the Nightwalker by surprise. Uli moved closer, but a hand grabbed him and pulled him away from the fight.

"Let me go!" He thrashed about, but arms wrapped around him, keeping him contained.

The person sighed. "Why must you be so troubling?"

Uli stopped thrashing and slowly looked up, his eyes filled with shock. "How? When did you get out?" He received a smirk in response.

The two fought for a total of two minutes before the Nightwalker broke through Adamen's defense and threw him to the ground. The Nightwalker raised his sword and swung down. But a bullet of light hit the blade, knocking it to the side. They both looked to the side. They spotted Uli, standing next to Villanueva who held a gun, where a faint glow came from the barrel. He holstered the gun and placed his hands on his hips. They noticed that there were chains around his wrists, digging into his flesh, and a chain around his neck.

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation. I am Villanueva, and I've come to take charge of that Sentinel." Without another word, Villanueva jumped down and landed a foot away from Adamen. "I'm afraid locking me up only succeeded in earning me extra work. We're already shorthanded as it is. This means more overtime with no pay." Villanueva slammed his foot on Adamen's stomach, making him cough up blood.

Villanueva picked him up then looked at the Nightwalker. "Do try to kill only those that are infected. The headmaster won't be pleased if he hears you killed needlessly." The Nightwalker said something only Villanueva understood. "Call the others if that's the case. Don't put this on me." Villanueva turned and started to walk away. "Come, Uli. No point in staying here."

Uli ran to catch up. "Where will I go?"

"You can come with me to my home. To the temple." Villanueva answered. He glanced back and made sure they were far enough from the Nightwalker. "You both can stay with me." He smiled at him.

Uli gave a bitter smile. "Nightwalkers earned the name, huh?"

"Do whatever it takes to succeed. At any cost." Villanueva looked ahead. As they left, Villanueva looked back, sighing. "He's going to be pissed."

"Who?"

As an answer, Villanueva pulled out a trigger and pushed the button, and the Temple was consumed in flames. Uli was shocked. "He'll live, but those infected are surely nothing but ash now. Confused? Me, too. The Headmaster wanted him to be taught a lesson. I think pain is a good way to learn, is it not?"

Villanueva turned and walked off. He, too, deserves to be called a Nightwalker. He completed his goals, brought people to justice and into the light, at any cost. Even if it meant killing anything and anyone that stands in his way.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: The old roots.

**McFeely.**

Red alarm lights started up and alarms blared through speakers along with orders. Guards were running through the halls, shoving past panicking employees, yelling orders and preparing their guns. Every noncombatant personnel were ordered to make their way to the lobby for evacuation, but that was the only thing that was said. The hallways were crammed within seconds of the announcement, making it difficult for the guards to get through and to G block, where the Ghouls were being contained, for the time being. It was a fascinating sight, a chaotic seen of a hallway packed with armed personnel and civilians. They all shouted and tried to push each other just to escape. Then, nothing. The hallway was empty in a couple of minutes.

McFeely walked through the now deserted hallways of the outpost, humming happily as people panicked and scattered. She walked into an important looking office and sat at the desk, turning on the computer. She accessed all the files then downloaded them onto a hard drive. McFeely chuckled as she plugged in another one and uploaded a virus into the system. As she watched the files become corrupted, Ghouls continued to infect and spread. A loud alarm sounded and a swarm of people came rushing by. To avoid drawing attention to herself, McFeely had put on a lab coat to blend in. She got up and left the office to escape by merging with a group of people. However, she should have known that it wouldn't be that easy, or simple when it came to Villanueva.

A line of guards armed with MGs blocked their way. Whenever someone got too close to the exit, they would raise their guns. People shouted at them to let them pass, but they only told them to stand back. McFeely sighed. "We should be able to leave when there's an emergency."

Others voiced their agreement, but a gruff looking guard came forward, her frown more than visible. "Ghouls are trying to spread their affliction. We can't risk an infected person getting out. We know of their way of infecting others, but who's to say they learned how to delay the change after the initial infection?" She took a step back. "I'm sorry, but this is my job. Men, take aim."

The other guards raised their guns and open fired, quickly and effectively mowing down most of the employees. McFeely ran down the hall and took cover in an office. She mentally cursed at herself for being so foolish. She ran faster than any of them, not to mention she took off first, as if she expected the guards to shoot them. The guards could have noticed and took her death as top priority. Or not. She wasn't even sure if Villanueva ever told any of them about her. She breathed deeply to calm herself, staring at the door, then got up and looked around.

"Oh. I guess I should look on the bright side; I always wanted to see if those could support a person's weight." She didn't glance at the door and quickly took the grate off the ventilation shaft and climbed in just as the guards broke down the door.

"Men, fall back into formation!" The woman shouted. "Command, this is Outpost 3-48b. Come in."

_"We read you. What's your situation?"_

"The disease can't be contained. Please advise." She looked around, eyeing the doors that led to different parts of the outpost. "Keep the formation tight." She ordered.

_"We're contacting the boss for instructions. Hold your positions."_

The female guard jumped. "What? The infected are closing in."

 _"Your objective is to ensure that the disease is kept from being exposed to the outside."_ The voice said harshly.  _"Hold your position and wait for further instructions. That's an order."_

"Wilco." She heard the communication cut off then faced her men. "Alright, listen up. Command is contacting the boss. We are to hold this position until we receive further instructions." Everyone made their protests know, but the female guard ignored them.

McFeely mentally groaned as she hopped out of a vent and landed on a desk. She stepped off and stretched, finding crawling through vents and such fun, but very claustrophobic. She opened the door only for a Ghoul to snarl at her. She shut the door and turned. "Yeah, no." She sat down on the chair next to the desk and watched the door.

Sure enough, the Ghoul started pounding on the door. McFeely chuckled. "It was only a matter of time." She said cheerfully as the Ghoul broke a hole in the door.

**Villanueva.**

The quick escape was consumed a lot of energy on its own, but with an extra person, it consumed even more. The result was them being sent to a random forest in the middle of some random place. But that wasn't the main issue at the moment. The small child kept thrashing in his grasp, making Villanueva mentally swear. For a kid who hasn't seen the end of his first cycle, he was proving to be quite the handful.

 _Was I like this as a child?_  Villanueva doubted it, but he couldn't quite remember at the moment. He dropped the kid only for him to scramble up a tree faster than a one-armed person should be allowed. "Come down. I'm not going to hurt you." The kid threw a twig at him, which hit him on the chest. Villanueva deadpanned. "Really?"

Villanueva sighed, leaning against a tree in exhaustion. He looked up at the child that was watching from the top of the tree. Villanueva chuckled. "I could just leave you here." The child didn't react. "But I've done enough to you all, don't you know? Do you even understand what I'm saying?" No response. Villanueva slid down and closed his eye.

"You can run, but I doubt you can survive long on your own without knowing anything about the local plant life." Villanueva lowered his head, finding the need to sleep overwhelming. He let both his arms fall to his side limply and slowed his breathing, trying to sleep. He hadn't slept in days, mainly since he was on edge. But the thing that bothered him was for how long he was on edge.

Nearly two years. That's how long he felt the need to put aside the things he saw as pointless and focus on getting those in his employment trained to fight. Not that they could stand a chance against anything stronger than a Rookie Hunter, but it was comforting to know they won't die within a few seconds. The fact he felt this urge to seemingly prepare for a war bothered him since he never got involved in many conflicts, or tried to anyway. That could be seen as a lie since he started getting most under his direct command Nen training. Villanueva sighed softly, finding the whole thing stressing. So he focused on trying to sleep. He has a feeling he's going to need. Villanueva's last thoughts before he fell into the deep, dark depths of his mind, were of home.

Dreams of horrors were all he saw when he slept. He's gotten used to them a long time ago. There was little point in being scared of things such as dreams. Like anyone else, Villanueva didn't know if dreams were caused by events prior to sleep, or fears of the time one wakes. Villanueva liked to think they were dreams, just altered by the subconscious. For example, dreams of, say, a conversation between friends that happened in the day, could take an ugly, terrifying turn in the dream. But Villanueva didn't know and he didn't care so much since he didn't want to do anything about the dreams. He could stop them, but unlike normal people, who sleep and wake up several hours later in what they feel to be only a blink of an eye, Villanueva feels every second go by. Without the dreams, he would be in nothing but Darkness until he wakes up. In fact, he prefers the dreams over waiting several hours just for the body to rest and wake up naturally. So horrible scenes of ancient battles past weren't so bad in comparison. Although, most normal people would find that crazy and absurd.

But Villanueva wasn't normal, not in the slightest.

Loud ringing pulled Villanueva from the battle of Masada. He looked around, noting how late it was. Carefully, he climbed the tree that the boy was in before he fell asleep, but saw that the boy was gone.  _Well, he wasn't my responsibility anyway._  He thought and answered his phone. "Yes?"

 _"Boss, we've been trying to reach you for two hours, but it seems that you were busy."_  Came the voice.

Villanueva rested one hand on his hip and closed his eye. "Is that criticism?"

The man replied calmly. _"No, sir."_  There was a pause.  _"We've lost an outpost to the infection."_

"Which outpost?" Villanueva pinched the bridge of his nose.

" _3-48b"_  The man answered.

Villanueva heard a rustle, but kept his eye closed. "Blow it."

_"But-"_

"Do I need to have a chat with your wife again? I don't think the hospital bills from the last chat were paid off yet, if I recall correctly." Villanueva made sure his tone was cold, hoping to scare the man.

Silence, then the man answered, voice weak and shaky.  _"I'll inform the-"_

"No. Just do it." Villanueva hung up, annoyed. He looked around, hoping to find some sort of landmark to help him figure out where he is. Mostly trees, some rocks. Not much else. Guess just looking around isn't going help Villanueva much. He stopped and looked back when he heard movement. The kid was there, staring at him. More like his phone. Villanueva tilted his head to the side when the kid stared at his phone.

The screen was still on, giving off light and the kid seemed entranced by it. An idea came to mind and Villanueva clenched his fist tightly, then opened it, forming a ball of light in his hand. With a light flick, he made the ball of light float in front of the boy's face. The child flinched but soon came to be entranced by the light. Villanueva only had to form the light, maintain the brightness, and keep it afloat, so the energy usage was decently low. As Villanueva walked, he made the light follow him, which was followed by the boy. Villanueva glanced back and examined the remains of the child's limb. It was a clean cut, which led Villanueva to believe that someone did so with some sort of blade. Sighing, he looked ahead and took his phone out and saw he had a few messages, but none seemed so important. He kept walking, not seeing anything but trees, which wasn't necessarily a bad thing, it was more of the paranoid thoughts of hiding predators. He could avoid and survive most animals that are big enough to fight people, but the child wasn't. Not in the slightest.

He looked back to make sure the boy was following when he stopped and flicked through his contact list on his phone. He found Lee's number, but remembered that the old fool retired, giving that little freak his entire business. Villanueva made the ball of light zip around so the boy would be preoccupied while he looked through the list of names. Not many people he could trust when it came to getting transportation and not have to answer a bunch of questions about the kid. He didn't like to resort to his personal forces, they were for emergencies. He scratched at his chin and pondered his situation. Villanueva couldn't trust just anybody, and Vanessa and Enocente were lying to him for a long time, so they were out. Kurapika and the others didn't even know he wasn't human, so they were out. Orion could, but there was no way for Villanueva to contact him. The boy came from the Immortal Realm, missing most of his arm, so sending him back might end badly. Rubbing his forehead, Villanueva didn't see any other way than his shadow or fire transport. Even though the fire transport didn't consume as much energy as the shadow, with two people consumes twice as much, not to mention that it was dangerous.

Villanueva looked around and saw the boy staring at the ball of light, as if he was going to ounce like some animal, minus the ferocious look. Villanueva sighed. "Come." The light moved towards Villanueva and the boy followed, but as soon as he got close, the light faded and Villanueva touched the boy's forehead. His eyes rolled into his head and he fell unconscious, getting caught by an tiring Villanueva.

He lifted the boy up and focused all his energy on getting the shadows to form around them. He regained some after sleeping, but it wasn't enough to make Villanueva comfortable. To save enough energy to get both of them back to the temple, he sacrificed the pinpoint accuracy. He had just enough to get back, but he wasn't sure where they would end up. He had his hopes, but he learned never to depend on such things. They clouded his judgement on the battlefield. Ironic. He thinks he's on a battlefield and thinks the best way to end a war is to destroy one side. Completely.

If anything, his biggest secret is that he's a pacifist.

**McFeely.**

A ghoul gave one last snarl before it went limp. McFeely sighed and shut the heavy metal door behind herself. There was no reason for the infection to escape, yet. "Finally." She sighed and walked into the big parking lot. She found her car and got in.

As she drove away she looked back in the rear view mirror and gave a silent farewell to the outpost. From a distance it looked plain, like any other building. But that's because the actual research outpost is nearly a mile underground and the only way to get in without his permission is to get threw a small army. McFeely knew of Villanueva's paranoia, but that was just plain ridiculous. She guessed that most of the people that worked there were guards. Not that it mattered now.

Driving for nearly half an hour, McFeely started to hear something. Not sure if it was her imagination, she signaled and pulled off to the side of the road. When she did she opened the door and got out, looking around. A faint rumble sounded in the distance, getting closer. She heard several other cars stop as well, apparently she wasn't the only one that could hear it. Looking in the direction of where the sound was coming from, she managed to get a glimpse of an aircraft zip by. As soon as it passed, a loud boom followed do to its speed breaking the sound barrier along with the rumble of its engines. It was a jet of some sort. McFeely had no clue they had those here. Everything here seemed so simple. Yet, here was a fighter jet flying by, breaking the sound barrier. People point in the direction it went while they exclaim loudly. McFeely leaned on her car and got a bit anxious. It flew in the direction of the outpost.

Not a minuet passed before the ground shook violently, making some of the people scream and panic. Soon, a loud boom followed, making McFeely get in her car and drive off. As she drove, she noticed a ton of cars zooming past. She turned on the radio and heard an emergency broadcast. McFeely changed the station and heard the same broadcast. She pulled over and got out. Looking around, she saw military vehicles drive in the opposite direction. As the broadcast continued, she started to laugh madly.

McFeely failed at stifling her laughs as she leaned against her car.  _Villanueva. You've outdone yourself this time. I hope you can explain your way out of this one, because you've yet to fully satisfy me._  She smiled, feeling a rush. A nice wave of euphoria.

**Sangue.**

The hotel they were staring in was more luxurious, but only had two beds since they got the room last minute. Sangue was paying for most of it. Villanueva had text him information on a bank account when they separated. The account was made recently and in his name, and had a decent amount of money in it already. A few million, but both Villanueva and Sangue lived in the humble, preserving lifestyle, which meant that you buy what you need, and rarely what you want. That being the basis of it, Sangue paid for their room and food, but anything else was out of their pockets, but it seemed they were running out. Sangue had to pay for the damage to the last hotel they stayed at, so there was a small waste of money that could have been avoided, had he been more mindful.

With the hotel being more luxurious, it was more expensive per night. The good side to it was that each bed was big enough for two of the boys, but Sangue wanted to keep those two separate until he can figure out what Killua was feeling. It's not really his business, but they were growing on them, and that meant he didn't want them to get hurt needlessly. Luckily, their conversations led to things about habits. Killua admitted to not liking things with buggy eyes, like some fish or bugs. Sangue laughed, but Gon was supportive, which earned a smile and blush from Killua. Sangue admitted to having been scared of large snakes. He was very specific about the size, although Killua got payback by teasing him. Then Gon said that he usually did things without thinking, which the other two already knew, so Gon told them about how he moved around a lot in his sleep and usually ended up kicking off the blanket, spread all over the bed. Sangue managed to get Gon by himself, saying that since they needed their rest, he should sleep by himself so he didn't wake them up with his movements. It didn't take much to convince Gon to sleep by himself, which surprised Sangue.

But, as it turns out, Killua moves in his sleep, too. Sangue woke up to a hand on his face, so he simply moved it away and tried to sleep again. Only for Killua to move again, placing himself closer to Sangue, even though there was more than enough room on the other side. It must because of the heat source. He checked the time and sighed. It was nearly six in the morning. Feeling that he won't be going back to sleep, Sangue got up and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower before finding something else to do. When he got out, he spotted Killua sitting up on the bed.

Sangue approached him cautiously. "Killua?" the pale boy looked up, a sad look on his face. "What's wrong?" Sangue got closer to the bed and waited for a response but when none came he spoke up. "You can talk to me."

The boy looked down at his lap. "Villanueva is a good person, right?" Sangue was caught off guard. "He likes to help people? Like how he helped Gon get his tag from Hisoka and how he took care of you?"

"Yeah. I'd say he's one of the nicest people I know, unless he's in a bad mood, of course." Sangue took a seat on the bed. "Why?"

"I was wondering about if he would be willing to help someone. A kid." Killua's voice went low, as if he was afraid of raising it. A part of him wanted to just say 'It's nothing' and just forget about it, but the rest of him knows he's gone too far to turn back. "My sister."

Sangue blinked. "You have a sister?"

Killua cringed. "Well, technically a brother. My mother would dress him up as a girl so when I was younger I mistook him for a girl a few times. Come to think of it, one of my brothers also dresses up as a girl, but I'm not sure if it's because of my mother." The pale boy looked at Sangue, feeling a bit more comfortable.

Sangue made a face. "She sounds charming." His sarcastic remark his anger. "What kind of trouble is he in?"

"My parents keep him locked up at home." Killua told him. "They never let him out and as far as I can tell, he's never seen natural light since he was locked up."

Silently chewing this over, Sangue placed his hand on Killua's shoulder. "I'm sure he will help, but we need to know all the facts. Why was he locked up?"

The pale boy flinched at the words, but was not unwilling to answer. "He has an ability to... grant wishes. Any kind of wish, as long as her requirements are fulfilled."

"What are the requirements?" Sangue asked.

"You have to do three things for him. Sometimes I only have to pat his head, but once when someone asked he asked for a fingernail." Killua looked at Sangue. "He'll help, right?"

It was Sangue's turn to look away after removing his hand. "Villanueva doesn't like to take chances when it comes to threats, so if your brother's power is to grant any kind of wish, even bad ones, he might see your brother as a potential threat, and..." Trailing off, he looked away.

Killua felt his heart skip a beat. "He... He wouldn't kill him, would he? Hey, Sangue! Would he kill my brother?" When the boy didn't respond, Killua grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him. "Hey! Answer me! Would he kill him?!"

Sangue nodded weakly. "If he believed the power will be misused."

"I-I can make sure that doesn't happen! I'll keep him with me at all times, I-" He couldn't think of any real, sure way to keep that from happening. "Please. You got to help me." He begged.

"I can't lie to Villanueva. And if I did, he would know." Sangue shook his head. "I know you would look after your brother, but Villanueva might not take the chance that something goes wrong. I'm sorry, but I can't help other to than keeping it a secret. The only way to ensure your brother's safety now, is to keep quiet about him from Villanueva."

Killua looked down. "But... He never did anything wrong. He's nice... he..." He felt angry tears enter his eyes. He felt weak for not being able to do anything for his brother, and angry at his parents for locking his brother up, but most of all, he's angry at himself for believing that Villanueva would perform some sort of miracle, and that his brother could be free. Villanueva could do many things, but it would seem that getting his brother's freedom was not one of them.

Gon shifted in his sleep, close to waking up. "Let's head into the other room." Sangue got up and Killua followed wordlessly. Luckily, the hotel room was large, made up of the bedroom with a bathroom, a living room, and a small kitchen. It was really nice. Sangue turned on the TV and sat down on the couch, Killua taking a seat next to him.

Neither said anything as Sangue flipped through the channels, taking only a few seconds to see what was on before changing it again. It was no surprise that nothing good was on so early in the morning. Most of the programs were of products like vacuum cleaners, hair products and the like. Sangue almost gave up, but decided to try a few more.

_"...hair feel so-"_

_"See how the stains-"_

_"...blast killed ov-"_

Sangue jumped then quickly changed it back, finding the channel to be the news. It was an international news station. "Killua." Said boy looked up.

 _"...but the flames and radiation spikes are keeping military, local police forces and medical personnel from reaching the town and evacuating local residence. Local police chief, Allen Polski, and military general Anderson have both speculated that although the explosion could have been caused by a malfunction in a nuclear generator, which is proven to have been at the research building, they believe that the explosion was caused by an intended attack."_  The woman looked down, taking deep breaths.

The male reporter asked a question they couldn't hear and then took over.  _"The possibility that this was an act of war by a foreign nation is causing panic to spread. No country has claimed responsibility for this destruction..."_

Both boys stared. "Guys?"

Killua whipped around. "Gon? did we wake you?"

He shook his head. "No. What's that?" He pointed at the TV.

On the screen, a video recorded by some witnesses was playing, showing a giant mushroom made of fire, rising into the air. The people in the video were exclaiming and yelling as they watched the flames. A woman started to shout and the person recording turned and ran, the image of a waiting car the last thing visible before the video ends. The male reporter started to talk, saying that the witnesses claim to have seen something fly over them, letting off a terrible roar before the explosion. The witnesses were calling it a "Hellbird". All three boys were silent, but only one of them was certain that what caused it was indeed intentional, and that the "Hellbird" was a jet, most likely designed to be fast, and to carry a very special kind of bomb.

"That's scary." Gon said softly.

"Yeah." Killua couldn't help but agree. Even though it was just a video they saw, and it was actually miles away, it was a scary thing to see. "What could have done that?"

"An atom bomb, I'm sure." Both boys turned and looked at Sangue in shock.

"You know what that was?" Gon asked.

"Yeah. A long time ago, around the time I met Villanueva, my country was at war. The north and south hated how the other treated the people, so the country split. But when the war reached a stalemate, Villanueva was brought in and he determined that the only way the war was going to end is when one side is destroyed, completely. He was only there for a total of four days. The first day he chose a side, and at the end of that day he met me, after I was injured." Sangue looked at his feet, remembering the pain he was in when the two met. "The second day he met me, and treated my wounds. He didn't do anything else that day, just took care of me and told me stories."

Sangue smiled weakly, chuckling at the memory of how happy Villanueva looked when he talked of past adventures, and how he wasn't even aware that the boy didn't trust him. He just talked, a smile on his face and never once sent a disgusted, discriminating look. "the third day, he got access to a plane, and in the afternoon of the same day, he dropped a bomb, no bigger than me, on the northern capital and in a split second, it was gone." The smile faded. "The fourth day, the leader of the north wanted to surrender to Villanueva personally. Four days, four fucking days, a single person ended a war that has been going on for decades."

Gon placed his hand on Sangue's shoulder. "That just means he wanted to end it as quickly as he could, so that people don't have to get hurt anymore."

Sangue shook his head. "It was just a job to him when he first got there. Something changed after the first day, and he just got so aggressive with the soldiers he was fighting and working with, as if he wanted nothing to do with them, but had to work with them since he accepted the job. Maybe it had to do with me and how I got hurt."

"How did you get hurt?" Killua asked.

"A soldier was walking with Villanueva when he saw me, and he just fired, telling Villanueva to get back as if I was some sort of threat." He shook his head. "A bullet hit me right in the shoulder.

"Why?" Gon asked lowly. "Why would they hurt you?"

Sangue wasn't too sure himself. "I guess they saw me as another mouth to feed, so if I'm gone they will have more food themselves."

"That's not right! Those soldiers were there to help people, not hurt them!" Gon shouted.

"Not everyone works the same way, Gon. Some try to do their jobs, but some just let the power that comes with being a soldier get to their heads and that goal they sought when they signed up, gone."

Killua nodded. "Some people get corrupted by power, others were bad from the beginning."

Gon looked down. "Hurting people that can't do anything to fight back. Taking from people that having very little. It makes me mad!"

Sangue smiled as he closed his eyes. "Don't worry about it. It was a long time ago, and that country is nothing but ash now."

Gon got confused. "Ash?"

A knock at the door drew their attention. "I'll go check?" Killua walked to the door and checked threw the little hole on the door to see who it was. "Hello?"

A man smiled. "Sorry to disturb you, but there was a complaint about yelling."

Killua glanced at Gon and quickly blamed him for this problem. "Man, why can't you react like a normal person?" Gon chuckled, a smile and blush on his face. Killua turned and opened the door. "Yeah, sorry. My friend's an idiot and gets too excited too quickly." He said bluntly to the man, who chuckled.

"Killua!" Gon whined while Sangue laughed.

"It's kinda true, you know."

The tan boy turned to his friend, offended at the notion. "Sangue!"

"Blehh." Sangue stuck his tongue out at him.

Killua smiled at them, happy that they were his friends. "Don't worry, we'll keep the- What?!"

A large shadow enveloped him and soon, Gon and Sangue were swallowed by the shadow as well. The door was left ajar, the sound of the TV echoes in the hall, and no trace of the boys were found when an employee of the hotel came to their room concerning a noise complaint.

**Enocente.**

A thug yelled as Enocente slammed his sheathed sword on his head, knocking him out. That, or killing him. He didn't care at the moment. "I've not lived this long just to lose to clichéd thugs." He turned and walked off, leaving a pile of foolish muggers behind. They tried to rob him a bit after he arrived. They thought he was an easy target. He won't ever lie, his clothes were torn here and there from those furry little bastards in the other dimension. He really wasn't surprised that they thought he would be easy to rob; old, torn clothes, completely lost. He shook his head and wondered on.

After what felt like hours, which really was half of an hour, he spotted a city in the distance. "No matter how long I leave, this place seems to change." He commented allowed, not noticing the fog forming behind himself.

**_"Appearances, as you know, can be deceiving. Much has changed, even though it was only for a short time. Villanueva knows how to make things happen."_ **

"I have come to believe that change is good." Enocente eyed O wearily.

**_"Change denotes neither good or bad, but it certainly means 'not the same'. Find Villanueva, Enocente. He knows more about 'different' than you ever will."_ **

Just then, a roar sounded, followed by a ball of flame. Enocente dodged easily, but came face to face with a person-like figure, made up of molten rock. He didn't draw his sword, instead he made a barrier around himself and O. The Demon slammed its fists against the barrier, causing it to shake violently. It wouldn't hold for long.

**_"Making friends, Enocente? You're as randomly lethal and entirely confused as you ever were."_ **

He frowned. "I made it this far without you, O. Return to whatever hovel's home to you. I'll call if I have need of your services.

**_"Predictably stubborn. It really is not a matter of if, but of when. Now, hold on and, as they say, 'Shut up'."_ **

"Typical annoying, secretive bullshit." Enocente muttered as O vanished and the Demon broke through his barrier with a strong right hook. "One problem after another. What's wrong with this world?" He rolled his shoulders as he got ready to fight.

The Demon lunged forward and grabbed him by the throat.  **"You should have minded your own business, old man. You would have lived longer."**  It growled.

Enocente punched it in the face, not even affect by the heat of the Demon's body. "Yeah, sure. All this just to talk to a friend? Ridiculous!"

**Villanueva.**

A large shadow grew on a wall, just out of sight, hidden by the fog that covered the stairs. Villanueva and the child emerged from the shadow, and as soon as the cool air hit him, Villanueva collapsed. He groaned, feeling sore all over. He was lucky to appear in the fog that surrounds the temple. The men finished putting supplies up on the top, not the sanctuary, but the little area below it which serves as a courtyard and a set of buildings for those just visiting. Villanueva picked up the child and made his way out of the fog and made his way to the sanctuary, being careful to avoid being spotted by anyone, especially Kurapika. Not that it matters, Villanueva just wanted avoid answering pointless questions.

He entered the sanctuary and was greeted by three Scarecrows. "Get the Bone. And bring me one of those." The three looked at each other, giving off extremely soft whispers. "Now!" The three looked back at him then quickly left. Villanueva made his way to the fountain and placed the child on the ground.

The Scarecrows returned, dropping odd materials on the ground, while the last held something wrapped in a cloth. The materials had odd shapes and were able to be connected like metal joints, just without nuts. The object in cloth was placed carefully on the ground and the Scarecrows left quickly. Villanueva sighed, grabbing the object and slowly unwrapped it. The Devil's Heart glowed lightly, even though there was light coming from the skylights, the gem gave off its own glow rather than a reflection of light. Carefully raising his hand, he drew energy from the gem and felt himself become vivified. Only a few seconds of drawing energy from the gem, he was at full power. He pulled the boy's head onto his lap and said a chant, forming a glowing symbol that floated above the boy's head. Villanueva reached his hand down and when it went through the symbol, his hand became transparent and entered the child's head. Villanueva closed his eye and peered inside the child's mind, seeing the corrupted memories, full of Darkness.

He got up as he pulled his hand from the child's head, pulling a wisp of Darkness as well. He reached down and repeated the process over and over again until he could see a memory clearly. It was a fortress that on its northern side, it was covered in ice and snow, on the eastern side, it was completely covered in sand and visible heatwaves; on the south side which was where the doors to the fortress was located was covered by a massive rain forest, full of trees, plants and little ponds of varying states of sanitation, like any jungle. On the western side there were green fields that led as far as the memory would allow, and at one point, there were a few light brown fields. Might be corn or wheat. Villanueva kept himself from browsing the memories further and opened his eye. He looked down at the child and removed the bandages, examining the wound that was relatively fresh.

Villanueva placed his hand in the symbol and closed his hand, turning his hand back into a solid and the symbol became a ball of a soft chant, he opened his hand and the light shot down and hit the boy's body, lifting it up into the air. The light swirled around his body, making it glow. Villanueva flicked his wrist and the wound was opened wide, exposing the bone that was cut clean through and making the boy cry out. Villanueva looked beyond him and held out his other hand, making the materials the Scarecrows brought float and connect. Slowly the pieces came together and were held into place by Villanueva's magic, keeping the shape of a arm. More specifically, the bone inside the arm. It was the right size for the child, but there was nothing there to keep the pieces from falling apart and nothing to give the child control of the limb. But Villanueva expected this. Closing his hand and pulling it close to his chest, the arm made from Bone* was pressed against the child's actual bone. Once in place, Villanueva pushed the arm he held to his chest out and stretched his fingers out, summoning a white flame to consume the entirety of the limb, and as the flame went down to the Bone arm's fingertips, the pieces were fused and the nerves, muscles and other essential parts needed to move and control the limb made from Bone were created from copying tissue that was already there, grown at an accelerated rate with his healing power.

The child screamed at the top of his lungs as Villanueva sent dispersed the flames, exposing the new muscles and veins to the air, then made a bright, golden light go down the limb, healing the new limb to the point that skin regrew, and with a bit of difficulty due to having get the proper code from the child's DNA, which is never easy for anyone, he was able to get the ability to grow skin, fingernails, and feel everything the same way he used to before losing the limb, all in the right places. The limb was complete and all other injuries were healed. He set the boy down and stared down at him. The arm had no markings on it, and he didn't spot any on the other areas of exposed flesh.

Villanueva picked up the gem and faintly heard the cries of the souls trapped inside. He drew some more energy, just under his max amount and then wrapped the gem back up in the cloth then pocketed it. He reached down and tapped the boy's head and almost immediately his eyes snapped open and he jumped up, looking around. He didn't say anything even when he spotted Villanueva.

"Hello, little one. Welcome back to cruel reality." He said in a cheerful voice. The child stared then shined his eyes. They were bright white, or something close. White was the combination of all colors while black is the absence of color. Did it matter if it had a blue tint? A gold tint? No, it did not. Villanueva shined his own eye. The child's eyes went wide and he quickly grabbed his arm and started tugging on it, speaking in a language that Villanueva had not heard in many a black sun*.

Only then did the child realize that he was holding onto Villanueva's arm with two hands. He looked down at his new arm then gazed at Villanueva, eyes wide and filled with wonder. "I haven't spoken that language in a long time, but don't worry, I can understand you. Can you understand me?"

The child was silent for a bit, then nodded slowly. ""I know many languages, but I am not so good at speaking them."" He blushed, which showed on his pale cheeks.

Villanueva smiled, not sure as to why he cares for the child. "Who taught you?"

""Sei."" He answered.

Villanueva's smile didn't falter at the mention of the Keeper's name. He couldn't let the boy get suspicious. "Can you call him?" The boy nodded. "I would very much like to speak with him."

**Immortal realm.**

**Uli.**

Stalin and Hans led the Sentinel to their home, where they were talk about Villanueva in a less public place. Once there he noticed what little furniture they had and almost noticed how thin they were, now that he got the chance to look at them. "So they really did cut the ration supply in half."

Hans shut the door. "Really? I thought you would have been told."

Uli shook his head. "I just command a small group of guards, but that's it."

Stalin sat down angrily. "I hate that they could do that without so much as batting an eyelash! It pisses me off."

"Here." Uli pulled out a loaf of bread. "It's not warm, but it's fresh. I insist."

"Thank you." Hans spoke up before Stalin, not trusting him to say anything nice. "Here." He gave a piece to Stalin, who grabbed it and ate it greedily.

After they ate, Uli told them about Villanueva, which led to what Villanueva knew about the Guardians' creators. Villanueva was alive for a long time and knew of a few races that actually faded from existence years ago. As Uli talked, Stalin grew to understand that Uli looked up to this Villanueva person. But there was something else, something that made Stalin curious. Hans was more interested in their creators to notice.

"Oracles?" Stalin asked.

"That's what he called them."

Hans spoke up. "So you're not sure?"

Uli dug into his bag as he answered. "Not really. The name for us, 'Immortals', came from the humans when they believed we lived forever when we lived for about four-hundred years, at the time." He pulled out a map and spread it out so they could see. "We called you guardians because you, well, guarded the Gateway. We also believed you and your creators were servants to the Gods since you protected the Gateway, which was made by the Gods, and in turn protected the humans."

He pointed at the map. "There four types of Oracles, one type in each main direction." The map was a big circle with markings on the inside, split up in triangles. Each piece was outlined with a color. "The Oracles had this ability to make their eyes glow a certain color, like red. The way to tell where the Oracle came from was to see what color their eyes turned. Blue is to the north, red, is to the east, green to the south, and gold to the west."

"What about this?" Stalin pointed to a white line that went all the way around the map.

"I don't know. Villanueva drew it up and explained everything I've told you in a hurry." Uli remembered the look on his face. I was fear. "Oracles never recorded their history, traditions, or their own names on anything. Any and all information was passed down from person to person."

Hans was startled. "So, if an old man dies before he told anyone his knowledge..."

"It will all be lost." Stalin finished. They looked at each other.

"From something as simple as how to cook a stew, to how to communicate with the earth. It all-"

A explosion sounded from outside. People screamed, fighting and shouts sounded. Uli quickly rushed out the door and saw that the entire area was turned into a war zone. a person clad in armor jumped down from the roof and tried to slash Uli with their sword. Uli moved out of the way and drew his own sword. When the person swung again, Uli ducked under the blade and aimed his attack at the gap between the helmet's eye hole. But the person moved their head out of the way and headbutted Uli. He held his nose as blood dripped down.

"Stop!" Hans stood in the doorway, Stalin behind him. Hans tried to think of something to say as the person turned to face him. "Down to Hell with the Fallen Lords."

The person jumped a bit then looked at Uli. "I hate Lord Golad more than you can imagine. Kill me, you killed one Sentinel. But with me I can whisper a bit, and get you some backup."

The Oracle laughed. "I like you guys! Such bravery is refreshing. Come, I'll escort you all out of here and take you to our leader."

The two Guardian boys looked at each other and smiled. Stalin his Hans on the head. "Ow!"

"I told you they would come!"

**Sei.**

Arriving at the temple, Sei saw no sign of movement at the top, or the bottom, where construction work was located. He walked up the steps and looked around. Not a single person. He knew of Villanueva's ability to move the temple, but he couldn't recall him putting it in places that wasn't so high up. No birds could live up on top of the mountain and most people find the fog intimidating, as if it hid some sort of terrible monster that would kill them if they trespassed. They were right, in a sense. Sei looked to the steps that led to the very top. The "Sanctuary", as Villanueva called it. Just as he reached the steps, a shadow crept into his vision.

"Did you know that kid's arm was cut off by a blade that was crafted and blessed by some Hebrew holy man? Under the Star of David, I believe." Villanueva stood right behind Sei, making him jump away from the steps. "The kid, his arm is restored, as you hoped." Sei let out a sigh of relief, but the look on Villanueva's face made him tense. "I felt quite a few Keepers come through the Gateway..."

"Over ten thousand years ago, I killed a tyrant Lord, Ova. And then bestowed the gift of reincarnation to those who helped me, to allow them to see and protect the effects of the Lord's downfall. A boy named Erwin, who's origin is known only to me. A Keeper child, who knew more secrets than any other. Twin criminals and an old fool with a sword." Villanueva's tone was cold and filled with restrained rage. "After that I was cursed, unable to return to my original form and go home. I told one person where I might go. I showed trust to one person. Did I make a mistake, Sei?"

"There is no simple answer." He replied quickly as Villanueva placed a knife to his throat. "Whatever was done, was done to give us a chance at defeating the Fallen Lords. I give you my word, Villanueva."

<Villanueva!> The child poked his head out from the doorway of a building to the right of them. He came out laughing happily. He stood next to Villanueva. <Are you really Villanueva? The one that saved us from the bad Lord?>

Sei raised his hands. "This kid, who's name would be..."

"If you have a problem with me, let it be with me. You need not know his name."

<Zeal. My name is Zeal.> The boy answered with a smile, making Sei sigh.

"Zeal." Villanueva gave his head a pat. "So, who do I have to kill to get these bastards off my neck?"

**Kurapika.**

The books made no sense when he compared it to what he's seen in his life, but when it was compared to what Villanueva was able to do, it made sense. Kind of. Kurapika sighed. _Why can't you just explain it to me?_  He thought bitterly, but tried to think optimistically.

"Hi."

"Ah!" Kurapika fell out of his chair and hit the floor, hard when Villanueva popped out of nowhere. "Don't do that!"

"Why? It's nice to see you not composed." Villanueva gave him an innocent look.

The Kurta sighed and got up. "I don't know what you expect me to do after reading this." He held up one of the books.

"Do? I don't expect you to do anything but prepare." Villanueva replied.

"Prepare for what?"

"Well, you read about the pores and how the aura can't get out if they are closed, right?" Kurapika nodded. "Okay, did you also read about  _Ten_? The ability to keep it around your body?" Another nod. "That's what I'm going to do. I'm going to open your pores and you are going to keep your aura around your body. Ready?"

"How do I keep the aura around my body? The book didn't mention anything about how to do it." What he said didn't surprise Villanueva.

Sighing softly, keeping a smile on his face, Villanueva got ready. "Just imagine what it feels like and if you focus on it, you should be able to use that image to keep it around your body. Ready?"

"I think so." Villanueva sent out his aura and forced Kurapika's pores open.

It took a couple of hours, but Kurapika was able to get the aura to stay around his body and not collapse. Villanueva was beyond impressed. He was sure Kurapika would wipe out from the exhaustion, but it would seem that he had more drive than previously credited. He never said what he imagined, but whatever it was, it worked. Kurapika had to rest right after all that, so Villanueva let him sleep for a few hours before he woke him up and got him to practice  _Ten_  and a few other things. First was getting the aura to stay around the body, now he needed to learn to strengthen it and how to keep it up for a long time. Villanueva only ever meditated, so he wasn't sure of other ways of doing so.

"Come on." Villanueva ushered Kurapika into a doorway that led into the mountain. As they walked Kurapika noticed that the only light source in the halls were gems that glowed.

They reached a room and they walked in. Villanueva tapped his foot and several gems located on the walls and a few on the ceiling started to shine brightly, illuminating the showers. "This shower is rather large." Kurapika commented.

Villanueva nodded in agreement. "Especially now that there are so few people that are going to use it. Back then there were two large showers so that the boys and girls can shower separately. The nuns and priestesses and the girls would shower in the other one while the priests, monks and such shower here. The guards used them as well." Villanueva also had guards posted at each entryway. Female guards at the girls' showers and vice versa. Just in case someone got a little... excited.

"You have extra clothes?" Villanueva asked.

Kurapika nodded and patted the bag on his side. "Yeah. But I don't have a towel."

Villanueva eyed the bag as if it was some sort of spider. "When did you grab that? I can get you a towel." Villanueva turned and left, coming back a minute later white a big, white fluffy towel. Around then Kurapika got the shower working. After doing so, Villanueva stared at Kurapika, making the blond blush.

"Um, Villanueva?" Said person hummed. "Why are you staring?"

He looked at a certain area. "I really only got a feel with my foot, so I'm just curious as to how it looks. That's all." Villanueva answered casually, deciding to eye Kurapika in the same way a predator eyes defenseless prey.

Kurapika turned red and he quickly pushed him out. "Get out!"

Villanueva smiled. "Sure. Ha ha. You're so red." Kurapika shut the doors. Villanueva glanced back. "Maybe relationships aren't so bad."

After Villanueva's footsteps faded, Kurapika slumped against the door, face as red as a lobster. "Idiot." He said softly.

Kurapika messed with the shower until warm water came out. As he undressed and stepped into the water, he reflected. Villanueva had traits that should make Kurapika mad. He killed on a whim cared little for what others think of him. His methods were brutal, lethally logical, and were meant to end any situation quickly and effectively, even if it means he has to kill people. He smells of death, dried blood from people he killed, metal from his weapons, and like some sort of fire/ash mix. The last smell brought back bad memories. Those smells were noticeable as they were caused by his everyday life. The incident at the airport confirmed how easy it was for him to kill, and the only thing he would be worried about were his clothes.

But then there were these small, almost unnoticeable things that drew Kurapika to him. He proved to be kind to those he cares for. He has a soft spot for children, as seen with Sangue, Gon and Killua. He had problems, sure, but they were for a reason. He drinks to help with some physical pain. The only reason he doesn't take medication is because he grew a tolerance to painkillers. Villanueva had many interesting things that were small and seem insignificant, but when it came to the smells, Villanueva had this smell of dirt and plants, and Kurapika knew for a fact it wasn't because of the time they slept in the sanctuary. The smell of nature reminded Kurapika of the times he would play with Pairo outside in the nearby forest when he was a kid. It made Kurapika feel safe, protected. These tiny things made Kurapika want to see more of what was underneath the rough exterior. He felt that all those bad things like how he smelled of blood and death, were caused by the life he has and that it covered who he really is. All the weird talk, the blunt, extremely embarrassing flirts could be what he picked up along the years.

Or it could really be him. Kurapika hoped that wasn't the case. Villanueva acted different around Sangue and was concerned for everyone's wellbeing. It was just that life he has was pulling him down and not letting go. It was corrupting him. Kurapika rinsed his hair, getting as much dirt and sweat off of himself as he could. Kurapika would never want to admit it, but Villanueva was most likely corrupted by it all when he was little, and that there was no way he could be normal. Villanueva would most likely make a comment about that word, "normal" and comment on how there was no such thing. That it was an illusion and that the unique qualities are all that should be noticed. He was just that kind of person. He spoke like some wise old man, and had no shortage of understanding. Although, he did have his beliefs that conflicted with Kurapika, and even contradicted his own methods. He despised revenge, but was will to help Kurapika with his revenge.

Trying to figure it all out like it was a puzzle made Kurapika angry at himself. Villanueva was going out of his way to help Kurapika with his revenge, something he looks down upon, and all he could do is wonder what's wrong with Villanueva.  _Just ask him. He'll answer._  He told himself. He turned off the shower and dried off.

 _But what if I don't like the answer?_  One tiny part of his mind asked.

When he got to the courtyard, Villanueva told him that they were to meditate, which should help him maintain his  _Ten_  for a long period of time and make it stronger. "Just close your eyes and clear you mind." Villanueva instructed. "Calm your breathing and let all negative feelings and thoughts just fade away." They both sat in the courtyard, the roof of the sanctuary peeking over the top of the stairs.

**Villanueva.**

After a few hours, Enocente came walking up the steps of the temple, finding Villanueva meditating with Kurapika. "Don't stand up." Enocente said.

"The rate of you coming and going has be increasing for some time." Villanueva didn't open his eye. "Have you come here with relics to sell?"

Kurapika stopped meditating and looked the man in front of him. A sword and gun. "No, I'm out of that. Been too busy."

"I guess peddling up forgeries has become bad for your health." Villanueva tilted his head to the side.

So he sold fakes to him? Lied? I shouldn't be surprised. Kurapika thought in disgust.

Enocente jumped. "Jesus, Vill, I thought the thing was authentic." He replied truthfully, but Kurapika wasn't buying it.

"Oh." The teen's voice came out quietly. "I see now. Your health is bad for other reasons. How long?"

"A couple of months. Maybe a year."

Villanueva opened his eye, never putting away his aura. "I heard a nasty storm come by, just down the mountain." It happened when Kurapika was asleep. ""Must have been Satan's stomach growling."" He said in Spanish. ""You are one of the few he would devour himself.""

"So I'm told."

"I don't think you would come here looking for a sympathetic shoulder to cry on." Villanueva said simply.

Enocente got a stern look on his face, glanced at Kurapika before speaking in Spanish. ""I was attacked by a Demon not twenty minutes after getting here.""

""They don't like you. How many have you sent back to Hell?""

""This wasn't some angry Seeker, it was a real Demon, here, on this plain."" He insisted.

"I do not need to remind you that is impossible."

Enocente glared. ""And that girl, Marie? There was a soldier Demon trying to claw its way out of her stomach.""

""Listen closely, old man."" Villanueva said sternly. ""Demons stay in Hell, Angels in Heaven. The last gift left by the original superpowers.""

"It's pointless arguing with you. I need to see the archives." Enocente crossed his arms, ignoring Kurapika.

Villanueva looked up, startled. "Forgetting the fact that my study is a maze that's filled with things that will most certainly kill you, you know that I am neutral. As long as the Balance is maintained, I take no sides."

"Before you were... this, you were a deranged brat with no knowledge of the opposite sex against, what, a hundred Mundai? And I-"

""You were Enocente, wielder of the blade of that holds the God's blood. The Blade of the Gods. Once"" Villanueva looked down, a sad look on his face. He looked up, his eye shining brightly. "They've arrived."

Enocente raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"That idiot Lord." Villanueva answered as he made up a plan. He may not need to fight him, but it never hurt to make a plan in case the Lord was coming for more than a simple chat.

Enocente made a face.  _Better not be my idiot._  He thought. A loud bang shook the ground as the sky turned red.

"Villanueva! Come out of your hole, coward!"

"Yup, it's him alright."

A large shadow spread across the ground. Enocente blanched at the sight of the Darkness swirling off of Villanueva's body, a sign of his anger. He got up and raised his hands into the air. "Into the light, I command thee." He ordered and the Darkness shot out into the clouds. "Into the light, I command thee." He fell to his knees, but got up before Kurapika could reach him.

 _"Into the light, I command thee."_  He repeated, his voice changing as the tattoos and his eye glowed brightly.  _"Into the light, I command thee."_  As he pulled his arms back, the Darkness pulled someone from the clouds. Villanueva growled. "Have you lost what little mind you have?"

Halengast raised his hand. "Don't. I need your allegiance."

"I offer no aid to one side, or the other. The Balance."

"Screw your balance!" He snapped, which enraged Villanueva.

With a simple flick of his wrist, he sent a ball of fire into the Lord's chest, knocking him off balance Villanueva took off faster than any of them were prepared for and grabbed the Lord by the throat and picked him off the ground.  **"You dare?! In my home?!"**  Lighting flashed as the ground shook violently in his rage.

Truly, the time for war was near.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Under the skin.

**Unknown Realm.**

**Heart of the Temple of the Seasons.**

Behind doors two feet thick, weighing nearly a hundred tons, is the heart of the Temple of the Seasons. The room was once the holiest place in the entire temple, but now, like the rest of the temple and its residence, the room has been corrupted by anger, sorrow, pain, and suffering. The pools inside the room have caved in, creating one massive pool now filled with a thick, black fluid that shifted unnaturally. The doors had glowing seals carved on them, preventing one person from leaving, but anyone and anything can enter and leave freely. Madness slowly took the prisoner's mind. It was a wonder that he had not forgotten his own name.

Two people entered the room. One was wearing shiny silver armor with a sword strapped to his back, and appeared to be the younger of the two. The other wore a black silk coat that reached past his knees and had a hood with a black veil covering his head and top part of his face. He looked like a widowed mourner. His pants and gloves were also black and like the rest of his clothes, were tailored to be more form fitting. They both stepped up to the pool, and then knelt down.

"Father." They both called.

In the pool, something stirred. The liquid bubbled and made ripples and something came out. A hand. As it slowly pulled itself out from the liquid, which became solid as its hand touched it, a voice drifted out.  ** _"My sons, you can't call unless it's an emergency and pull me out of a connection. If the connection is cut while I am still in the body by my doing, I can return when I choose without incident, but if it's cut for any other reason I am weakened."_**

"We know, Father." They answered. "We just needed to ask about your plans." Reaper spoke.

 ** _"Our plans, my boy, our plans."_**  The figure had black smoke, the Darkness, surrounding him, shielding his 'body' from their view.  ** _"We act when the next eclipse arrives."_**

"Father." King looked up. "What about the humans? Will they be safe?"

**_"There is no guarantee, son, but we have to try. If the Balance is destroyed, we and everything we know will cease to exist."_ **

"We understand, Father." They said and quickly left. After a moment, their father slowly sank back into the liquid.

As his torso was submerged, he sighed.  ** _"I long to see the sun again."_**

**Gon.**

Torches became lit as something moved in the dark halls. The faint sound of movement coming close and fading happening every few minutes. Time went by and the torches almost went out, only to roar to life when someone groaned softly. Gon shifted, the cold, wet stone underneath him chilling him to the bone. He sat up, looking around. The last thing he remembered was talking with Sangue after the TV said something scary, and then a knock at the door-

He shot up like a bat out of hell and looked around frantically. "Killua! Sangue!" He called, only getting an echo of his own voice in response. "Hello?! Anyone around?!" Only echoes responded. He sighed and looked around. There were a few doors, but he decided to just follow the hallway.

As he walked, he took notice of some of the artwork that was hung up. There were some that were fairly normal. Paintings of a forest clearing with animals grazing. But there were a few that made him a bit sick such as a painting of a angel ripping her own wings of, all the while leaning over a man made him cringe and gag. It was disturbingly realistic. As he walked, he felt as if hundreds of eyes were trained on him alone. He felt tingly in several areas, like if needles were lightly poking his skin. He would feel chills go through his body like a breeze on a winter morning, and an air brushing against his neck, which feels as if someone was breathing down it, which wouldn't have been so bad if the air hadn't felt moist and cold at the same time. Gon would turn at that feeling, but only see the long hallway he's been walking down for the past hour.

He sighed, loneliness slowly making him depressed. Sure, he hadn't thought that when he left Whale Island that he was going to be around so many friendly people. In fact, he prepared, mentally, to be around angry, bitter people that wanted nothing to do with him. Maybe one person that was nice enough to at least stick together for the sake of passing, but then he met Leorio on the dock and Kurapika on the ship. They all became friends after the storm and that friendship got stronger when they passed the trials to get to the Exam. Then he met Villanueva, a teen, no, a boy dressed in black with scars on his face, guns and knives. Everything he knew Mito would say were  _extremely_  bad signs that he shouldn't be within two miles of. But he seemed nice. He smiled at him and was friendly, but that changed when Tonpa came. He got defensive, and since then he acted differently. As if he was expecting someone to try and stab him in the back. Gon shivered at the thought. When he asked about the scars, well, he didn't really ask as he simply stared. But in any case, Villanueva ran faster than Gon expected and wasn't seen until they made it to the next Phase. He had more weapons and seemed more relaxed, but was on edge. It could have been Hisoka. He passed the Second Phase, but Gon saw the Examiners. They were afraid of him, but it was the woman (Gon couldn't remember her name at the moment) that seemed to be more afraid than the larger man. The man was probably afraid because Villanueva was strong, he  _did_  lift one of those big pigs with his bare hands, but the woman seemed shocked, so it seemed she was afraid because of  _who_ he was. It confused him and he couldn't see why anyone would be afraid of him.

It angered him! Villanueva was so nice to them and gave them a chance to pass when he had the power to fail them since he was a secret Examiner. He could have failed everyone, but he didn't. He may have done things that were bad, like hurt and kill people, but he was really a kind person, and Gon was determined to prove it! Now if only he could find his friends and get out.

He stopped when he spotted an open courtyard. Walking out, Gon saw a fountain with a stone statue woman inside. Water came from holes in her eyes, which filled the fountain and gave the statue, which had a creepy and sad expression, the look of complete despair. "Hello?" He looked around, hoping he would see somebody.

A low growl answered him. Gon stopped and looked for the source. "Hello?" His voice came out weaker as whatever was growling got closer. "Huh?" He saw a trail of blood leading to the other side of the court yard.

The door that led to the hallway he came through slammed shut, making Gon yelp and jump. He saw no other open doors except for a set of doors on the other side of the courtyard. The same place where the blood trail led, only making Gon's heart thump painfully in his chest. He stumbled lightly as he followed the trail, trying to not look at the blood. It still looked fresh. As Gon walked he saw light coming from the open doors, and to his horror, he saw a man in the same doorway. He was nailed to a metal cross suspended a few feet above the ground, his eyes gouged out and his stomach torn open, his guts and small intestine on the ground in front of him, creating a puddle of blood below him. Gon gasped and backed away, feeling bile rush up his throat. The worst part was that the man was still alive, gasping for breath and trying to say something. Gon could just barely see his lungs fill with airs and empty. He turned and vomited on the spot, his food in his stomach coming up, all chunky with a side of smelly liquid. Gon panted as spit and bile dripped from his lips as he gasped for breath, the smell making him gag and nearly caused him to throw up again. He stood up and panned on going around the person when he heard a soft moan behind him.

Gon slowly turned and right in front of him, was a humanoid figure made of black smoke slowly stretched out its arms towards Gon, letting out an ear-piercing screech as its body bent at a disturbing angle. Gon backed up, only to bump into another one, but this one growled at him like an animal. Gon moved away and was soon surrounded by more of them and saw no way to get away as they swarmed out of the open doorway. Some of them stopped and started to grab a the nailed man's guts, tearing his guts out all the way, but the man didn't seem to die, even as his lungs and heart was torn out. He thrashed around in pain, but gave no sound since his lungs were on the ground. Gon felt his sleeve being grabbed, he yelled and tried to pull away.

"No! Let go!" He felt the sleeve tear and he fell to the ground. He scrambled off and tried to jump around, but was grabbed by a taller creature and pulled to the ground. "Get off me! Somebody help! Let go!" He yelled desperately as the creatures growled, wailed, screeched, moaned, and swarmed around him.

He broke free and ran towards the fountain and was snagged by a short creature, making him trip and hit his head on the side of the fountain. His vision darkened around the edges and a loud ring filled his ears as blood flowed down his face. He kicked the creature holding his ankle with his free foot and pulled himself over the edge, falling into the water and managed to pull himself onto the statue, gripping onto it out of fear of getting grabbed and from falling in the water. It wasn't deep, but if he passed out and fell in, he could drown. The creatures kept crawling towards him and pulled themselves into the fountain. They bent at weird angles at they got closer. One grabbed him and tugged on him. Gon held on as tight as he could and the creature got angry. Another bigger one grabbed him, and when it slipped in the water and fell down, it tore a piece of skin off of Gon's arm, letting blood drip freely.

"No..." Gon said weakly as he was pulled from the statue. "Please... someone... help... please..." He felt them all grab at him, the noises filling his ears. His clothes tore as they grabbed at him. "Mito... Grandma... Killua... Sangue..." A creature that moaned sadly, as if consumed by sorrow started to wail as Gon felt something being torn from his body.

Images of those dearest to him flashed in his mind, his brain slowly accepting the fact that he was going to die. "Leorio... Kurapika." He felt their hands scratch at his exposed flesh, tearing skin off. He felt his warm blood sliding down his body, leaving him with a cold feeling throughout his body. His vision started to darken, threatening to fade completely. It was over. He was going to die. Gone felt tears slide down his face.

"...Villanueva..."

A loud howl sounded over all the wails, cries, growling and silenced them. Another howl caused them to back away, slowly turning them into nothing more than wisps of Darkness. They soon faded and Gon felt himself hit the ground. Footsteps came close, and soon two men started to poke at him. One of them chuckled.

"This little mutt looked like he just had his cherry popped." He rolled Gon onto his stomach. "I wonder what he has that got those things excited."

A distant howl made the two jump. "Hear that? It's them! Let's bug!" The man took off.

"You pathetic coward!" The man knelt down and lightly slapped him on the face, making his vision focus slightly. "You're not going to be better off with that monster. See you floating-" A spear was jammed into his back, splattering blood onto Gon's face. The man was lifted up and thrown across the courtyard.

The armored person turned slowly, his heavy footsteps making the ground shake slightly. He gave off a low growl-like bellow. When he reached Gon, he stopped, holding his bloodied spear at his side, letting off a low growl. Another person, dressed in black walked over. "Look, King. It's a human! I can see light coming from his belly."

He knelt down a smile on his lips, which looked more sinister than his voice did. "Wait a minute. I know him." He said something to King and King replied, but Gon couldn't hear what. The loud ring returned and then faded after a moment. Only then did he did hear something else. "It's alright, he's just lost. You tell Father, I'll help him."

Gon's vision faded to black as Reaper sat down in front of him, raising his hands. Light came from them, the light that touched Gon's body made that area feel warm and the feeling spread all over. He couldn't feel anything else but the warmth and the usher of unconsciousness.

**Villanueva.**

Enocente kind wished he chose a different day to come. The Lord really was just going to cause more problems than he could ever dream of solving. He shouldn't be complaining. "Damn." He sighed and rubbed his forehead.

Villanueva seemed to have frozen then his expression turned from absolute rage to an irritated look in a few seconds. He dropped the Lord and calmly made his way back to the other two, taking a seat on the ground. Enocente fiddled with his ring and sent out a wave of energy, steadily returning the sky back to its normal color. He sighed softly and closed his eye, calming himself. Kurapika felt another chill go through his body as the rumbling stopped and the sun shined over the hole in the fog. Looking over, Enocente saw the look on Kurapika's face and knew that he would want an explanation.

"Leave. You're not welcome here." Villanueva started to meditate.

"But we need your help."

The teen ignored him, relaxing his body. "Forget it. He swore the oath of neutrality when he left." Enocente sat down next to Villanueva and started to meditate alongside him. "He's not going to get involved in any conflicts of any kind when it comes to the homeland. He cares nothing of its trifles."

The Lord glared at the older male. "Shut up, you damn hermit!"

"No, you shut up." Villanueva looked up, glaring slightly. "You should watch what you saw to my friend. Don't want me to be an enemy, do you?" The flinch from the Lord gave him the answer. "Leave. I won't ask-" He flinched, tilting his head to the side. "Three Lords came through at once, blocking the other that came through."

He looked up his expression dark. "You lured Golad here." Everyone but Kurapika flinched. "Enocente." Said man tensed at the tone. It has been a long time since he's heard it. "Go find the boys. They will be a target." Longer still with such urgency. "Kurapika. You will remain here with some men. If he comes, do not engage. Run."

Kurapika hasn't seen Villanueva look so worried. "What does he look like?"

"It won't be hard to tell. I made sure he looked like a burnt, rubbery bacon the last time we talked." He got up and walked to the upper stairway, waving his hand. The stairs shifted and slowly slid down, revealing a golden door. He opened it and entered, slamming the door behind himself and locking it.

Kurapika sighed. "He always runs off." He got a look from the older male. "What?"

"You don't understand what's happening do you?"

"I know someone that's going after Villanueva is going after Gon, Killua and Sangue." He looked agitated. Which was understandable since he was told to stay put instead of trying to help. "He never tells me anything." The look told Enocente everything.

He placed his hand on the blond's shoulder, making the teen look up. "Don't be quick to try and uncover what he hides. Don't get too close. He's not even human."

Kurapika slapped the hand away, angry. "Aren't you his friend? How can you say that about him?"

"Because it's true and you know it." Kurapika glared, his eyes red. "Didn't you think it was odd that he could do what he does without batting an eyelash? It's not because he's been thrown into it as a kid, forced to commit crimes to survive. It's because he's some... thing! He doesn't try to get close because he knows he doesn't understand human emotion."

Kurapika clenched his fists, ready to attack the older man. "Shut up! If that's true it has to be because no one showed him-"

Enocente took a step forward, growling lowly. "I've known him for a long time. I know more secrets of his than anyone alive. I've shown as much kindness as possible. I've shown him everything that should help, but he still acts... like a..." He gritted his teeth and shook his head, fighting back tears. "I have to go. Listen to what he says and don't do anything unnecessary."

He left, leaving Kurapika by himself. Villanueva returned, making sure that the stairs hid the door again. "Halengast. Leave. Rally the other two. I'll consider making a deal with you."

The Lord made a face, confused and irritated. He reluctantly nodded. "Very well." He bowed his head to him and left, disappearing in a flash of golden light. "Kurapika, there's something I need to show you."

"Didn't you tell me to stay here?" Villanueva stared. "What is it?"

"I have something to give you, just in case something goes wrong." Villanueva walked to the door leading inside the mountain. When he got inside he waited for Kurapika to follow.

When the blond entered, he saw Villanueva ignore the hallway that led to the showers and bathrooms, instead went to a poorly lit staircase that led down. Not noticing the chipped stairs, worn down after many years, Kurapika tripped and was caught by Villanueva. Kurapika felt ridiculous, having been helped by Villanueva, again. They walked down, Kurapika at a slower pace since his eyes were adjusting to the dark. They stopped at when they went two floors down and saw two long hallways when they got off the staircase, one at their left and the other to their right. Both had doors lining the walls of the hall, each with a door across from it, making them sets of two. From what Kurapika could see, they were made of an old, yet sturdy wood. Each had a few feet between them, separating them from the next set of two. The hallway itself was about three feet wide and went on quite a bit. Villanueva turned right and walked down the hall, ignoring the other doors. He stopped when he reached the last door directly at the end of the hallway. Kurapika noticed that the door they stopped at had nearly six feet of space between it and the last set of doors. This was actually a set of double doors. Villanueva opened them and walked in, calmly walking into the dark room. Kurapika paused at the doorway as the other teen walked into the pitch black room. Villanueva struck a match, illuminating his face then lit a candle. After lighting a few more, Kurapika quickly realized that the room must belong to Villanueva.

There was a closet with a slightly ajar door, letting the blond see an assortment of clothes, all resembling Villanueva's, albeit a bit small. Kurapika walked in, a bit uncomfortable. There was no bed, only a cold stone floor with a few... stains. On the left side of the room, right next to the closet, there was a dresser, drawers open and empty. Past that, pushed up against the wall in front of Kurapika, close to the left corner, was a desk, old papers scattered on the top, also poking out from the drawers of the same desk. There was a chest and a painting on the right side, a large lock keeping it shut. The painting was on the same wall as the desk, just closer to the right corner. There was a gap next to the desk, as if a bed was there at one point. Kurapika looked down and jumped at the sight of scratch marks, further proving the existence of a bed. To his right, up against the wall, near to the bottom right corner was another door, probably a bathroom, or a walk in closet, but Kurapika was thinking more of the latter. Villanueva cleared his throat, pulling the blond from his thoughts.

"Come here." Kurapika walked over, noticing the drops of sweat going down Villanueva's forehead. He knelt down and lightly traced his fingers across the ground. "West, north, east, east, south, south, east." He pressed down and that tile went down, clicking loudly. Villanueva slid the tile to the side and pulled a wooden box out. He set it down and put the tile back into place.

"What's that?" Kurapika asked as he knelt down next to Villanueva. Kurapika jumped when Villanueva stood up, nearly knocking him over.

"A gift." He turned it over and spotted the numbered lock as Kurapika raised an eyebrow as he stood up. "For you." He started to put in the code when he started to sweat more, the liquid dripping off the sides of his face. His hands started to tremble lightly, and he gripped the box tightly in an attempt to calm himself.

Kurapika moved closer. "Villanueva?" Said person gritted his teeth as his vision came unfocused. He gasped lightly when he felt his legs give out, his eye rolling into his head as he fell to the hard floor. "Villanueva!" Kurapika got down and picked up Villanueva's trembling form. "Hey!"

"The box." Kurapika picked it up and gave it to Villanueva, but pulled it away when he saw his trembling hands fumble with the lock. "I can't see."

Kurapika gasped when Villanueva's eye shifted from the dark brown eye that was full of confidence and hidden emotions, to a pale, shaking eye, full of desperate emotions. Kurapika stared into it, lost in the vulnerability of the eye. "Villanueva, what's the combination?" He asked, trying to distract himself. He grabbed the box and tried to support the other teen's weight.

"7355." He answered. "The last three are symbols representing animals. Can you tell what the animals are?" Kurapika checked them and told Villanueva that the last one had a symbol that was faded, but could see the other two. "The faded one is a snake. Okay. The three are a wolf, bull, and bird. Can you find those ones?" A nod. Villanueva let out a shaky breath, which to Kurapika felt extremely cold.

"The first one, the one to the left, is the wolf, then in the middle is the bird." He gagged lightly, making Kurapika freeze. "T-the last one is the bull." Kurapika put it in and the lock came undone. He opened it and was met with the sight of two revolvers. "Are there bullets?"

Both were the same type of revolver, with matching markings, both made from silver and gold, however the design is where they differed. Both had strange markings on them as if they were carved into it. The revolver on the right was mostly made from gold with the markings being filled with silver. The other was the opposite; made mostly of silver with gold filling the markings. The bullets were more threatening since the tip was pointed and coated with silver. There were small religious symbols carved into the bullets filled with gold. They had a small, sphere on the bottom, most likely the place where the gunpowder was at. Villanueva managed to grab a revolver and slipped one bullet inside.

"Look. There is a strip of metal that is magnetized. It holds the bullet in place, but doesn't really affect how fast the bullet goes when fired." Villanueva was able to compose himself a bit and felt the need the explain. "When you fire, actually, after you fire a lot, there will be a lot of... stuff left over from the gunpowder. Just do this."

On the revolver's yoke he pushed the extractor rod, which pushed out the bullet. "The strip of metal that holds the bullet isn't a part of the cylinder. It's held into place by a piece of metal that's a part of the rod, which attracts the piece of metal inside the cylinder."

"That's impressive." Kurapika admitted.

"You have no idea how hard it was to get it to work. Metal that, when magnetized, attracts the bullet, but with a piece of metal that attracts the metal inside the cylinder," He made a face, which that, to Kurapika, reminded him of a kid's confusion, "that only attracts that one piece of metal, not the bullet, too." He frowned. "Oh, God."

"The metal that keeps the piece of metal inside the cylinder shouldn't affect the bullet, so I had to get metal that attracted only one piece. Uh, shit." He groaned and sighed. "The bullet should only be attracted to the piece of metal in the cylinder, not the metal in the rod. And the rod should only be attracted to the piece of metal in the cylinder, not the bullet. Do you get it?"

Despite what happened and what was happening, Kurapika chuckled. "Yes, I get it. Don't hurt yourself."

Villanueva huffed childishly and leaned on Kurapika. "Good. I was done talking anyway." He smiled and the blond did the same.

After leaving, Villanueva gave Kurapika the golden revolver while he kept the silver one. They made their way to the sanctuary and entered, where there were a group of people waiting for them. There were only five, but they seemed, only to Kurapika, odd. Four of them had white sashes around their waists while one, the one who seemed to be the leader of the group, had the a white scarf around the lower part of his face. Villanueva spoke to them in a language that he didn't understand before he looked around. He picked something up and took a step back.

"Form up!" The Nightwalkers made a ring around Kurapika. "Look. I made it when we first got here. A- a habit." He showed Kurapika the flower crown, which looked as if it was just made. "Same pattern, same flowers. Hasn't even started to wither."

Kurapika made a face. He completely disregarded the fact that making a crown out of flowers was a habit and focused on the fact that after all that time hasn't even started to dry. "What could keep it from withering?"

"Someone or something that is able to stop time."

"Stop time? That's impossible." Kurapika crossed his arms.

Villanueva shook his head. "Time can be stopped, but only small areas. It's impossible to stop time of a massive area, like the world. Usually it's small rooms or just small areas. Much like stopping movement. For instance, if I-" Villanueva disappeared from Kurapika's sight in a flicker. "-did this." Kurapika gasped and turned around quickly while Villanueva kept a blank stare. "You see, that was if I was to stop time for just this small spot. To me I can move as if nothing happened, but you all were frozen."

He hummed thoughtfully. "It's time distortion." Villanueva made a gesture and the Nightwalkers stepped away, their gaze combing the area around them.

"You mentioned something about stopping movement." Villanueva nodded. "Could this be it?" Kurapika knew this was unlikely, but it made more sense to him than stopping time.

"No, not at all. If it was simply stopping movements, then the water flowing from the dragon's mouth in the fountain wouldn't be flowing." He pointed and sure enough, water was pouring into the fountain. Just slowly... "Oh, my God!" Everyone turned to look at him. "It really is time distortion! Look, the water is slow."

"Okay, you proved your point." Kurapika sighed.

"No, look." He reached out his hand and touched the water and his hand was pushed down forcefully. "It still carries the same force. It's relativistic. It's moving at the same speed, just over a longer period of time. Since you see things move from a faster time frame, it looks slowed down, but carries the same force."

Kurapika made a face. "Did you study that?"

"Spend enough time around smart people it's impossible to not pick something up." He shrugged. "So, can I trust you leave the fighting, if there is any, to these men?" Kurapika nodded reluctantly.

Villanueva turned and started to walk away, opening the door. When he was about to shut the door, Kurapika stepped towards him. "Villanueva!" He stopped and tilted his head to the side. "Make sure the kids are safe. And... be careful, please."

"I was supposed to be telling you that." He smiled softly, Kurapika returning it. The door shut, the sound echoing loudly in the massive room/building.

Kurapika already felt lonely.

**Reaper.**

With all the Shades dead and all of Gon's injuries healed, Reaper only had to wait for the boy to wake. He stared, his eyes hidden under the black veil. He recognized the boy. His name was Gon, well, last name not included. That wasn't something he should forget, but as far as he could remember, his last name was never mentioned. "Hey."

Gon started to stir, prompting Reaper to get a bit closer. "Huh? Wha- Where am I?" He looked around and jumped when he spotted Reaper staring at him. "Who are you? Where's Killua and Sangue?"

Reaper composed his thoughts then planed his words. "I am the one that kept you safe from the Shades. You may call me Reaper. And as for your friends..." He raked his memory. "Sangue is not here. I do not sense him anywhere near. That is concerning. As for Killua, he is here as well, but is under the effects of a defense that was activated when you two arrived in the restricted parts of the temple."

Gon got up. "Really? Is he okay? We have to get to him!" Reaper grabbed the boy's arm.

"He is fine. The gas is not lethal, but if he remains in that area for too long, he can receive... mental injuries. I am taking you somewhere safe." Reaper started to pull the boy, his cold hand making the boy shiver.

"But Killua is in trouble! We have to help!" He protested.

"I will have my brother retrieved him." He glanced back. "Father would be angry is one of his boys is seriously injured."

"Your father?"

Reaper nodded. "You know him. Come." He pulled Gon along, and as much as the older man's appearance shocked and slightly scared him, Gon felt himself relax. The person reminded him of Villanueva in the sense that he acted and gave off the impression of a powerful protector.

Gon picked up the pace and he walked along side Reaper, who no longer felt the need to hold the boy.

**Kurapika.**

The men Villanueva left behind didn't say anything, or move from their spots at all. It was a bit odd, especially since he hadn't even seen them move their foot even a little bit. It was like looking at statues. If it wasn't for their occasional turn of the head and low, eerie, hollow growling Kurapika would have thought they were statues. Feeling a bit off, Kurapika moved to the fountain, only for the men to follow him. He wouldn't really thing 'men' since he couldn't tell what their gender was due to their outfits. It was robes with armor on top, almost like some sort of ninja or samurai. Their eyes were hidden under masks or balaclavas with shades over them. It was odd and a bit creepy, just like those people that arrived to take Killua's older brother away.

He sat down on the edge of the fountain, looking at himself in the slowly distorting water. It was odd how something that only existed in fantasy and dreams seem so natural when Villanueva says it is. Kurapika sighed, a bit annoyed.  _I feel like a lovesick girl with her first ever crush._  His thoughts gave him a headache so he pulled himself away from the fountain and laid in the grass.

He could feel the grass poke his body as he slowly relaxed. He fell asleep and awoke a few hours later, Villanueva poking his cheek. "Hello."

"Hey." Kurapika sat up and rubbed his eye.

Villanueva hummed.  _A sleepy Kurta is a cute Kurta. Interesting._  He stood up and pulled Kurapika to his feet. "We're in the clear, but I had not heard back from Enocente. That worries me a bit."

Kurapika clenched his fists. "Are we going to get them?"

"I have sent a message to Vanessa and Shuri, old friend, and they agreed to help, but Vanessa is busy with something." He pulled out the revolver and checked it, humming thoughtfully. "I know that what Enocente is bothering you." Kurapika flinched. "Don't worry. I plan on telling all I can and that he, despite what he does and does not know, is correct in the fact that I am not human."

Kurapika shook his head. "Okay, I can take the whole trained a hundred people at a young age, the dealer and all that, but not being human?" He walked away, followed by Villanueva. "No, my life is already confusing and I don't need this-"

Villanueva covered Kurapika's mouth and sighed loudly, letting go. He slowly pressed his hands together and his body tensed. He spread both hands and a ball of dark red light formed, and from it, small orbs of light shot out and swarmed around his body, letting off screeches and screams. Moans that sounded like people, only able to scream as they were relentlessly tortured. Lowering both arms to his sides and relaxing, the red light and orbs went inside Villanueva. He let out a breath, a sigh of pain. Kurapika was stunned. Villanueva walked over and held up his hand, slowly closing it. Kurapika figured he was going to show him another ability when he opened his hand again. A white-gold light glowed and he grabbed Kurapika and pulled him close. He raised his hand in the air and the light shined brightly, making Kurapika shut his eyes tight to avoid going blind. When he opened them again, they were somewhere very familiar.

"Villanueva, where are we?"

The teen smiled. "The place where the Exam took place." He started to walk down the hall.

"Why are we here?" Villanueva only smiled and gestured for him to follow.

He reached a set of doors and stopped. "I want to throw Golad off, but I realized that it would be a good opportunity to show you what exactly... I am." He shrugged and ignored the startled look on Kurapika's face.

Enocente said the same thing, well, more along the lines of suggesting Villanueva wasn't human, but it still bothered him. There was no way Villanueva was actually something other than a human. It didn't make sense. Kurapika shook his head, it wasn't possible. Villanueva was just different; unique. Villanueva didn't notice the confused and partly worried look. He opened the door and looked back, loving the shocked look on his face.

"What is this?"

They looked at Hanzo as he fought Gon, making the boy want to vomit. "This is what would have happened had I not been here. This, what you are seeing, is an alternate universe." He smiled. "Me, Vanessa, Enocente, the old man, all have the ability to go through different universes. Even through different dimensions."

Kurapika turned and faced him. "What's the difference between an alternate universe and a dimension?"

"An alternate universe is almost like a 'what if', if I'm to simplify it." He smiled as he looked back at the fight. "If you had breakfast today, in an alternate universe, you didn't have breakfast here. And if that's the case, then here you had a cup of coffee. So on, and so forth." Villanueva tried to explain it the best he could, but the shock was probably a bit much. "And in an alternate universe, you are a girl."

Kurapika flinched and made a face. "You're lying." He shook his head. "And the others?"

"Sometimes it's just you, or Gon or Killua are, or everyone's genders are flipped." He explained.

"What about you?" He crossed his arms, hoping to get something on him.

Villanueva smiled. "I do not belong in this dimension. I have never, and will never exist in this dimension, or in any other universe." Kurapika looked confused and shocked. "I'm not human, just so you know that Enocente was telling the truth."

He flinched. "What? That's not..."

Villanueva opened his left eye, letting it shine brightly. He looked at him, letting Kurapika see an image from his past. Of the time when he fought battles, not with guns, but with swords and abilities that only existed in fantasy. "Now, as I was saying, a dimension is a..." Villanueva went ahead and explained what it was, basically saying, "It's a different reality with different people and world." It was hard to explain, but Kurapika was starting to understand, but the look on his face made Villanueva a bit sad.

"So if I died, you could just go to a different universe and find a new Kurapika?" He felt his heart ache at the very thought.

Villanueva sighed, walking out of the room. They went unnoticed. "Technically, yes, I could. But I don't so that I keep my appreciation for the lives of those in this universe, your universe, that dimension, or this one. You may have the same name as the Kurapika here, but you are you, and no matter what, you are your own individual. A unique individual with unique personality and feelings. Knowing I could lose you and simply go to another universe just to start over again is so tempting."

Kurapika looked down, only for Villanueva grab his chin. "But I resist that temptation so as to avoid becoming the arrogant Lords I despise. If I resist this temptation, if I was to..." He looked uncertain, something Kurapika never expected to see on his face. "...fall for... you. I will love you, not Kurapika." He sighed. "I won't love you for being 'Kurapika,' but you for being 'you.'"

Kurapika found himself staring into the pale eye that held so many emotions. An eye that gazed upon the world in such a unique, almost pure way, but also in a cruel, unforgiving, criticizing stare. "I... I understand, and I... I hope you never change." He looked away, his cheeks heating up at the sight of the small smile on Villanueva's face.

"I do, too." He leaned forward and kissed Kurapika on the forehead after brushing the hair to the side. "There are so many things I want to tell you, but so many more that I can't. I'll tell you more when the time is right, okay?"

"Okay." Kurapika nodded and then wobbled a bit.

"Hm. Don't worry, happens to everyone their first time traveling to a different universe. Come on, we are need back home." Villanueva held Kurapika close as they returned the same way they came. Kurapika didn't want to leave the embrace, but with so many... people, if they can be called that, staring at them made it hard to stay that way even though he wanted to.

Golad smirked at them.

**Immortal Realm.**

**Vanessa.**

The camp was full to the brim with Guardians and the conditions were less than agreeable. Staring down at two guards, Vanessa pulled out two knives and dropped down, stabbing them both in the head as she landed behind them. She tore the knives out and looked around, quickly choosing a place to stow the bodies. As she crept inside the building Vanessa was joined by another man, some Sentinel that doesn't agree with the Guardians' imprisonment. They made their way to the top floor, having to kill a few guards that were in their way, but soon they reached the control room.

Vanessa examined the room. There was a dozing guard at the console and a door that led elsewhere. "Go check where that room leads and meet me back here in ten minutes."

"Right." He left quickly, giving the guard one last glance before entering the room through the door.

Vanessa pressed a knife to the guard's throat as he awoke to the sound of the door shutting. "If you value your life, stay silent and download all the information on this console to the USB." She held it up and he took it with shaky hands.

"Okay, the files are downloading." He trembled as the files were downloaded. The screen flashed a message, informing them that the transfer was done. "O-okay, here." He handed her the USB and held up his hands. "You- you aren't going to kill me, right?"

"Of course not. Nobody but the Sentinels are that pointlessly cruel." Vanessa hit him with the bottom of the knife with enough force to knock him out. He hit the console and landed on the floor, his head hitting the chair.

Vanessa knelt down and got underneath the console, pulling out a panel and started to plant some explosive, as per the plan. She moved the chair so that it would shield her from someone that entered the room and wasn't necessarily looking for someone. As she worked, she heard from the others that they planted their bombs over the radio. She shifted a bit and nearly hit her head. Sighing, Vanessa put the panel back into place and was about to crawl out when a door opened. She froze, but relaxed when she saw it was just the Sentinel she came in with.

"What you doing?" He poked his head under.

Vanessa kept her face blank as she answered. "Leaving our friends a gift.” He chuckled.

He stood up and checked the monitor, pressing a few buttons. A gun was pressed to the back of his head, and before he could even try to surrender, the man pulled the trigger, blowing the Sentinel's brains over the console. Vanessa stifled a gasp as he hit the console and slid to the floor, a large chunk of his head missing. The man that shot him was accompanied by two Keepers. He knelt, his knee landing in the puddle of blood and his shotgun slung over his shoulder. His arm reached down and he dipped his fingers in the blood, examining his hand after pulling it from the puddle.

 _"Eagle 3, this is Eagle 2, come in. Eagle 3? Eagle 3 is unresponsive."_  The radio cut out.

The Blasphemous Priest was still examining his hand when he stood. "We've been infiltrated. Sound the alarm." The two Keepers left and the Priest was about to leave too, when he noticed the unconscious man on the floor. He readied his gun and started to stalk towards the console, his footsteps loud.

Vanessa felt her heart race as he got closer, her instincts yelling at her to run, but as he reached the console, an explosion made the building shake. The Blasphemous Priest growled in anger as he left, deeming the explosion more important. Vanessa pulled herself out from under the console once she deemed him to be far enough. She shook her head as she left, knowing full well all the bombs were going to activated soon.

Things were getting ugly and would soon spread to the Mortal Realm. If it has not already spilled over.

**Villanueva.**

Golad kept smirking, however it faltered when he saw Villanueva a disturbingly calm look on his face. It was clear something was off. "You dare trespass here? After all you've done?" His eye held no anger, just annoyance. As if a Lord trespassing happened often.

The Fallen Lord chuckled. "I have no time to be dealing with a ghost. Tell me where you were sealed and I'll come and kill you, in person."

"Kurapika, leave." The blond didn't hesitate and took off towards the sanctuary. The unknown, inhuman creature, Villanueva, didn't seem bothered by the Lord's presence. "I seem to have forgotten a lot over the last few thousand years, you wouldn't happen to know if calling me a Half-Blood is accurate, would you?" He played with his sleeves, looking relaxed.

"It is not. You are not an Immortal and you are not Man." The Lord looked amused as he answered, earning a raised brow from the teen.

"That's where you are wrong. You see, after I was chosen to become one of the Knights of the Silver Brotherhood, I obtained the power to remove souls from living creatures." Golad charged up an attack, feeling his words to be a threat. "The only way to take the soul was to have that soul's owner's permission or if that person was weak or dying." Villanueva was unconcerned even though he felt the Lord muster his energy.

Golad's eyes narrowed. "What are you saying?"

"Usually after collecting a number of souls, I store them in a Devil's Heart, but then I realized that I could fuse with those souls. It increased my power and understanding. It changed me." He looked odd as he said this. "I no longer remember if this is how my real body looks like or what I really am. A Half-Blood was a human that had their still living soul bonded with a living Immortal."

"Although the circumstances are different, such as the fact that I am unaware is I was human or Immortal, my soul was still bonded with human and Immortal souls alike." Villanueva chuckled lowly, his eye becoming unfocused.

"Why are you telling me this?"

Villanueva smiled evilly. "Don't you remember? I used the same thing on your precious little brother Ova."

Golad shot forward without hesitation and slammed his hand into Villanueva's chest. Villanueva coughed up blood and his eye went wide. "You have no right to speak his name." Golad tore his arm out and pushed Villanueva to the ground.

Villanueva smiled at him. "Well done." The shape of Villanueva's body changed, revealing an old, dark-skinned man in his 70's. The Lord was taken by surprise. When he called him a 'Ghost' earlier, he didn't really mean a ghost. He thought it was a decoy he conjured, not some random man that had taken his form.

But that was the problem. Why would a human man take Villanueva's form? The man had no trace of magic ability and his soul was already rotted, no doubt an effect of- "Damn."

"It's a possession." Golad turned to see Cireen, Halengast and Artha. "You are so going to regret that."

The battle between Lords began.

**Gon.**

Reaper ushered Gon through an odd looking door and soon he found themselves on a balcony, where another person was standing. "Oh! I remember you!"

King turned and nodded towards him. "Father is returning."

"For what reason?" Reaper stood next to him, staring down at the large pool filled with the black liquid. Reaper and King froze and groaned in pain. "Father, he's been injured!"

Suddenly, the same figure before burst from the pool, shrieking like a bat out of Hell. Gon instinctively hid. The figure's form slowly came into view as the torches became lit in response to Gon's, a living human, presence.  ** _"Why can't they just leave us alone?_** " Villanueva started to walk towards to balcony, the Darkness slowly following him.

 ** _"We only do more than that is required, and take less than our share. Can they say the same?!"_**  As Villanueva walked up the wall, his expression went from pain to anger. ** _"Did I not stress how important it was to be finished with the Lords, before they destroy what we are trying to create?!"_**  He made it up to the balcony, looking at his shivering children as he stood on the ledge.

"We lost Anthony!" King whimpered, saddened by the old Cleric's death.

"That monster." Reaper growled lowly, wanting nothing more than to hurt the Lord himself. Gon watched in shock.

Villanueva shook his head.  ** _"There, there, my sons, do not worry, should worst come to worst, I shall find another host."_**

Reaper looked startled at how quickly Villanueva got over a friend's death. "What?"

"Do we mean so little to you?" King looked to be on the verge on tears.

"Have you no heart?" Reaper asked, equally shocked.

Villanueva's expression became unreadable.  ** _"No!"_  **His yelling made King cry while Reaper flinched.  ** _"I have no heart! I feel no love!"_**  He turned into a cloud of Darkness and black smoke and went from the balcony to the edge of the pool.  ** _"No fear! No joy! No sorrow!"_**  He looked at his reflection in the black liquid, not sure who the person he was seeing in the liquid was.  ** _"I am hollow... and I will suffer as an empty husk... for all of eternity..."_**

"Father..." King sniffed.

"It is not so bad." Reaper consoled.

Villanueva chuckled madly.  ** _"I am at war with the Realms! And every living soul in it!"_**  Several Nightwalkers watched him in silence.  ** _"But soon, the final battle will begin. We should find a nice place to set up."_**  A Nightwalker with a box walked over, the white gem inside glowing while the black gem next to it giving off a wisps of Darkness.

 ** _"We will have to make use of the resources available. We are much too close to success to be interrupted now."_**  Villanueva started to pace while his children looked shocked.

"No!" King jumped from the balcony along with Reaper.

"The last experiment was failure!"

"Please!" King started to walk forward. "Say you will not try again."

Reaper placed a hand on Villanueva's arm. "My heart cannot bear the sorrow should we fail again."

Gon peered over just as Villanueva's formed changed. He looked almost as if he had a transparent skull over his face while his shadow on the floor not only grew so large it reached the other wall, it also sprouted large wings while his body remained unchanged. While that happened, Villanueva let off a horrifying roar and Reaper and King both back away in fear. Gon, too, froze and fell on his rump from the fear that hit him hard. Reaper hissed at Villanueva while King whimpered. Villanueva relaxed and his 'body' returned to 'normal'. Gon was startled. Villanueva changing into something scary and him having kids was a bit much for the simple boy.

 ** _"Please. Do not fear me. Everybody else fears me."_**  He slowly allowed slight pain to take over his face. Reaper and King rushed over and Villanueva held them tightly.  ** _"Please don't join them."_**

A animal let out a screech as the sound of electricity filled the room. Looking at the other balcony, Gon could see the shadows of a person and animal.  ** _"Shuri!"_**  Villanueva called.

A female Knight walked out. "Yes, Brother Villanueva?"

**_"Why do you torment that thing so?"_ **

She made a face. "It's what I do."

**_"Remember, sister, 'Do unto others...'"_ **

"...'what they do onto me,' brother." She smiled at her oldest friend.

**_"Now go, ALL OF YOU, to the Land of the Light!"_ **

He and his two sons were wrapped in Darkness and pulled towards the pool, Reaper's voice echoing in the room. "Yes, yes, we will try again." All three were pulled into the liquid and the liquid solidified, turning into a hard, black stone.

Gon sat down as he was left completely alone, again. This was too much for the poor boy. He sighed and sat down, pulling his knees to his chest. "I miss Killua..." His weak voice was soon joined by an equally weak sob.

Tears hit the cold, hard ground.

**Killua.**

Throbbing pain shot through his body as he slowly returned to consciousness. Pushing himself up off the floor, Killua groaned as cold air hit him, making him involuntarily shiver. He looked around, finding himself in a large room with torches as the only light source. He sat up, feeling groggy. But as the memories came back in a flash, he darted off, looking for an exit only to find no way out. It was just one massive stone room with no door or window. He looked at the ground, hoping to find some sort of trap door or something. He looked up, hoping to find something that he get out up.

"Damn!" He kicked at the ground in anger. "What?!" A flash of light changed his surroundings.

He found himself in what looked like a throne room filled with dead knights. Sitting on the black throne was someone wearing a mask that covered the top part of his face and was shaped to look like a bird. Killua was unaware of the person behind him. "Hello, little human."

Killua jumped. "Villanueva?"

"Villanueva?"

"Hm? Yes?" Killua turned around and saw the scenery change from the bloody throne room to a large room filled with people, like a large council.

Ova tilted his head, the other Lords watching. "Do you feel that if confronted with the one that killed her you would be filled with anger and a need for revenge? Not that you don't already have that."

"Definitely." Villanueva glared at the Lords, his pale eye filled with rage.

A loud bang changed the scene from the council to a green park, and three familiar people. Killua saw himself holding a gun, and an old man on the ground, blood pooling around him. "K-Killua?" Gon's voice trembled as he looked at the pale boy with a gun.

The other Killua aimed at Gon. "No, wait!" The gun went off and a bullet pierced Gon's head.

Villanueva caught Gon before he hit the ground, glaring at the other Killua. "Gon! Damn it! What's wrong with you?!" He yelled.

"What? Why would I...?" Killua stepped back as the other Killua's voice echoed in his head.

"I was just doing what I was raised to do."

Killua shook his head, about ready to run. "You killed me!" Killua turned around at the sound of Gon's distorted voice only to see the same room he was in when he woke up. Not seeing anything he turned back only to see Gon with a hole in his head, blood gushing out. "You killed me! You killed my friends!"

Killua stumbled back. "No! I would never..."

"One down." Killua turned towards the voice with his claws sharpened, but froze when he saw himself. The other Killua was covered in blood, grinning. He jammed his hand into Killua's chest and tore out his heart. "Two down. Now for the stray runt."

Killua's vision darkened as blood pooled around him. He felt it come out and soak his clothes and leave his body in a quickly cooling pool of liquid. His mind started to go blank, his breathing slowing. His eyes started to close as they grew heavy. No longer feeling a reason to, Killua gave up, unaware of the strange smell hitting his nose that wasn't his own blood. It smelled a bit out of place for the large stone room he was originally in. It smelled like smoke and ash, like cigarettes, and... tacos. Huh. Killua would actually like one at the moment. It would seem that dying is hungering. A voice reached his ears.

"Killua? Killua!" It faded as he went numb. Then something hit him hard in the chest, what felt like a needle piercing his flesh and suddenly Killua's eyes shot open, nearly blinded by the light above him as a rush of energy went through his entire body. His eyes snapped shut as something else pierced his body.

Killua yelled in pain at the top of his lungs, only to be met with mad laughter. "IT'S ALIVE!" A pause. "Well, that was close." Enocente smiled to himself

_"Oh dear. Clowns to the left of me, jokers to the right. Here i am, stuck in the middle..."_

**_"With you~."_ **

 


End file.
